The Cold hearted, the Spirited and the Perfect
by Super-special-awesome Pirate
Summary: Three monthes after his stay at the hospital Yami was finally able to go to Tea's house under her care.And his new life started there.But still his old life with its mysterious, blood shed, and painful past still had the need to haunt him.YamixTeaxSeto.22
1. Where it all Starts

A/N: Well well this is my first chapter. I hope it brings you chills and what-not. Anywho I know everybody says this but I might as well say it too. I don't own the character just their personalities. Which is completely different. Whatev. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter ! - where it all starts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" said a young boy who accidently stepped on dog-doo-doo. He frowned and scraped it off against the corner of the sidewalk. He checked his shoes and turned to walked to his school in the rain. His name was Yami Atemu. He had purple cloudy eyes and a straight deep cut went from his cheekbone to his mouth, a unique tri color hair duo and a strange necklace. His hair was most interesting in which its color matched his eyes, his hair stood up in spikes in black and purple while he had golden bangs that was plastered on his face at the moment. He wore a uniform of black jeans and jacket and a white t-shirt under.

His life was nothing but bullshit. He had no friends, was a cold-hearted loner, who doesn't trust anyone and always kept to himself. His parents barely considered him as their son. They were always abusing him, kicking, punching him, cutting him, you name it they did it. They never payed him much attention and was always somewhere out in the streets or the clubs.

"_You were a mistake!! And you always will" _ thats what his mom will always say when he was around 3. Now when she says that Yami would just shrugged and go be alone. He already knew that, he always did why would it change now?

He then tasted something metal. He put his hand on his face and saw it was just his blood. He winced when he touched it. His mom cut him with a sharp knife this morning because he forgot to make breakfast for them. This goes on everyday. He got used to it, seeing his own blood and feeling the pain when they kicked him or cut him somewhere. He had a few scars on his arms, legs, chest, back and now he going to get one on his face. Not that he cared though. He didn't really cared what happen to him cause he knew if he died right there and then no one will miss him. They'll just pity him. He got angry at that and heard the school bell. He was late but decided on to run. Wouldn't even matter to anyone except the teachers who seemed to be the only one that care about. The kids didn't care about him they thought he was wierd. Always being alone not looking at anyone and for his hair and necklace it seemed to be just another loner.

He finally stopped when he reached his classroom door. Everybody even the teacher stopped at what they were doing. The girls gasp, the boys snickered, and well the teacher looked at him with worried eyes as he walked in.

"Oh my!" the teacher said as she put her hand on her mouth in shocked. She knew exactly what happen. Everybody knew about Yami's abusived parents and his tough life. She got a paper and wrote something down. Yami looked down the whole time.

'Another tripped to the nurse office' he thought. The teacher gave the piece of written paper to Yami and looked at him.

"Please Yami you have to care" said the teacher with a worried vioce. Yami shrugged and got out the classroom and headed to the nurse office.

He opened the door and saw a girl filing some paper. She was Tea Anzu Gardner, the most popular girl in Harishibo highschool. She transfer to his school 3 monthes ago. And already was popular but also very smart and helped alot around the school. She decided to transfer to this school because her two-year boyfriend Seto goes here. Seto has his own gaming company and was extremely wealthy, all the girls followed him. He didn't care to say the least.

Tea noticed him and looked up and met his gaze. They stood there until they heard the nurse coming. Yami quickly looked at the ground as he gave the written paper to the nurse. He heard her sighed.

"Why do you let them do this to you Yami?" the nurse said as she left to get her aid kit. Yami went to sit down while Tea was looking at him. She noticied how cloudy Yami eyes were. No shine of anything. He looked so lonely and sad.

'Who is he?' she asked herself. She went over as the nurse camed with the kit. She sat down next to him and asked the nurse if she could help. Nurse said of course and got the bandages and bacteria killers. She put a cloth on Yami's cut to stop the bleeding and stood there for a moment till she thought it stopped.

'What the hell does she think she is doing' thought Yami confused at the girl's sudden suggestion to help out.

"Now Tea put some of that liquid on that cotton ball and spread that all over the cut. I'm going to get some bigger bandages" said the nurse as she left to her medical room. Tea did as told and was about to touch Yami face when he flinched. Tea was confused.

"Please let me help you" she whispered. Something inside really did want to find out who he was and help him in what made him be. She slowly touched Yami's face and put the cotton ball and softly patted it on the deep cut.

"Im sorry but it is going to sting a bit" said Tea thinking that Yami moved because of it. He looked away from the girl and stared out the window,

'What game is she playing?' he thought still looking out the window while Tea looked at his cut. She was sure that it was going to leave him a mark. She started to think who would do this to him. He didn't look like the type to get in much trouble. The nurse camed with a pack of bandages.

"Okay here Tea put this on him" the nurse said. She handed her a bandage. Tea nodded and slowly put the bandage on the cut. Yami suddenly got up and left the room. Tea looked back confused. The bell then rung.

'What is his problem doesn't even back to thank us or anything' she thought as she heard the nurse said something.

"What did you say sensai?" she asked.

"I said thats the third time this week, why doesn't he do something?" the nurse as she started to talk to herself forgetting Tea.

'The third time?' she thought.

"Now never mind that. Tea why won't you go get your lunch and have a good afternoon okay?" suggested the nurse as she sat down on her chair. Tea nodded and left the door. It was then she forgot to asked for his name.

'I'll ask him later' she said as she saw her friends in the lunch line already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well thats it. I hope you liked. Please send in comments or anything else except mail bashing. The next probaly might take me some time since I'm writing another story too. Its called Twist and Turns. So just be patient. Thanks.

Next chapter: Tea finds Yami in trouble with a bully. She gets in the trouble and gets beat up but not as worst as Yami. In the hospital they truly get to talk. Yami starting to get something.


	2. Who R U?

A/N: Finally I finish chapter 2. I think this is a cool chapter. Lots of drama and ...stuff. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2-Who Are You?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami went to the lunch room and waited to buy his lunch. He had the usual lunch. The mushy mash beans with corn and applesauce aside with milk. He looked around and saw an empty table. He decided to eat there. As he began to eat, he seemed to noticed a group of girls looking at him?

'Damn, what are they up to?' He thought. As he was thinking, the group of girls headed toward him.

'They probaly camed to pity me' He started to get angry at the thought. The group of girls sat around his table and some stood behind him.

"Yami, what happen?" asked one of the girls while twirling her hair.

"Did they hit you, again?" asked another girl. Yami just shrugged.

As the girls were trying to fget some answers Tea got her lunch and went to the group.

"What's going on here?" she asked a blond girl. The girl turned around. She was Mai Valentine, Tea's best friend who well got most of boys' attention and can get them to do anything she wants. But seriously had too much of an ego.

"Well the girls placed a bet on who can make the loner talk. The winner gets 100yen from every girl" explained Mai.

"Really? So who's the loner?" Tea asked.

"The one and only" Mai answered as she pointed the boy's direction. Tea looked that way and saw the familiar spiky hair. Without thinking she went through the group to take a better look before Mai said another word.

Yami noticied someone coming. His eyes widened when he was the same girl from the nurse office. She sat in front of him and look at him. The group went quiet to see what happen. Yami quickly looked down at his food.

"What is your name?" asked Tea quietly. The girls gasped and look at Yami for his response. Was Tea for real? She didn't know the loner, who was well known for some reason. As they looked at Tea they saw that she wasn't kidding. They look back at Yami still starting at his food.

'Did she just ask me that?' thought Yami. He slowly lift his head to see her looking back at him. She looked like she wasn't joking about it.

"Y-Yami" he whispered without thinking about it.

'What the hell? Why did I say that?' Yami asked himself confused. He then saw some girls grunting and giving the girl about 100yen each. His confused face turned into an angry one.

'Oh I get it' he thought angirly. He got up from the table and left the girls high-fiving Tea and laughing. She put on a fake smilied and watched Yami leave.

'Yami' she thought trying out the name.

"Well alright Tea!" said Mai. Tea looked at her.

"Looks like you got about 1,100yen. Now that is hustling" Mai said smiling. Tea looked at the money. She grabbed and gave it to Mai.

"Here have it. You need it more than me" said Tea walking away leaving Mai confused.

xxxxxxx-After-School-xxxxxxxxxxx

Tea and Seto were in the back of the school having another of their pleasurable moments. (A/N: I think I know what you guys might think. But what I meant was them just making out okay. So don't trip about it) Tea broke the kiss with a widened eyes. Seto looked at her confused.

"I forgot something in my PE class" she said.

"Huh fine.Called me after you got it so I can take you home okay?" he said a bit disappionted. Tea kissed him again and ran to the gym. She noticed the clouds over head and decided to hurry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami also had to do something after-school. He had an appionted with a certain hallmonitor. He was literlly big guy and quiet muscular that lots of kids, including teachers were scared of. Yami looked at the ground as he walked behind the gym to meet him.

"Ah you're here. So you have my money?" Ushio asked leaning on the wall. Yami looked up and shook his head.

"I-I couldn't" he said softly. Ushio walked toward him and grabbed him the collar.

"Listen I was your body-guard for a week. You owe me 100,000yen so pay up!" Ushio said.

"I don't have the money" Yami whispered. He felt the pain rushed through his jaw as Ushio punched him. He knew this was coming. He might as well get prepared. He took off his jacket and set it aside.

"Well since you don't have the money right now. I guess I have to punish you" Ushio said craking his knuckles. Yami stood there motionless awaiting for the pain to come Ushio fists.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tea got her notebook from her PE locker and closed the gym's door, she heard some noise not to far away and decided to check on it. Why was she checking it? She had no idea. She just felt something in her to go there. She felt rain drops falling and it began to rain. She being careful not to slip on the puddles. As she got closer to the niose she can hear a vioce talking.

"You see. You pathetic loner this is what happens when you take advantage of my work" Ushio said as he kept kicking Yami on the ground. Yami started to chocked out blood. Tea heard this and she started to think who was the 'pathetic loner'. Hey eyes widened.

'Can it be? The loner? Yami!' she thought. All of a sudden instead of calling Seto, she ran to the direction of the noise and vioces..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope I thought you a valuable lesson Yami" Ushio said as picked up Yami and thrown him to the wall as he landed in a puddle. Tea gasped and camed running to him and had tears in her eyes from what she saw. Yami was soaking wet and had blood everywhere. His arm and leg covered in so much brusies it looked like he was crashed by a huge Hummer (A/N: that a name of a huge truck). He was having trouble with breathing and was pretty sure that a couple of his ribs maybe broken. He looked at her. His eyes showing so much pain and coldness. His deep cut on his face started to bleed once again. His blond bags were plaster to his face hiding another deep cut on his forehead. His left ear had a small cut was bleeding none the less. His lip was also bleeding and his cheeks showing many brusies. He started to noticed that the rain was falling harder.

"Get. Out.!" he said coldly while he put his hand on his ribs and was trying to get up. Tea holded back the tears.

"No." she said closing her eyes trying to control herself. Yami stared at her as she started to shake.

'Why the hell does she keep popping up everywhere today?' he asked himself.

"Well. Well. I never knew you had great taste Yami" teased Ushio. Tea got up and tried to slap him. He got her hand and twisted her arm. She yelled in pain as she felled on the ground holding her arm.

"Heh. Well you little wench since you brought yourself here and tried to slap me. I thing its best to give you the same punshiment that I gave Yami... What do you think Yami" Ushio said smiling smugly at Yami. Yami eyes widened. Ushio then stepped on Tea with all his weight. She screamed even louder. Yami couldn't take it. He got up and took all of his energy and punched the living hell out of Ushio. Ushio fell backward and hit the pole behind him and was knocked unconcious. Yami put his knee on the ground taking deep breaths. The pain was devasting no doubt but he chose not to cry about it. He heard Tea crying, grabbing her broken leg. He slowly walked to her and knelt in front of her. She looked up to see his

"Why did you come. I told you to get out of here" he said angirly. He didn't want anybody try to save him or else it would be his fault that they ended up in the hospital. And now it was his problem that this girl camed butting in and was beat up.

"I had... to stop... him...from ...hurting you..." she said between sobs.

"Why do you care?" he asked coldly. Tea felt a stabbed through her heart and closed her eyes. All of sudden Yami felled backwards and put his hands on his cheek with a shocked expression. Tea slapped him.

"How dare you" she said getting angry.

"How could you say that?" she said opening her eyes. They stared at eachother. Yami looked away not knowing what to do.

'Wh-who is she?' he thought. This time without any coldness in his vioce he asked her.

"W-wh- what is your n-name?" Tea cooled down and paused.

"Tea, Tea Mazaki" she answered. Yami stood there thinking about something. Tea watched him as he got up and pick up his damp jacket. He then went and handed it to her. Tea looked confused when she relizied that its been raining harder and her whole body shaking from the cold. She took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The jacket was wet but it still held warmth around her. Yami bend down and put his back to her.

"Get on" he said. Tea once again looked at him confused. Yami sighed.

"Just get on before I change my mind" he said.

"But- your hurt badly" Tea said. Yami stood there. Did she care about him? Impossible. He shook off the possibility and shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I got used to it by now" he reassured. Tea still wasn't sure but when she was trying to get up, she felt a stab in her feet. She yelped at the sudden pain. Yami turned around to catch her before she fell. They stood there for a while not sure what do next but staring into each other eyes. Yami felt something wierd. What was it? He did not know.

'What is she doing to me. What is this feeling I feel?' Yami thought confused.

'His eyes. Their changing a bit' Tea thought looking at his eyes. The clouds that were always in his eyes was soon disappearing with a new shine. Yami was starting to get more confused with the new feeling he was getting from Tea. He shook it off and helped her get on his back. Tea was also freaked out. This feeling that was coming from Yami was different then when they first met.

"Where do you live?" Yami whispered. Tea gave him her adressess and he walked quietly while carring her through the rain. He was now more then tired but he was willing to keep going. He then heard her whispered something.

"Thank you ...Yami" She said as Yami felt her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So.. What do you think. Kinda sad and sweet eh? What is that word again...oh bittersweet! Thats it,thats the word. Don'tcha think Yami is a bit of a gentleman here? Happy _late_ 4 of July!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter: They arrived at Tea's house and sees many policemens there along with Tea's family and Seto looking shock to see them. Yami faints and they understand that Yami is...dying! Can they helped him in time at the hospital?... Maybe you guys already know the answer.


	3. Loss of Blood

A/N: Chapter 3 is here. Man that was fast too. Took me just 2 days just to finish this. New record for me! Anyways this story is going to be really moving so I hope you can catch up with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3- Loss of blood**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and still raining around 7:30 when Yami and Tea finally arrived at her street address. Yami saw three police cars coming down the road and passing him. He wondered what was going on. As they came closer to Tea's house, Yami saw several police cars on Tea's driveway. He started to shake Tea who was still sleeping from her sleep.

"Tea wake up. We're here" he said. Tea lifted her head up in confusion. She started to blush when she just noticed that she fell asleep. Yami didn't see this of course but could feel something beating on his back as he kept walking. As he stepped on a stairstep, he felt he had more trouble breathing now. A shock of pain camed from his adobmen and sent it to every part of his body.

'I'm almost...there' he thought. Finally he reached the door and tried to ring the doorbell. Tea ranged it first. He looked at her and saw her smiling warmly at him. The strange feelings started to come back. He snapped out of it when he heard someone running to get the door. A man with the same eyes as Tea and not to tall then Yami looked at them. Yami looked away from the man and took a look inside the house and saw a lady, another man and about 3 to 5 polices there. They looked at them shocked.

"Hey guys, I'm home" said Tea trying to acted cheerful. The man didn't say anything and just motioned them to come in. Yami looked at Tea unsure. Tea looked back and nodded. Yami went in. The lady there came in tears and seemed happy to see them. Yami put Tea on the sofa carefully and watched as the other man hugged her and everybody crowded around her both worried and happy as they saw her in bad shape and there.

"Tea I thought you were raped or something" Tea hugged the man back.

"I'm back now Seto"

"Are you okay honey?" asked the lady. Tea hugged her next.

"I'm doing fine now mom I just have a sprained wrist and I think my leg might be broken" Tea said to the lady who was her mom.

Yami started to feel dizzy. The same man who answer the door turned to him as they looked at each other. He grabbed Yami by the collar and lifted him up. The other man came to them, both looking angry at Yami. Everybody including the policemen stared.

"What did you do to her?" said the man holding Yami angirly.

"Did you hurt her?" the man next to him asked. Yami shurgged not knowing how to answer, his headed started to ache. The man holding him started to shake him violently not noticing Yami turning pale.

"Jerry stop that!" Tea yelled. Everybody looked at her. Her mom stared at her confused

"He didn't hurt me. Now let him go" Tea explained. Jerry, who stopped shaking Yami looked at her and let go of Yami. Yami put his hand on his head and putting his other hand on the edge of the sofa for support and tring to take deep breaths. Tea looked at him worried and walked to him with the support of her mom and careful with her wrist. Tea stood in front of Yami as he held his head with both of his hands, closing his eyes.

"Tea, who is this man?" asked Tea's mother.

"His name is Yami. And he's the man who saved me" Tea said looking at her mom showing her that she was not kidding.

"Yami, are you okay?" Tea asked looking back at him worried. Yami opened his eyes.

"I'll..be...f-" Yami collasped unconcious on the floor. The policed immediatly called for help. Jerry turned Yami around to get a look at him. Everybody except Tea gasped as they saw Yami. He was in way worse shaped then Tea. Tea's mom put her hand on her mouth and had tears going down her face, while Seto and Jerry looked away. Yami's face was bruised, pale, wet, sweaty, and bloody. The cuts on his face bleed only a little now. His bangs showed spots of blood. His expression showed everybody that he was in deep pain. Tea put her knees on the ground and put her hand on Yami's heart. It was beating slowly that it was hardly noticable. His chest raising up and down slowly too. Tea put her hand lower and felt a soaked spot. When she lifted her hand she saw blood. She never noticed the wound on his stomach. She started to cry.

Yami was losing lots blood and... was slowly... dying.

Jerry quickly went to the kitchen as Seto ripped Yami's shirt. There was many small bruise and an even deeper cut on his stomach from his belly button to his lower ribs. It bleeding. Jerry camed back with a wet cloth and a dry one and put it on Yami's wound to stop it from bleeding. Seto put his hand on Yami's stomach and hoped to not find any broken organs. He put it up on Yami's ribs. Yami jumped and grinded his teeth in pain. Seto quickly put his hands away.

"Where is that damn ambulance" said Jerry angirly. He couldn't think of the boy who saved his little sister's life was about to die. Tea's mom holded Tea in her arms as Tea started to cry even harder. They all stood in silence supporting Tea as they finally heard the ambulance coming. The men came in and took Yami in the stretcher and put him in the ambulance and drove away less than 5 minutes. Another ambulance camed and picked up Tea in the stretcher. They let Seto get in the ambulance with her. Jerry took the keys and his mom followed him to the car. A policeman came to the car's window and told them to follow him. They helped them get there faster to the hospital. (A/N: you know the same way they do after a funeral cermony and need special passage to the graveyard)

'Please don't die Yami please' prayed Tea with Seto holding her hand.

"Its going to be okay now" said Seto as he kissed Tea's forehead.

"I hope so" Tea whispered. The ambulances both took them into the emergancy room. While they put Tea in another stretcher, she saw them taking Yami into one of the rooms quickly with many docters and nurses. She waved bye at Seto as they took her to a X-Ray room. She waited a few minutes till a doctor came in.

"Hello" he greeted smiling. Tea tried to smilied back.

"Hi"

"Well it seemed that they reported that you may have a broken leg and a sprained wrist. Now place your foot there and we'll check it out from there" the doctor said motioning Tea to put her broken leg in a X-Ray machine. He left the room. She stood there about 15 minutes before the doctor came back with the results.

"Well it seemed that they were correct. But the good news is that its not serious. The bones you see here-" the doctor said showing Tea the X-Ray picture of her leg. She could see two bones that are supposed to be put together a bit far out.

"-these bones are a bit far out and cracked. But we can give you a cast to hold the the pieces together and your leg will be healed less than 2 week." Tea was surprised.

"That fast!" she said not believing. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly. I'm more surprised than you but it seemed that your muscle and tissure did a great job of protecting your leg. Now your leg may be healed but it will be hurting for a longer time from the deep bruises you'll have. Thats must've been heavy weight that was pressed on you foot" the doctor said. Tea rolled her eyes.

"No kidding." she said thinking of Ushio size.

"Now about your wrist" the doctor said as he put his hands on Tea's wrist. She winced at the shock of pain going up her arm. When the doctor finally came to a conclusion he went to write it down on his notes.

"Your wrist is sprained. But again it is not serious. You'll just end up with another big bruise, but just to make sure we'll give you a cast for that also" he said still writing on his notes.

"May I see my family then?" she asked hopefully. The doctor thought a while.

"Well...why not. We'll just put the casts on you and you can go to the waiting room on the wheelchair. Is that okay?" suggested the doctor. Tea nodded happily.

"Thank you" she said.

"Well I understand that you were brought here with a young man who seemed to be in pretty bad shape." Tea's vision started to get blurry. The doctor noticed this and quickly added something.

"Now, now don't worry. He's going to do fine. He looks like a strong man. I assure you he will be up and around by the next two months" the doctor said now smiling. Tea looked at him.

"I sure do hope your right, doctor" she said quietly. A nurse then came with a wheelchair and took Tea to another room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor, is this possible?" asked a nurse completely surprised looking at Yami. They brought three packs of blood for him and had a machine that could help Yami breath better.

"I'm afriad so. This kid is something. Its will of living that makes this kid not dead but not alive. I have no idea why but we must quickly to do this operation if we want to save him" said the doctor as the nurses helped him put gloves an got the surgeon tools they would need.

"Lets get started and save this kid" everybody got to work and began thier longest operation they had..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto, Jerry and Tea's mom were waiting for 30 minutes at the waiting room till Tea came with a nurse pushing her on the wheelchair. She had a cast on her leg and another cast on her wrist. Her mom came running to her with tears. Seto looked up, glad to see her well and Jerry stopped pacing around and ran to give his little sister a hug.

"Did the doctor say anything about Yami?" Tea asked after a while. Jerry shook his head.

"They didn't tell us a thing yet" he answered. Tea put her head down. They all could tell that she was really worried for him. Seto felt something inside of him stirred up.

'She doesn't like him. She just wants to know if he's going to be okay' he told himself. He could feel the jealousy toward Yami coming alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood there waiting for the doctor or sugeon to come for 8 hours. Seto looked at the clock, it showed 3:00am. He looked around to see everybody sleeping with Tea sleeping in his arms. He had wondered if she was going to go to sleep from what just happen but here she was sound asleep.

"Yami" he said without thinking. He felt Tea moved a bit like a response. Seto began to think.

'What was it that he saved you from that made him give his life up?' he thought looking at Tea, trying to come up with an answer.

'Why did Yami do this? Caring her home even though he was beaten up badly and still get to manage to make it? What is with this kid?...Heh It seems everybody had underestimated him evn me' he thought smiling at last part. He heard a door open and he looked up to see a doctor. His sleeve had a spots of blood on them. Tea and everybody else woke up.

"Are you the young man's family?" he asked looking a bit uncertain.

"No. But please I need to know if he is okay" answered Tea quickly. The doctor thought for a while wether to tell them or not. There was no wallet that had any ID or a cellphone with Yami's parents number that Yami would have. He sighed coming up with a decision.

"He is going to be okay-" They all sighed in relief happy to hear the good news.

"-he lost a lot of blood. Fortunaly we were in time to help him. Its quite amazing. His body was so beaten up I don't know how he found the will to still live." the doctor said quite impressed.

"Will you guys be able to care for him for the next or 4 monthes?" the doctor asked. Tea looked at her mom with hopes in her eyes. Her mom nodded knowing what her daughter was asking for.

"Of course anyone that has saved my daughter's life is more than welcome to our house" she said proudly. The doctor nodded. He's mind drifted back to after the operation. Yami begging him not to tell his parents. From then on the doctor knew that, that kid was beening abused by his parents. He seen it so many times. Kids needed surgery after what thier parents did to them. Their arms and legs full of scars where they been hit of cut, some he quessed where even suicide attempts by the way the scar would go across thier viens. After he would meets the kids and helped them they would asked them not to tell their parents or begging not to make them go back to their house. But this kid, Yami he had no attempts or suicide or asked to not take him to his parents. Why? The doctor didn't know. Maybe it was hope but of what...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah its done. I think this chapter was cool. I like it alot. I was like so into this while writing it. Had lots of suspense you know? Seto jealous wow, watch out! I do hope you like it please review I really need to know how I'm doing. Special thanks to **Light-Shining Angel**

Next Chapter: After a month at the hopital Yami gets to go to Tea's house to stay over for a while. Feelings begin to get stronger and maybe Yami gets to smile for the first time in a long while. Oh and if your asking about Tea's leg and wrist. I think it would be healed before Yami gets out.


	4. A Chance 4 A New Fwendship

A/N: Okay people, all right spare me all you flames and what not. I know I took a hell of a long time. I'm not making any excuse for now. Okay maybe that not it, I just don't feel like telling you. Who cares? Just read the chapter. Hope you like it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: A Chance For A New Friendship**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The decision was made Yami is going to stay over at Tea's house for about 4 monthes of less for him to heal fully. The doctor then told them of his condition.

"We gave him two shots to make sure he didn't get any infections from his wounds. His deep wound on his waist will take a long time to heal and he will have to wear a cast around his chest for the broken ribs."

"When will we be able to see him?" Tea quickly asked after the doctor was done explaing Yami's condition.

"Well, he is needs to rest to recover his strength. But the visiting hours opens at 8:30 tomarrow in the morning. Now to duscuss about the bill..."

"I'll take care of that" Seto said. The doctor nodded and passed Seto a paper.

"Fill in your address and we'll mail the bill to you" the doctor said.

"One more question-" Tea's mom spoke. "Will Tea be able to come with us?" she asked. Tea's doctor came into the room

"I don't see why not, but tell the office when your here tomarrow so I'll be able to give you some crutches. Will that be okay?" he asked. Tea nodded yes.

"I'll come back tomarrow then" she said as Seto finished signing the paper and pushing Tea on the wheelchair with her brother and her mom following them.

"You didn't have to do that, Seto" Tea said entering the car.

"Ah but I wanted to. I have to repay him somehow for saving you. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't there to save your life and risk his life" Seto said helping her get in the car. Tea smiled at him.

"Your the best"

"I know, now lets get to your house. You need a good rest." Seto said as he kissed Tea and went to the other side of the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea woke up for the umpteenth time ( I think it means eleven), with tears in her eyes, she've been having troubles getting some sleep, having that nightmare over and over. The nightmare that showed Yami dying in her arms and her feeling useless clinging to him, praying to every god she knew to keep him alive.

"Yami" she whispered. She then looked at the clock. It showed 7:58. She slowly got up from her bed and with hoping in one foot she went over to her wheelchair, she thought of taking a bath and than go have some breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where am I?" Yami wondered looking around. He then remember what happen yesterday before he fainted.

"Tea!" he yelled out as he shot up from the bed. He winced in pain, grabbing his waist.

"I'm alive?" he said confused. He took off the wires that were connected to him and turned off some machines so it wouldn't set an alarm,(A/N Smart eh?) he then got up from the hospital bed and saw his clothes in a pile on a tray. He stumbled as he bgan to walk.

'Looks like I haven't fully recover yet' he thought. He carefully put on his clothes and made his way to the door, and slowly opening it. He stuck out his head to check for anyone. Once the hallway was clear he quietly left the room and walk through the hallway, while using the wall for support. As he walked on, he heard footsteps coming and quickly hid himself behind a cart. They passed him, without noticing him, he looked around. He saw an elevator and a door that said 'emergancy stairs'.

'I'll be caught easier on the elevator' he thought. He chose to go down the stairs instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea turned off the water carefully got out of the bathtub. She changed into her robe and sat on her wheelchair, blow-drying her hair and then went to change into some nice clothes. (A/N: Guess who she wants to impress. XD...) Once she finish changing she went to the living room and saw Seto sleeping on the couch while Jerry was watching tv and her mom cooking breakfast.

"Hey honey did you get a goodnight sleep?" she asked. Tea shook her head.

"Not really I was hoping the bath would wake me up" she answered as she started to yawn. "Are you guys going to the hospital too?" she asked.

"Yup, that Yami is the shit! I want him to tell me what happen from his mouth, you know whadda I mean?" Jerry said. Tea stared at him confused. (A/N Seriously what does he mean? )

"I just want to meet for real even if it is in a hospital.He saved your life right? He can't be a bad person" Jerry explained. Tea smiled understanding him. She too wanted to know more about Yami.

"I do hope he is doing better now" Tea's mom said puting a stack of pancakes on a plate and setting it on the middle of the table. Tea lowered her head.

"-don't worry I'm sure he's doing ok. If he can handle holding you in the condition he was, then he can probaly survive this. Don't you worry about that Tea" Jerry assured her as he sat down at the table.

"You know what I can't believe though. Is how did he do it? Its like he is some super hero. If I was in that condition I would have fainted half-way to the house." Seto said finally waking up and went to sit down next to Tea and giving her a peck on the cheek. Tea looked back to when he was carring her. She started to blush when she thought about her sleeping while he was carrying her. And he never woke her up until they got there. How did she manage to sleep in the rain while being carried?

"Someone dressed up pretty today" Seto whispered in her ear. He grew jealous at the thought that she might be was dressing up for Yami.

"Maybe he works out?" Tea's mom suggested. They thought about it. Seto snapped out of it.

"Yeah you know that could be right" Jerry agreed. They all began to eat. After a few laughs and talked a bit, Jerry looked at the time.

"Aw man the visiting hours started like 10 minutes ago" He said as he stuffed the last pancake in his mouth and ran to get his keys and his jacket. The rest finished their pancake and followed Jerry to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all walked in the visiting rooms. Tea noticied her doctor talking to a secretary and waved at him. He saw her and smiled as he walked over to her.

"I was just telling the secretary to call me when you came but here you are" he said as he shook everybody hands and greeting them.

"Now how bout we get you those crutches before you go visit your friend oka?" the doctor suggested. Tea really wanted to see Yami but she will just have to wait. Besides she felt like her legs were growing numb from not walking much. She nodded and the doctor pushed her in the wheelchair and took her to another room.

xxxxx-15 minutes later-xxxxxx

The doctor camed back with Tea on her new crutches. Everybody stood up.

"Now to go visit Yami" Tea's mom said as a nurse came in and told them to follow her to his room. They did as they were told and helped Tea practice using her new crutches.

"This is more harder than I thought" she said. Seto smiled.

"Ah, you'll get used to it. Remember when I broke my ankle?" he asked.

"Yeah, you never got back on that skateboard ever again huh?"

"Nope, not even if my life depended on it" Seto said as they laughed.

"Oh my!" the nurse said as they all entered Yami's room and found it empty. The nurse quickly called for help. Tea put her hand to her mouth, she felt the tears begging to come out. Seto looked at her and slowly helped her leave the room. He hugged her as she let the tears flow.

"Why is he doing this? Doesn't he care..?" she asked after a few minutes. Seto didn't know what to say. Many nurses and doctors passed them, all searching for Yami.

"I need to look for him" Tea finally said calming down.

"I'll help you" Seto whispered.

"Us too" Jerry said behind them with his mom standing next to him. Tea smiled, glad to have a family like them.

"Alright if we separate we'll have more ground to cover, and it'll be faster to find him. Got it?" Seto said. They all nodded to the plan. They went to thier separate directions for the search of the lonely-pained crimson-eyed soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea noticed an emergancy stair case door open. She found it suspicious and hesitated to go in. She sat on the stairs rail and slided down, holding on to her crutches and the rail. She jumped off and landed nicely on her unbroken foot and the crutches supporting her. She then looked downstairs and noticed red spots on the stair steps that led to a open door. She quickly slided down the rail and went closer to the red stains. She gasp, noticing what the red liquid on the steps were... Blood. Tea then started to panic.

'Oh god, please don't let that be Yami' Tea said in her mind as she followed the small puddles of blood. She looked up and saw a familiar spiky hair boy leaning on a wall and his left hand grabbing his waist. Without thinking, Tea quickly went to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami suddenly slipped and lost his balance on one of the stair steps. He began to rolled down the stairs, he stood motionless when he finally stopped on one of the steps. His breathing became diffucult and he could feel his waist aching very much. He grinded his teeth in effort to hold back the pain the body was crying out. He grabbed on the rail, and slowly pulled himself up while his left arm was around his waist. He got up, and carefully pulled up his shirt to look at his deep cut. His tanned waist saw stained with blood, the wound that was sealed with stiches were now half-an-inch open letting the blood flow freely.

"Shit!" Yami cursed, covering his bloody-tanned waist with his soaked shirt. His blood began to drip, leaving little puddles of blood on the stairs steps as he slowly made his way to the closest door and leaving the stairs case into a hallway. While using the wall for support he leaned on it, noticing that his vision becamed out of focus. The wall that he was staring at becamed blurry. He rubbed his eyes.

"Damn" he murmured. "I lost too much blood already" He put his hand on his re-open wound on his waist. He could feel the blood pushing his hand. He close his eyes. He opened them when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He looked at the directions of the steps. His vision was normal for a second and gave him the oppurtunity to see who it was, his eyes widened as to who he saw.

"Its you" he whispered. Tea came closer to him, her eyes becamed watery.

"Yami, why?" she said softly. Yami looked away not knowing what to say.

'Why? Tea why? You keep coming back, back for me. You barely know me, why do you care for me, why shedding the tears just to see me here like this?' he thought with so much confusion toward the brown-eye girl. An unknown feeling overwhelming him. He closed his eyes again forcing the feeling to leave him. Tea looked at him, tears already rolling down her cheeks. She also closed her eyes tightly, she went even closer to him.

''I didn't want to go back to my home'' he whispered not sure if that was the true answer. "Just leave me alone alright, you don't care about me. All you want to give me is pity.!" he said louder. He had no idea why he said that. "Get away!" he screamed but not moving. Tea stared at him and dropped her crutches.

Yami open his eyes in a instant when he felt Tea's arm around him, her head was buried in his chest. His body tensed as how close their was body was. He could feel her body warmth warming his body. And perhaps for the first time Yami felt warmth, not just warmth in body heat but by feeling that someone cared about him. It was so new to him, that he had to admit he kinda like it.

"I can't leave you Yami" he heard her say. He felt his heart skip a beat.

'Yami please let me hold you like this. I don't know why but...but I really want to know who you are. Why are you eyes so sad, how come your only known as a loner in school, why do you do this to yourself.' she thought to herself. She didn't want to let him go. It was peaceful somehow. To hold him like this, she didn't want that feeling to go. They stood there for a while. Yami felt the pain coming back. He groaned in pain, his vision going out of focus once again. The world became to go around him, leaving him. He hold onto Tea not wanting to be let go.

"Yami?" Tea whispered, she looked up at him. He closed his eyes for the third time, and suddenly lost unconcious. Tea got hold of him as he slipped from her. She yelled for help. Nurses quickly came with a stretcher and took him to the emergancy room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group stood there for what it seems like an enternity but really was only an hour. Tea's mother came toward Tea who was in Seto's arm.

"Are you okay, sweety"

"I don't know mom. I really don't know'' Tea answered honestly, holding Seto's hand. He put his chin on her head, hoping to comfort her. Finally after waiting for a few minutes the same doctor from yesterday came in the room. They all stood up.

"He is going to be okay, don't you worry" he assured when he saw them opening thier mouths. Tea's sighed in relief.

"You guys can see him. He seemed to be asleep right now though" the doctor said. They all rushed into the hallway to Yami's room. They saw him sleeping, his cuts bandaged and his expression more relaxed. A nurse thier noticed them.

"Its funny while we were bandaging him, he was murmuring something. I don't know but I'm pretty sure it started with a 'T' " the nurse said. Seto looked at Tea who was getting closer to Yami.

'Can it be that Tea was the one he was calling?... Whats going on between them?' Seto thought, feeling jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He shook it off. How can that be right, they barley met, no way Tea would start having feelings for him. He watched her, sitting on a chair beside Yami's bed. She put her left hand (which did not have the cast on) on Yami's hand. They noticed him move at the touch.

"T-T-Tea" they heard him murmured in his sleep.

"I'm here Yami, everything is going to be okay" Tea whispered holding his hand tighter, letting a tear rolled down her cheek and landing on Yami's cheek. Yami's eyes fidgeted a bit, he slowly open his eyes, blinking from the bright light. He looked around the room, confused at the people that were smiling at him. He felt someone holding his hand and looked at his left.

"Tea?" he said. She nodded smiling warmly at him. He looked back at the people at the doorway.

"You all were at the house" he said regonizing them.

"Im Jerry, Tea's sis and man did you scared the shit out of us. But I gotta give my thanks man, you save my lil sis and I owe you big time" Jerry said shaking Yami's other hand. Tea's mother came to him next and gave Yami a hug.

"You had us all worry Yami. What were you thinking running away with those wounds. You could've died" Tea's mom said holding back the tears. Yami stared at her confused. Jerry grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Yami put his head down in shamed, he felt like a huge jerk. Here these people, were worrying about him and he had to go be stupid and tried to run away. He especially felt like a big jerk to Tea. He shouldn't have said what he said back then in the hallway. She really did cared about him.

"I'm s-sorry for m-making you all w-w-worried" Yami said holding Tea's hand now. They all nodded in forgivement. Seto stood behind them all, silent. Yami and him stared at eachother.

"Oh Yami thats Seto. He's my boyfriend" Tea said introducing them. Seto went over to her and put his arms around her, watching for Yami's reaction. Yami looked away and let go of Tea's hand, he didn't seem to notice Tea frown when he let go. He felt dissapointed somehow.

'Yami! Get a hold of yourself, there is no F-ing way that this girl can ever having feeling in that way and you know it' he scowled at himself. Why is he even thinking of this, he didn't know.

"Tea told me why you escaped. Your not going back to your house in awhile. Your coming with us" Tea's mom said breaking the silence. Yami looked at her confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we want you to. The doctor asked us and we agree to it. You saved my daughter's life, I don't know how to repay you but please just stay with us for awhile" Tea's mom said pulling herself from Jerry. "Well do you want to?" Yami thought about it. He remember telling the doctor, begging him to not take him home.

'Can I? I don't know, I can't think. These feelings I'm getting are already poisoning my mind. But I'll get to be with a real family, that maybe care about me' he thought. He looked back at then and nodded. They all got happy and started to talk about the arragements. He watched Jerry and his mom move around the room alot. Tea stared at Yami's expression. She suddenly had this feeling of wanting to see him smilied.

'I should at least be happy that he is staying with us' Tea thought.

'You mean with you' another vioce said in her head. Tea stood silent, she admited to that, but hid the blush that crawled up to her cheeks.

"We should leave you alone, coming Tea?" Tea's mom said.

"I'll be there in a moment" she said before they closed the door leaving her and Yami alone.

"Tea, I- "

"Its okay Yami. I understand, you don't have to tell me your sorry" Tea said reading Yami's mind. He looked down.

"I don't get it though. We just met me but you already giving me a home" Yami said confused with the thought.

"I know, but your going to be part of the family for awhile- "

"You don't even know me like that!" Yami interupted, raising his vioce. He quickly murmured an apology after.

"I know that..." Tea said scowling at herself for not using the right words. "...But I would like to know you" she said quietly, again grabbing Yami's hand and looking at him. He looked back into her warm-brown eyes. Tea felt her heart pound, just looking into those crimson eyes.

'She wants to know about me. Does that mean she wants to be my friend?' he thought. As quick as thunder a pair of brown eyes appeared in his mind and quickly dissapear a second later. He stood there confused, he just caught a glimpse of it but he was pretty sure what he saw was a pair of eyes.

"Yami?'' Tea whispered seeing Yami spaced out. He quickly came back to earth. "Maybe we can be friends...uh I don't know...it-it just a thought" she added getting nervous. Yami raised an eyebrow noticing her nervousness and at the suggestion.

"I-I really like that T-Tea" he said looking away but now holded her hand. Tea looked up happy, at Yami. She wasn't sure but maybe, it might be just a thought though but she could swore she saw a small smile on Yami's lip. When he looked back at her, the smile she thought she saw disappear.

"So...uh you want to talk now?" he asked her. His crimson eyes shining with a tiny glint of happiness. Tea smilied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jerry go check on Tea. What is taking her so long?" Tea's mom said.

"Maybe she's making out with Yami" Jerry said mischievous earning one of Seto's death glare. Jerry smilied nervously at him.

"I was just kidding" he said hoping Seto would take it. He opened the door and turned to them smiling the next moment. They looked at him confused and went to go look at what Jerry was smiling. Seto felt his stomach burning with jeoulsy while Tea's mom smilied, she admit what she saw before her eyes was pretty cute. There they saw Tea and Yami still holding hands both asleep. Tea was still sitting on her chair but had her head on Yami chest, as if she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Yami slept with a happy expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I hope this chapter pays my absences and stuff... Its a pretty cool chapter. Suspense and romance and what-not. Make a guess as to who is the mysterious brown-eye girl? I'll give you hint its my favorite character. cough its my O.C. cough Oh well I hope you find the answer.

Summary: (Why do I put that? oh nevermind. I don't really have a story line for the next chapter then again...I never do. I just go with the flow.) --


	5. A Side Helping Of Frienditude

A/N Eh-Oh! Next chapter up and let me tell you something, things are becoming very interesting. Eh Thats all. It might be confusing though, hope you can catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Side Helping Of Frienditude**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea left her backpack against the door, and went to the table. She set her crutches aside and sat down,carefully with her leg. Her mom was already making breakfast.

"Ready for school, honey?" she asked Tea.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait" Tea answered sarcastically,rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you can't" Jerry said walking into the kitchen, pouring himself some orange juice and went to sit next to Tea. "Bet'cha you want to go to the hospital and go see Yami eh?" he started to sip some orange juice. ''Maybe to ravish him" he gurgle

"Jerry!" Tea yelled as she started to blush, hearing him. Jerry laughed.

"I'm just playing around, little sister" Jerry said.

"I hope thats the case" a deep vioce said who stood behind Tea.

"Hey Seto" Tea greeted getting up, she forgot about her leg, almost falling. Seto caught her, she looked up and saw him smiling.

"You know you have to be careful" Seto said, giving her a kiss on the lips once she was standing up. Jerry looked away as if he was disguested, once they turned the sweet peck on the lips into a deep passionate one.

"Get a room, you two" he said as his mom gave him breakfast of pancakes and eggs aside with hashbrown next to it.

"Ah your just jealous, you don't got a great girl like mine" Seto said putting his arms around Tea's waist. Tea started to blush again.

"Psshh. LIke I want to date anyone who is like my sister" Jerry responded.

"Jerry!" Tea hit him. Jerry stuck out his tongue at her.

"Jerry don't be so mean to your sister" His mom snapped, hearing Jerry quickly murmured an apology. She looked at the couple who were giving eachother food in their mouths, she smilied at how cute they look. "Ah young love these days" she murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Tea and Seto entered the school ground, many people notice Tea's crutches and casts and were quickly crowding her. All asking the same question. 'What happen to your wrist and leg?' 'How long is it going to take to heal?' and 'Can I sign your casts?'

Seto dragged her through the crowd, yet careful with her wrist. They finaly made it to their class.

"I thought we wouldn't make it" Seto said.

"Yeah well thats what I get for dating you" Tea joked.

"One of the many reasons why you love me" Seto smirked.

"OF the few reasons you mean" Tea responded. Seto tried to look hurt.

"Aww that hurted" Seto joked. He put his hand on one of Tea's hips, making his first move. Tea was about to do her move but was quickly interuppted by her best-friend Mai.

"Playing flirt-chess, I see" Mai said (A/N I never played that game...okay just once :p) . "Can I play next, I am after all, master of flirtness" Seto snorted. She glared at him."Its nice to see you too Kaiba"

"Teh"

"Whatever. Hey hun, have you heard about Ushio?" Mai asked Tea. Tea looked at her and shook her head.

"What do you mean what happen?" Tea asked.

"Well yesterday some kid found him lying uncouncious behind the gym, the kid said that there was alot of blood stain everywhere, but the nurses said it wasn't Ushio's" Mai said. "Ushio haven't said anything yet either, I bet he was just shocked that finally someone stood up to him, I wonder who? I hope its a guy! He must've been really strong to knock out Ushio" she added dreamily. Tea looked away and smilied.

'He is' she thought, seeing Yami through the window, as if watching how he punched the living hell out of a guy twice his size. Her thought were suddenly interuppted by the school bell. The students sat down to their assigned seats waiting till the teacher came. Tea sat in her seat and looked out to the window beside her again.

'I wonder how Yami is doing' she began to wonder. 'Mabye I'll go visit him today. I should save some riceballs from lunch, so he can have some, hes probaly getting tired eating that hospital food for two days' she started to giggle at the thought and then started to blush. 'Ahh! What am I thinking?! How can I think of him right now? I have history. My worst subject' Tea then scowled to herself.

Seto looked at her, the teacher already came in and starting calling out attendance. Its the third time she called Tea's name.

''Tea" he whispered. She didn't seemed to hear him.

"TEA!" the teacher shouted. That seemed to make its way to Tea's ears. Tea turned her face to her, surprised.

"Here" she answered shyly. The teacher just grunted and spoke out the next name. Tea turned her attention back to the window, drifting off once again. Yet this time she was thinking to when she was in Yami's arm back at the hospital yesterday. How warm it felt...'WHOA!' she cried in her mind relizing what she was thinking about and began to blush. 'Hold the phone there! Why am I thinking about that?' she asked herself. 'This is not right, I love Seto. I can't be thinking of these things about another man. No, no, no, no! Get a hold of yourself Tea!'

'You know what you are thinking, don't run away from it' the voiced turned on her.

'But I still can't be thinking of Yami in that way. I mean we just became friends and all' Tea thought.

'I suppose that is correct but it seems that your love life is about to get twisted' the vioce said in her mind mocking.

'Why are we arguing? Shouldn't you be me, on my side too'

"I am you, but I'm on the side that you are trying to get yourself away from. You know what I say is true. Yami is pretty cute, kinda reminds you of someone you used to date eh?' the vioce said.

'He has nothing to do with this' Tea said getting angry at the vioce in her head.

'Hmmmm maybe he's cousin with Yami' the vioce responded ignoring Tea last comment. 'You left him for good. Leaving your other friends too, just to be with Seto Kaiba, heh your not even going to marry him'

'Well I'm not going to marry anyone now. What does that have to do anything with Yami?' Tea asked.

'So you admit it that Yami is interesting. You are thinking about him, his warmth, heh how he holded you too and you guys barely met. I mean thats why I'm here, you know to help you admit these kind of things...cause well I am you'' Tea began to get irratated with herself.

----------------

Seto watched Tea looking out the window. Looking as if she just left the world and didn't say any good-byes.

'Must be thinking of Yami ...again' Seto thought his hands turning to a fist. 'What is up with that guy? Tea can't possibly think to have him over her house for three or four monthes. Ugh! I just can't help but feeling jealous. They barely met yet Tea is going toward him, holding his hands, falling asleep with her head on his...' Seto began to take deep breaths to cool himself.

'Get yourself together Seto. Tea would never cheat on you. She loves you and you love her. Thats all that matters right?' he was starting to get confused. 'Shit! You should stop thinking like this, getting all jealous just because Tea was being nice to the man who saved her life' Seto started to relaxed now thinking about that. (A/N: Alright I'm done with POVs)

---------------

"TEA MAZAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE" yelled out the speaker causing Tea and Seto to focus back in the real world. Everybody stared in silence as they watched Tea getting up with her crutches and leaving the room. Mai (A/N: Did I mention thats she's in the same class as Tea and Seto's?) looked at Seto with a puzzle face. He shurrged and now return his focus to the board, ignoring the nagging vioces in his head.

xxxxxx-After-School-xxxxxxx

"Wow. Is this all your homework today?" Seto asked helping Tea carry some school books..

"Actually some of these are Yami's homework" Seto flinched at the name. ''I was thinking I should go visit him" Tea added. Seto looked away. "Ah just to give him his homework" Tea said. She felt something wierd about Seto.

'It must be about the meeting, he's going to have' she thought even though she know it was something more.

"I'll take you there" Seto said heading to his car. Tea stood there, she felt someone behind her. She turned around, and was suddenly grabbed by her neck.

"Ushio" she said through grinded teeth. Ushio looked down at her, smiling.

"Ah good to see you Tea'' he said.

"Let go of me, you bastard" Tea demanded. Ushio laughed and let go of her.

"Fiesty." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "I can see that I put you in handicap for some time" Tea stared at him angirly.

"Don't worry" Ushio said assuring. "I'm not here hurt you. Just camed to warn you"

"About what?" Tea asked.

"Once you see Yami, and I'm sure you are going to see him today...counting that those are his books" Ushio noticing Yami's name on some of the books Tea was carrying. "Tell him that I'm going to be waiting for him"

"For what?" Tea asked receiving some laughs from Ushio causing her to have some goosebumbs.

"For him to be up and recover" Ushio said he put his face close to Tea's ear and whispered. "So that I can bring him back down and... this time he won't be able to recover" he smirked. Tea's eyes widened as he pushed him back. People began to stop by and look at what was happening between them.

"I won't let you hurt him again" Tea said angirily. Ushio flinched a bit at how angry she looked, but he quickly hid it.

"Just try and stop me" he challenged her. Tea had enough and quickly raised her arm attempting to slap him. Ushio reacted fast though and caught her on her strained wrist, tightneing his grip on it. Tea yelled in pain. Ushio then felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around he felt a fist collided into his face. He let go of Tea wrist and clutched on his bleeding nose.

"Are you okay Tea?" a dee[ vioce asked sounding worried. Tea smilied and ran into the man's arms.

"Seto!" Seto holded onto her, happy to see her okay.

"Heh Seto if only you putted a bit more to it on that punch it would've almost broken my nose" Ushio said wiping some blood. "I mean someone as pathetic and weak as Yami was able to knock me out with everything he got on a single punch" Ushio added as if it was nothing. The crowd that now surronded the three were whispering to each other.

"Yami was the one who beated Ushio up?!" some whispered.

"They were in a fight?" another asked.

"Yami is not weak!" Tea yelled at Ushio.

"Ah but you agree that he is pathetic" Ushio responded smiling at her. Seto pulled Tea behind him.

"Your the one who hurted Tea like this" Seto said now understanding. His hand turned into a fist.

"And what if I did? Besides I could've much worse if it wasn't for the pathetic loner" Ushio said earning another angry glare from Tea.

"Bastard" Seto growled as he attacked Ushio punching him in the stomach, Seto then stepped on Ushio foot, causing him to bend in pain. Seto took this oppurnitiy and knee Ushio in the face. Blood overflowed on Ushio's face from his nose.

"Next time you hurt her. I will kill you" Seto said angirly he grabbed Tea's arm and left Ushio on the floor and many people surprised.. "Lets go Tea" Tea stared at him, confused at his rage.

'Where did it come from? Is this the side I never had the chance to see?' she thought as they both head to Seto's car.

"Send Yami my deepest regards!" Ushio shouted getting up as if nothing happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh there's nothing on T.V." Yami exclaimed changing the channels on the remote. He heard a knock on the door, he turned to see who it was.

"Hey Yami looks like you got some visitors" his nurse said. Yami looked behind the nurse, his eyes widened at who it was.

"T-Tea?" he managed to murmured.

'What is she doing here?' he thought. 'Is that Seto?' he finally got to relized Seto was standing next to Tea looking at him.

"Hey Yami, how ya doing?" Seto asked.

"Huh uh good, you?" Yami answered. Seto nodded.

"Good. LIsten I'm going to be leaving Tea with you. Can you take care of her?" Seto said asking Yami. Yami looked at him confused.

"S-s-sure" Yami murmured.

"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow then" Seto said now talking to Tea. Tea nodded her head and smilied at him. Seto kissed her. He then noticed Yami looked away. He said good-bye one more time and left them leaving the books he carried on the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea and Yami was left. Tea had no idea why but she started to get nervous. Yami kept looking at the T.V. He had no idea what to do. Should he say 'hi'? He turned to look at her. She was looking away.

"Uh" Yami started. Tea looked away. "How are you?" he asked her.

"Okay" she responded. "I-I uhhh.. brought your books" Yami looked at the stacks of books.

"Hmm? Why?" he asked her.

"Well the principle asked me to bring you, your homework"

"Eh how does she know that you knew where I was!" Yami exclaimed, he sat up.

"I told her" Tea said surprised at Yami's reaction. Her stomach growled loud enough for the both of them to hear. Tea began to blush in embarrasment.

"I forgot to eat lunch" Yami's eyes softened at how innocent Tea looked.

'And to think she's now friends with you' he thought to himself. A flash of memory went through Yami's eyes. He looked around confused.

"Hey you want some?" Tea asked him giving him one of the riceballs. He looked at her and took the riceball.

"I don't why you brought my homework here, I don't do that stuff" Yami said taking a bite. It was delicious.

"Uhhmm. Well maybe I can help you" Tea said.

"H-help me?" murmured Yami looking away. 'Can she help me? Help me remember why I'm not dead yet. What is wrong with me?'

Tea stared at him confused. He seemed to be in deep thought. She look at his eyes. It reminded her of someone. The eyes shoned much confusion and lonliness. Somehow it made her think...made her want...to see Yami smilied. 'Why doesn't he smilied?' Tea finally asked herself. She shooked her head. 'I'll think about that later'

Yami didn't notice her now sitting across her on his bed. Her lunch between them with two pairs of chopsticks. Yami finally looked up when he noticed one of the books on his lap. He looked at Tea confused. She smilied at him.

"How 'bout I have some lunch and then I can help you do some homework" Tea suggested. Yami opened his mouth but was cut off by Tea. "I know you don't do homework but thats because you never had anyone to help you" Yami waited till she finished and attempt to talk again but was once cut off. "Please Yami I know you're were really smart, please" Yami gave up.

"Alright, does that mean I can have some lunch?" he ask. Tea beamed, happy that he even suggested that. Yami felt his heart skip a beat.

"Of course you can" she said offering some of her food to him. She looked up to him as he was trying to decided what she get. She smilied and started to blush again as how close they were. He looked up also, feeling Tea staring at him. They looked at eachother into their eyes. Both uncertain with what they were feeling with eachtoher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Thats about it you guys. I didn't want to write more because it would take me longer and I've been lazy these. The good news though I know what to write for the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The month at the hospital is up. Yami finally gets to move into Tea's house, and goes back to school. The school where Ushio is there...waiting for him. How can he get out of this one without Tea butting in. Yami seemed to be getting popular too, lots of girls attention, rumors flying, and Yami and Tea getting even closer, Seto jealousy rising its going to be a long three months.


	6. A New Home

A/N: Alrighty my people. First I got to say thanks you for not sending me flames. Second what I wrote down on the last chapter for the summary has totally changed. I did however put some on this chapter. I'm thinking now that the rest that I said would probaly be on the next chapter or the next one after that. I actually this chapter alot. I had lots of help from my best buddy. I got to say it has lots of drama. Plenty of it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: A New Home**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month was almost up, already the last week, at the end of the month Yami has been welcomed to stay for three or four monthes at the Mazaki's house. They had everything prepared and neat, the bed and the supplies Yami will be having during his stay. They even decided to have a small party, when he arrives at the end of the week. The youngest of the Mazaki's, Tea had befriended the young man, coming everyday to the hospital to visit him, sometimes along with her mom and her brother Jerry.

During that month Tea and Yami have been hanging out, they're feeling towards eachother became rather too much for them to understand.

xxxxxxx-During the last week of the month-xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tea are you sure about this?" Yami asked her quietly while he straightening himself into a sitting position on his bed. He watched Tea as she switched the old flowers with the new ones.

"Of course Yami. Why isn't it? Is it your parents?" she answered.

Yami was suprised to hear some dissapointment in her. He lowered his head. He felt really bad that he had to lie to Tea about his parents, his abusive parents. He hadn't told her anything about his hard life. He hid it all from her, the scars that showed on his arms and legs that were always covered from his sleeves and the bed covers, his life story which he always avioded discussing about, and the truth._ Tell her. _'It doesn't concern her' _Why won't you tell her cause once she figures it out she'll be mad at you,screaming out at you for not telling her_. '...' _You wouldn't want her to leave you. _'...I'm not going to tell her' _She will find out, everybody in school did, they'll tell her and then--_

"Its not that really, it just that what if your mom or brother minds" Yami spoke. _Take it back. _

Tea smilies at him warmly as he slowly looked up to her.

_Take it back or else that might be one of the last smiles you'll ever see. Do it. _'I...can't. I'm not going to do that' Yami put his head down again.

"Actually Yami, they're really excited. I mean my brother is getting out all his old videos games, and I forgot the last time my mom made a good homecook dinner" Tea said. She sat in front of him on the bed, her legs crossed. Yami looked up.

"And what about you?" he dared ask.

Tea began to blush and looking away. Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Is she blushing, did I ask her something embarrassing?' he thought with confusion.

"I uh...want uhmm you to be...around me...I- I" Tea couldn't find herself to speak. 'What is up with me. Just tell him you want to learn more about him, be more of a friend to him'

_Or does that sound to much for you? Kinda seems like you want to say you want to be more than friends with him_.

Tea didn't want to think. Mabye that was exactly what she's been thinking. She shook the thoughts away, focusing on Yami, who stared at her with confusion in his eyes. Hurt. Why did she always see that? She knew she didn't do anything but why was that always there, glistening in his eyes. "I want to help you" she said without thinking. She looked at Yami's reaction.

Yami stared at her surprised. 'Help me?' _She said it before didn't she_. 'But the more she says the more I believe' he thought._You've got to tell her the truth_. He opened his mouth, he was going to tell her, he wanted to but was stopped when he felt her warm touch on his hand. He made sure his sleeve cover the scars, but was hesitating. He was going to tell her, was he not? He looked at how her soft hands were neatly on top of his. He looked up to her and saw her leaning towards him. What was that, that shining in her eyes, those weren't there a minute ago. His heart, he realized was beating faster and harder he thought it was going to explode. He didn't know what to do, how is he suppose to react, with Tea leaning even more her eyes slowly closing, he had to think fast.

Now Tea had no idea what and why was she doing this. What is she thinking...but that was the thing she wasn't. Thoughts. None. Her mind was blank, she felt nothing but her heart beat racing and Yami's short breaths on her face. Her breathing becoming nervous, she was leaning ever so slowly that she can feel her bones crack at the slow movements, her muscles aching, her longing, waiting. For what? Her mind began to work. Suddenly she felt herself again, but...she wasn't stopping. Her minds back, she can think but she was stuck she couldn't move herself. Her mind struggle but it was no use. She felt so wrong about this but she wanted it. Wanting. _Thats it go with the flow. You can't stop and you know it. Lean more and you'll see why your body is acting on its own. _

'Seto...Seto!' she began to get worried. 'I can't do this to him. But I still haven't done anything yet' her mind began to make demands to her body. No luck. It was no use. She couldn't stop and it wouldn't be long till she, she knew would be the start of betrayal. She closed her eyes shut, slowly feeling herself let go.

The door slam open, Tea's mind recovering its body at its sudden shocked. She was able to stop but now she was stucked on her tracks. Yami stopped breathing.

The nurse suddenly looked up. Her shocked face turned into a smugged one. "I'm sorry. But visiting hours are over" she announced and closed the door. Smiling to herself again. She so happen to ruin a moment. An inch away thats all. They're so close. 'They'll have to do it again' she thought as she walked away through the corriders. 'Well thats what happen till they wait for the last minute'.

Tea opened her eyes staring into Yami's crimsons eyes. She could no longer feel his short, hot breaths on her face. Yami didn't move he couldn't actually. He was no longer there. 'What happen. What was going to happen if the nurse didn't barge in? What would be my reaction?' his mind racing. They hadn't move, nada.

'I was going to kiss him. And I couldn't stop myself. What is wrong with me?' Tea thought.

Yami slipped his hand from under Tea's. He began to panic, he needed air. He was suffocaiting. 'Shit' he cursed.

Everything came back to normal, as soon as Yami breathe for air. Tea could move. Noises came back, wait a minute when did it leave? Tea quickly got off of the bed, grabbing her backpack. They didn't say anything. What could they? What kind of words would help break this...this what? Confusion? Silence of...? What would they called it, what have they been through the moment? Excitement, numbness, desperate...lust.

Yami looked away from Tea. He put his hand to his chest, holding on to his shirt as if he was going to fall. His sense came back, his heart slowing down, he notice his hand trembling, both of his hand, he quickly put his hand under cover. He was sooo confused, the feelings, different kinds overwhelming him. He couldn't take it, he couldn't understand what was going on with him, this never happen to him, and he was scared.

Tea stared at him, confused at his actions, his hands under the covers were shaking just a minute ago as he clutch onto his shirt. He had his eyes shut closed. 'Maybe his feeling the way I'm feeling right now' she thought, putting her hand, feeling the pulse of her rather fast beating-heart. She was about to kiss him, she knew that. Was that the part herself was wanting. But she couldn't. She shook her head. 'I love Seto, I shouldn't do this, thinking about this either. I didn't kiss him so everything should be okay' _Okay in what way?_ She got the old flowers and decided that she should leave now. She was grabbed by Yami, stopping her from going, her heart beat racing again at the sudden touch. He didn't make any eye contact with her.

"Y-you coming tomarrow?" he asked quietly. Tea nodded, but not sure if he saw that.

"...Yeah" she answered. Yami let go of her hand and began to look out the window. She looked at him for a bit and headed to the door. "Bye, Yami" she muttered leaving the room, confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and putting her hands to her heart. She sighed, slid down and sat on the ground.

"I love Seto" she said. _Of course you do. But you can be falling for Yami too_.

'That can't be. We're just friends' _First is denial_. She couldn't be, falling for Yami, thats something she wasn't expecting. Still she can't be, she loved Seto and him only, there was nothing between her and Yami. She then felt herself back in that room during that...that moment...that feeling...and almost a betrayal. It almost happen too. It almost did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami waited till Tea left. He sighed and put his head in his hands. God what was up with the question? Why did he ask that. _Freaking out because she didn't say anything_. 'Just making sure she was coming' _Yeah even though you heard like so many times the past months_. 'Why is this happening to me' he asked himself stressed. _Go ask Destiny that. _

xxxxxxxxx-The next day-xxxxxxxxxxx

Tea stood in front of her lockers, putting her backpack inside. She won't be needing it for P.E. She then felt someone's arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She turned around and saw Seto smiling at her. He gave her a peck on the lips. She returned a smile back.

"Hey Seto" she greeted.

"Hello love" he responded giving her another kiss. Tea deepened it, letting everything let go

'This is what my mind been wanting' she thought. _Your mind, your body same difference. _Some people stopped and hooted for them. Tea broke away, blushing while Seto smirked. Tea turned back to her locker. Seto looked and saw a calender inside. He frowned noticing Yami's name on it.

"Tomarrow huh?" he said. Tea looked at him understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I can't wait" she said cheerfully. Despite what happen yesterday at the hospital, she still was very excited. Seto forced a smile.

"Are you sure of this Tea. I can always take him in, in my mansion" Seto suggested. The idea of Yami staying at Tea's house for a couple of monthes still haunted him.

Tea smiled at him. "Its okay Seto. Really I want to be able to owe him back"

"Maybe you already did" Seto answered quickly. Tea stared at him confused.

Sure she knew that Seto didn't like the idea, but was it because he didn't like Yami? "Seto--" she started.

"I don't trust him at all, Tea. I'm sorry" Seto interuppted. Tea got on her tippy-toes and gave Seto a peck on the cheek. He stared at her confused.

"You are the perfect boyfriend" she said. "You really do a care alot about me"

"Of course I love you" Seto said loudly.

"You trust me?" Tea asked him. He nodded. "Than if you don't trust him, trust me" Seto stood there thinking.

"You barely know him, how can you trust him like that?" Seto asked looking away.

"I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Tea stated.

Seto looked at her. "How can you be so sure. How do you know him, enought to say that"

"He cares about me. I know it. I know he won't do something like that to me. He's not like that"

"You don't know him!" Seto argued. How can Tea, trust him like that!? Does she know about him, his parents, his life? Maybe Yami told her, and she just wants to help him. Maybe she didn't know, but if Yami lied about that, what else did he lied about to Tea?!

As Tea was going to responded, the bell rang signaling for the next class. She looked at him and walked away.

Its been a long time since they last agrue with eachother like that. And over Yami too. Tea started to think about what Seto said. Did she really know Yami that much to trust him like that. She sighed as she walked to girls changing room. She looked in the locker that held her short, tight P.E. uniform. She entered the combination and open the locker door. As she pulled out her P.E. shirt she notice an evenlope, falling out. She looked at it curious and bend to grap it from the ground. She saw some writing on the front of the envelope.

"Tea Mazaki" she read. She looked at the envelope, checking if it had someone's name on or designs around it. She found nothing and decided to open it. It was hers after all, she had the right to read it. She slowly unsealed the envelope and took out the paper inside. Not much was written on it but what caught her eyes the most was the name that was adressed on the bottom. Fear and disgust rushed through her viens.

"Ushio" she said through clenched teeth. She began to read nevertheless. She put her hand on top of her mouth, holding back a gasp. "Yami..." she said silently. She dropped the envelope, along with the letter. Everybody had already left the room, she was probaly late but she didn't seem to care.

She closed her eyes, but can see the words written in the letter, as clear as day in her mind.

_So Yami is coming back. Good, I do hope you remember what I told you in our last encounter. This is real, missy, and I will kill him. Tell him that if you want, neither of you will be able to stop me. And if you dare to interuppted like last time, I will kill you too. _

_You and Yami better start running._

_Ushio._

_Ready, Set, Hide._

Shivers were sent through her body like a wave even though this letter seemed like it was written by middle-schooler. (A/N: no offense) She needed to tell Yami about this. How can she forget to tell him about this last time. She was so distracted by him and his stay, that she completely forgot of all the consquences they have to go through. She have to tell him tomarrow. When he comes to her house, there she will tell him. She coudn't dare herself to think what Ushio might do to him.

'No' she says in her mind. 'I'm not going to let that happen, not after everything...' she felled on her knees. She remember that day, that rainy, sad, horrific, day. How can she not forget, it haunted her. Yami could've.. die that day, and to save her life he risked his. That deep wound on his waist, that reminded her, she haven't seen it. It probaly healed by now, maybe he still has that case around his stomach. But didn't he took it off when he escaped? Oh well. And that cut on his cheek and ear, that was gone too. Back then in the nurse hospital she was sure it would leave a scar. The brusies all healed too.

"Tea! Come out now! You're late for P.E." her teacher yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day at the hospital, both of them aside from what happen yesterday, leaving them thinking about eachother, was actually quite excited. Yami of course wouldn't show much of his emotions. Tea however can read it in his eyes, smiling the whole time, she told him of the many things they can do together after-school. Yami listened to her, every word.

'God tomarrow. Tomarrow is the day, I'll be with a real family' he thought. His stomach rushing at the thought. 'A real family' _Especially when that family includes Tea. _Yami yawn.

Tea stopped talking once he notice him yawn. "Did you get some sleep, Yami"

Yami looked at her and then looked away. He didn't wanted to tell her the truth. _That you couldn't sleep becasue you kept thinking about yesterday. _'She doesn't need to know that'_ Maybe she went through the same thing. _'Wouldn't she --'

"Yami?" Tea said concern.

Yami looked at her again. "To tell you the truth, I coudn't sleep much Tea"

"Why?" Tea asked. For a second she hoped that he was thinking about yesterday, cause it sure been in her mind the whole school time not to mention Ushio's letter too. She shiver a bit.

"Too many thoughts, I suppose" Yami answered. _Damn right too many thoughts. _

"Yeah me too" she said honestly. Yami was surprised to hear this. Tea looked away from him, hiding her light pink face. They stood there in silence not sure what to say next.

xxxxxxx-next day-xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday. This is the day. The day the Mazaki's has been so tensed about.

Tea walked out her room, towards the kitchen. As she got there, her mom putting down the phone and went into the refrigerator, grabbing some milk, she then got cereal and a bowl and put in front of Tea.

"Since when were you awake, mom?" Tea asked her with a yawn.

"Hmmm, I suppose around 9:00" her mom answer looking at the clock. Tea looked at the clock also. 11:38.

"That early?" Tea said pouring some milk into her cereal. Her mom opened a cupboard and took something out.

"I wanted everything to be prepare" she said, handing Tea a spoon now. Tea took it and began to eat. She was glad, she wasn't the only one feeling excited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stared out the window. Watching as the sun rose, he blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. Darkness. Thats what he was so used to. That was his name. That was his past. But now, now meeting Tea that special one, he can be able to go through the light, without being blinded.

"Then on Monday is back to school" he sighed. He was pretty sure that by now the school must know of everything. His principle did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:00. Tea was at the hospital she gave Yami some clothes that belonged to Jerry. She stood outside waiting for him to change, so they can go to the car, where Seto was waiting.

Sure it was a long talk on the phone but they finally worked it out. Tea and Seto together again. Tea smiled, she did not like it when they fought, even if it was rarely.

Yami finally came out, looking at himself. Tea widened his eyes those clothes suit him well. He had a long black sleeve unbottoned shirt, with a Japanesse character. 'Love' is what it said. He had a white shirt underneath. And Jerry's black smoked bagging pants. His old shoes didn't show much, the pants did seem to be a bit to big for him.

He was just grateful it covered his ''Truth". It did look better than his other clothes which is still all ripped and have holes and stains of his blood.

Tea smiled at him, and grabbed his arm. "Come on lets go they're waiting" she said making him run after her.

"Wait I think my pants are falling down!" Yami said holding up his pants while running.

"Oh oops I forgot the belt" Tea laughed she looked back to see him pout.

"Thats not funny, my pants can easily fall down any second" he said. Tea blushed in really dark color of red and quickly turned around.

"R-r-really?" she stuttered as they got to Seto's car, she opened the car door for them.

Seto was getting really tired of waiting, he saw Tea coming, blushing, through the darkness. 'Yami' He could feel his anger rising for the thirty-ith time that day. She smiled at him warmly, Yami sat inside in the backseat as Tea sat in the shot-gun. (passenger seat)

"Hello Yami" Seto said with no emotions. Yami looked at him nodded.

"Hey" he said with the same enthusiasm.

Seems like over the month, they both grew not to like eachother much. They drove on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the house Jerry and his mom got everything ready and put the banner up. They waited, excitely. Jerry looked out the window, he saw Seto's car coming up the driveway, he got to his position standing next to his mom. He can see the door knob turning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet in the car. Tea put some music on, she smiled as she recognized her and Seto's favorite song. She started to sing. Seto listen to her while driving. Her sweet vioce cool down his nerves. Yami looked at her amazed, he can feel himself going numb. He closed his eyes, listening to the song, listening to her sing.

Seto then began to sing along with her.

Yami opened his eyes. He stared at them, sadly, watching them smiling and singing together. God they look so happy, they even forgot he was there behind them. He looked out the window unable to handle it anymore. Seeing them both, like this. It was killing him, he put his hand to his chest.

'Damn I'm so weak!' he scowled at himself. 'How can I feel like this?' _Take a breath. _He breathe slowly, slaying away the feelings. _Want to listen to a little story. It will probaly make you feel more miserable though. Heh. Listen to me. Imagine yourself in a world, by yourself, your the only one left, you look around, you see nothing...'_

Yami put his hands to his ear now. He didn't want to listen to anything now. He just wanted to be left alone. It was then he notice this nieghboodhood. He remember this place. His mind going back to where he's been carrying Tea through the darkness and the cold rain. He can feel her breathing, her warmth close to him. She snored lightly, somehow she seemed peaceful. His body was in so much pain, but he couldn't let himself give up not when this girl needed him right there. God how stupid was he, he could've died? But no matter how stupid it was, he still didn't regret it. Not a single bit.

He was at ease now, he can see Tea's house coming into the view. They drove up at the driveway. He took a deep breath. 'This is it' he thought getting out the car. The house look much better than the last time he saw it, though he didn't really pay attention at the time, since he was dying and being stubborn with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea looked at him as he looked at the house. She smiled at him, she was so excited about this that the closer they got to the door, the faster her heart was beating. They opened the door and went inside. Yami looked around, everything seemed to be neat and ordered. As he went following Tea, who grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen, he saw Tea's mom and Jerry under a banner that read "Welcome Home". He stared at the banner showing no expression.

"Sorry Yami. We couldn't find the right banner" Tea said looking at him.

Yami lowered his head, his bangs covering his face.

Tea walked closer to him. Not sure if Yami was happy or not. "Yami?" she calls to him.

It was a moment. He lifts his head, showing a smile and a tear going down his cheek. "No Tea its perfect" he says. Tea smiles at him, her heart beating its unusual pace. With just a smile, a smile she never saw from, it made her heart flutter. But how can that happen? Weird indeed.

Yami then looks at Jerry and the mom standing next to him. They both looked happy to see him.

"Thanks you guys, I mean it" he said quietly. And for the first time he felt the family love taking over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Yeah I really do hope you liked it. Send me reviews please. Next chapter will probaly include the things I said on the last chapter that was suppose to be on this chapter. Oh well. I have my reasons. Besides this is a long chapter.


	7. Too Much In Mind

A/N: Alright you guys the next chapter is up. I hope you like it. I liked it. Cause well I wrote it. With some help too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Too Much In Mind**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day got darker, everybody sat themselves at the table. Yami was still

standing up looking at all the delicious food. He could barely believe they did this for him.

"Come and sit down Yami" Tea's mom suggested. Yami looked at her.

"You didn't have to do all this" he said quietly. Tea looked up to him while Seto snort.

'Acting so innocent'

Tea's mom smiled at him warmly. "I had to infact. This is a special day, for all of us. We should celebrate correctly should we not?"

Yami paused and thought. Tea got up and grabbed his arm. He looked at her, into her brown eyes. She smiled. "She's right today is a special day because your part of the family now"

Yami could swear he felt his heart leap. Family. He's part of it. He's now part of that. He can understand what feeling he got right there at that moment. Happiness. And it never felt so good before. He sat down next to Tea, who sat next to Seto. They began to eat.

Every once in a while Tea's mom would look at the time and muttered something, she also began to look at the door. They heard a knock a few minutes later, she quickly got up and went to go answer it rather eagerly. Tea looked behind her to see who it was, she widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it who stood there at the doorway was her father! He smiled at her as she came running to hug him.

"Dad?!" Jerry said also not believing it. He got up from his seat and went to go say hi to him.

Seto and Yami were left at the table. They didn't make any eye contact the whole time the family were doing the reunion. Yami stared at the food on his plate while Seto was doing something on his phone.

"Hello Mr Seto Kaiba" a deep vioce said causing Yami and Seto to jumped a bit. Seto quickly got up and shook his hand, greeting him. Tea's father smiled, he then notice Yami sitting there too. "And who might this be?" he asked. Tea stood next to him, with her mom on the other side and Jerry going to his seat.

"This is the man that I told you about over the phone" his wife explained. He beamed as he took Yami's hand and shook vigorsesly.

"Ah! So this is the boy who saved my daughters life eh" he said smiling at Yami. Yami looked at him, giving him a small smile and nodded. He took his hand away, checking his wrist. "Thank you so much..uh"

"Yami" Yami answered for him. Tea's father nodded smiling still.

"Yami. Interesting name. But anyways thank you so much for saving Tea. Really I do not know how to repay you. But please your welcome here as long as you like" Tea's father said.

Yami nodded not knowing what to say. "Uh I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. Now come on lets eat" he said sitting down besides his wife and in front of Tea. The rest sat down and began to eat once again.

After a couple moments of silent, Tea's dad decided to speak. "Darkness" he says. Yami looks up from eating as if that man called his name.

"Huh?"

"Your name it means darkness does it not?" Tea's father asked. Yami nodded. "Interesting. Is there any history to that?"

Yami flinched. 'Shit' _You going to tell them the truth? _Yami looks around, his eyes stopped wandering once it landed on Tea who stared at him with interest and curiosity in her eyes. _You going to tell them_. "My father and mother are uhh travelers..." he continued. _Lies upon lies, till one day they all spill out_. Lies. _Travelers? Come on. _'Just go with it' he told himself. "My father umm Richard was a night-type of person. Staying out late, looking at the stars and listening to the world around him" Yami said with details. Tea watched him talk.

She too wondered about the name. Yami. She remember when she first asked him that. What was his name? Yami. Darkness. It somehow suited him she first thought.

Yami continued, making it up on the way. The dad, he notice watched him intently, trying to look into his eyes, but Yami avioded them. He thought maybe the man would read his eyes, maybe he can tell that he's lying?

"Question" Jerry said. Yami looks at him. "You said your parents are travelrs. Where have they travel"

"I'm sure I have gone to some of places they been to" his father says. Yami then looks at him confused. "I am a traveler also"

"Well uhh...-" he was cut off by someone who seemed to be knocking outside. He watched as Tea sighed and got up to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea opened the door, slightly annoyed that she can't hear the rest of the story. "Mai?!" she said suprised. She surely wasn't expecting to see her here.

"Tea you haven't answer my calls I was just getting worried cause you always answer" Mai looks at the people sitting down at the table and she notices the loner from school. "Hello" she added confused. They wave at her. "Uhmm Tea" she muttered. She pulled Tea away, where the group couldn't see them. "What is he doing here?" She asks her. Tea looked at her, not sure who she meant.

"Yami? He's uhhmmm" Tea couldn't think what to say. She had thoughts before to tell her what was going on but always seemed to forget. "He's staying with us"

Mai stared at her shocked, confused out of her mind. "What the hell happen this month?" she demanded. "Whats going on here?"

As Tea opened her mouth knowing that Mai deserves an answer, but was cut off by Seto who seemed to appear behind them.

"Tea you coming to eat or what?" he asks her.

Tea looks at Mai. "Ummm Mai want to join us?"

Mai looked at her with a you-owe-me-an-explantion look. "Sure. I heard you mom is doing her infamous homecook meals" She said cheerfully running to the table. Jerry got an extra seat while Tea's mom got another plate for her.

They never got the chance to hear Yami finished. Yami though was thankful, he didn't think he wanted to lie anymore to them than he already have. He has notice that Mai was watching him the same Tea's father was. _Shit doesn't she know about us?_ Yami panicked. 'She does...' _She's going to tell her. She'll tell her. Idiot, look what you done. _'We done' Yami thought, he was not feeling well all of a sudden. _She'll tell her, and then she'll stop being you friend._

They talked a while, Tea's father telling stories of his travels. Explaining the places he gone to. The beautiful sights that he saw, he brought some suvioners he got.

Dinner ended with some huge brownie and vanilla ice-cream big enough for everyone to eat.

Jerry was done giving Yami a tour around the house and a pair of extra clothes for tomarrow. He walked back to the room to go play some video games with his dad. He surely wanted to show his dad how much he improved in gaming while he was away. He saw Yami walking the other way. He shrugged and headed toward the family room. He past Tea and Seto who were dancing to their favorite song. He rolled his eyes at how close they were getting. he notice Mai talking to his mom at the kitchen, probaly something about the food. He sat down on the couch next to his father, who was watching a basketball game.

"So dad, you got any better in 'Fight to the Death'?" he ask him. His father smiled at him.

"I have, friends and their sons and all that. Have you?"

Jerry puffed his chest out and looked proud. "Yup"

"I bet I can beat you" his father challenged him.

"Your on!" They got out the controller and turned the PS3 on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea put her arms around Seto's neck as Seto put both hands on her hips. This song, their favorite song was not meant to be played as a slow dance, but they did it anyways.

Seto looked around as if looking for someone. Not finding what he wanted to find he shrugged and started to dance away. He holded her tighter, kinda hugging her and dancing at the same time.

Tea melted into the warmth of Seto's embrace. She smiled at herself, feeling very safe, and warm. _Kinda reminds you of someone, that made you feel like that_. Tea was so not in the mood for that awful-not helping advice from that vioce in her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai looked at them from the kitchen. Very curious, so curious about Yami. What was he doing here? How did they meet? She remember.. it was lunch time, a group of girls surronding Yami who was eating his lunch ignoring all of their questions. That was the bet, to make him talk, the first to do that. Tea won. But how did she do that. Mai always wondered? Did they become friends after that? Wait! Maybe that night that Tea got really injured has something to do with this?

This made her even more determined to get her answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They're dance ended. Tea and Seto kissed, they pulled away putting their foreheads together, enjoying the time they had together. Tea closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath. Feels good alright_. Yeah real good huh? Say I wonder where Yami went_. Tea opened her eyes, god she realize that she forgot about Yami. How could she? She hasn't seen him after dinner. Where could have he gone now? She pulled away from Seto's arms. He looked at her confused.

"I uh need to go to the bathroom" she said quickly giving an excuse. He simply nodded, not really taking it.

Tea left Seto to talk to her mom. She walked through the hallways that leaded to the backyard, it was there Mai grabbed her arm and made her face her.

"So...whats going on here?" Mai asked, eyeing Tea. She smiled back, sheepishly. She forgot she owed her an explantion.

"Mai, I'm sorry I haven't told you" Tea started. She sighed. "I might as well tell you from the begining"

Mai crossed her arms against her chest. Waiting. "What happen on that night?" she asked.

Tea knew what she was talking about. She shivered at that memory. It grew freshed as she started to tell Mai everything that happen in that cold, rainy, painful, night.

Mia was really not expecting this. The story, what Tea said what she did, what he did. Was that night real? Everything that Tea said did it actually happen? Did she really tried to save him? Did he really carried her throught that bloody night even though he was almost half-dead. This was too much, again she really wasn't expecting that something like could've happen. Sure they said someone beated Ushio up and that he was the one who did it but never did they thought that the person knock Ushio out was Yami the loner. 'But he isn't the same loner' she thought. 'No he's the hero, but to Tea what is he?'

"...and now he's staying with us for three months" Tea finished taking a breath. She close her eyes, waiting for Mai's screams.

Silence.

Tea opened her eyes confused. Mai stared at her, with those eyes, what did they show? Pity? Mai shook her head.

"I'm sorry what happen. I thought something else." she said. "What about his parents?" she asked.

"Oh they're travelers, he told us they're probaly somewhere in the world by now." Tea explained.

Mai looked at her. Did she just say Yami's parents are travelers? 'Did he tell her?' she thought. She then came up with an idea. "Travelers huh? So uhh where they traveling?" she asked with a grin.

Tea thought about it. "He didn't say"

Mai nodded. "Okay. What do you think of him?"

"He's a great friend" Tea said, she can feel her heart beat speeding. Why is she getting tense?

"Friend? Now where did that came from?" Mai asked. "You guys talk to eachother then?"

Tea stared at her. 'Why is she asking so many questions?' she thought. "What are you getting at Mai?" she asked her.

Mai looked at her, and sighed. "You guys trust eachother? I mean thats why you let him stay here right?"

Tea got an idea what she was trying to say. "Mai, he isn't that type of guy. He wouldn't take advantage of me" she stated.

Mai shook her head. "You barely know him" she said simply.

"I know him enough to know that" Tea argued.

"How can you be sure that he won't do anything? I bet he doesn't even trust you." Mai said. She knew she was being harshed, but it was true. That explained why Yami would lie about his parents, maybe he was using Tea to get away from his parents? Someone who's been abused, knows how to abused others.

Tea winced. _Maybe she was right? _'No Yami still wouldn't do anything to hurt me' _You sure about that. He's hurten you before_. 'That was accident' Tea closed her eyes.

--------(This is a flashback just to get you to understand what Tea was referring to)---------

_Tea came in, closing the door behind her silently. She notice Yami sleeping silently in the hosiptial bed. She smiled as she walked to him and sat on the chair next to the bed. She leaned in, taking a closer look at his face. Without thinking she put her hand gently on Yami's face, moving his blonde bangs from his face, she caressed his face. _

_His face twitched as her hand tickle his face, Tea took her hand away scared that she woke him up in a wierd position. He didn't seemed to be awoken, she sighed. _

_She looked at his hands, they were on the side, she notice something on his wrist where the long-sleeve cover it. Curious as she was she decided to look what it was, as she put her hand on the sleeve and slowly uncovered it, she felt someone grabbing her broken wrist which the cast was on. _

_"Yami!" she cried out in shocked. Yami didn't reply, his eyes were cold his grip tightned. She winced in pain, her wrist burning in absolute pain. "Yami...you're hurting me" she gasped._

-------------

"That was only once. He would never hurt me again" Tea said. _Physically no. But mentally..._

"Do you trust him?" Mai asked, puzzle at how Tea a moment ago was in deep thought. 'Maybe she's finally realizing it. That kid is not to be trusted'

"Mai... I'm going to go find him now" Tea said, not answering the question. Mai sighed, she stepped aside and let Tea go through. She knew she said enough.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tea lowered her head thinking, was Mai right? Did she trust him, did he trust her? 'But we're friends now.' she thought. _Thats right you guys are_. Tea lifted her head she found a dark figure outside in the backyard through the slide window door.

'Yami'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stroded off to the backyards. He opened the opened the door slowly, looking around. He wanted to be alone for a few minutes out here, at night looking up staring at the moon and stars. He walked around, somehow he was able to see in the darkness, he found a small bench in the middle of the backyard. He sat there, staring at the swimming pool in front of him. It shined as the moon hit it, reflecting the light, it was like a mirror. It was cold out there, almost freezing, but Yami didn't show any signs of coldness..

He sighed looking at the dark, gloomy sky. It was all too fast, a month ago he was the loner everybody knew and pitied, a day later he was saving her, the next day they turned friends, and now he has a home. And it was all because of her._ Yes she did quiet changed our life. Now to think about it have you ever thanked her for that. _Yami thought about that. He hadn't thanked her. For everything._ I mean she gave you everything you never thought you would ever have, and you repaid her with lies. _Yami flinched. Lies. All of them. 'I was going to tell her..' _But you chicken out_. Yami felt his heart burn, he lied to her._ You don't trust her don't you? With your secrets... _Yami shook his head. _After everything you still haven't learn to trust. How pathetic_. Yami knew that. Tea didn't deserve this though, all these lies, they weren't meant for her. But what can he do? The only he can do now is to... thank her. He looked at the pool, the shining still there was getting a bit dim.

He heard the slide door open. He looked behind to see Tea standing there, her eyes shining through the dark. Her hair blowing, she shiver at the sudden wind.

The ripples came, the air tickling the water. It shattered the mirror of the dark sky.

She came nearer. Yami stood up, waiting for her. They stood there, standing a few inches away from eachother, looking at eachother eyes.

"Tea..." Yami quietly said. Tea tilted her head a bit, urging for him to continue. Yami looked away, feeling strange for what he will say next. "T-thank you"

Tea was a bit surpised at this, but suddenly smiled, she sat down on the bench. Yami looked at her curiously. She patted the spot next to her. Yami sat down, again feeling strange, sitting next to her, outside. Well they haven't done that. But it felt nice anyways. The moon was above them, the stars shining. Some clouds formed making it look dark blue. Yami looked up, not sure what to say next. Tea watched him, he seemed to be thinking.

"Why did you thank me?" Tea asked. Sure she knew the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it.

Yami kept staring at the sky, before he took a deep breath. God why was he feeling this way? _Just spit it out already_. "For everything, giving me a home, saving my life, changing it" he said looking into her eyes.

Tea stared at back, his eyes, she notice were much different then when they first met. Back then his eyes showed coldness, emptyness, lonliness, and hurt. Yet it still showed lonliness. Why? She still haven't come up with an answer. She shiver grabbing her arms, trying to warm herself. God, it was just a month ago, but here they were. Yet something in her mind was bothering her.. still. Probaly what Mai told her. 'What if she's right?' _Why won't you see. Ask him. _ She shook her head. _I wonder do you really trust him? Do you think he trust you? _

Yami stole glance at Tea. She seemed to be in deep thought. 'What if she knows?' he asked himself, he can feel himself panicking. That girl could've told her, maybe thats why Tea's here, to ask him if it was true. Wait?! What would he say? If he lied to her said Mia didn't know anything about him, she'll find out by others, if she finds out now...then what? Yami felt his heart and head burn. He closed his eyes painfully.

Tea finally decided to ask him. She yawned, was she already tired? She looked at the moon it was almost above them. It was a full moon. She smiled at how it peaceful it was up there. She slowly tilted her head, resting it on Yami's shoulder.

Yami's eyes widened, he can feel the burning in his heart and head go away. He was confused even more. He looked to his right and saw Tea resting on his shoulder. Her eyes close. 'Is she sleeping?' He asked.

She opened her eyes after a moment. "Yami?" she says queitly. "Do you trust me?" her heart pounding in her chest.

Yami looked away. The ripples stopped. The pool mirrored the dark sky again.

Silence was shared between them. It seemed to be like an hour or so but was really couple of minutes. Yami took a yawn, snatching Tea's attention. He opened his mouth, closing it a couple of time trying to find his way to speak.

"Tea..." he finally whispered. Tea looked at him, nervously. "Lets go to sleep. Its getting late..." he added looking away from her.

Tea frowned. Thats it? Thats all? He doesn't trust her. She lifted her head from Yami's shoulder. Yami got up, taking one more look at the pool he began to walk. Tea quickly got his arm. He looked at her, confused.

"You don't trust me at all?" she said. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Tea...Really we should go to sleep. You'll get a cold if you stay out here too long" Yami whispered obviously avioding the question.

Tea didn't budge though. She still held onto Yami's arm. She looked at him sadly, she put her hand on his cheek, cupping his face, forcing him to look at her. She looked into his eyes.

Yami froze, as he felt her hand on his cheek. He can feel his heart beating, those 'feelings' coming. God if only he knew what they were. If only he knew if this was good or not.

"Yami I don't care, if I'm sick, you'll be sick too" she said softly. "I just...I just want you to know something..." she said as she got on her tippy toes. She leaned closer, slowly closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched Seto and Tea's mom dancing. Tea's mom teaching Seto some new steps dancing.

Mai being as curious as she was she decided to see what Tea and Yami were doing. As she look through the glass window slide door, she can Tea and Yami's figures in the backyard. She quinted her eyes trying to get a better look. She can see Tea holding onto Yami.

'I wonder...' she thought. Was Tea asking him if he trust her? Is he going to tell her that he doesn't? What is going out there?

With all these questions she asked herself she became even more curious and frustrated. She couldn't see anything, just their dark figure through the moonlit.

Her eyes widened. What was Tea doing?! She was leaning foward to Yami!

"Wait a minute! Is she going to kiss him?!" she said rather loudly.

"Who's going to kiss who?" someone asked behind her.

Mai turned around to see Tea's brother Jerry staring at her. A plan already was in her head. That kiss. She had to stop that kiss. Tea... Tea would have to thank her later. "Jerry can you get Tea for me. She's outside."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Why won't you get her?" he asked her.

"Becasue its cold. Please." Mai asked him as polietly as she knew how.

"Yeah fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami's breathing became shallow. 'Not again' he thought. He remember this feeling, it was the same, everything was the same, yet he was still so confused. What was going on here? What was Tea doing? Leaning towards him like that, grabbing his arm and her hand on his cheek. What is that suppose to mean? What was he suppose to do? Should he stop her? Should he do the same thing she is doing? But where would that lead...?

She was close now, she was nearly 2 inches apart from his face. She was still getting nearer though. She still didn't stop. Yami can feel her short breaths upon his face, thier nose touching eachother.

So close... So very close... So very painfully close... God what was taking so long?! Its as if time stop right there. And perhaps it did, cause once Jerry came barging in the backyard, calling out Tea's name, they immedaitly withdrew themselves from eachother.

They were so close, this time... it was nearly centimeters apart. And it wasn't the nurse who broke it this time.

xxxxxxxxxxx-Monday-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami walked around, he can feel people staring at him. God this is worst then being known as the cold-hearted loner. He sighs. He was looking for Tea, he just wanted to be with her at the moment, away from others. He found her under a tree with Seto, he leaned down slowly and captured Tea's lips in another unsurpiresly passionate kiss. Yami looked away, his feelings overwhelming him, again he couldn't tell what he was feeling. He closed his eyes. 'Why am I feeling this way!' He bumbs into a girl knocking him out of his thoughts. He saw a girl on the ground, papers scattered all around.

"Ah sorry. I wasn't paying attention" he quickly apologize. The girl looks up at him and smiled warmly. Her hair was in a bun, chopsticks stabbed in them. She wore that school uniform, only that shirt looked very short on her, showing her bellyring. Yami recognize her, she was Vivian one of the most popular girls at school.

"No, its okay really" she says. Yami bends down to help her gather her things. "I know you, the guy who saved Tea from Ushio" she added sweetly. Yami shrugged, not noticing the girl grinning. "Do you uhh... I don't know want to walk me home?" she asked him.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Why?"

"Well you see there is this guy that always follows me home. He once actually tried to rape me. I always used to get a lift from one of my friends but she's not here today. But if you walk me there, I'll be safe. Cause everybody knows that you beat up Ushio. He'll probaly be scared of you" she lied. 'God I'm good at this lying shit' she thought evilly.

Yami thought about it. He looked at Tea and Seto. They were now in eachother arms sitting under the tree, smiling, laughing. Yami stared at them, sadly, god what feelings them must feel. When will he ever feel those feelings? Was it different from those 'feelings' that Yami usually gets.

Vivian looked at what Yami was staring at. She frowned, it was Seto and Tea. She looked back at Yami he seemed to be sad. 'Damn that Mazaki. Taking everybody's hearts'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was at the hallway, getting her books for her next class. She sees Yami a few meters away, he smiles at her. It was then her heart dropped as a girl camed and wrapped her hands in his.

"So Yami, you want to get some ice cream after school? Its been getting hot these days" the girl says. Yami looks at her confused and shocked at the sudden affection.

"I thought I was just going to walk you home?" he said. Was this the same sweet, shy girl he just met?

"Well on the way, I just want to thank you somehow" the girl said making up an excuse.

"Hmm uh sure I guess we could go." he said. He really wished that she can let go of his hands, it started to get really, really uncomfortable.

Yami saw Tea staring at her, she looked angry but he notice it wasn't him, she staring at, it was Vivian.

'That slut!' she yelled in her mind._ Aww is someone jealous? _'I am not. Just look at her, throwing herself on Yami.' _Yami though doesn't look like he is s having a good time. _She sighed trying to calm herself.. God what was that?! _Jealousy_. 'I'm sorry but...Why would I be jealous?' The bell rang, interuppting her thoughts. Yami left finally, getting away from Vivian..

Tea stood there, she waited till the girl passed her. "Still being the school slut, Vivian?" she smirked.

"Aw is someone jealous, because I have your hero wrapped around my fingers" Vivian teased. Tea glared at her.

"As if Yami would go out with someone like you" she snarled. Vivian frowned but quickly smiled regaining her posture and decided to leave.

"Oh but you know he was so kind enough to walk me to my home today" Vivian added not looking back.

Tea watched her leave forgetting that class has already. 'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous...' she thought over and over. 'Why would Yami walk her home?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in class Miss whatever-her-name was boring most of her class into another boring dreaming. Tea can feel her eyelids getting very, so very heavy. She shook her head trying to to brush the sleepies away. She yawned. 'Jeez. If only I could just stop thinking about what happen that night I could maybe get some longer, more pleasant dreams' she thought. _Ah yes but you can't because of him and his... _'warmth, eyes, I know I know' Tea thought getting annoyed. Guess thats what happens when she doesn't sleep much. Still even when she tried to blast the thoughts away with hitting herself or hurting or something else it always comes back.

'Yami...why don't you trust me? Why won't you let me help you? I want to help you Yami. I really really do.' she sighed. 'I almost kissed him night. Just like that day at the hospital. Why was I trying to do that?' Her head was giving her a bit of an ache.

'And Seto...Why did he...'

It was then her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement through the speaker.

I'M SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION. YAMI ATEM CAN YOU PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE, IMMEDIATLY.

"Yami?" Tea wondered. 'Oh no what did he do this time. Is he in trouble, maybe he got hurt, what if he got in a fight?' panicing at the thoughts. She needs to see if he is okay. She raised her hand quickly

"Yes Tea?" the teacher asked noticing her hand waving about..

"Umm may I used the bathroom?" Tea asked. The teacher nodded and return to her lesson. Seto grabbed Tea's hand. Somehow Tea forgot Seto was in the same class as her.

"I'm sure he is okay Tea" he assured her. Tea smiled at him, getting the hall pass and leaving the room, finding a route to see Yami before he goes to the office. She runs through the hallway, careful not to get caught. She turns right, she can now see Yami walking towards her, his eyes seemed to be glue to the ground.

"Yami?" she whispered. Yami heard her, surprised he look up to see her. Tea can see that he didn't have any bruises on his face. She sighed relief.

"Hmm what's wrong" Yami asked her, he feel her staring at him intently.

"I thought you were hurt or something" Tea said.

Yami nodded. So she was worried about him. He can feel himself, his body getting warmer. "I have to go. I uhh I'll see you at the house"

Tea stared at him, confused. "You won't come with me and Seto?"

Yami shook his head."No, I have to walk somebody home today. I'm sorry." _Wait a minute why are you sorry? _Yami thought about it for a second. They didn't talk for a moment. Tea looked away.

"Uhh umm okay. I guess. Just don't take to long okay?" she asked him.

"...yeah. I won't" Yami answered, he walked past her, his shoulder brushing hers. He stopped. "Thanks for caring Tea" He began to walk again, leaving Tea still standing there in the same spot. She lowered her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami knocked on the door. He heard someone telling him to come in. He opened the door, and slowly stepped inside. There he saw stood the principal. She signed a few papers as Yami sat down on one of the cozy chairs.

"How are you feeling Yami. Are you okay?" the principal spoke, she leaned on her chair.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me" he simply said, not looking at the principal. He heard her sigh.

"Yami, you know we can help you"

"I don't need any help" he spat.

"You can't go home, everytime. Coming back ot school with a gash or a deep wound and pretend nothing happen after school!" the principal shouted, getting irrated with Yami.

He didn't budge. "I don't need your pity"

"Yami don't you understand we can get you away from that miserable life you have" she said. She took a deep breath. "How have the Mazaki's been treating you?"

Yami shrugged. He didn't wanted to say that they were great, that they gave him what he haven't got in a long time. But the principal knew better. She smiled. She really hoped that the Mazaki's would change him a bit.

"We need to tell your parents" she said. Yami nodded.

"I'll visit them today" he suggested.

"No" she objected. "Its too dangerous. Officer Kane will come with you"

"I thought he had some buisness?"

"He does. He'll return tomarrow, you two will then after-school. Understand?"

Yami nodded again. "Yeah" He got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Yami?" Yami stopped as he opened the door. "I'm happy your okay" the principal said, smiling.

Yami said nothing, he closed the door now heading to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami met Vivian at the front of the school. Right after school ended. They began to walk, making a quick stop to buy some ice cream.

Vivian watched Yami, as she carefully linked their arms, she licked her ice cream cone, looking ahead dreamily. He didn't seemed to notice , he licked his ice cream, his eyes showing no emotions, he seemed to be very tensed though.

They're there. Vivian's house. Yami looked up as he walked her to her front door. 'Funny' he thought. 'I didn't notice anyone following us' he made a quick check around his surronding.

"Thank you so much Yami" Vivian said softly.

Yami nodded. "No problem, I guess" he looked at her.

Vivian leaned close to Yami, her eyes closing. He raised an eyebrow suddenly confused at her actions, it seemed to be similar to him.

_She leaned closer, slowly closing her eyes._

But it wasn't Tea this time. It was this girl who he just met. It wasn't Tea. Tea wasn't with him. She's probaly with Seto. Without a care in the world. Forgetting about anything. They both must be really happy, to be with eachother, whenever, where ever.

He stood there, not paying attention to anything.

It was then he camed back to Earth. Vivian's lips on his. He pushed her away from him, putting his sleeve on his lips. "What the-"

"Yami, Tea is not the girl you want, the girl you need. She's with Seto remember, she loves him there is no way that she can feel that way with you" She said softly.

Yami felt his heart shatter. He clutched his shirt, he can feel pain, no it wasn't physical pain, he can feel it inside him. Why? It burned him, he wanted it to end. Stop. Please.

"But..." Vivian added, Yami looked at her. "There is always someone who can love you the way she does to Seto"

"Who?" Yami despertately asked. _You want that don'tcha? To feel loved by someone, to trust, to love them back. But can you get it. And do you want someone else? This girl...what is she trying to pull? And Tea what would she be to you? What would you be to her? _'Just friends' he sighed answering.

Vivian smiled to herself. Just a bit more, till he is all hers. Cause she'll be the one that will love him, like no other. Its just going to be the two of them. "Me, Yami. I'll be the one, who will love you, give you everything you always wanted"

Yami couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Could she? Could she really do that? But wouldn't it be too soon. Doesn't it take time? _How could you know how this works huh_? Yami couldn't think anymore, he didn't wanted to, he shook his head hard.

Vivian stared at him, he seemed to be a bit shocked at what she said. 'Next he's going to tell me, he's needs to leave' she said as if she planned everything, step by step.

"I'm sorry, Vivian. I have to go now" Yami said putting his head down and walking away. His heart aching more with every step.

_Tea..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ushio standed outside a store. It seems like he was waiting for someone. A certain pointed hair, crimson lonley eyes walked by, catching his attention. He quickly caught up with the boy and put his huge hand on the boy's shoulder, turning him.

"You've been escaping me for a while having you?" he asked him. "So Yami ya got my money yet?"

Yami stared at him, half scared. God he should've anticapated this.

Ushio smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not going to punish you just yet" he said. "I'll give you till Wednesday. Two days from now. Meet me behind the gym, I'm sure you know where that is. OH and this time don't bring that pathetic girl with you. Cause I might be forced to have to kill her with this" he took a knife, a small one, but a sharp one. He licked it.

Yami shivered. "Fine" he said looking around, nobody seemed to notice the deadly weapon.

"Good" Ushio answered, he put the knife back in jacket. "See ya on Wednesday" he said he turned to walk away but quickly turned back around. "I forgot one thing, though" he said. He held his arm back and then flung it at Yami.

Yami felled back, he clutched his jaw, he tasted something metal in his mouth.

"Thats for the knock out, you gave me" Ushio said laughing as he walked away.

Yami began to dust himself off, ignoring people's stares, he got up and walked towards the Mazaki's house. Oh boy how is he suppose to explain this. He spitted on the ground. Red liquid glistening in the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N So how ya like that chapter. Took me a while to write it. I love to thank the people who actually read this story and reveiw after. Thank you guys. And special thanks to my friend who so help me on this story. I hope you guys really like and yada yada yada.

If you guys want a spoiler on the next chapter just review or email me. Either way works.


	8. And A Kiss?

A/N: Hey everybody who is reading this. I'm truley sorry for the long wait. Thing is this chapter was half of the full chapter I wrote but...when I tried downloading it to they said "this document is too long" Stupid huh? Yeah well thats what I thought too. So I had an idea of just cutting the long chapter into two. So here is the first half. Enjoy.

(a bit of Yami/Vivian included. Not to serious though, but it creates great drama)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: And A Kiss...?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea stood out in her front steps waiting for Yami. She sat down, putting her knees to her chest, almost hugging herself. She sighed. 'How long?' she began to think. 'How long is it going to take him? He said he was going to walk her, just walk her' But then it wouldn't take him more than 40minutes just to get back. Her and Vivian didn't live to far from eachother, even though she really did wanted to. 'God Vivian must've done something, knowing her as the slut she it' Tea snorted. 'But Yami...would he, could he fall for her?'_ Your saying as if he can't love_. 'He can, can he?' Tea shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami camed around the corner, he can see the Mazaki's house already. He saw Tea sitting on the steps, thinking, waiting. Yami look at himself, he got some blood stains on his shirt, he managed to rinse out some blood, but the cut-he hadn't notice- still is shown. He then walked out, standing in front of her, looking down at her. She hadn't seemed to notice him.

Tea went to sleep, thinking she'll wake up when she heard him coming. Tea closed her eyes, not noticing Yami now sitting next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat next to her. 'Maybe she's asleep?' he thought. 'How long has she been waiting?' he asked himself. He notice her murmuring something, curious as he was he leaned in closer, trying to make out the words.

"You don't trust me Yami. Why don't you trust me...?"

Yami stared at her sadly. 'She was dreaming of that night, how can she be dreaming of that night? Why was she... But she just had to understand..'_ What is there to understand. That you don't trust her. I'm sure she's going to take that very nicely. _'I can't trust her' _Can't or want? Don't you think she's ready for it? What are you so afraid of? _'I'm not afraid...What if she treats me different, like everybody else. With pity... I don't want her to know...' _Is that what you going to tell her when she finds out, is that the excuse your going to give her? _Yami thought about that. 'No she won't know'

_You know what..? That reminds me, we're going to meet daddy tomarrow. _'He's not my dad' Yami thought angirly. He would never consider that monster as his father. Not after all he had done to him, including _that women _who they call his 'mom'

"Yami...?" he heard Tea say quietly as she woken up. He looked at her.

_Tea is not the girl you want, the girl you need. She's with Seto remember? She loves him there is no way that she can feel that way with you. _Yami then looked away. His heart burning again. Those words, what Vivian said, it could be true. But then what would he do? Is that what he need, is it _her_ that can help him. _You really think she can help you? Help us? _Yami closed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the heartache he had. He then opened his eyes and looked at the worried expression on Tea's face.

"Your lip" she said she looked at his shirt, she can see blood stains, she looked at him, at his eyes. They were different. More hurt, more confusion, more what? There was something else, Tea knew it. She kept staring into his eyes, that she didn't notice him putting his hand up to her cheek. She shiver, his hands were cold, somehow warming her though. "You were bleeding..."

"Its nothing to worry about, I'm fine" he said quietly. Yami can feel Vivian's words buring him again. His head began to hurt, he closed his eyes. _She loves him..._. Yami clutched his head, begging, pleading to make it stop. He didn't want that to be the true. And why? He did not know.

Tea stared at him for a moment. She put on her worried face, and put her hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami who hurt you?" _Physically or Mentally?_

'Inside of myself or outside?' Yami thought, his headache began to leave slowly. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it" he simply said.

"What?! Yami please tell me" she asked. Yami looked away, he just couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye. Or else the burning inside of him will come back. He didn't wanted to feel that, he had enough of it. And he figure it out why it happen, well not everything but he knew for sure that it had to do with Tea. Everything seems to be happening because of her. _But you still want to be with her. Not a question but a statement _'Yes'

He finally give in, from all the shaking Tea was giving him. And for a second there he actually thought she was going to cry. "Ushio"

Tea froze at the name. So Ushio did get to him. He hurted him, but in the letter he said he was going to kill him. _Just be happy he still get to live_. _God why didn't you tell him, Ushio was still after him? _'I forgot, from all the excitment' _And what happen on Saturday. _she sighed, she is happy that he is still here, even if he got hurt. "Yami..." she began, she wanted to know more about what happen.

"Tea don't worry remember? Everything is going to be fine" Yami said reassuring, still not looking at her. Tea just nodded knowing he won't say anything else.

"Do you need any help with homework?" asked Tea, changing the subject.

"Sure" Yami said quietly as he opened the door and let Tea go inside first. Ignoring his heartaches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes. He sat up, still very tired, he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus and gain vision in the darkness. He looked around the room, the clock showed 11:53, his ears perked up hearing a low sound. He realized that the sound was not coming from the room, but the wall next to him. 'Maybe its in Tea room?' he thought. He figuered out a while ago that Tea room was right next to his. He put his ear on the wall, concentrating, trying to make out the noise. Regains some hearing he can hear it as a low cry or moaned. Still very confused, he pressed his ear harder to the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea just couldn't find any sleep for her. She wasn't tired at all, so many things in her head has knocked the sleep out of her. She stood there, opening the window she listen to the sound of the outside world.

A few minutes later, she found herself crying. 'Oh god! Why am I crying?' she asked herself, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her pj's. A flash of Yami standing out in the darkness, she blinked, the flash vanished. She knew then what she was crying about. About Yami. 'Yami... Of all the things, and all the days it could've happen it had to be today. He just camed out of the hospital and the next three days he came home, already with a scratch and blood on his shirt' she thought sadly. She started to cry again. Why was everything happening to him? What did he do, that made all the gods curse him like that? Why does it happen to him? And to make matters worse. Why wasn't she there? Where was she? She couldn't even be there, right beside him. He's always alone. He's got no one. And to think that she was his only one. _His only one huh? You weren't there, whats going to happen when he really needs you. What if he does right now? How are you going to show him, that your with him? Because until then he won't be able to trust you? Does he trust you?...Do you want him to? _Till then Tea was pouring yet silently she didn't want to wake anybody, especially Yami who was sleeping in the room next to hers.

"Damn you Yami" she cursed not as loudly. 'Damn you for making me feel this way. So guilty' she sat in her thoughts, crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you Yami"

Yami back off of the door. He stared in the darkness. He clutched his shirt, sadly, he can hear Tea's tears dropping from her cheeks to the bedsheet. She was crying, pouring, because of him. And he knew why...she found out he didn't trust her. But why does that hurt her so much? He was so confused. About her especially. Sometimes he just couldn't understand her. And that really bothered him. He sighed, they both had to go to sleep. He just hope Tea does get some sleep even if she sleeps from crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami woke up again this time, startled, confused, his heart pounding underneath is shirt(Jerry's shirt to be exact). He clutched it, closing his eyes. That dream, it was telling him something.

Yami remember this feeling it began to haunt him, and scared him. In the dream Tea was there she was leaning into him, like the night before and the day at the hospital, and then Yami can see Vivian doing the same thing. It was the exact same movements that Vivian did before she...she kissed him. And now that he compared them, he began to realize it. 'So back then she tried to kiss me?. But why would she do that?' _A kiss, a kiss means a sign of affection, love, desire_. 'Then why would she do that to me, she does that Seto all the time, but now...now ..no wait we haven't, we were close but never actually done it' Yami put his hand to his lips. A kiss, surely thats the thing that been haunting him. This is what its been all about. These thought, these dreams, this feelings, it all had to with that. A kiss. A kiss that haven't happen...yet.

He looked at the time 7:51. Less than 40 minutes till school starts. He got up, he can feel his muscles a bit stiff. Yawning and stretching he went to the bathroom, taking a short bath, coming back to his rented room he found some clothes laying out on the bed. 'Oh yeah I need to get some new clothes' he thought knowing full well that those clothes were Jerry and that they'll probaly be to big for him. Nevertheless he needed them and so he would not complain about it. Once done changing he went downstairs, he can feel something different, something missing. He shook the thought, greeting everybody in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxx-(school)-xxxxxxxxxxx

"...Yami?" Tea mummured quietly

"Hmm? Yes Tea?" Yami asked turning to face her. She looked away nervously.

"Its-" she shooked her head "Nothing"

Yami raised an eyebrow he can hear the uncertainly in her vioce but decided not to say anything. He wouldn't want her to feel nervous around him.

Though that was exactly, what was happening.

"Well okay Tea. I have to go now, umm yea" Yami said.

"Uh okay uh meet me in the lunch area okay? I know I didn't hang out with you yesterday so I will today" Tea said.

Yami nodded. The vision of her and Seto kissing under the tree flashed through his mind along with a sharp pain in his chest.

School started, the second day. One more day to go till Ushio. That very thought of seeing Ushio again made Yami shiver. He had to hide it though, if Tea found out, if she notice something wrong, she'll go in digging for some questions. Surely he has done enough to make her stress about. _Cause really thats all you given her. Stress. Lies. The more reasons to not trust you. _Yami shurgged, hearing the bell rung he went to his P.E. class. Leaving Tea...

Tea watched him go. She was getting worried, she didn't know why but she can feel something bothering Yami. What made it worse is that he doesn't even think of telling her and that he was trying to hide it from her. She stared at the ground sadly, not noticing a couple of her friends coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai looked at her, suspiciously, looking around she saw Yami walking away probaly to the gym. 'He probaly did something to her again' she thought angirly. She couldn't see how Tea was reacting to this, she doesn't say anything, and its seems everytime Yami leaves her, she seems to be sadder. Mai clutched her fists tightly. She was going to make that loner pay...someday.

Mana a friend of Tea and Mai did not understand what was going on. She looked at Tea-still staring at the ground- and Mai-looking angry-. "Whats going on? Tea? Mai?" she asked confused.

Mai looked at her. Anger in her eyes. "Its that loner. Yami. Its all his fault"

"No it isn't Mai!" Tea yelled her eyes tightly closed.

"Yeah? I really don't think that" Mai yelled back. "Its always Yami. Its always him. Yet you do nothing about it!"

Tea looked at her. Tears forming. Mai was right. Yami has been causing her pain, she wouldn't even remember of ever having. Yet she still wanted him to be by her side. _Does he even feel the same?_ "I can't leave him"

"Tea, he's always been a loner. I don't think he will care" Mana spoke catching on to the situation. "His probaly used to it"

"You guys don't even trust eachother" Mai muttered.

"I don't care. I don't want him to become that loner again" Tea said softly, hoping maybe they will understand. Just a little bit at least. But she knew they wouldn't, if she told them everything that has been going on between them that past month. Well then they would maybe understand.

"He doesn't trust you" Mai said louder. Tea said nothing. "You don't trust him" it was more a statement than a question. What could Tea said, up to now Yami has clearly showed that he doesn't trust her. And he never said anything to her about Vivian. Tea anger rose but then subsided. But what about her? Did she trust him? Well she trust him enough to let him stay in her house. But she hasn't been trusting the things Yami would say to her about his family. What is there to trust. It was simple really.

"Mai..." Tea began. "I know you don't like him" Mai stared at her quietly. "I know you don't trust him..." Tea put her hands together. "And I know you don't know him"

"Niether do you" Mai answered quickly.

"I know him more than you" Tea replied. This she knew was a fact. Or at least she hope. Mai snorted. Mana took a step back, a bit concern.

Mai sighed dramatically. "This is stupid. We're having the same convestation as last time"

"Thats because you haven't understood it fromt the last!" Tea snapped.

Mana can feel the anger in Mai raising, her eyes showing much fire, she decided to stop this now. She went in between them, her hands in front of them. "This is really pointless and stupid. You guys shouldn't fight over this" she knew she had to be careful with her words. Knowing if she said 'you shouldn't fight over that pathetic loner' would have surely sent Tea flying, attacking both of them. That was a high possibility counting at how angry Tea looked. "Lets just calm down. Both of you" they took deep breaths.

Tea spoke up. "Mana is right. We shouldn't be fighting"_ You started it in the first place._"Not like this. I'm sure we can find another way to solve this problem right"

Mai just nodded. She sure didn't feel that way. Ha! They both knew they did not feel that way. But they were eventually going to end up talking about it at some point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'History. Oh joy' Tea thought sarcastically. She yawned, staring out to the distance.

Seto watched her, noticing she was about to start daydreaming, he tore a piece of paper from his binder and began to write something down. He quickly curled it up to a small paper ball and threw it at Tea, without the teacher noticing.

Tea was about to enter her world when something hit her, crashing her back to this boring class. She saw a paper ball at her desk. Assuming that it was what hit her, she looked around. Her eyes landed to Seto, who motioned her to read the paper ball, it was a note. She nodded and uncurled the ball. She read in her mind.

_'We going to your house to study or mines?'_

Tea thought for a while, confused a bit, then remember today she was going to have their usual study date. She blushed, remembering that everytime they have their 'study dates' it turns into something else. She wrote back.

_'At our house. My dad's home remember? I wouldn't want him to think that I'm avoiding him, when he just came' _She threw the note back at Seto, careful without the teacher watching. She saw him opening up and reading it, he looked up to her, and nodded. Fortunetly Seto is in all of her classes. 'The more reasons I should be more focusing on him, then Yami' she last thought, the bell ringing signaling for the next class to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally lunch time!" Mai stretched yawning. Tea stood by her, also happy it was lunch time._ Cause you get to hang out with Yami huh? For the first time in school. _"Soo Tea you going to have lunch with us?" Mai asked her.

Tea shook her head. "Na I told Yami I would eat with him today" she turned so she couldn't see Mai's expression. Already knowing that Mai was frowning at the answer.

"Feh fine. Have it your way" Mai simply said, gathering her backpack. "But if he makes you cry, don't come running to me"

Tea rolled her eyes. She half-expected for her to say this. Sighing Tea grabbed her things and walked out the classroom to her locker. There she found Yami waiting casually. He sat there with an expressionless face. A matter of fact he looked really cool, almost like a bad boy. Which he was kinda in some point. Tea smiled and waved to him. "Hey Yami over here"

Yami turned to see her running to him. He smiled lightly. They never had lunch together not counting last weekend. Yami recognized one of the stirring feelings, as nervousness. He did not really think this, because he couldn't find why he was nervous. All these new feelings in the past month has really been on his nerves, they just never seemed to leave him alone.

"I thought we were going to meet at the lunch area?" she asked him. He stood aside letting Tea open her locker.

"Hmm? Well I guess I thought this might've been better to meet at" he answered her. She was quick with putting her textbook and suddenely grabbed his hand pulling toward the lunch area.They got their food, Tea found an empty table just for the both of them. They started eating quiet, trying to look for something they could start a conversation.

Yami then could feel people staring at them. He rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed at the attention, he glared at them coldly, some retreated, other snickered.

"Hmm whats wrong?" she asked him. She looked the way where Yami was staring. And finally noticed people watching them. She grew unsteady. She had a bad thought that this attention may not be soo good._ They probaly thing your starting to two-timing Seto. _She groaned irratated. Yami looked at her, she seemed to be uncomfortable.

This is not good' he thought. He quickly stood up, Tea watched him confused, he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the many comments and shouts the crowd gave. Tea walked behind him, blushing when she heard the shouts they gave, thankfully Yami hadn't notice her redface. Would've been very diffucult to explain. Yami took them to the other side of the campus__

'Where is he taking me?' Tea asked herself. Yami then stopped, they were at the school garden. Amazing that they had one, she looked at the scenary, the garden had beautiful flowers and many different plants.

Yami let go of her arm, watching her, staring out at the garden. _Ooooo Great idea. Take her to the garden, to make her feel comftroble. Its a nice place to be alone for awhile. _Then again Yami would usually go out here, to think to get away from all the pity of people, to relax. And to be here with Tea, was of a different matter. They walked in, Yami pointed out a bench ahead, they agreed to sit there and hang out.

Tea actually found this really romantic, yet to be here with Yami was strange. 'I mean shouldn't I be here with Seto. That guy I loved then the guy I'm...' she paused. She just couldn't find herself to finish that sentance. She sat beside him, on the bench that was in the center of the garden. 'Beautiful' she thought. 'Romantic' she looked at Yami. He was staring out, looked like he was in deep thought.

Yami can feel her staring at him, he looked at her, and found her smiling. He raised an eyebrow. "Whats with the smile?" he asked her. He can feel his heart beat speeding up. 'Not again' he thought miserably.

Tea shook her head still smilng. "Its nothing. It was a good idea to come here, you know?" she complimented.

Yami shrugged. "I would usually come here around lunch, you know to get some time off" he explained.

'Always alone' Tea said in her head. She looked down sadly. She shut her eyes, for second there she thought she would start crying. Yami thought the same. He really did not want to see Tea cry, he heard her sure, and it burned him to hear it, but to see her? Thats worse enough. And if any reasons she have to be crying were pointing at him, wouldn't help much either.

"But you know...?" Yami started grabbing Tea's attention. "This time it ain't so bad. The view..." Yami grabbed a rose from a nearby rosebush. He checked it didn't have any insects in it. "Its always better sharing it with a person, you..care about" he finished. He looked at her, smiling helding out the rose to her.

Tea stared, surprised. Never had she thought she would hear something coming from Yami like that. Then again Yami always seemed to put on something new. He never seemed to be in one position. She took the rose from his hand. It was beautiful. What he said also. _Cause its always better sharing it with a person, you..care about. _She really didn't know what to say, except smile. Yami nodded and turned to look at the view of thousands of flowers and plants. Tea smelled the rose, it was sweet scent, she put her arm around Yami's, her head resting on his shoulder.

Yami stared down at her. She looked out the rose held close to her. He hoped that somehow this changed Tea's view of him. Who always seemed to hurt her, and put her down. But today she would reconsider him a person who can make her happy. And thats what he wants. He wants her to be happy, cause really she earned it.

He wanted to put his head on hers, really and the temptation was growing. And as he finally got the nerve to tilt his head, he heard someone screaming his name. 'Fucken interuptions' he cursed in his mind. _This is going to get annoying_.

Tea let go of Yami's arm quickly as she heard someone screaming for his name. She sighed, she recognized that vioce. _Fucken slut_.

Yami also knew who that was calling him. And really he was not in the mood to meet_ her_. He rose, he quickly took Tea's hand and ran away from whoever was coming. He needed to hide, somewhere. Tea followed, blushing at the sudden contact. She looked at her hands that were hold onto by Yami, the rose between thier hands.. Confused why her face was turning hot like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vivian entered the Garden. She looked around for a moment, and scratch her head. She could've swear she heard Yami's vioce a few minutes alone. Was her mind playing tricks on her again? She really need to stop, having two cups of coffee. She shook her head and left the Garden, looking for Yami.

Yami and Tea sat behind a bush, looking out. Thier hands still connected. Yami made no movements to let go of her. Neither did she. They stood this way till the lunch bell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Class has started about 30 minutes ago. Its already last period' Yami thought looking at the class clock. 'When are they going to call me?' And just as if his prayed been answered the speaker rang out.

"YAMI ATEMU REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL IMMIEDATLY" The teacher looked at Yami and nodded. Everybody stared at Yami, as he casually grabbed his things and left the room without saying much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YAMI ATEMU REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL IMMIEDATLY"

Tea's head shot out at the annoucement, her neck cracked. She held onto for a moment. 'Oh no' she thought worried. She absent-mindly raised her hand.

Seto knew what Tea was going to ask for. She was worried about him, just because he was sent to the office again. Then again its been twice this week. 'God what does he get himself into?' he asked irratated. He listen to Tea making up an excuse just to meet Yami. Seto sighed. 'When is this going to end. When is the jealousy going to go away? If Yami would just disappear' He clutched his fist. 'If they never met, maybe Tea would have been happier, everyday instead of worrying about Yami. If he gets in trouble fine. But to drag herself into them, she'll just get hurt' But that doesn't matter, cause Seto would be there, if she needed him, to protect those dangers, Yami always seemed to carry around.

Seto attention came back as Tea closed the door, off to find _him_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami walked on, he heard someone coming, he turned expecting to see Tea there, with worry in her eyes. Instead it was _her_.

Vivian looked at him, she couldn't tell why, but she was worry about him. That was something new, again mabye perhaps Vivian was really starting to fall for him. Sure she said..._I'll be the one, who will love you, give you everything you always wanted_...could she mean it, though? She has been thinking more of that, more of him too. Wierd.

Yami stared at her, she looked down. He stepped closer to her, snatching her attention. "Vivian why are you here?" he asked her.

"I thought something happen to you" she answered. "I needed to check if you were going to walk me home today" she added.

Yami nodded. He admit it felt nice to hear that she was still interested in him. _Mabye she can love us, give us...Its a thought. _"I'm not sure Vivian but I'll tell you, once I get this straighten out, alright?" That was all he can tell her.

"Okay.." Vivian accepted. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes, she tilted her head. "Are you still thinking about the offer?" Her voice sincere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea ran as fast as she can, noting that she was in the other side of the campus from the front office. Coming closer to the destination she decided to slow down, perhaps Yami is just arriving. She wouldn't want to appear all flush in front of him. As she took a left, almost a few feet away from the office, she saw Yami. She was about to greet him, when she spotted Vivian next to him. Her blood began to boil. 'What the hell is she doing here?!' she asked angirly, she saw them talking.' Don't say word, or else I won't be able to hear them' she told herself._ Nosy_. She hid behind the wall.

"What offer?" she heard Yami say.

"The one I made yesterday. About...us" Vivian's annoying perky vioce can be heard, that sent Tea on fire with anger, perhaps a bit of jealousy. 'Us? Them? What the hell?!' she strained to hear what Yami would say.

"Oh" he simply said. 'OH?...thats it?'

"Yami..." Vivian whisper. Tea looked from behind the wall, she had a perfect view from them. She frowned at what Vivian was wearing, a red mini skirt, a white tian-top spaggetti strap-that showed to much...(A/N if you know what i mean)-, and some black high heels. And what was stunning was she was wearing less make-up, but more lip-gloss. Obviously she was trying to impress someone, taking the word of everybody suggestions when they see her wearing too much make up all the time. _Almost a bit like Mai. _'Yes but Mai ain't a slut' she snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...You know I really mean it, what I said before" Vivan spoke, to her surprise.

Yami just stood there, he didn't know what to say. To be honest he hasn't been thinking of that, its been in the back of the mind with what has been going on. He sighed. "I want to believe you Vivian" he was suprise to hear him say this. "You should know more of the 'heart' than me" he said putting his hand over his heart, he went hearing himself, speak what he felt in that instant. "I would think you should give that knowledge to someone else, who's more worthy" there he said it. What's been in the back of the mind was said.

Vivian found herself in a different position. She was changing, she didn't feel like Ms. Popularity, she didn't feel like she should get more boys' attention, even more than Mai, who was a bit of a rival to her along with Tea. She closed her eyes, to his words. It was soft, under that baritone voice. She then found herself, wanting him even more. She was back in the Ms. Popularity, this time just feeling she should just grab one guys' attention. "I wouldn't dare to do that...nobody else is worthy" she said, stepping closer to him, getting on her tippy-toes she leaned in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's eyes widened. 'THAT BITCH' she screamed in her mind. She wanted to go in there, to destroy the moment, cease the space that was getting shorter by the second. But she stood there, frozen, sadden. She somehow thought, predicted that this was what Vivian was aiming for, from the beggining. But why? Vivian can get any boys, attention, well except Seto who seemed to hate her with every bone she has. Still why Yami? Was this for popularity, was it for fame? _No one's here_, 'Maybe she was afraid that she would get rejected by him?' _Doesn't make sense_. 'She's a slut!,she's a slut!' Tea kept repeating it, not matter how confusing this was evolving. It was all coming to fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami knew what was coming, after she made her move to get closer to him. Cause he dreamt it, he was haunted by that movement. His face was tingling, wanting to feel a kiss-which ever kiss, from any girl- again. _And its Vivian too. _He felt as if she's been trying to convince him, maybe herself of the truth, from what she said. To show them both, that it can happen. Yet Yami felt that he shouldn't believe it though, he somehow found himself yearning for something different, perhaps to see it coming from someone's elses mouth (A/N you know who). Thier voice, surronding him. Encouraging him to believe. It was not possibe, not probale, but it was hope. One of the many hopes, his heart hided.

The kiss was warm, kinda consuming, almost a bit hungry. Yami's heart speeded just a little, this time, he chose not to push it away. _Curiosity kills the Cat_. That was what, was taking over Yami. He closed his eyes. He wanted to feel, the emotions, the feeling a kiss would bring. Like a test, he wanted to answer every detail of it. He didn't make a move though, he didn't know what to do. Should he press his lips harder? He didn't feel like that was the answer though. Should he push her off? That was sort of the answer, since he felt like he stop breathing. But just as if Yami was going to pull her off. She made it deeper, emotions explosions reavealing more answers to the test. So this is a kiss...if only he can enjoy it more than he would think. Mabye it wasn't the time, maybe they did it wrong? Ugh! What a waste.

_A kiss, a kiss means a sign of affection, love, desire._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's eyes watered, the view ahead of her, foggy up. Her heart aching, her palm sweating, her head spining, and her legs, turning and began to move, she ran, tears flowing falling to the ground almost as sad rain drops.

She needed to get away, she wanted the vision to go away, she wanted to burn it destroyed it. 'Stupid, you should've done something!' she yelled at herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked up stairs, he can feel himself getting scared, Yami snapped at himself. 'What are you doing getting scared?!' He looked behind him, Officer Kane walking stiffly his eyes darging everywhere. He stopped at _that man's _apparment, he took a deep breath, knocking on the door. It took a while till somebody came. They open the door only a little bit, for their head to pop out. It appear to be a man on his late twenties or early thirties, he seemed to be very stressed, and nervous when he laid his eyes on officer Kane, but suddenly calmed down when he saw Yami. His eyes bloodshot, he smiled at them, showin dark yellow teeths. "Heyyy sh-port" he greeted Yami, his words came out in a slur..

Yami coughed from the stenched, _that man's _breath smelled like alchohol and tabbacco. "Hey" he managed to say his eyes burning. It was safe to say that _that man _was drunk.

The man then looked at Officer Kane, he smiled at him. "Nicceee day eh' Offi-sher?"

Officer Kane nodded shifting nervously. _That man _was hiding something for sure. "Yes it is Mr Atemu"

"Pleassse call me Richar', Miter Achoo or Atu sh-ounds to fe-rmal far a humble mun like mi"

Yami snorted. Richard looked at him, glaring at him maybe. He opened his door even further, walking outside he closed the door behind him. It was only a bit but Yami managed to see liquid speard out inside the appartment. 'He's up to something again' he thought. _Maybe he killed someone_...

"Sh-o sh-port, where hab' ya' ban, dearest mummer hash been worri' " he said smirking at the last part. Yami frowned, where was that whore of a mom? ''Bat that ukay-dooka wif mi, caz ya hume now"

"Actually Richard, Yami and I have come to let you know that Yami won't be staying with you for a while" Officer Kane said. Richard raised an eyebrow looking at Yami.

"Really? Whose wull he ba stayin' wif?" he asked, swinging to the left a bit.

Yami widened his eyes at the question, before Officer Kane can answer, Yami interuppted. "May I get my stuff?" he asked kindly yet quickly.. Richard smiled, again showing his dark yellow teeths.

"Af' cour'e sh-quirt" Richard motioning Yami to the door. "Bat' may I talf wif ya far a mumment- privatley?"

Yami looked at Officer Kane, he stared back at him nervously. "Sure" He opened the door and went in with Richard following him. He closed the door behind before he grinned at Officer Kane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea and Seto were in the living room, sitting on the couch. Doing their usually routine study date...ahem...that eventually turns into a make out fest. Seto watched her scribbled down the answer for the last 7 math questions. He was already done with his homework and just waited for Tea to finished hers.

"Why do you always finished your homework before me even though you always have more than me?" Tea asked, while trying to figure out the next equation. Seto merely shrugged.

"Magic I suppose..." he answered. "Perhaps I'm a magician"

Tea snickered. "Sure thats what it is" she said sarcastically.

"I can sense some dishonesty here" he said to her. "But I'm sure you wouldn't agree to my amazing tactics" he smirked, facing her. Tea began to blush madly. She quickly put her head down. He smiled at how angelic she is. 'And to think that cold-hearted loner been her friend, living here...' he could feel the anger raising but he quickly add something else to calm himself down 'but nevermind that now he's not here to ruined the moment so that means...' he put his hand under Tea's chin raising to look at her.

They looked at eachother lost into the other self eyes. Tea then leaned in. 'Ya see she did the first move thats a good thing' he thought to himself as he leaned in too. Their lips crashed with eachother sending shivers throughout both of their bodies. Seto then put his free hand on Tea's waist, feeling her shiver under his touch, he smirked, still kissing her. He wanted to make her feel as if she was everything to him. Show the love that was always burning. To wipe away all her fears, her worries, her hurt. To wipe away Yami from her mind. Seto can just remember how Tea arrived to the class. Her eyes puffy and red. She was sweating too. He can tell she was crying, and what made his blood boil was knowing the answer of who did this. 'That pathetic loner, this is why he doesn't deserve someone like Tea' He felt lucky to see that he was the only one from him. There were no rivals, no competition, he won this. Tea was his.

Tea can feel his hands to her back, as her hands slithered around his neck, pulling him tighter, closer. She smiled, she felt so alive right there, then, nothing could stop this. She can feel him, trying to gain access, licking her lips, she gadly agreed deepening the kiss, if it was possible. Seto leaned back, as Tea leaned foward, she was in control for now and she then decided to play with him a little. Her body getting warmer, but the air ceasing.

Seto frowned a bit, Tea was teasing, he smirked, 'play with fire and you get burn.' But before he can do something to play back they ran out of air. He pulled back, chucking a bit, they were both gasping for air.

"God...that..." Tea was out of words, she totally forgot what to say next as she stared into his intense blue eyes. Beautiful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats it. The end of that chapter or half of it I suppose. The next one is going to come sooner than you think. Oh and review plz. You might not know it but it can give much joy to me if you review. And if you have any suggestions for the next chapters share them. Special thanks to my awesome helper Roxana. And to the ppl who review including **Light Shining-Angel.**

PS. Vivian is still a slut, I just couldn't resist of writing that would make everybody think 'What the fuck? Isn't this a love triangle not a square?' Its a a triangle even though I don't like odd numbers of sides.


	9. The Truth Set Free

A/N: Well alright I like to give out a cheer, this story has now come to have more than 1000 hits. Yay. Happy days. So this is the next half of the long chapter but lets just say its another chapter shall we?

Next chapter is really going to give you chills. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9- The Truth Set Free**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sh-o sh-port-"

"Quit the act _father_" Yami said, his eyes... his eyes...something changed as he kept looking at the puddle that he was standing on. He can smell it, that dead feeling coming to him, he can imagine the metalic taste in his mouth, it disgusted him, covering his senses as if he was some Vampire lusting for blood. He looked up to that man smirking at him, no longer swinging back and forth, he unbuttoned his shirt, his words camed out perfect this time.

"So you caught up on me" he merely said."Looks like you know your father well enough to know that a couple of beer and weed and shit wouldn't make him go drunk and high" He dropped his shirt to revealed another dirter, disgusting shirt. His shirt was covered in that same substance on the ground. It covered him like paint would. He looked Yami in the eyes. One thing _that man_ notice was the sudden changed in Yami's eyes. What confused him the most was...why it changed? Why was it different a minute ago?

"Who's blood is this?" Yami asked he can feel raged bottling inside of him as he again looked at the puddle beneath him. His eyes now clouded red. The same eyes...those were the eyes of the loner, the boy he once was a month ago. The eyes, Tea spent so much time trying to changed. _Tea... _He shook his head. Not now, he shouldn't be thinking of her. Not at the moment.

"Ah I know those eyes now." Richard snickered. He pointed at the blood puddle. "That blood..." he began, a smile working up on his face. "Its mothers"

Yami widened his eyes. His mom, _that woman_? That whore who did nothing but abused him, punish him, and made him like this...she was dead. His eyes dulled, he looked up to his father, who went to go search something in one of the cupboards. He pulled something out. Yami tilted his head to get a better look of the object. That man went over to get a cigarette, he lighted it and walked back to Yami, who was now trying to get the blood off his shoes, his face twisted with disgust.

"Here" that man said, taking another breath of the cigarette. "Its yours" Yami grabbed it from him. Yami stood there, it was his necklace, he couldn't believe, he forgot all about it. It was a strange necklace indeed, almost looked like a pyramid from the Egyptians yet it hanged upside down. The eye of Horus shining, but the blood, it was the same blood from the puddle, it was under the shining golden eye at the very tip.

"There's blood on it" he said.

"Oh yeah well I used that to kill that whore" _that man_ answered. He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets, he walked towards a room opening the door, he went in.

Yami can tell now how his father has killed his mother. He stared at blood on the necklace sadly, how could he forget this? It was a gift, that was the only thing he remembered. It was just a gift, from someone...who he couldn't remember,_You know you barely remember anything these days. Did you remember how you were when you were little? What shows you like? What school you went to? Anything? '_No' Yami realized that he didn't. _But god why should you think about that right now. Somewhere in this crappy appartment is your whore of a mom lying dead. And your bitch of a dad is the murder. And you so happen to be the son of both of them._

Richard finally got all of Yami's clothes in a bag, a plan was coming up in his head, he grinned. Really he was in the move to do a bit of more blood spilling, and he wouldn't mind much of what would happen after that. He looked around the room searching for something, something sharp, something deadly, something useful for this move. He grunted, seeing there was nothing that could work perfectly he left the room with Yami's bag.

Yami kept looking at the puzzle's Eye. He felt strange and as he blink he could swear he saw two pair of eyes. Who were they? One the eyes he notice was light purple, maybe it was his own eyes he saw. But those eyes, they were much brighter, much happier, much more innocent too, it had glints of curiousity and warmth. Those can't possibly be his, and no way can it be his fathers'. That sent shivers down his back. 'That would be the day' he thought. He heard _that man_ coming, he looked up from the necklace, and saw his father throwing a bag at him. He caught it and looked inside, it was his clothes and a couple of other belongings. He then asked what he had been wanting to ask.

"Where did you find this?" he said motioning to the golden puzzle-necklace.

Richard tilted his head, trying to remember and snap his finger. "Oh yes well it seemed like that little girlfriend of yours found it after the fight with Ushio and brought it here to me. Told me to give you a message, say 'she's coming back to get you' Its been long since I last saw her. Oh you should see her, she really grown up" He smugged.

Yami stared at him confused. 'Who is he talking about?' he asked himself.

Richard began laughing. "Aww its seems you can't even remember your little girlfriend. I guess your dearest mother and I dropped you too many times when you were a baby" he joked. Yami stared at him angirly. "Tell me what else have you forgotten about?"

Yami didn't dare to answer. So he had a friend, but how could he forget that? He then realized something. "How did you know I got in a fight with Ushio?"

"Haha thats a stupid question" His father chuckled. "I was the one who payed Ushio to fight you. Your such a lucky asshole, I didn't plan to see you knock him out really. But I guess nothing goes as plan all the time"

Yami stood there, he really wasn't surprised to hear _that man _was the reason why Ushio was always after him. He sighed this was stupid, having a _conversation_ about this crap of his. "Where's mom?" he asked.

"Oh, well I had her hiding somewhere, must be in one of these closets here" Richard answered, opening a closet a door, he let out a short yelp when a body collapse over him, sending him on ground the dead, bloody, cold, life-less body over him. Yami snorted. Richard growled angirly. "Well are you going to help me out or not you loner!" Yami grunted in response, he put his hands on the body, rolling it over, Richard sat up, his shirt got even more dirtier and bloodier. "Crap these stains are going to be hard to get out" he muttered as he checked himself. "You know I really wanted to introduce you to your new mom, really I did. Thought maybe I can share her with you, but its seems like your not much of a man" he teased. "Oh you should see her, really she a keeper. Of course her price was highly cheap. You won't be able to see another one of those roaming around"

Yami stood over the body, its hair covering its face, he bend down, brushing the hair out of the way, he stared at the face, pity. 'So this is what becomes of my mother eh?' he thought. Her face was pale, her eyes open showing her in pain and shocked. Yami shivered, to look at those eyes, it almost reminded him of his. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. The puzzle, the blood, it was hers, and _that man _used this, surely he wanted to give Yami a memory he would not forget. I mean just holding it, made him feel, like he did it. But could he, would he ever killed her, killed someone esle? 'No I am not like him' Yami thought angilry. How could he think that?

Richard then walked to the kitchen. Yami grew a bit curious as to why _that man_ was walking around for? Probaly to find a way as to how to get rid of this dead wench here. He looked at the necklace.

Richard.looked around at the different applicances. He just couldn't find the right tool. The needed tool, it had to be sharp, sharper than the last tool. More deadlier. Ah a knife would do. The perfect tool. Sharp and deadly. Good. He smirked to himself, feeling energy going thoughout his body. He can feel the power the knife he was now holding, gave him. He walked out the kitchen, knife behind his back. He was all set.

Yami saw this coming somehow. He held out his arm to protect his face. The sharp knife slicing, blood spurting out of the cut on his arm. The pain was yearning to cry out.

He grinded his teeth, biting his tongue hard. He was going to be killed just like that. Richard brought down a couple of swipes, adding a few cuts, tearing Yami's clothes. He felt anger. His eyes changing from a deep cloudy crimson to a deep shade of red. Like blood. Yami then grabbed his puzzle, holding it up.

Richard smile nastily. "Good I guess I taught you well" he said. He held his knife high. Ready to strike. Both of them. Waiting for the next move, the next chance. Richard grew impatient, and decided to dive for the kill. He yelled pouncing bringing down the knife aiming it at Yami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Officer Kane stood outside the door. Tapping his foot nervously. He shook his head in disbelief. He shouldn't have let Yami go inside like that. Not with that madman in the same room as him. But it was too late now. It was too quiet. What is happening?

It was then a shrieking cry rang out. Destroying the death-like silence. Officer Kane quickly -without a thought- broke down the door to the apartment and went inside. There he can see Yami standing up, Richard on the ground he was holding onto his arm. Yami's sleeve was covered in blood, dripping down on his father's face. He stood there motionless, both of them were silent and haven't seem to make a move.

"You...son...of...a...bitch" Richard finally panted, his hand still on his arm, there a small puddle next to him.

Yami snickered. "Yeah I am" he said in a very cold tone. With his bleeding arm he raised his deadly necklace high. His father widended his eyes, for the first time Yami noticed some fear in _that man's_ eyes. Those eyes...they were once his. He hesitated for a moment, his arms still held up high.

Officer Kane took this as a chance and tackle Yami to the ground taking the necklace away from his grasp. Yami made no resistance, he looked at Officer Kane. The officer notice Yami's eyes color changed, he sighed in relief.

"Thank you" Yami whispered. Officer Kane nodded, getting off of Yami. He understood him, understood his graditude, he knew that he helped Yami in a serious way. Cause he was able to stop him, stop him from killing, turning him into someone, he wouldn't want to be, that no one would understand. But what scared Officer Kane was that Yami had really tried, attempted to kill.

Yami felt saved, he couldn't control himself, his anger took over him, he was more like his dad, he was going to be just like him. A murderer. A cold-hearted, bloody, murderer. But Officer Kane was able to spare him from that. He took those chances away, and he was thankful for that. And what would Tea think? She would have been scared of him, when she findes out what a muderer he became, he could've lost her that day. He almost did. And never should he want to feel that pain, to lose her, to be away from her, to be took and seprated from her. It would be like death, like the pain he was feeling in his arm. The blood trickling down his sleeves dripping down and landing on the ground.

Yami took a deep breath before he started to lift his sleeve, while Officer Kane went to Richard and hand-cuff him.

"Shit" Yami cursed under his breath. Officer Kane turned to him, and widened his eyes. There was a very deep gash from Yami's left elbow to about five fingers below the elbow. He heard his father give out a low chuckled.

"Pretty sweet knife I have huh. It was a butcher knife to be exact. Just the right knife to cut through some tender flesh, don't you think?" Richard said roughly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Already Tea and Seto has completely forgotten about their homework, busy making out in the living room couch. Seto lying on the couch as Tea crawled onto him, smiling down at him, Seto couldn't resist to smile back. He cupped Tea's chin pulling himself up, he kissed her, slowly. It then turned into a very passionate kiss in less then ten seconds. Seto wrapped his other hand around Tea's waist pulling her closer, and desperately holding on as if someone was going to pull her away from him.

Tea smiled, taking the moment in again, somehow with every kiss they have it seems to get more passionate more wanting perhaps. But with the time of the worlds in their hands, she wouldn't have to worry much about when it was going to end.

The door rang, once, twice, three time, four... The phone then rang once, twice, three times, four... "TEA AND SETO GET THE DOOR!!!" someone yelled. Tea snapped her head up, now hearing someone pounding on the door. She got off of Seto who looked at her, very disappointed. She walked through the hallway, over to the door and opened it. There she saw a pissed mother and a smirking brother. She smiled sheepishly to them. Honestly how does Tea's mom put up with this, knowing full-well, that once again Tea and Seto were very "busy" and had ignore them, while they were outside waiting for what 10 minutes!

"Uhh sorry mom, I was really into my homework and all..." Tea said though she knew her mom wouldn't buy it. Ms. Mazaki walked past her, Jerry came up to Tea with mischeif shining in his eyes.

"Oh yeah you were really into something but I can assure you it wasn't homework" Jerry smirked seeing Tea blushing.

Tea and Seto went back to work well Tea was still finishing her math homework as Seto waited for her. He notice what time it was and frowned. He somehow found it weird that Yami still haven't arrived. 'What is he up to now?' he thought.

Tea was scribbling down the next math equations, her mind taking off. Is was then she realize something was wrong. It was already 7:00 and Yami told her that he would be here before that time. _Oh god. _'Maybe he's stuck in traffic' she thought trying to ease the worriness. _Stupid, he doesn't drive_. 'Then what do you think is going on?' She sighed, she couldn't take it. Something happen to Yami, she knows that, but what help did that do? Where can he be? _Maybe with Vivian_. That send shivers or rage in her body, she gripped the pencil tighter. _They're probaly out making out beneath a tree or something. _Tea closed her eyes in anger, the grip on the pencil made it broke in half. _My, my you should be careful with that temper. _'Shut up!' Tea snapped angirly in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Officer Kane can hear siren sounds coming. Confused that he hadn't call the police, or Yami. Who could've done it? Perhaps a neighbor, they must've heard the screams. The sirens coming closer, different kinds too. He guessed the ambulance, and the firetrucks came. He went to look out the window after, he hand-cuff Richard and made sure he was far away from Yami. He can hear Richard shouting remarks of how close Yami could've killed him, how he could have turned into him. Asking him why did he stop, why hesitate?

"You scared son of a bitch, you can't even kill a man you hate so much. Perhaps because you can't kill your own flesh and blood, but why should that stop you huh?" Yami wouldn't answer, his head down as if he was ashamed. Officer Kane seemed to notice no slurs in the sentence.

Already there was a crowd of many residents from the other nieghboring buildings. This crowd must've attracted the attention of newscasters, who stood outside all ready for them to show out. 'Amazing. They came here fast'

"We should go" he heard Yami whispered, he turned to him nodding. He went to Richard, who stopped talking and looked at him, glare at him.

"So...officer how long is it this time?" he asked him.

Officer Kane ignored him, and pushed him to the door, stepping over the dead corpse, which he had just notice. He stared at it disgusted, what on earth, has been going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's father sat on the chair, waiting for _that person_ to come in. The T.V. on, revealing the latest news. The scene gave out, an apartment, many police cars, abluances and firetrucks parked in front of the building. The camera showed a huge crowd, blocked by the polices, trying to get a view of who was coming out of the building. _It seems like someone is coming out. _The news reporder said. Mr. Mazaki then turned off the T.V. he knew who was in there. He heard a car, pulling up to their drive-way. He looked through the shades and saw a police car parked outside. There was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" Mr. Mazaki yelled out. He went to the door, checking himself before he opened it. There he saw a police officer who was probaly in their late thirties, and next to him stood Yami, who stared at the ground, didn't bother to make any eye contact, his hand on his left arm which was bandaged from his shoulder down to his wrist. His shirt and closed, damped by blood, the necklace was around his neck, the blood was wiped off.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Mazaki, I'm Officer Kane, or Kane if you choose" he greeted as he held out a hand. Mr. Mazaki took his hand and smiled softly. Officer Kane then let go and put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Your safe now Yami. Will you be okay?" he asked Yami. Yami nodded stifly. Officer Kane turned to walk away to his car. "We'll try to keep it low, but as long as you keep getting in trouble, the news will spill, understand?" Yami nodded again. Officer Kane sighed and waved them good-bye as he got in the car.

Mr. Mazaki look at Yami, who still had his head hanging, he stepped aside and allowed Yami to go in the house. The stench of blood passing him. "I need to talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about" Yami answered quietly, he began to walk away heading to 'his' room.

"I know what happen, I know about you, and your parents" Mr. Mazaki began. Yami stopped in his tracks. "I know you were abused, Yami. I know what horrible life you went through. I know who your--"

"You kicking me out?" Yami whispered his vioce seem to crack. Mr. Mazaki sat down, he was prepare for this conversation.

"Yami, I'm not kicking you out" he paused.

"Do they know about this?" Yami asked him. Many feelings taking over him, some that he didn't know of.

"No" Mr Mazaki answered.

"Your not going to tell them are you?" It was more like a plead. Yami turned to look at Mr. Mazaki. He notice the difference in Yami's eyes, back when they first met they had a glint, but now it was all foggy and very hard to read. But before Mr. Mazaki could answer Yami, they heard someone running. Yami quickly turned to see Tea standing there, in the hallway. His eyes lowered, he just couldn't bring himself to look at her, not in the state he was in. Jerry's clothes, that Yami were wearing, it was clear that they were damped, wet with blood from his dad, him and perhaps from his mother also. The left sleeve was cut off, showing the bandages. The necklace shining through the pain, the agony. Seto appeared behind Tea, surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea can hear knocking at the door but as she was about to rose, her father yelled out that he got it. Tea hoped that it was Yami, she tried to listen carefully, but she was down the hall, they would have to speak loud to be heard from there. As Tea was about to throw the idea that Yami wasn't home she heard her dad talking. Her head shot up as she heard his name. It was _him!_ He was back! Tea got up happily and ran down the hallway. Seto followed her, confused.

Tea stopped in her tracks at the end of the hallway, in front of her Yami stood there, his back to her. But already she can tell something terrible happen, her eyes were already starting to sting. As Yami turned to see her, it only made matters worse. She froze seeing him, hurt, cold, bloody, pained, confused, there just seemed to be no end to him. 'Why does he do that?!' Tea asked herself. 'Yesterday he came, he had a bleeding lip, and now today he's in even worse condition' Her eyes landed on Yami's left arm. It was bandaged, the sleeve torned off. He had some other cuts that weren't as serious. 'Is he trying to kill himself?! He just camed back from the hospital, and here he is already hurt and bandaged' Tea was anxious to know what is going on but that was the last on her mind at the moment. The only thing that was on her mind was _him_. He stared at her sadly with so many emotions, some she just couldn't read. All this confusion, seeing him like that, it made her cry.

"Tea..." Yami whispered, his voice cracked. "Please don't cry..." Yami stepped closer to her, he can feel his heart racing.

Tea shook her head hard, losing control she ran into Yami, putting her arms around Yami's waist, she hugged and cried her eyes out in his chest. She can smell heavy blood, but that didn't matter, not at the moment.

Mrs. Mazaki came in along with Jerry, confused of the noise that was going on. They eyes widened wide, then softened. The scene in front of them was sad but sweet. Mrs. Mazaki watched them a tear coming down her cheek. She never thought Tea would just throw herself onto another man, well with the exception of Seto and her father. Yami and her really seemed to be in a sticky situation with eachother. She only hope Tea could be there for Yami. Cause it seems that Yami really needs someone besides him. Jerry too was quite touched, not at all mad that Yami has just completed destroyed and ruin his clothes. Besides in the state Yami was, that was enough to make you pity him. Luckily for all of them, it wasn't as serious as the first time they met him. A night no one would really forget. To say they were both confused, both sadden.

Yami stared down at her, her fragile form, shaking with tears, she was crying, and this time Yami knew it was all on him. This just couldn't make him feel any better. He wanted her to feel happy, joyful, without a single care in the world, but somehow Yami seemed to be crushing the dreams he had for her. His heart was being crushed hearing her cry so much, so loud, so painfully. It burned, fire licking him, almost stabbing him. His head was down in shame.

Seto stared at them, his heart was breaking, torning itself into two. It pained him to see Tea cry into _him_ like that. Cry over _him_ more importantly. He put his down, he walked back to the study room. Sitting down on the couch, he put his head in his hands. Tears were dripping onto some homework.

Mr. Mazaki watched them. If only Tea knew why. She could be in a harder postion. This was hard enough to see Yami beated up, to see him in pain, her heart wretching. Mr. Mazaki felt bad for them, both of them. Mrs. Mazaki went to her husband, she looked as if she was going to cry.

A few moments later, perhaps seconds, Yami pushed Tea from him, he put his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to see her tear-stained face. He said the words slowly. "I'm sorry" Softly.

Tea heard those two words. She tried to smile, tried to tell him, that she forgive him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't forgive him like that. He was hurt in so many ways, but Tea knew, he wouldn't want to tell her. And for what? Tea thought of what could've happen, how much pain he was in, at the time, but that just her cry even more. Once again she cried into him, her arms, this time around his neck, and her head was cupped in his neck. Her tears were pouring on Yami's clothes, mixing in with the bad-rotting blood.

Yami half-expected, half-hoped that she would tell him, give him a sign telling him, he was forgiven. But it didn't come, no smiles, no happy gestures, no. She cried even more, holding him tighter, her sobs pouring all on him. _In a couple of days, she'll be an empty shell._ 'No' he thought. 'She still have Seto, that person has her heart. He has ways that make her feel as if she is the world to him. Something I can't do, I can't make. I'm the one who destroys it, remember?' Yami can feel a horrible feeling overwhelming, he didn't want to be blame, not for all this. He was shaking, he thought it was from Tea's cries, but it was him. The pain was too much. He putted his arms around her, tightly, afraid almost. He put his head on her shoulder. His blonde bangs softly tickling her skin.

It was then Mr. Mazaki understood why Yami didn't want to tell them, well Tea mostly. He was afriad. Mr. Mazaki smiled a bit, it was a sad one. But it only prove how much Yami needed her. How much Yami couldn't stand without her good. Almost like a light Tea holds, showing Yami the path. Mr. Mazaki left leaving them both, taking Mrs. Mazaki who was sobbing quietly. This seems to be affecting everybody. He looked at Jerry who seemed to be in a distant world. 'It looks like Tea's cries affected him too' he thought.

And it did. Never did Jerry hear his little sister cry so painfully. His fist clenched. He wished he knew what was happening, cause all it gave him was a reason to be frustrated. He needed to hit someone, something, to soothe his pain. He had to get away or else he was going to explode. He left the room.

Those two were left. Yami tried to calm her down, gently rubbing her back, speaking softly to her. It soon calm Tea down, she stopped shaking, her tears stopped, but she was still in her place. Yami didn't make any movement to push her away. Finally when Yami can feel her breathing in its normal place, he looked at her face. Her eyes close. Her cheeks tear-stained, her hair a mess. She was sleeping. Yami smilied softly. Cause once again it so happen that Tea fell asleep in Yami's care. Yami picked her up bridal style, taking her to her room. The doctors told him not to put much wait on his arm, the wound could open, but Tea is pretty easy to carry around. He set her neatly on the mattress, covering her with the covers. He watched her a bit longer, he tilted his head, he bend down a bit, to get a closer look at Tea's sleeping form. Her clothes had stains of blood, from his clothes. He put his rough, cold hand on Tea's cheek. The warmth under his skin cause him to feel the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He was puzzle to get such a reaction from touching her.

"She feels nice doesn't she? Always so warm, even in cold days" Yami twirled around to see Seto beside the doorway. His eyes puffy and red. Yami didn't answer him, he looked back at Tea. Seto examine him, his wounded arm on his side. "Do you mind?" Seto began getting angrier. "Keep your hands off her. You layed off of my girl, you already cause her enough pain"

"I had no intentions to do so" Yami answered back. His eyes still on Tea.

"But you did anywho. Listen, if you want to make Tea happy...leave her be. Leave her alone" Seto said angirly.

Yami can sense the anger in Seto raising. He had to get away, in his state, he won't be able to do much in a fight and if they awaken Tea what would she say? He stood up, walking out of the room, he stopped when his shoulder hitted Seto's. Seto smelled blood, disgusted. "All I hope, all I ask, all I want, is to have you give her something I can never give her" Yami walked on.

Seto was puzzled, confused. What was Yami talking, what did _he_ mean, what was it that he can only give her and not _him_? Seto groaned. This was confusing, but as he looked at Tea, he can feel jealousy arise more than it already have. He sat down at the edge of her bed, waiting. He can hear someone taking a shower in the bathroom in front of Tea's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea eyes fluttered up, she notice the smell of blood was gone, Yami's arms around her was gone also. And she wasn't crying no more. Her eyes open, she blinked a few times before she notice that it was the ceiling she was looking at the moment and that she was in her bed. She sat up, looking around she saw Seto on the edge of her bed staring at her intently. "Seto?" she called out softly.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty woke up" he said. Tea's eyebrow rose, Seto's tone didn't sounded the same, there was a coldness to it. "Of course with your Yami singing you a lullabuy, you would surely have an angel dream"

"Seto are you okay?" Tea asked him.

"Oh just peachy I suppose, you know after I saw you and Yami getting cozy back there, not only that but I heard you crying, I never really saw you throw you arms around someone you barely knew, I hoped I wouldn't have to see that, but boy was I wrong"

"Seto-"

"Do you know Tea? How if felt, how my heart hurted when I saw Yami in here watching you sleep as if he was your body-guard, your guardian angel? Well?" Seto asked her, his jealousy was taking over again.

Tea didn't know where did this came from. She never saw Seto act like this, never saw him jealous. She had to explain, to calm him down. "I was worried about him Seto. You saw him, he was covered in blood, he-"

"He probaly killed someone"Seto simply reply. "Tell me Tea. Do you have any feelings for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Do you love him?"

"What?!" Tea exclaimed she was not prepare for that sort of question. "No! I love you Seto"

"Uh-huh. Really? Well, it doesn't seem that you don't love him"

"I care for him"

"Almost falling for him too"

"This is stupid"

"Your right it is." Seto responded looking into her eyes he asked. Taking a deep breath. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him, tell me you don't have any feeling of that sort, that what I saw back there, was nothing more than just friendships"

_Just friendship? You know that wasn't it. What you felt when you were in his arms did not feel friendshippy at all. _Tea couldn't do it. She couldn't even lift up her head to meet his intense broken-hearted blue eyes. And she couldn't say those words. She knew she didn't love Yami, she's sure of it, but to fall for him or feel anything of that, anything but friendship what would she say? Its really the opposite of what Seto is asking of her. She hesistated, but she finally manage to look into his eyes, her heart was stuck in her throat. She just can't say it, say what Seto wants to hear. She can't.

"...I can't" it was hardly a whisper, but it was full of truth.

"Really?" Seto reply, with much coldness, that made Tea shiver. "Guess that decideds about 'us' huh?"

"Oh please no Seto" Tea begged. She knew what Seto was going for and she couldn't believe it. She loves him, and he, her. But now...

"Its alright really. You have Yami, should make up for me, right?" he said, waving his hand as if it was that simple.

"No Seto your wrong. You mean much more to me than you'll ever know" Tea said, she needed to convince him, convince him not to break up with her.

"Hmmm? For a second there, I actually that you meant it" he snickered. God how his heart was tearing at the moment. But he knew he had to keep himself together. But looking at Tea, hurt in her eyes, his world was crumbling. Was this how Yami felt? Was this the feelings he went through when he sees Tea looks at him, hurt, scared, tears in her eyes? When all the pain that she was going through was pointing at _him_. And now it was pointing at him, Seto, the man who loved her. He understood now. How you would feel ashamed, heartbroken, you wouldn't been able to look at her directions. Those blue eyes, innocence, full of youth, happiness, crumbling, losing its shine, tears welling up, you just feel like doing everything in your power to just make her better. But it hurt even more that Tea would still be with him, even the pain was great. It was jealousy. That was true. And he couldn't fight it, or go through it.

"Seto...?" Tea called out his name quietly. He was awfully quiet, looking at the ground, he appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Tea" Seto vioce cracked.

Tea just couldn't bring herself to hear the words that were going to come out of his mouth. She threw the covers aside and flung her arms around Seto, her lips hitted hard on Seto's._ If this didn't work, than I don't know what will. _Seto couldn't bring himself to push Tea away, and let those heart-braking words flow out of his mouth. The feelings of her lips upon his, made it all disappear. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss, a passionate one.

When she opened her eyes, almost to pulled away she saw Yami in front of her, in the doorway, his eyes clothes. He had his arm up, his hand clutching to the shower robe. There she notice some scars, that sleeve exposed. There were so many scars on his arms. Kinda like the glimpes she saw a month ago. _(a/n: its was a flashback, when she almost saw it on chapter 7) _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami came out the shower in a robe, the bloody damped clothes at his side, his arm already bandaged. His hair wet, and plasted against his face, the bangs were hanging down against his cheeks. It felt good to have that wretched smell off of him. He past Tea's room the scene before did not really surprised him, but it sure as hell hurted him. He holded onto the robe, where his cold heart was underneath. What the hell was this pain? Why does it always hurt so much? 'I feel like passing out' Yami closed his eyes, his teeth clenching, he had to leave, if he stayed there any longer, he was going to go insane with burning sensation in him. He found himself panting when he got to 'his' room, he slided down the door and landed on the ground with a thud. He took deep breaths, counting between them, seeing the nightmarish vision before him. He shook his head. Getting up slowly, he walked to 'his' bed, laying across it, he layed there, looking at the ceiling, silence around him.

He can hear tears, Tea was crying. He heard her, can hear the tears crashing to the ground. He had to ignore it, ignore the cries, ignore the pain in him, ignore the nagging vioce in his head telling him to rush to her side and make her better. Because he knew better, knew better to expect Seto to be the person to help soothe and ease her pain. To wipe those tears away, to stop the crying. _Go to her, you know you can make her better. You can do this? Why hesistate? She's right there-_ 'With Seto who can protect her more than I can' Yami thought. _Ah yes but what if he was doing the hurting and not the protecting? _Yami can sense anger, rising in him. Gladly he found out one of those feelings and pitied that it had to be that answer. _What if those tears she's crying is over the pain, she is feeling from him? He can be causing her to cry. To hurt. What say you now? _

Yami pushed the thought, the vioces and put the covers and pillow over him trying to mute out all noises. He has to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxx-The Next Day-xxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang, lunch time was over, as Yami threw his garbage away and walked to his next class he felt as if someone was stalking him. Their eyes burning into his skin. He took a turn, now a bit more cautions, he ended up outside near the gym, he felt someone grabbed him and pulled him. They had a firm grip on him. It took a moment for Yami to recognize who it was. One of Tea's best friend, Mai. She appeared to be angry, was she angry at him? But what did he do?

"What did you tell Tea, about your parents?" she asked angirly. Yami pushed her hands away from him.

"Mind your own buissness, will ya?" Yami snapped. Mai grew even more furious, she grabbed his shoulder, her nails digging in deep.

"Anything that concerns Tea, concerns me" Mai said trying to take deep breaths, calming herself down, but still had her -grip on Yami. Yami didn't flinch as he could feel her nails in his shoulders, getting deeper with every word she spoke.

"You don't have to worry then, I told her little about my parents" Yami said, he can now feel his shoulders going numb

"You told her a lie though. You lied to her!" Mai yelled. Yami flinched at the word. _Lies_. "How can you lie to her about something like that!? Your parents, travelers how pathetic."

Yami grinded his teeth. "You don't understand. Tea does not need to know about me and my parents"

"Quit being such a cold-hearted-asshole. I know how much she cares about you. She needs to know about this" Mai said.

"No she doesn't. The less she knows the better." Yami simply said.

"How is that better?" she glared at him. "She is the only person who is willing to help you. She wants to help you. But you are too afraid. Your not letting her do that. You don't even what pain you cause her already" Yami stood silence._ Pain? Of course we know what pain she went to. _It haunted him in his dreams.Mai continued. "I'm going to tell her" she waited for his reaction. He didn't budge. "I'll tell her the truth" she finally let go of him, her nail showing a bit of his blood on it.

She walked away, she looked back, to see Yami on his knees. She stared at him, sadly. Maybe she shouldn't go. 'I have to. He knows Tea deserves to know the truth' she thought. Still... She shook her head, no second opinions this was the right thing, hiding the truth is always hidden under lies. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. That Tea didn't need to know this. Its like he barely cares about her. That made her even more madder. 'He was toying with her!' she screamed in her head, before going to Tea's science class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea sat in her desk, as usual staring out the window. Oh yeah she was bored, her teacher rambling about atoms, no wait chemical properties... no thats not it they learn that last week. Doesn't matter, Tea was doing everything except listening to the teacher. 'Just a few more minutes' she thought looking at her watch now. She started to doodle, drawing little pictures of hearts and writing Seto names a couple of times in the hearts. Her heart fell a bit, she wiped a tear away. Seto was in the same class as her, and seemed to be ignoring her. Tea sighed, she just couldn't believe it though. It was over, what was between them was gone. How it all went wrong still confuses her. She drew couple of puppy pictures and puppy eyes. She stared at one of the puppy eyes, it reminded her soo much of her past friends. Yugi... She stared at it sadly and began to doodle again. This time she drew another heart with Yami's name in it, the heart had a crack in it. She stopped herself immediatly realizing who she was drawing about. Confused as she was she looked at her watch again. '3,2,1...'

The school bell rung, science class was over. Tea sighed in relief, grabbing her things, she heard someone screaming her name. She looks at the directions and saw Mai running to her. She then grabbed Tea's arm and ran out the classroom with her, not saying a word. Seto watched them, slowly gathering his things he went to his next class, this time without Tea walking beside him..

"Tea I really have to talk to you" Mai says quietly dragging Tea into the girls bathroom. Mai then told everybody to get out, they stared at her confused. "NOW!!" she screamed, they scram to thier next class. Tea watched her confused at Mai's behavior. 'Maybe she heard about the break-up?' she thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tea asks her. Mai turns to her. To Tea, she seems a bit sad, maybe pity showing in her eyes, a looked as if she was trying to say sorry. Mai jumps and settles herself on the counter. She sighs.

"Its about Yami..." she whispers.

Tea continued to stare at her. Yami...? She then started to panic. "Is he hurt, did Ushio hurt him? Where is he? How do you know this?" Tea began to ask her worriness flowing through her words. If Yami was hurt, again for the third time in the row, she would not know what to do except take him in a lock-down from the world. Maybe be with him everyday all the time. Well its not that she has something important to do, she would usually hang out with Seto 24/7 everyday but...

"Whoa whoa, stop with the questions, he isn't hurt. So don't worry about that" Mai says. She stared at the ground for a moment. 'She really does care about, him alot. Yami you're so blind...'she thought sadly. "Yami lied to you"

Tea backed up a bit. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" she asked him. _How does Mai know this? _

"He lied to you" Mai says almost in a whisper. "Tea..." Somehow Mai found this difficult to say. 'Was this how Yami felt?' "His parents, they're not really travelers"

Tea calmed down a bit but in the way Mai said those words made her worried even more. What does this have to do with his parents?

"He was abused by them. Since he was very young. He would come to school with a new cut every week. At first we thought it was because he was clumsy but when we notice his parents never being with him, he never talked about them, and an officer driving towards his house, the teacher began to get worried. Yami wouldn't say anything, nothing about it. Always told them to back off from his life. There was a girl there, also rumored to have abusive parents, it was her that Yami's..." she paused. Perhaps she shouldn't go that far. Besides with all the rumors going around back them, she can't be sure if it was true. _(A/N ooooo plot twist for the next Chapter!) _"More polices came to school, calling for Yami almost everyday"

Tea just couldn't believe it. It just had to be lie. All of it. But it made sense. Yami always avoiding questions about his family, his parents specifcally. And those cuts she seen the other day, it wasn't just a simple cuts, they were many of them. And it wasnt' from him, no it was from his parents. Tea was confused as to how should she react to this. Happy to know that Yami wasn't attempting suicide or sad that it came from his parents.

"So he didn't believe me" Tea whispered talking to herself. She turned around to walk away.

"He doesn't believe anyone Tea. Don't feel bad. Its really not your fault" Mai said, trying to comfort Tea. Tea stopped she looked at Mai, and gave her a fake smile.

"Thanks Mai, really" she said. A tear rolling down her cheek. "I uhh...have to go now"

Mai watched her walk away, regretting now ever telling her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami walked on, school was over for the day. He stopped noticing a small puddle ahead of him, he narrowed his eyes and saw some ripples forming. He then felt water on his cheek. He looked up at the sky. It was grey, several drops of water landed on his face. It was going to rain. The dark grey, sad looking sky. It was all too familiar to that day. Almost a replay of that horrible night.

It was going to rain then, and perhaps instead of Ushio being on the ground knocked out, like last time it would be him. But there is slight possibility that Ushio is not looking foward to killing him there and then, no but merely to nagioate about the money he still _owe's_ him. One thing Yami was certain was that there was going to be another fight between them. How was he going to explain that to Tea or the others? Tea... Could Mai already told her? Maybe she hasn't and is waiting for another day or two. Most likely not. And his arm hasn't fully healed yet from yesterday. Yami sighed, as usual nothing will go as he plans.

As he was heading towards his lockers, he decided to put his backpack in there, someone stood in the way, their head down, but their arms wide apart. Yami raised an eyebrow, he notice the figure started to shake. Their hair was in their face, unable to see who it was he tried to step in. Yami heard them muttered something getting closer to them. "Lair" they whispered, a bit louder. Yami immidiately knew who it was, he took a step back now. "Lair" louder. "You lied" their vioce raising. "You lied to me Yami" her vioced cracked.

"Tea...I-" Yami said finding his vioce.

"Yami where you ever thinking of telling me?!" she asked loudly.

"No" Yami simply said emotionless.

"You never trusted me. You never were. But to think that you couldn't let me at least help you..." Tea can feel tears trying to spill out.

Mai words flowed into Yami's head. _She is the only person who is willing to help you. She wants to help you. But you are too afraid. _He was afraid. But he never thought he would be afraid of that. "Tea...please" Yami started. He just couldn't handle her crying like this, not again.

Tea cut him off. "No Yami. I heard enough. Enough of that, the _truth_. What else have you lied to me about?" she asked she took deep breaths. Yami looked away.

"I don't- no that was the only lie" Yami answered quietly. That at least was the truth. What he hasn't told her couldn't count as a lie._ Could it? Doesn't matter though. Cause like I said once she figures it out she won't be our friends anymore. _Yami felt his chest burn, he grinded his teeth in pain.

Tea stared at him. She just didn't know what to do. But there is one thing she really wanted to know. "Why don't you trust me Yami?" she asked him.

Yami flinched._ She just had to asked that didnt she? _"Its not you" he simply said. _Right great answer_.

Tea though wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Then who is it? Yami tell me!"

"I don't trust anyone! Its just the way I've been living with!" he shouted. "I don't want to get people in my way, people distracting me" he said calmer.

"OH is that why you won't trust me?! Cause I'm a little distraction for you!" Tea yelled. Yami didn't say anything, he looked away from her. "What else do you think of me. Pathetic, annoying? MAYBE TOO FREINDLY?!"

"Your just a good friend" Yami answer quietly looking at Tea now. Tea chose to ignore him.

"Do you know what a friend mean Yami? Of course not..." she snapped. Not noticing how cloudy Yami's eye were turning. Not noticing how she was changing Yami back to who he once was. "Well I'll tell you a friend is someone you'll be able to trust even a little" Tea explain. "I don't think.." she baean to cry, losing control of herself. "That maybe we were ever friends"

Yami really never expected this too hurt so much. His heart was burning as the words came out. He knew this was going to happen, yet he couldn't prepare himself. He felt like yelling her, telling her that he was so sorry. But he couldn't,he knew that.

"Yami. You can't possibly tell me that being nice was a lie too" Tea dared to ask. That was far enough.

"You really think that?" he snapped. "You think that I was happy with you guys. Was a joke?" Yami took a deep breath. "Tea, you don't even know what is going on around you!"

"And you do!" Tea shouted at him. "I probaly don't know whats going on. But no ones seems to care to tell me!"

"Maybe try asking!" Yami said loudly. "Maybe get some people who can actually trust you!"

Tea winced at Yami's tone. She decided to calm down, to go away for a while. But as she walked away slowly she wanted to hear Yami say something.

As Yami watch Tea go, he felt a sharp pain through his heart and suddenly wanted to say something. "Tea...I wish I knew how to trust, trust you especially. If only I learned earlier well..."

Tea sniffed at the words, so kind, so gentle. But still the truth still hurted her. "If that was all you wanted why not ask for that?"

"I don't know" Yami reply."Loyality and honesty weren't my top priority, wasn't even speciality"

"You sure seemed to think you know a lot about yourself" Tea huffed turning around.. She regreted saying that, knowing it would not help the situation at all, perhaps make it worse.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you think you do?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Tea asked getting mad once again.

"I think you know what it means" Yami answered. "You know you might not know a single thing about me" he added. He can tell that Tea was fumed, noticing how angry her eyes were getting.

"I already know that you wree abused by your parents. That the school would try to help you but you kept on refusing. That back then you never trusted people, you never wanted anybodies help!"

"Feh" Yami paused. "I didn't needed anybodies help.

"You know Yami?" Tea said in a whisper. "I really don't think I'm mad at you, no. I'm more afraid" That was how Tea could describe it. The only way. She wasn't afraid of him exactly but she didn't know what exactly she was feeling.

_AFRAID?! _This wasn't how Yami wanted her to feel. He wasn't a monster he couldn't be. Tea began to walk away again this time no intentions to stop and wait for him to speak. It was then Yami grabbed her arm, spined her, and pulled her to him. He then pinned her to a wall. His hands on hers on the wall, both on the either side of her. Tea couldn't run away. Yami looked at her, in the eyes. Tears were still there, shining, glistening, but she didn't blink, she wasn't going to let them fall.

"Do you think I would hurt you, right now?" he asked her. "Are you really afraid of me?"

Tea didn't know how to react. With Yami this close to her, there was really a little bit of options.

"My father killed my mother yesterday" he told her. Tea looked at him shocked.Yami then decided to make his move, he had to do it carefully, he couldn't let it go to far. He softly and slowly guided his hands, across Tea's arm.

Tea's widened, she was shocked at Yami's actions, but what was worse is that she couldn't stop the shivers that were going throughout her body. "Yami...I'm so sorry"

Yami grew confused, feeling her shiver under his touch. 'Are my hands cold?' he thought. He shook the thought and proceeded, his hands going down Tea's cruves delicatlely stopping at her hips. He looked down, he will stop here.

"My mothers blood was on this necklace I have here" He looked at his puzzle necklace, that was hanging from his neck. "_That man_ used this weapon to kill her. He then gave it me...almost like a memory that I'll keep from me, when he is in jail. Of course this man hates me in all seven hells" he paused. "But he thought it would be fun to abuse me outside those walls that keep him in" He looked up to see some fears in Tea's eyes. She was afraid. She is afraid. Or is it just that she doesn't trust him? That would makes sense. He didn't deserve to be trusted especially from someone like her. But he had to know that for himself, if she thought the same. Tea didn't move, she just seemed to shiver even more, she closed her eyes. Yami watched her. 'Mabye she does trust me?' He can feel hope coming, but he brushed it away. "I don't think you knew that. I'm a son of a murderer Tea"

'Is he going to rape me?' Tea was getting a bit afraid...she admit that. But this wasn't Yami...then again how can she say that? And the story was that truth? Did his dad really kill his mom? And if he did, and gave that weapon to Yami, why does he still have it? Why didn't he throw it away? Is it special to him? Is it to keep a momento from his mom? But... Tea was soo confused, the story it didn't makes sense. Nothing made sense. Yami was... he didn't make sense.

Yami knew that she was in deep thought. He quickly check the watch on Tea's wrist. 'Its almost time' He then leaned closer to Tea, snapping out at her thoughts, looking him in the eyes almost dreamy looking. But instead of going into her face, their noses almost touching like the last time, his cheek rubbed against hers, he felt her shiver at the touch. He smirked, and whispered in her ear. "Looks like you don't trust me either"

Tea gasped. Yami let go of her, leaning back, now giving them both some space between eachother. He looked at her, masking his emotions, ignoring the pain inside of him. She looked at him, now noticing the change in his eyes. She remember. The look of his eyes, when they first saw eachother in the nurse office. It then hit her, why he was there,and why the nurse said that. If only she found out sooner, if only he trusted her._ If only I trusted him_. She already lost Seto, and now to see Yami walk away from her...it was too much. She didn't want to lose both of them. She got on her knees her vision going in and out, she was going out of focus the world spinning, she began to get a headache, the only thing she can stick to seeing is the back of Yami, slowly going farther.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami kept walking, he couldn't dare to turn around and see Tea crying he just couldn't. He felt his eyes sting for some unknown reasons, he rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe all the irratation it was giving. As he pulled his hands away, he felt something wet on his hands, he looked up at the sky. No rain drops. He stopped, as he kept looking at the sky, the stinging was getting worse but he dare not to blink, thinking the whole world would crash if he did.

"You know, that was pretty noble of you to do that" someone said. Yami turned to the vioce and saw a young girl about his age perhaps sitting casually on a tree. She smilied at him. And somehow Yami found something familiar with that, especailly her brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked her, surprisely without any coldness in the words.

"Jasmin" she answered she tilted her head, confused looking. She jumped off the tree, staring at Yami she came closer to him. 'His eyes...' "Oh wow! You really do look like Yugi" she commented. "Except for maybe the eyes"

_Yugi...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N There it is the other part of the long chapter or as we now called it the next chapter. Many many twists to this story huh? Yeah adds to the fun. Makes it much more sastisfyin to the story I guess.. You see now if putted those two 'part' together it would have been very long. Anyways I hope you review and special thanks to my friend **Special Cause I'm Worth It **and to my readers and people who review.


	10. Giving Up, or Holding In?

A/N: Hey ya'll. How ya been? My excuse this time for taking so long to update is something I'm sure most writers will understand, that I had writers block. That simple. And here I thought it was nothing, I learned that, not the easy way I guess. But the good thing is that I have a special treat for all Yami/Anzu(Tea) fans. Read on and Find out!

I really like this chapter too. And I updated this at 12:30pm exactly. Phew. I'm tired now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10- Giving Up,or Holding In?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yugi...?_

Jasmin look at Yami, examining his face and body. She stopped, looking at him in the eyes. "You don't remember Yugi? Or me?" she asked quietly, disapointment in her vioce.

"Am I suppose too?" Yami asked her. He was getting very confused at the moment, and all these strange names doesn't seemed to be helping at all. This girl just seemed to pop out of nowhere and look at him as if she already knew him. _Maybe she does? _'Thats riduculous' he scoffed. _I don't know. You hardly remember anything when you were small right?_ 'Yes but what does that have to do with this?' _She could be-_

"Hey are listening?" Jasmin voice brought Yami back to the world. "Always a thinker you were. But as I was saying.." her eyes filled with hurt. "You should've remember me. You promise not to forget us. Promise that you would wait for us" she chanted, she looked at the ground.

Yami was speachless. A promise, he made a promise, when did he- _When you were young, you don't remember anything back then right._ 'How does she then?' "How do you know me?" he asked her.

"My parents...I was abused by my parents" she whispered. Yami felt that somehow he did knew her, somewhere, sometime ago. But he shouldn't be concern about that at the moment. Ushio was still out there, waiting for him. And if he stays any longer with Jasmin, they would really regret it. He didn't want Jasmin to be involved cause then that nightmare of that horrible, bloody night would just start all over. Yami didn't want that. Not to her, or Tea or anyone else. He snapped out of his thoughts. "You had a younger brother name Yugi...Heh we were all best-friends. We stood by eachother..."

--------------flashback------------

_A young Yami probaly around 7 was kneeling, in front of the closet door. His whole body shaking, he looked around twice before looking inside the closet. "Listen to me, Yugi, Jasmin. You guys are going to stay here, do you understand?" _

_"No Yami. Let us out! We want to be there right beside you" Jasmin voice rang out as she clutched to a even younger boy, maybe around 4 or 5 years old, he had the same hair style of Yami's. Jasmin appeared the same age as Yami. _

_"I don't care" the young Yami snapped. "I'm not letting you guys get hurt. I told you I would protect you"_

_"But you didn't promise Yami. That means you don't have to do that" young Jasmin cried out. Yami smiled sadly._

_"Yeah but it doesn't mean I didn't meant as a promise" he responded. "You two are the only thing I have left...I don't want to lose you"_

_"Then don't leave us here, we'll face it together. The three of us" Yugi sniffed, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "We're the three musketeers right? We're pack a group" _

_They then heard a noise, coming from outside the room. Yami quickly closed the closet door, locking it, hoping, praying that they don't escape from it. He got on his bed waiting for the pain and horrors._

_From the inside of the closet, Jasmin and Yugi clung to eachother. They can hear beating and yelling and feel the apartment rocking and rumbling. Jasmin felt Yugi flinched at that man's vioce. But from all the yelling, the beating, the pain, neither Jasmin or Yugi heard a scream coming from Yami. They stood quiet though, Jasmin holded back the tears as Yugi stopped himself from going out there, and geting themselves caught. They then heard a slam of a door, _that man_ left. It was silent for a while before they heard someone turning the door knob on the closet door. There stood Yami, his face beaten up, cuts on his arms and his back, his left ear bleeding adding stains to his golder bangs._

_Jasmin and Yugi threw themselves upon Yami, crying.Yami hugged them, trying to hold back the tears_

---------------end of flashback------------------

"...we were the three musketeers?" Yami whispered, remembering.

Jasmin was shocked. 'He does remember!' She nodded, happily. "Yeah we are"

Yami smiled softly. He was happy to say the least. He remember. But not only that, he found out that he had a brother. A brother who still remember him as much as he remember himself. And Jasmin was his closest friend, probaly the only friend he trusted completely. He did have a family back then. And thats was not all, Yami did trust someone, wholeheartly. _And do you know what that means? That maybe we can also trust Tea too. We don't have to lie to her anymore than she deserves. We can trust her. _Yami felt relieved. To be able to trust someone was the one thing Yami thought he would never do. But he did, he did trust someone. Jasmin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their moment was soon interrupted, because it so happen that Ushio was right in front of them, still in the school uniform. He grinned menancly, almost making Jasmin shiver. "So instead of bringing that wench of yours, you brought your little girlfriend?" Ushio chuckled in maddening tone.

Yami can feel anger coming alive inside of him. ...'But wait a moment?' _Little girlfriend? That was the same thing father said about the puzzle. _

-----------------flashback---------------------

_Yami, Jasmin and Yugi stood outside in the winter cold, a taxi cab behind them. They all had sad smiles. Yami and Jasmin were about 8 years old while Yugi was 6 or 5 years old. Yugi hugged Yami, tears coming down his face, slowly and sadly. He whisper something in Yami's ears before he let go. Jasmin took out something out of a bag, holding out in front of her, Yami can see that it was a triangular puzzle necklace. It looked like it was pure gold, and the eye of horus was in the middle. It was probaly an old aritfact from Eygpt. _

_"Its from us Yami" Jasmin said, her vioce squeaked. "Just to make sure you won't forget us" _

_Yami looked from the necklace to Jasmin. He put his hands over Jasmin's on the necklace. "I promise I won't forget" he assured smiling, He took the necklace and put it over his head, it dangle from his neck. The three of them stared at it, as it shined through the rain. _

----------------end of flashback------------

"You gave this to me, didn't you? Your the one who found this, and brought it back to me" Yami asked Jasmin. Jasmin looked at where Yami was looking at, her eyes softened at it.

"I thought you might've forgotten. When I found this lying around, behind the gym, I thought you might've tossed it out, and forgotten all about it, all about us. You promise, to me and Yugi. That you wouldn't forget" Jasmin explained quietly.

"I broke the promise I made, didn't I?" Yami asked. It was more a statement then a question.

Jasmin open her mouth to answer but was cut short by Ushio's deafening screaming. Both of them, looked at the roaring, and their eyes widened. Ushio had a very large and heavy looking trash can above his head, he grinned before throwing the trash which was aimed at them. "Ok then, we'll talk later" Jasmin simply said, shrugging before pushing herself and Yami out of the way. The trash can made a loud crashing noise as it landed hashly on the ground. Jasmin flinched at the loud noise, a bit distracted as Ushio camed running at her. Unfortunely Jasmin was also distracted to see Ushio bring a fist up. Pain washed all over her, as she bend down, grabbing her stomach. She felt as if the wind has been knocked out of her. She began to wheeze.

Yami heard the bone crush under Ushio's fist, Jasmin bended. He immidiatelygot up and attacked Ushio, while he was distracted for the moment. Ushio turned to him, his eyes showing so much anger, and fiery. He got up, like some soccer pro he kicked knocked Yami off his feet. Yami crashed on the ground, he coughed out blood.

There a puddle of blood stood in front of Yami, who was still on the ground. He watched his small reflection in the puddle, he then saw some ripples form. He looked up and felt some rain drops landed on his cheeks. _Its the same sky as that night, that horrible night. _Yami's fist pounded on the ground. The pain pulse from his already injured arm. 'God damn it' he cursed loudly in his mind. He knew he shouldn't have talked to Jasmin. But he was curious, she knew him, knew his past too. And he found out that she was his friend. _Ugh. But now your going to let your friend get hurt? You pathetic little ..._ 'Son of a Bitch I know' he snapped. Ushio camed slowly behind him, grinning madly.

"Fuck'en bastard!" Jasmin yelled, tackling Ushio with all her might, that it acutally caught Ushio off guard and made him fall over. Jasmin stood over him, her face expresionless. Ushio spat at her shoes, as he reached inside his school uniform jacket. Jasmin eyes widened as her eyes gazed over at the shiny knife. Ushio pushed her hard, making her crashed on the ground. Ushio quickly stood up, the knife now was over his head, in a stricking position.

Yami can see his father holding that extremly sharp butcher knife over his head just as Ushio was. He knew that this can the be the killer blow for Jasmin. He reached for a round smooth rock beside him and picked himself up, he aimed at Ushio, who was talking to Jasmin at the moment. Yami threw it fast and hard. The rock made contact with Ushio's ear. He screamed a bit, letting go of the knife, it landed threatning near Jasmin, in which she sighed heavily but relieved before kicking it into some bushes. 'Oh wait I could use that to hurt Ushio' Jasmin thought regretably. She crawled away from Ushio, near Yami. "Thank you" she muttered. Yami nodded at her, before helping her up. "Shit. The last time I remember Ushio was back in 1st grade. Still the bully aye?" Jasmin asked.

"Oh you have no idea" Yami answered. "He was hired by my father" _That man._

"And here I thought your father couldn't steep any lower than before. That man seemed to set new records for himself" Jasmin said. She looked back at Ushio who was now getting up, and looked at them. Jasmin did not like that expression he wore. He was furious no doubt. Jasmin said a quick prayer before hearing Ushio screamed, which sounded almost like a howl, from a very hungry wolf. Ushio ran to them, quicker, faster, and punched them both out. Jasmin managed to get herself up but just to get Ushio kicked her down. When she tried again, and Ushio attempted to kick her back, Jasmin turned herself around that would allow Ushio to kick her stomach, but just in time before he really did that, she caught his foot, and twisted it. Hard. She heard him curse loudly before he ignore the pain, and stomped on her stomach. Jasmin immidetaly let go of his foot and grabbed her stomach, she felt as if a bicyle ran over her.

By this time Yami has gotten up, and ran to Ushio, he jumped on his back and wrapped his arm around Ushio's neck, pulling back. Chocking him. He can hear Jasmin wheezing now. As he was going to pull harder, Ushio elbow him in the ribs, and wiggled free from the chokehold. Yami grimaced the pain in his ribs, of course they already healed from the last fight, but it still hurt. Ushio then lifted his leg and kicked Yami on his hurted arm. Yami hissed in pain, knowing full-well that Ushio was not done. Ushio then did a left hook and hit Yami's chin. He was tooken off the ground by Ushio, who grabbed his shirt collar and threw him in a puddle. Just like _that night_ before.

Yami was all wet, he opened his eyes, the vision was blurry, but he can see Jasmin on the ground, Ushio kicking her again. His vision gotten better, but as he looked ahead, his eyes widened.

"Get away from here now!" Yami yelled, as he saw Tea standing there. _Why did she come back? _She should have gone home, and stayed home. That was at least better than coming here, just to get hurt all over. Yami was shocked, and even more confused.

Tea shook her head. "No" she said stubbornly.

"Damn it Tea" Yami swore. "I'm not letting you stay here. You can get hurt, now go away!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU" Tea yelled in the top of her lungs, tears now appearing, and slowly flowing going down her cheek, mixing in with the rain.

Yami put his hand on the ground, another on his leg to steady himself. "Thats what you said the last time, right before you got hurt badly that I had to carry you through the rain just like this night!"

"Well I rather, have myself go to the hospital again, then to leave you, getting killed!" Tea replied. Yami's head was spinning, from all the pain, his arm burning from pain, he felt his body go numb, but he forced himself to get up. He had to get Tea out of here, he couldn't stand to see her get hurt, or worst even killed. He stumbled and fell on one knee, Tea quickly ran to him.

"Yami its been only five days since you gotten out of the hospital, and already, you got cut, brused, punched, and pushed. How long and far are you going to go?" Tea asked quietly, as she bend down to him. She cupped his face with her hands. Yami looked up at her, her eyes puffy and red and teary. _She's been crying_. "Your killing yourself Yami''

"I know" Yami muttered. 'Feelings' overwhelming him. 'Not again. Not now' he said in his mind. His head shot around as he heard Jasmin screaming. She was on the ground, Ushio had her pinned down, his foot on both of Jasmin's wrists, crushing them.

Yami's eyes glowed red, not crismon or dark crimson, but red, bloody through the misty rain. He manged to get himself up, pushing Tea aside, he ran to Jasmin. Ushio did not notice Yami running to him, but did notice the sudden contact of Yami's leg to his stomach. He bend over, wheezing. Yami took this oppurinity to curl his hand into a fist and punched Ushio hard, in the jaw. Ushio stumbled backwards, as Yami got Jasmin to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her. Jasmin had her hands our in front of her, her eyes closed, and her clothes now all wet and dirty. Yami tried to get a hold of her wrists, but heard her whimper and quickly let go. He then knew that they were both broken. "We need you to get out of here" he said to her, supporing her.

Jasmin lifted her head to look at him, her wet hair plastered to her face, she gave him a weak smile. "And leave you to have all the fun? I think not" she answered him. Yami just couldn't help but smile. This really prove everything, about thier friendship, about their history, about them. Yami looked at Tea, who stared back them, a small smile on her lips and her eyes, teary.

Tea stared at them, she was feeling a bit jealous at the moment. She admit that. 'Its just that, I don't know who this girl is. And she just pops out of nowhere, and Yami is already taking a liking to her' _You really are jealous _The vioce said. Taunting. Teasing. 'Who is she?' Tea asked herself. Who is she really, to have Yami protecting her? To care for? To know of? _Perhaps an old friend_. That made sense at least. They did seem like good friends. Yet there was somthing also bother her, something about Jasmin, Tea was not sure, but she could swear she felt as if she knew Jasmin. Wierd. But her attentions were quickly snatch as she saw Ushio coming, running.

"Yami, watch out!" she screamed out, but it was too late.

Ushio tripped Yami, crashing on the ground on his back, Ushio then grabbed Yami's leg and pulled him away from Jasmin. He then used his strength, to swing Yami, and then letting go. Yami's hurted arm made contact with the fence first. The pain was unbearable, yet he still chose not to scream out. He bllinked as the raindrops covered him, he closed his eyes. Almost as if waiting for Ushio to come, to hear his heavy footsteps hitting the many puddles around. He did. He walked to Yami, grabbing his hurted arm and throwing Yami over shoulder. "You know?" Yami heard him say, huskly. "I always wanted to try this out" Ushio finished as he used some wrestling move, that caused Yami to crashed on the ground hard, his body rocked. His head, trying to gain focus. His vision, going in and out.

Jasmin looked around frantically, searching for something useful anything she can hit with. Her eyes fell upon a metalrod. Maybe it was part of Ushio plans to kill Yami with that rod? Nevertheless, Jasmin ran to it, she looked at, she flex her wrists, they hurted so much, every movement made it worst. She couldn't do it. "AAAHHH" she heard Yami scream, she looked back at them, Ushio was stepping on Yami's hurted arm. Her eyes turned red almost the same shade as Yami, she grabbed hold of the rod, it was a bit slippery from the rain, and her wrists were giving out, she refused to let it fall, grinding her teeth, she hold it up and ran to Ushio and Yami, screaming her lungs out.

Yami can feel his wound on his arm getting much worse. It began to re-open. The blood was warming his arm as it came out of the gash, and soaked the bandages and the sleeve. Ushio's weight was out of this world. He was indeed a bit fellow. No wonder when he stepped on Tea's leg the last fight, she sceamed in pain. That same pain, almost Yami scream also. His eyes was shut, the world was fading as the pain was taking over him. he can still hear Tea screaming his name. He then can feel Ushio putting his other foot on his arm adding even more weight and pain. And that was it, Yami screamed, horrified. The bone was not ready to break. It would take only a matter a second before it does brake. Yami's eyes snapped open as someone's scream answer his own. It came nearer, and 'TANG'. A loud nose rang out, Yami looked up at Ushio, who stood frozen at his spot, his face hold no expression, it wasn't until a few seconds later he tipped over still frozen. Behind him, stood Jasmin, who dropped the rod, and fell to her knees, she began to cry from the pain, in her wrists.

Tea watched Jasmin, lifting the very thick-looking metalrod, over her head. Jasmin began to scream as she ran over to Ushio who was standing on Yami's re-open wound arm. Jasmin jumped, and swung down the rod with all her might, hitting it harshly on Ushio's head. He toppled over, unmoving. Tea surely thought he was dead, but could see glimpse of his chest still raising and fallling. She then heard the rod clang to the ground and saw Jasmin on her knees, crying. Tea pulled herself up, and ran to her and Yami. They both were really hurt. She had to help them. She got on her knees between them. She put her hands on Jasmin's trembling back. Tea glanced at Yami who watched Jasmin, his eyes fixed with so many emotions, but still had that dark shade of red. Jasmin began to take a deep breaths. Tea tooked a look at Jasmin's wrists. They were now very purple and the bone could be seen sticking out from it place. It was indeed broken. Tea was going to suggest Jasmin to get on, but was cut off as Jasmin fainted and landed neatly in her arms. Tea looked down at her sadly.

Yami jumped to his feet, not really being careful with his arm, he took Jasmin in his arms, carring her bridal style, he took her to sit against a wall, he made sure that she was far away from Ushio, incase he unsurprisenly wakes up and attack her first. He then stand up, he can hear Tea's footstep coming closer, till he can feel her warmth coming off her body hitting his a few inches back. He turned to her, his eyes were cold. Her eyes, were true.

"You know?" Yami paused. "The last time I checked you were afraid of me" he lowered his head.

Tea looked away before looking at him. She took a deep breath. "I was. I felt as if you were going to rape me or something"

Yami chuckled dryly. "I made you feel like that cause I wanted to know if you trusted me. Did you really think I would do that to you? That I would hurt you and take something away from you too?"

Tea knew what he was talking about her virginity, and couldn't help but blush. "It wasn't just that Yami. It was your eyes" Yami looked at her, and she could still see that he still had the same eyes. She shivered. "Those eyes of yours. They're just...they're not human" Yami blinked and they were gone, they were now cloudy. "They were fulled with so much saddness and coldness and they were really red. It looked...evil"

Yami tilted his head. "Humph. Well to tell you the truth I had those eyes way before I was born. Deserves me right. I suppose" He said monotone. But as he felt his heart stinged and turned his head to look at Jasmin who was still on the ground, in a puddle taking deep breathes. he guessed she couldn't hear them from where she was lying at. _Maybe thats why Jasmin and Yugi left us? _'Shows us how much we know' he thought _How much we remember you mean? _

"But you didn't earn it" Tea whispered, snatching Yami's attention. 'He always says that. Always says he deserves the worst' she thought. 'Is that why he is always alone?' she asked herself.

"Why did you come back?" Yami needed to ask.

"I already lost Seto" Tea hesisated to say but quickly added. "And I don't want to lose you, Yami"

Yami looked at her shocked, she looked back. Their eye looking right into eachothers. Tea absent-mindly took a step foward, her face nearer to his. She half closed her eyes, getting on her tippy-toes as she leaned in closer.

Yami breathing shorted. He couldn't believe it. He knew those movements anywhere! Those that haunted him, were coming to stab him again. But instead of backing away, in which case he couldn't because he found himself already pressed against the wall beside Jasmin, he tilted his head. His eyes traced on her lips now, edging closer, their nose touching, their face nearly milimeters away. He couldn't help it. Time was slowing down, that Yami found this very painful to be in. All noises were muted out. His only focus was on Tea. Only Tea. Just Tea. He was in pain, his whole muscle ache from tension. Feelings overwhelming, some in which he haven't figure out in meaning. Confusing him almost. His stomache ache, feeling an weary, weakening within him. He remember when he first encounter this feelings, back at the hospital and that night too, he was so confused, didn't know how to react. But he could recognize those feelings he felt when Tea leaned in so close like how she is doing it right now.

The world has now disappeared, rain drops continued though. Tea's warm innocent lips on Yami's wet, soft lips. It was incredible, exhilirating, heartwarming, exciting such words neither of them can explain. No meanings they can put in words or to decribe. But how good if felt for the both of them. And they didn't want to break away. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's neck, pressing her lips harder to his. He wrapped his arms around Tea's waist, grabbing her tighter, closer to him, almost as if he was carrying her. Rain trinkling on their faces, as the sweet kiss, became more, something they both had never experience with eachother, that it was breathtaking. Yami felt as if he could go on forever. Tea smiled on his lips, she begged for entrance. Yami felt her smile, and was about to say something but them felt his whole body shiver as the kiss became passionate, Tea tongue rolled in, warming him and once again humongous feelings taking over him. It made him feel amazing. How quick it all felt. This he admit had tasted nothing like Vivian's kiss. How much he began to enjoy this feelings. Was this how Seto felt with every kiss he shared with Tea? How lucky he has been, to go through feelings such as this.

'But Seto... and Tea. Tea shouldn't be doing this' Yami thought depressing. _Remember Tea said that Seto broke up with her. So there's nothing wrong going on here_. 'Yes but It wasn't her that broke up with him. Which could possibly mean that she's hurt'_ If she was hurt, she wouldn't be doing this, she wouldn't think of kissing you, like this_. Yami shook the thought away.'Maybe'

They broke off, their eyes still closed but both of them still in eachother's arms. Tea smiled. She felt warm and cozy even though it was now pouring. She noticed that this was the first time ever kssing in the rain. And by god it felt soo good. Really good.

Yami felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and his heart, those annoying 'feelings' that always haunted him when around Tea or thinking of her subsided, and his heart was pounding. He can feel a good empty-sickness. If there was such thing.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Not until Yami notice Jasmin gone. He looked around worried, she was still injured badly, both of her wrists broken. Not only that, but Ushio was also gone. 'She couldn't!' he thought shocked. Tea saw him looking worried and shocked. "What is it Yami?" she asked him.

"Jasmin.." he whispered. "How did she managed to carry him, if she was injured and her wrists were broken?"

Tea looked around, she saw no one except her and Yami. She gasped. "She didn't, she'll make her wrists even worse!" they stood silent, while the rain was still coming down, washing all evidence of a fight, the blood washing away in the current, and the rod slipping away. Yami looked at Tea, and to his surprised she was smiling!

"Why are you smiling like that?" Yami asked confused. Tea looked back at him, still smiling.

"That girl, Jasmin, she reminds me a lot like you" she answered. "She was hurten so badly yet still pushed herself, to do something, that could kill her. Kinda like the same thing that you did with me, Yami" She began to blush. Yami thought for a second, and then began to smile warmly back. He couldn't see Jasmin or any trace of where she might've have gone. All that he hope was for them to meet again. He still wanted to know why Yugi and her left him? And what bothered him is that why she camed back?

Tea and him said nothing while walking back to Tea's house in the pouring rain. Their hands intertwined together, almost like giving warmth to one another. As they entered the house they found everybody busy and did not seemed to notice them. Tea's mom already making dinner, Jerry and his father were watching a basketball game, giving out yells and cheers and sometimes groans here and there. Yami let go of Tea's hand, who seemed to be trembling, her head down. He was confused, he reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but was soon as he did she ran to her room.

He watched her sadly, his hand running through his hair. He was confused. One moment she was worried about him, the next she was kissing him, after that she was adorning him and now she was running away from him? Does she regret ever kissing him? Was that it? Yami's chest gave out a bad vibe that he had to bite his tongue to stop him from screaming in pain. Yami groaned. 'This is will never become easy, will it?' The bloody red color now already gone, replaced by confusion and cloudy eyes with a bit of a shine.

Yami putted his school uniform in the washer machine putting a bathrobe on, and started it along with some other clothes, his father packed up for him, before he attempt to kill him. He poured in some laundy soap and Downy and set the machine on. He then grabbed the towel that was given to him, from Mrs. Mazaki who looked at him worried but didn't say anything, and went to the bathroom to take yet another shower. Two showers in a row, he never really had that happen before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea ran to her room, and in a hurried she forgot to closed the door. She then walked to her bed and put her face in her pillow and screamed her lungs out. She couldn't believe what just happen back there. She just kissed him, no, kissed himpassiontalywithout second thought. Tea lifted her fingers to her lips, almost as if she can still feel Yami's lips on hers. How soft they were for someone who just got beat up. _He was a really good kisser too. Very good. _Tea shook her head hard, trying to get all thoughts of that kiss out of her mind. Yet she couldn't help but shiver when she can still feel the warmth he left where he wrapped his arms around her. 'No Stop It!' Tea yellled in her mind. She shouldn't be thinking like that. How could she? Last time she check she was still madly in love with Seto, yet there she goes making out with Yami and then getting these kind of thoughts stuck in her mind. She just couldn't stop herself back there, she wanted to kiss him. _Notice something funny? How that desire grew? At the hospital it was a mere ugre, but then at that night, it was more like lust. And now here, more like desire. You want to kiss him. Just face it. _

'Maybe Seto is right, maybe I am falling in love with Yami' she admitted. 'How can I do this to you Seto" she added miserably, now she can feel her eyes stinging again, and guilt deep in her stomache.

_A kiss, a kiss means a sign of affection, love, desire_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ha ha. Thats the end of that chapter. I hope you like it. Lots of action, drama, and of course romance. I mean finally they kiss, for god's sake! Now why the sudden regretion? Guess thats what happens when your in love with two guys. I wouldn't know, I never loved two guys, in the same time. Plz review. PLZ.

p.s. This is not a Yami/OC turning point. What my character, Jasmin have with Yami, is nothing more than friendship. Like brother and sister hood. If to some who thinks they make a good couple, fine go ahead believe that, but I must warn you that won't be happening. This is a Triangle! Not a square (with the exception of Vivian trying to squeeze in). Thank you, and hope you like my story. Till next time.

Super-Special-Awesome Pirate


	11. Hatred or Jealousy? Trust or Lie?

A/N: Hello everybody. I chose not to write any excuses today because then will complain about how long this chapter is. Yup thats right. Its a long chapter.

Enjoy and don't forget to review. OH and I am updating this chapter at 11:40pm exact. So that kinda means I'm a bit tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11- Hatred or Jealousy? Trust or Lie?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea just couldn't stop crying. She finally admitted that she was falling in love with Yami, but that seemed to have made everything even more difficult. Cause now she would have to decided. She might be falling for Yami, but she was in love with Seto. Still... 'OH the hell with it!' Tea thought miserably, pulling the pillow to her face.

Yami came out of the shower, his bangs plastered to his face and his hair all messy and wet. He used the towel to dry his hair and body off and changed into some boxers of his and some baggy sweats. (which is Jerry's) He seemed to have forgotten a shirt and as he looked around the shelves he also managed to forget the bandages for his arm. He got the bathrobe and wrapped it around him. He made sure the sleeves covered his arm incase no one in the house saw it. He then shook his hair like a dog, looking at the mirror, he can see some bruises forming. Luckly they weren't as bad, and noticable, and some can be hidden under the his bangs. He got all his dirty clothes and left the bathroom. Already he can hear Tea, in her room, crying. He sighed. He went to his room, put down his towel on top of his clothes. And then headed to Tea's room. He took a deep breath before he walked in. He stood a few feet behind Tea. He can see her trembling, he can hear crying, sobbing. He can feel his chest tightning. "T-tea" he whispered.

Tea can feel someone behind her. She dared not to turn around. But then she heard them, _his_ vioce. "T-tea" they whispered. Tea knew who it was. Who that soft-worried barritone voice that was. She lifted her head, wiping her tears away, she forced a smile when she looked at him. He looked sincere, and sad. His eyes, cloudy as always. He was wearing a bathrobe, and Tea can see some exposure of Yami's chest, which she notice was very tan. She fought the urge of blushing "Hey-y uh Yami. W-what are you doing here" she managed to asked.

He looked at her. He can see the fake smile, he can see the red eyes, the tears stains, her hair was a mess. And her clothes were still damped. He scratched his head.

Tea looked straight at his arm. She can see the wound. It was worse than she thought. "Your arm" she said.

Yami quickly put his arm down, mentally kicking himself for not focusing. "I-I...ran out of bandages" he said innocently.

Tea nodded, before she got up. "Stay here, I'll get you some, from the first aid kit" She then ran out of her room and left Yami, to look around. Yami looked at the bed and tightned the bathrobe. Beside the bed he can see a photo that laid next to the lamp. He took a closer look at the picture. It was Tea and Seto. _Look away. Don't look at it. _Yami did anyhow. It was them alright. Seto was holding Tea, by the waist, hugging her. Tea's back to his chest, she put her hands on his that were around her waist. She wore a beautiful dress, and Seto was wearing a tuxedoThey were both smiling. On the background Yami can see Jerry behind them making faces. He chuckled a bit. _Don't they look happy there? You could be happy too, you know? You could be smiling too. _'Quit it' Yami growled. Yami then heard footsteps coming and quickly turned around. Tea came in with some bandages rolls.

"I hope these do" she said. Yami nodded quietly. Tea came over and told him to sit. He did so. She then sat beside him, and took his arm. He winced at the touch. Tea let go. "I'm sorry" she apologize.

"Its okay" Yami said. "Its nothing serious"

"Yami stop that" Tea snapped. "This is serious. Now let me see your arm" She carefully wrapped the bandage roll around Yami's arm. Yami watched her. She was being really careful, not to hurt him. She didn't even know that her touch was actually burning him. She stopped, and tightned it a bit. Yami cursed slightly. "Sorry" she apologized again. She finished yet still had her hands on his arm. A tear coming down her face, landing on her hands. Her hair in her face, but Yami knew she was crying. He looked away, ashamed. He also seemed to know that why she was crying is also his fault. Partly.

Tea looked at the arm. She looked at all the many scars. Some bigger than others, some skinner than others. but all saying the same story. She carefully wrapped the bandaged around his arm. Still eyeing the scars and the huge wound. She can feel him watching her. She began to get nervous. 'Oh god' she thought, closing her eyes for a moment. A tear escaping.

"Do you regret it?" Yami asked her. Whispering.

Tea looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was talking about the kiss. And she didn't know what could've gave him such an idea. Is it suppose to be obvious or something? "I don't Yami" she answered him. He still didn't look at her. "But I'm so sorry, I did it"

"Did what?" Yami said, adding a bit of coldness to his whispered tone. "Sorry that you kissed me? That you made me feel so...lucky? That now even your touch is burning me? That maybe now I'll be haunted by that kiss? Cause you know what? You know what I'm sorry of? I'm sorry that it wasn't Seto you kissed. I'm sorry that it was me and not him" Yami now looked at her, deep into her brown eyes. And immidiately regretted saying those words. How could he have just said that and not think it like always? Why did he have to go and explode like that? _You idiot now look what you have done_!

Tea looked at him. She was just so surprised. This was probaly the second time he had ever truly open up to her like that. She can see his crimson eyes, so cloudy, and full of confusion. She shook her head. 'He shouldn't be sorry for that. He couldn't think that I kiss him because of Seto!' She had to make him understand. But how? Those words hurted her, it was as if _he_ regretted the kiss. She was going to burst into tears. She pulled her hands from his arm, and began to head for the door.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid _Yami got from the bed. "Tea...don't think I regret it" he said. That made Tea stopped in her tracks.

"Well then don't think I kissed you because I broke up with Seto" Tea countered.

"Then why did you do it?" Yami asked. He was taking few steps to her, as she turned around to meet his softnened face.

"Maybe because I wanted to. Maybe because I-" She stopped realizing what she was going to say and looked down. Yami lifted an eyebrow but decided not to press that matter. She took a step closer to him. Yami didn't move as she put a hand to his cheek. His insides turning around, his cheek burning. "Is it burning you?" Yami nodded, remembering what he said before. She let a small smile escaped her lips. "Everything has changed Yami"

Yami nodded, not knowing where Tea was leading this. "Do you think we will be far apart now?" he heard her ask.

"Tea..." He started. "I don't think I can stand being without you" Tea looked at him, happy. "But that doesn't mean I don't deserve it"

"What do you mean, Yami?" Tea asked him confused.

"I mean that I haven't been truthful to you. And I'm sorry that I didn't trust you" Yami whispered in a soft vioce, that had Tea tingling over.

"Do you trust me now?" she asked him hopefully.

Yami looked at her. She was right things has really changed. And what was between them also changed. He was more aware of what was going on around him, around her sometimes. "Yes, I trust you now"

Tea hugged him. That's really what she have been asking for in a while, maybe from the beggining. For his trust. Because she knew she trusted him as well. "No more secrets from now on"

Yami nodded, hugging her back. He trust her. He finally admitted it. Yami smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tea simply said. Warmed by the hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami once again was sent to the principal office. And once again Tea has made an exuse to get out of class. Seto rolling his eyes, knowing full well of the cause. And not just Tea, but Vivian has managed to sneak from P.E. to run to the front office, to see Yami.

Yami walked on, carrying his backpack over his shoulder. He might know why they called him to the office. Probaly it has something to do with Ushio, or maybe his father. _That man._ Yami shudder. He tilted his head as he saw Vivian running to him, waving her hands. He sighed and immidiately the kiss came to his head. But then the kiss with Tea came in after. He can remember both of them so well, it scared him. "Hello Vivian" he greeted. He notice that she was wearing the P.E. uniform. "Shouldn't you be in P.E.?" he asked.

Vivian smiled. Feeling warm that he cared about her. "Shouldn't you be in class" she asked him. Yami lifted an eyebrow. Vivian can feel her body tingling. She had to admit, he looked very cute.

"Vivian if this is about the deal then, you should be getting to class because I still have no answer for it" Yami said. But then again he hasn't giving that deal much thought. Vivian nodded.

"Acutally I wasn't here for that, and I'm sorry to hear that" Vivian merely said, shrugging.

"Oh? What are you doing here then? Surely not just to come and see me" Yami responded..

Vivian looked down, she couldn't believe it and might never really admit it but she was acutally getting nervous. 'Ugh' "Well acutally I was here for that" she answered.

Yami widened his eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, he notice her getting nervous. "Oh" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You going to walk me today?" Vivian said hopefully, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, Vivian" Yami admitted. Cause now that Tea and Seto were not together anymore, they wouldn't be at Tea's house for their study dates. Which means he has more time to be with her. And that doesn't sound bad at all. "Come to think of it Vivian? Have you been walking home by yourself?" he asked her.

Vivian tensed. She forgot that the only reason Yami was walking her, was because she told him she had a stalker. "I haven't acutally. But I really want to walk with you today Yami" she said sincerely. "I haven't seen the guy around the house much, but I just want you to be there with me"

Yami nodded in understandment. "Alright well I'll see after school, near the entrance" he then looked around. "I should go now, and you should go back to P.E. they might notice you gone by now"

Vivian smiled and then leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek. Yami watched her as she ran towards the gym. He shook of the feeling he was getting from the sudden affection and went to head for the door. His hand landed on the doorknob, and suddenly another was on top of his. For a second he thought it was Vivian, but as he looked beside him he saw Tea, exhuasted. She must have ran.

"What class you had?" He asked.

"Science" Tea panted.

"But the science classes are on the other side of the school!"

"I know" Tea smirked. She turned the knob and open the door.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked her. Tea looked at him, smiling.

"I'm going with you" she said.

"Tea this has nothing to do with you" He said.

"OH just stop it will you?!" Tea snapped. "Will you just let me be there, be with you!" she shouted at him. "You told me, you wouldn't leave me out anymore. NO more secrets. You wouldn't hide anything from me anymore. Your life isn't just meant for you to be alone. I'm here. And I want to help" she added quietly.

Yami did some thinking before making his decision. He looked back at her, in her eyes. He can see hope in them, he can see the care she has. She was right. He simply nodded before she threw her arms around him. "But.." he began. She let go of him "If this has anything to do with Ushio, I want you out of it. Understand?" he said. Tea hesistated before agreeing.

"I promise" she said, her fingers crossed behind her. Yami then opened the door again, he guestered Tea to go first and then went in himself. They got to the principal office, and already Yami can tell something bad is going to happen. He opened the door. Tea followed him in. She saw a police man, the principal herself and some buisness dressed man.

"Hello Yami" greeted the police man.

"Officer Kane, Ms Kanomi, Mr. Horishi" Yami greeted them.

Ms Kanomi, the principal notice Tea behind Yami. "Tea what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Tea didn't say anything. "She's with me" Yami said. Ms Kanomi stared at them, still unsure and amused.

Officer Kane looked surprised. 'Has Yami finally found someone he can trust?' He grinned. "Its alright. Tea is a good girl I'm sure, she has every right to see whats happening, with her roommate" Officer Kane said. Ms Kanomi and him shared a look. Ms Kanomi looked at the two teenagers, and smiled.

"Alright well lets get this started" she spoke. Tea took Yami's hand almost like preparing herself. Yami looked at her, giving her a small reassuing smile. Ms Kanomi and Officer Kane could not help but smile, because to them, it was probaly the first time they saw Yami smiled. The lawyer, Mr Horishi set his small briefcase on Ms Kanomi's desk, opening it. He cleared his throat before he began to talk.

"Over the years, we had gotten many information, many evidence also. And we think that now, Yami we can have your father put behind bars for a very long time. For both cases of murderer and child-abuse" Tea putted her hand to her her mouth, muffling her gasps.

"I'm not a child" Yami spoke. The lawyer cleared his throat again.

"Of course your not. But this is how the case is set okay?"

Yami nodded, signaling him to carry on. "Now we got at least a week to prepare ourselves. We'll have two different cases, so that means we'll first have the child-abuse case at the family court and then the murderer case in the bigger courts." Mr Horishi explaned.

"Whats the evidence?" Yami asked.

"A lot of things actually" the lawyer answered. "You prehaps are the biggest evidence and witness too. We'll have a couple of other witness that heard the screams, and remember you when you were younger, maybe some teachers or students. Another main evidence is the knife and that necklace of yours. According to what you told the dectectives, your father attack you with a butcher knife, am I correct?" Tea gasped. Yami nodded, stifly, he was becoming worried if Tea could handle this. "And that necklace of yours was the weapon that he killed you mother with" Tea gasped again. Everybody turned to her, and then to Yami. He didn't do anything.

"Carry on" Yami said, grabbing Tea's hand tighter.

"The first session will be next friday around 5:00. That will be the family court. Understand?"

"I do"

"Good well then, we have everything covered. We will talk again on Monday" They shook hands and Mr Horishi bid everybody good-bye, stealing one glance at Tea.

"Alrighty then" Officer Kane said, clapping his hands. "Yami you have an appointment today with the doctor. Your getting a check-up for you arm and waist" Officer Kane informed.

Yami said nothing, heading toward the door, Tea still holding onto his hand, silently. "Wait-" Ms Kanomi added. "May I have a word with you Yami, privately"

"Don't worry Yami. I'll be waiting outside" Tea assured.Tea let go of Yami hand, she left the room.

"Now Yami-"

"I know, this has to do with Tea knowing this buisness" Yami said, facing them.

"Yami we are very happy that you got to trust someone. But we think that this was too much for her" Officer Kane said.

"Tea Mazaki is a strong and smart girl, but-" Ms Kanomi was interuptted.

"I told her I wouldn't keep any secrets from her. She had to know this" Yami told them. "She's the only one, who is willing to listen to me"

The adults smiled at him. They never usually hear him say much to them. This was a first. "Alright then. I know that her father also knows, do the rest know too?"

"I don't think so" Yami answered. Guilt was stinging him, he took a deep breath. "I will tell them. They too have the right too know. Besides they trust me enough to have care for me. I don't want to lose them" Yami added quietly.

"Good. On to lunch Yami" Ms Kanomi said. Yami bowed to them, leaving the room. The two adults smiled at eachother sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea stood in front of the secretary desk. So many thoughts going through her head. Murderer. Child-Abuse. Those two were equally dangerous and hurtful. _And Yami is involved with the both of them._ So many dark features he has. 'Is that why he was name that? But back then he told us if was because his father- '_ His father was never a traveler, he lied. He killed- _Tea cringed at the word_ -Yami's mom. So much pain he was, and is in. _'How could he handle this? All of it' Tea thought. 'How am I going to tell mom or dad this' _You'll have to ask Yami for that permission. _'But they're my parents, we're family' _Which gave him a reason to lie to them, to you_.

Yami came out the room, quietly, walking behind Tea."Tea" he said. She turned around quickly, tripping herself on the process. Yami caught her, her body hit his. Tea looked up, and started to blush quickly. Yami lifted his eyebrow, curious. "You okay?" he asked her.

Tea simply nodded. "I uhh- trip" she said, looking away from Yami.

Yami chuckled. "I notice" Tea can feel herself, bubbling at how his chuckles made her forget of what she was just thinking about a second ago. 'Oh god' she thought nervously. Yami pulled her up on her feet, letting go of her, he brushed himself, and headed for the door. "Tea you coming?" he asked opening the door. Tea ran to catch up with him. They walked past the garden, through the lunch area. Yami looked around, he found the _tree_, where he once saw Seto and Tea layed under, happy, laughing. Yami can feel his heart, burning. _But Seto isn't here, he's not with Tea anymore._ The bell rang, students already coming out of class and getting into line for their lunch. Tea grabbed Yami's hand, and lead him to the locker. She opened her locker, and took out a box, Yami guessed it was her lunch. They then went to the lunch area. Tea suddenly remember she had forgotten her backpack in her science class, she told Yami she would be right back. She came back a few moments later, exhausted. Yami was amazed. 'She must be a good runner' he thought.

"You going to get your lunch Yami?" Tea asked as they past the now-huge-lunch-line. Yami shook his head.

"I don't got any money" he responded, trying to look for a place to sit, avoid looking at the _tree_. He found a table empty, away from the popular people, where he knew Seto would be there. They sat down at the table sitting across from eachother. Tea, opened her lunch box, showing delicious food. Yami had to admit. Tea's mom sure knew how to cook. Tea gave Yami a fork, while she had chopsticks. Yami looked at her, tilting his head.

"Sharing is caring" Tea shrugged, smiling. Yami look down at the food for a moment then look back at her, smiling. _Sharing is caring_. They began to eat. A few mintues later, Tea can feel someone staring at her. She looked at Yami who was now enjoying eating a rice ball. She look around, and saw that the popular kids, including Mai and Seto were staring at her. She felt uneasy, dropping the food she was just holding with the chopsticks. Yami watched her, looked down at her food. His eyes darted everywhere, he saw some boys making kissy faces, and calling her 'sweatheart' and 'baby'. He didn't think that would really bother Tea, considering he always notice guys do that to her sometimes, it was then his crimson, cloudy, eyes met with blue,icy, eyes. Seto was giving him a cold hatred death stare, Yami didn't look away, didn't want to show Seto he was afraid. Yami can see Seto mouthing something, he smirked, understanding what he was saying. '_**Your going to pay**_' Yami's smirk seemed to have offended Seto even more, cause he was taking threatning steps to him, rolling his hands into fists, Mai quickly caught up to Seto and tried to hold him back. "Yami?" Yami pulled his eyes from Seto's cold gaze looking into brown,teary, hurted eyes.

"Tea?"

"Can we g-go now? Please Yami" Tea asked, her head hang low, unable to see her face. Yami simply nodded, he closed the lunchbox, putting the fork and chopsticks inside, he got up, took his backpack and Tea's and took her hand.

"Lets get out of here, I know where we could go" Yami whispered to her, she still didn't look at him. They began to walk to the direction of the garden, Yami didn't want to look back, he can already feel icy glare daggers on his back. He knew Seto was watching him. He managed to look back once, again seeing Seto mouth something. '_**You'll pay'**_Yami was getting confused. 'What is going on here? He hates me, the feeling is mutal, I know that, but this is not becoming just hatred' he thought, looking ahead, holding Tea's hand, who was quiet. _Jealousy? '_ Why?' Yami asked himself. 'Has this have anything to do with Tea's breakup with Seto? Or the reason for it?' _Maybe both. _They walked through the gates, sitting on a bench in the center of the garden. Tea still sat quiet. Yami cleared his throat, she still didn't look up. "Has this have anything to do with me?" Yami finally asked. Tea became stiff.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked, Yami can tell she was getting nervous..

"The break-up between you and Seto. Has that have anything to do with me?" Yami asked once again. He needed to know, he needed to find the answer. Tea didn't answer him, its seems she was hesistating to whether to tell him or not. _Just like how you decided not to tell her the truth about your parents?_ 'This is different' _Oh really? It involves you, how different can it be?_ 'This has Seto involved'_ And you...Maybe she doesn't trust you?_ Yami did not like that thought.'What would this have anything to do with trust?' _Just a suggestion_. Yami was becoming impatient. "Does it or doesn't it Tea?" Yami said, adding some coldness in his vioce.

Tea knew he was becoming impatient. But what should she do? Yes the break-up involved him, he was the reason. But how can she tell him that? Should she tell him that? 'This is becoming confusing' she sighed. _Oh tell him, before he gets the wrong idea. _"Yes, Yami it does have to do with you"

Yami looked away from her, looking in the distance. So it was. He was the reason, they broke up. The reason why Tea feels heart-broken. She loves Seto. And Seto broke her heart. Because of _him_. But why exactly _him_? Why Yami? What did _he_ do. _Doesn't matter, Tea's broken hearted and its all your fault._ 'Ours' _Of course. What are you going to do now, now that you got your answer. _'I'm going to try and fix it' _What?! _'Tea is going to be way happier with Seto by her side. I know he still loves her, and she still loves him'_ But why try fixing it_. _You can make her happy. _'No, I can't' _Yes you can_. 'Can't you see? That from the beggining I've been hurting her inside?' _But now you are changing, you are no longer the reason of her suffering_. 'Because she is heartbroken. I'm not going to argue anymore. I want her to be happy, and she is...with Seto, not me' Yami thought sadly. He made up his mind, no matter how much his heart was burning, telling him to reconsider.

Tea watched him, so many emotions, flashing before his face, it was like he couldn't decide, like he was hesitating. His fist, uncurling, and curling, he's eyes closed. The bell rang. "I'll be home around 7" he said, getting up and walking out the garden, leaving Tea alone. She let a tear fall, getting up herself, she walked to her P.E. class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto can feel his heart aching, just watching Yami and Tea sharing her lunch. Tea looked around, noticing someone was watching them. They're eyes met. How he felt such sadness just staring in her eyes, even though they were far away from eachother. He just felt like running to her, hugging her, kissing her, telling her that he was so sorry, that he wanted her back. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not with Yami there, still around Tea. Because as long as Yami was around, Tea would still be falling in love with _him_. He didn't wanted to watch that, didn't want to see Tea slowly slipping away from him, to be with _him._ Yami was just getting in the way, but what could he do? _He_ had to stay at Tea's house for three months. Doctor's recommendations. 'Fuck that doctor' Seto thought angirly. Tea looked away. 'Now look what I've done. Oh Tea. Don't think I don't love you anymore, because that is sure as hell not the case' Seto took a deep breath. 'Fuck you Yami, you pathetic loner' He began staring at _him._ It seems that Yami finally got to notice that someone was indeed staring at him, because they were now looking at eachother, watching. _**'You are going to pay'**_ Seto mouthed, receiving a smirk from Yami, made him madder. He got up, his hand turning into a fist, if it wasn't for Mai getting in the way, he would have gone over there, and knocked that smirk of _his_ face._**'You'll pay' **_Seto mouthed again, when Yami look back again, holding Tea's hand and walking away. Hatred and jealousy flowing in Seto's mind.

xxxxxxxxx-After school-xxxxxxxxx

Yami looked at the school's clock tower, and then looked around. Vivian was suppose to be here. He needed to walk her fast to her house and then quickly get to the hospital, and then head to the Mazaki's house. Where was she?

His thoughts pondered back to that meeting with the principal. Officer Kane was also there and a lawyer. How they have figure out that they have enough evidence to put his father, behind bars. The only thing they need is Yami. They need him to announce that he was abuse. He was the evidence, the scars was just enough proof too. But Yami had doubts. The last time which was when he was around 12 they tried to put his father even his mother behind bars, he ended up in the corner of his basement, a collar around his neck, and a rope tied to it. His arm having many deep scratches that were bleeding and on his back where he has four long deep cuts where he had been birched by his father. _That man_. (Birched whipped) He was the dog. He was a son of a bitch. Oh they made sure that they cleaned up the wound, no infections, making sure that He wouldn't make any excuses of how he needed to go to the hospital. They didn't even let him go to school for a while, just enough time for the cuts and wounds to heal. Leaving scars, his mother. _That women._ Would cover it up with make-up every morning. They were smart He remembered, the school figuring it out on what happen between him and his parents. Bothering him, everyday, but he told them nothing was wronged, they soon gived-up. But the rumors kept flying around, everybody soon knew. Yet no one could have proved that it was true. How stupid he was, how ignorant, how scared. He was the proof. But then what would happen? His younger brother and his only closest friend left him. Where would he go? It wouldn't matter really. He was going to middle school soon. His parents will still be there, just that he wounldn't see them often. Which was a good thing. Those visions of many consueling, many rumors, many homework, many new cuts. The friends he thought he made, but found out that they just pitied him. How pathetic.

It wasn't until Vivian's vioce back him to his surronding. She looked at him worried. She put her delicated, polished finger nails on his forehead. "Are you okay Yami?" she asked concern.

"I'm fine" Yami answered. "Come on we should get walking. Why were you late?"

"Detention" Vivian merely said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Oh" Yami muttered. He felt Vivian's hands holding his. He looked at their hands. His eyes lids lowering a bit. This touch reminded him of Tea's. How she grabbed his hand last night. Her eyes, streaming with tears. He was hurting her. Physically never, but mentally always."W-what for?" he struggled to asked.

Vivian smilied, thinking of how she is affecting him right now(A/N:Yeah right). "My school uniform. They keep telling me, itsn't ...well a school uniform"

Yami looked at her, head to toes. Well he had to agree with the teachers on this one. That definetly was not a school uniform. The skirt was cut to high, showing her thighs. The shirt was too little that it showed just enough of her stomach, showing the belly ring too. And not hiding any 'booms' (you know what I mean) behind that shirt.

They began to walk. Vivian kept looking at Yami, finally having the guts to grab his hand. He didn't seem to mind, or notice. Yami kept his sense sharp.They got to Vivian's house, still holding hands. They were out on Vivian's lawn, Yami let go of Vivian's sweaty hand, drying his hands off on his jacket. Vivian was about to open the door before she turned to face Yami again, who was looking around. "You want to come in? My parents aren't home at the moment"

Yami looked at her. He didn't know if that was good news or bad news. "I can't. I got to go somewhere right now. I uhh will see you tomarrow" he can see the disappointment in Vivian's eyes.

"Oh" Vivian said suprisenly sad. No one had ever rejected her on this offer, but then again Yami wasn't just anybody. And that just made her want him even more. Vivian started to hate that feeling. It made her feel vulnerable yet pleasurable at the same moment. She tried to shook of the feeling but it stayed. She gave in. She went over to Yami, pressing her body closer to his.

Yami tense, he did not see this coming. He can feel her head on his shoulder now, she was breathing onto his neck. She put her hands on his stomach, grabbing onto his shirt she forced him to bend over a bit, there she took the chance and set her lips on his. Yami wasn't really in the mood, he didn't kiss back. Vivian wasn't going to give up that easily, she bit his lip, he opened his mouth, regretting it the moment Vivian rolled her tongue in. Yami began to fight back now, putting his hands on her shoulders. Vivian smiled smuggly, she had her hand going up Yami's shirt. Yami shivered, _What the-Now this is getting out of hand!_ He pushed her back, panting, breathing deeply for air. Vivian was also, but she was smiling. Yami didn't feel great at the moment, but Vivian felt greater than great. She noted that the next time she will have him kiss her back. She waved good-bye before going inside still smiling. Yami stood there for a moment, taking in on what just happen. That fact that was the first time anything like that happen to him. And once again, it had started with Vivian. Too bad he didn't enjoy it as much as she did. He sighed and turned around now heading toward the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yami was looking right, to left, and then right again, for cars coming, his eyes settled on Tea. He crossed the street, Tea was looking at him."Tea I thought I told you I was going to be at home around 7" Yami said.

"You did" Tea said, she shifted her weight. "But I thought I come anyways, I uh finished my homework already" Yami looked at her uncertain but then shrugged her shoulders. He opened the door, motioning Tea to go in first. "My, my what a gentleman" Tea teased, and started to giggle.

Yami smirked. He closed the door behind them, they headed for the front desk. A young secretaty sat on her chair, doing some work on the computer. She noticed their presence and looked up smiling. "I remember you" the secretary said, looking at Yami. "You were here last month"

"I'm here for an appointment" Yami said monotone.

The young women blushed. "Of course" she began to click on the keyboards quickly. And then picked up the phone, and began to talk to someone on the other line. She hanged up and looked at them. "He'll be here any moment. Please sit patiently"

Yami and Tea nodded taking thier seats near the entrance. Tea then got up and began to look around, until the doctor came in and called their names. Yami grabbed Tea by the arm and followed the doctor to the X-ray room. Tea sat down while Yami put his whole wounded arm in a machine while, the doctor began to take photos. They then went into another room. "Um excuse me" the doctor piped.. "May you take off your shirt, we need a good look at that wound of yours on your waist too"

Yami nodded not noticing Tea blushing from where she sat. As he began to take the school uniform jacket of first, a thought, a nagging thought came to his head. 'She'll see the scars' _Thats not good 'It isn't.Well you can't just tell her to go away. Thats rude_. 'but- ' _Besides didn't you tell her you wouldn't hide anything? _'Yes but-' _But what? She was bound to see the scars anyways. _Yami shrugged, not sure what that thought was suppose to mean, taking his white shirt over his head, placing it aside on top of his clothes. He can hear Tea gasp, he refused to look at her expression. The doctor widened his eyes in shocked. He have heard of Yami's condition but never thought it was this bad. There were scars, many scars each telling a story, the same story, every beating his parents did on him. A long scar on his chest, and another scar on waist, surronded by many tiny scars or small scratches and cuts. The doctor then began to examine Yami's wounds, unwrapping the bandages on his arm and taking the huge band-aid on his waist. The doctor studied the wound for the moment and then placed his hand on Yami's stomach under his ribs. "I see. Have you used the brace?" he asked Yami.

"Only when I was at the hospital" Yami said. The doctor shook his head.

"The bones of your ribs have perhaps healed but I'm afraid they're not healed propely" Tea looked at Yami worried at the news, but Yami didn't seem to be fazed by it. "You will need to wear that brace of yours. Do you have it?"

"No, I gave it back to my doctor when I left, less than a week ago" Yami explained. The doctor nodded and told them he would be back.

There Tea and him stood alone in the room. Yami took deep breaths before he got the courage to face her. She had teary eyes, and her hand was to her mouth. Yami lowered his head. Tea got off the chair and walked closer to Yami, eyeing the many scars along Yami's arm, waist and chest. By now Tea were merely inches away from Yami. She put her hand on Yami's chest, tracing the long scar. Yami shivered at the touch, a bit ticklish, yet burning him. "So many" Tea whispered. "How could you go through all of this?"

"I don't know" Yami answered honestly. He did not know. Didn't know why he didn't chose to end his life shorter. Didn't know why he didn't ran away from his parents. From the pain he suffered. He just didn't know. Perhaps he was scared. Scared if he ran away, they would find him. Scared to hold the knife and hold them closely to his wrists, he was scared of death. Or maybe because he didn't want to be scared. Maybe he wanted to face his parents dead on, without flinching. Not scared to face them, even if death was coming. Or was it because he didn't want to take the cowards way out? To not fall in the same road all losers and cowards took? _Or maybe it was because all this time you have been hoping that it will all go away. _'What?' Yami questioned._ Maybe to have hope that someone would come to your rescue and take the pain away? Someone who can love you, and understand you_. 'But Tea is already-' _Now who said I was talking about her. _Yami can hear the smugness in that tone. He felt trapped._That could be why you haven't killed yourself. You've been waiting. _Yami knew he was trapped, and decided to focus on other things. Like Tea for example who has been awfully quiet.

Tea didn't know what to say next. Her hand still on Yami's tan shade chest. The scars on his arm were nothing to the ones on his chest. How many times had they hit him? How many times did he had to go suffering. Tea felt anger, rage, and sadness. How could he have gone through all this? And still managed to stand strong. How? And why? 'But that won't happen anymore' Tea promised to herself. She will not let Yami go through this again. The pain the suffereing. He didn't deserve it. No one does.'He will never be hurt again'

The nurse came in, shocked at first to have interupted a moment. She began to blush and so did Tea, while Yami showed no expression. "I uhh- came to measure you f-for your brace" the nurse said nervously, looking at Yami's chest. Yami just nodded. Tea cleared her throat, snapping the young nurse out of her daze. She began to blush even more, measuring Yami's waist. She wrote it down, and left quietly, not saying a word. She came back, showing Yami how to put it on, telling him when or when not to wear it, like when taking a shower for example. Sooner than later Yami and Tea left the room, walking through the hallway, an awkard silence between them. Yami looked at the ground. He suddenly heard Tea's gasp.

"Jasmin?" she whispered. Yami immidetaly looked up, spotting the girl, laying on hallway ground, her eyes closed.

'Oh no' Yami thought, not leaving his sight of her.

'Not again' Tea thought worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thats that. I hope you like the chapter. I guess you know what may be stored for the next chapter. Drama, romance, jealousy, maybe courts, and justice, same stuff. Review please. Yami is so caring throughout this chapter. Now why did I make Vivian kiss Yami again? Because I'm trying to prove the point that she is still a slut. Remember that.

Merry late christmas to those who are christian and catholic, happy holidays to the rest!

I know that not Tea's real eye color, I kinda forgot what was, when I first began to write this story. I putted down brown eyes, and now I guess I have to stick with it.


	12. In the Eyes

A/N Hello to all...Hey finally I updated huh? Yeah...Took me a hell of a long time cause this chapter seemed to be more difficult to write than the other ones. No I did not have writers block again, instead I had troubles with the format...you know what I mean? How the pieces were suppose to fit in this chapter...is more like it. I'm such a weak writer.

Lots of drama...but I'll start with of bit of humor.

Disclamier: I normally don't say this, cause well I hoped that everybody knew...anyways I don't own YUGIOH. Theres a fun fact.

Not only this but I am updating at 1:55a.m. There is a bit of a small storm hitting my city, kinda got my mind working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12: In the Eyes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmin was laying on the ground, her eyes closed, her chest rising up and lowering down. Yami sighed in relief. Tea squatted next to him. It was then they heard Jasmin beggining to snore. She wasn't unconsious, she was sleeping. Yami stared in disbelief, but then merely smiled. 'That's Jasmin I suppose' Yami thought, running his hand through his hair. _Guess there was nothing to worry about. Thank god or whoever saved her._ Tea began to laugh. Yami snapped his head to her. "What's so funny?"

"She is kinda like you, except for the falling-asleep-when-trying-to-escape thing" Tea giggled. "I really have this feeling like I've met her somewhere, you know? Maybe she was a friend of mines at the other school" she told him looking at Jasmin.

"Maybe" Yami responded. "We need to call the nurse, who knows what all this roaming could have done to her tiring body" he said. Tea helped him get Jasmin on his back, they began walking through the hallway heading for the front office or to run into some doctors or nurses.

"Ummm" Tea murmured. Yami looked at her questionaly. Tea was trying to hold her laughter in. "She's drooling on you" she managed to say. Yami looked back at the girl who was on his back sound asleep and found that she was indeed... drooling.

"Oh, thats great" Yami said sarcastic, he can already feel a wet spot on his shoulder, trying very hard to not drop the sleeping girl. Tea walked beside him laughing. Yami turned to her. "You know this might be embarrasing but I remember you snoring while you were sleeping on my back too" he lied. Tea blushed surprised and looked at him, in the eyes. Yami held his expression and then smirked. They were looking at eachother eyes' Tea face getting even redder.

"Thats a lie" she responded.

"Maybe so, but it still made your face red"

"Shut up" Tea pouted while Yami chuckle. A nurse who was just exiting a room turn to them and gasp. "Quick get a doctor" Tea told the nurse. The nurse quickly obliged and when to get a doctor while Yami and Tea stood there, with Jasmin still sleeping on Yami's back, snoring lightly. Yami closed his eyes for a bit.

------------9 years ago----------------

_"We're the three musketeers, agree!" yelled a younger Jasmin as she putted her arms around two small boys. They all laughed. _

_"Ha ha, thats right" agreed a younger Yami._

_"Yeah, but we'll always be together, right?!" a smalled boy asked. The younger Jasmin and Yami stopped laughing and looked at eachother. The smaller boy look at them nervously. They turned their heads to him, both smiling. They lunged and attacked the small boy, tickling him. He screamed in laughter, as tears were coming out of his eyes from laughing to hard. "Stop. Stop it!" the boy squealed. Yami and Jasmin stopped tickling the small boy, but were still laughing. _

_"Of course we're always going to be together, dummy" The young Jasmin said, getting up. Yami stood._

_"Thats what you get for asking such a question, Yugi" said the young Yami, holding a hand out. The smaller Yugi pouted, then smiled. He took Yami's hand. _

_---------------------------------_

Yami opened his eyes. Another memory, from the past. _You should've remember me. You promise not to forget us. Promise that you would wait for us. _'I'm so sorry Jasmin. If I only remember this. If I only kept my promise, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess' Yami thought. "I'm so sorry, Yugi, Jasmin, I'm sorry" he whispered.

Tea snapped her head to him, looking confused and astonished. 'He knows Yugi? But how?' Tea opened her mouth...

"We're here, quickly put the girl on the stretcher" A doctor ordered. Yami did as he was told, laying Jasmin carefully on the stretcher. Yami and Tea stood quiet as they watched the doctors and nurses take Jasmin away.

Yami and Tea decided to stay a while, waiting for a chance to go see Jasmin. Unfortunately Tea's cellphone rang, she answered it already both Yami and Tea can hear her mother's loud and concern vioce. "Alright alright, mom. We'll be there in fifteen minutes" Tea hanged up and looked at Yami. "Looks like we can't see her today" Yami saw the same nurse from before and went to her.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"If you mean the girl who was just sent to her room, she'll be just fine. All she needs is a good rest. Jasmin is a strong girl. And pretty damn stubborn" the nurse added. Yami smiled a bit and thanked her.

"I'll come tomarrow" he said heading toward the exit. Tea walked beside him.

"We'll come tomarrow, you mean" Tea corrected him. Yami just nodded, smiling.

_There was no way you would have gotten her out of this situation. She barged into it, remember. _'Still...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the door. Yami was about to open the door, till Tea put her hands on top of his. "Just hold on, and let me take a breath" Yami looked at her confused. "Last time I arrived at home around this time, my mom nearly killed me" She explained, laughing. Yami smiled, feeling warmth from hearing her laugh. 'Feelings' from the pit of his stomach coming upwards.

"Where were you at the time" Yami asked her, noticing that Tea hasn't pulled back her hand. She tightned her grip a bit. He can feel the burning sensation on the back of his hand. _Fire._ He flinched.

"I was with Seto" she said quietly, not noticing Yami's sudden movement. _Is she_ _sad?_ Yami said nothing, knowing the subject did not made Tea comfortable.He open the door, a very concern and angry mother already in the hallway being held by the father who was having a hard time doing so.

"I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs Mazaki" Yami immidately apologize not wanting to get Tea in trouble. "I had to go to the hospital-" he was quickly interuptted by the many worried faces and questions. He waved his hands in front of his face. Feeling happy that they were worried about him. _What a family._ "No, no I just needed to get a check up on my arm and waist. They just told me I had to wear this" Yami lifted his shirt, revealing the brace, the nurse helped put on. Tea's mom looked satisified and no longer angry. Mr Mazaki let go of his wife, sighing.

"Oh good, I thought something happen to you again, or else if that did happen I would have no choice but to lock you up in this house and be home-schooled" She said half-serious, half joking. _Strange mother, she is. _"Now lets eat dinner" she said walking to the dinner table.

Tea took Yami's hand. "Thank you" she muttered to him. Yami winked at her, in exchanged. They all sat down, and began to eat. Now Yami knew that this part of time he would never forget, where the whole family, including him were together, acting as if he was part of the family, talking, laughing, and the food was always great. Homecooking. _This is the life. We always wanted. A family we never had. _

"Tea" her father called to her, twirling his fork around some spaggetti. She looked up at him. "Where has Seto been, I haven't see him at all for your daily 'Study' dates?" he asked not looking up. Yami looked at Tea worried, her head hung low.

"Excuse me, I have to take a shower now" Tea said quietly, quickly leaving dinner table and going to her room. Yami watched her walk away. Everybody looked at him. He looked at everyone of them and sighed.

"Seto and her broke up a few days ago. I don't know the reasons exactly, but its seemed to me that it affected Tea greatly" he explained quickly.

"My poor baby" Mrs Mazaki muttered. "She must be so heart-broken, she did really loved Seto, I would have thought he loved her too" Yami looked around, he notice Jerry's head lowered his head, his fist uncurling and curling. Mrs. Mazaki stood up, they all looked at her. "I have to talk to her now" As she was about to leave, Mr Mazaki grabbed her wrist.

"Honey I don't think this is the best moment for that. Let her cool down, she just have to think for a while" he told her. Mrs Mazaki hesitated and sat back down. Yami didn't feel so hungry anymore. "Yami" Mr Mazaki called his name. "Do you mind looking after Tea at the moment. Since your the only one here that knows whats going on more, you should go see how's she doing" Yami merely nodded his head before leaving the dinner table in silence, and walking towards Tea's room. With every step, her cries grew louder, with ever step his heart constricting. With every step. The pain. Tea's heart. 'How could I help her from this pain?' _Distract her from it. _Yami putted his fingers around the door knob, his other hand, into a fist he knocked softly against the wooden door. _Distract_

"Leave me alone" Yami heard Tea sobbed from the other side of the door.

"Tea please" Yami pleaded. He could sense the pain, the anguish, the confusion, the longing. Was it his feelings or Tea's? He opened the door quietly, slowly, he entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, his eyes already adjusting to the darkness, he can see Tea on the bed, her head in the pillow, she was trembling with tears. Was this how it was? Was this the pain one had to go through in life? In love? 'But Tea doesn't deserve any of this. She never deserve it. How could he? How could Seto do this to her?!'

_Yami, Tea is not the girl you want, the girl you need. She's with Seto remember, she loves him there is no way that she can feel that way with you. _

Vivian told him that once, is it still true? Those words that cause him so much pain in his heart when he kept looking at Tea. Just at her, he felt a strong heartache. _Seto_. Yami can feel his hatred growing towards the blue, cold eyes man. Calming down, Yami took steps closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving the shaking figure.

_And Tea what would she be to you? What would you be to her?_

'A friend' he answer that question before. His heart burning, his stomach making different sensations. Yami knew one of them though. He knew that what he wanted to do at this very moment. And that was to take Tea of this misery. This pain. This suffering. Too much stuff was going around her, half of the stuff was Yami's fault that he was sure of. She was in deep stress _Distract_

._Cause really thats all you given her. Stress. Lies. The more reasons to not trust you._

He put his hand on Tea's shoulder, she made no response. "Please Tea. I don't want to see you like this" Yami said, his injured arm over his heart, clutching and unclutching his shirt. "I can't stand it seeing you in so much pain" Yami sat next to her lying body on the bed.

_But you still want to be with her. Not a question but a statement_

His hand brushing her hair. "If I could anything -" Tea whirled herself around, sitting up straight, she lunged herself on Yami. He was taken of guard and suddenly found his brace breaking the fall onto the cold floor. Tea's arms wrapped around his brace on his waist, pouring her tears out on his shirt. Not a single break, during the cries. Was this his plan of trying to comfort her? Yet at least she's letting it out.

"Yami...just...let me...hold...you..like this" Tea sniffed between her sobbs. Yami didn't move from his position, even though at this moment Tea was on him, as he was on the ground. He did as she wished. He let her hold him. Should he do something? Hug her. Saying something? Stay still? What should he do!?

'_Yami please let me hold you like this. I don't know why but...but I really want to know who you are. Why are you eyes so sad, how come your only known as a loner in school, why do you do this to yourself?'_

Tea remember asking herself this that day at the hospital, when Yami was trying to escape almost ending up killing himself. And now a month and a few days she found almost all the answers. The answers that she never really thought of being answer.

Yami can now feel his whole body burning as if the fire was licking his skin at the moment. The fire from Tea going through the brace and straight to Yami's stomach. But the difference of the fire he was burned so many times in the hands of his parents were much different than this kind of 'fire' or 'burning'. It didn't give him pain or scars that eventually goes away or hides. It was more inside of him, a scar that he knew would never leave him. Fighting old fire with new fire perhaps.The pain verses...'Tea'

_Maybe to have hope that someone would come to your rescue and take the pain away? Someone who can love you, and understand you_

_And you responded me with the girl in front of you. Tea_. 'I didn't know who we were talking about at the time' Yami said trying to make an excuse. _It was pointing at no one yet you chose it to point to the direction of Tea. Odd isn't_. 'In what way?'

Her cries were growing quieter. Yet she was still holding onto him. Still in this position. She moved her body up though, her head now on Yami's chest, listening to his heart beat. And which Yami was sure that it was going pretty damn fast. OH...god...the burning was now in his heart. The touch was too much now. Yami closed his eyes. His heart beating even faster than before. With all his concentration he tried to send a message to his brain, to give to his heart. _Stop it. Slow it down. Quit the beating!_

Tea listened to his heart. It was getting faster, and she didn't know why was that occuring. 'Was this good or bad?'

Shit. Yami seemed to have yet another problem. His heart was sending waves to his body. The burning continuing, growing. Those 'feelings' feeling stronger. Yami gritted his teeth. Why can't he get in control? His body was reacting, in ways he never expierenced before. Cold. His body was getting colder. The fire was going out. Yami opened his eyes. Tea's face was hovering over his now. And his body went to same position as it was a few minutes ago. _Fire. Burning. Beating. Faster. Growing. Feelings. Stronger. Fuck. Damn. _Why was she like that? Why was she so near to him now? What the hell was this!? Why is this happening? Too many questions. Yami needed to calm down. He needed to calm the _fuck_ down. Because if he didn't, he doesn't know what he will do next. His thoughts coming and going. Yet all he did was stare at her face. It was too...close. Dangerously close. If this kept going on, if he didn't calm down, he will passed out. The tension, his body, the mind, his heart. Her face. She was still on him. Her hands on the either side of Yami's face. Almost like making sure he wouldn't escape. And finally the eyes. Those eyes. So similar. The same eyes. Back then when they...kissed. _Oh hell is that what she wants? Is that why she looking at you like that? You idiot do something!_ Three, two, o-... Yami grabbed her wrists, pulling himself up, he turned himself around. Now Tea was on the ground while Yami was on top of her, his knees on the side of her hips, his hands still attached to her wrists. His face merely 3 or 4 inches away from her's.

Tea gasped. She didn't expect Yami to be ... 'aggressive? romantic? and those eyes almost...they changed' They weren't that light red just a minute ago, before he got her on her back. His eyes changed to an almost dark pink color. They were filled with pure, lust maybe? Desire? Love...? _Well you just going to layed there?_ His breathing was ragged. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up as she felt Yami's hot breath on her cheeks. Adrenalinerunning. Time slowing. Yami's arm was trembling a bit. And his eyes...they were changing, from his usual crimson to dark pink, and over and over.

He was trying to control himself.

His body was not doing what he was telling himself to do. Instead of calming down, his heartbeat sped up, and his breathing became difficult. Instead of telling his arm to stop shaking his hands were now treambling. Instead of not bending lower to Tea's face, he was lowering himself. Instead of stopping and push back. His body kept going, an inch by the second. Four, three, two, on-.

Explosions. Overwhelming. Haunting. Fire. Feeling. Uncontrollable.

His lips now on Tea's. He let go of his grip on her wrists, she used this oppurtunity to wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his body closer to hers. Her eyes closed, as so did his. It was a slow kiss. Yami still trying to control himself, yet finding himself numb. Tea fending off the damn visions of Seto, of guilt, of her heart, yet still hearing that vioce over and over.

_Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami... I'm falling in love with Yami..._

Tea chose to ignore this now, the kiss now turning passionate. She managed to somehow flipped Yami over while still kissing him, and now was on top of him.

That move seemed to break off Yami's concentration. His wall crumbling, he was out of control. The kiss, was fiery with passion, lust, desire. Everything that they never knew they had seemed to have appeared. What perfect timing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami closed the door, he can feel his body now cooling down. The beating of the heart in its normal pace. Yami took a deep breath, that was a very hard and long moment they've been through. A moment that will haunt him in his dreams. Yami lifted his head as he heard footsteps, he saw Mrs Mazaki coming. She stopped and looked at him fully. His white shirt under his school jacket was wet. Her eyes softened. It could be her imagination but when Yami lifted the shirt up to show her the brace, he was currently wearing she seemed to see something else. Maybe scars or marking. 'So many mysterys Yami has. Yami...Darkness. 'Odd Name indeed' she thought.

"Is there something you wished to know, Mrs Mazaki?" Yami asked her politely. She soon came up with a plan.

"I see. She's been crying" Mrs Mazaki pointed out, looking at the wet white t-shirt. 'We need to get him some new clothes' she made a note to herself. "Lucky she wasn't wearing any eyeliner. Well at least she's not bottling it up inside. That could be dangerous to the mind and soul. May I ask you a favor, Yami?"

Yami tilted his head. What kind of favor would Mrs Mazaki ask? "Of course anything" he responded.

Mrs Mazaki smiled. Perhaps this might help Tea sleep better. She knew Tea haven't been getting a good night sleep lately and now that she found out why, it all made sense. "Yami do you think you can sleep in Tea's room for tonight" she requested him. "I have heard her, waking up in the middle of the night for past few days. I just want you to be in there to calm her down. Maybe like comfort her"

Yami looked at her shocked. His heart racing again, the sensations returning. _What the-? What does she meant by that._ 'Oh no, she doesn't mean-'_ Whoa I didn't know moms were like that nowadays. _"You don't mean-"

Mrs Mazaki chuckled to herself. She didn't really expected that kind of response. 'Men' she sighed. "I do not mean to sleep by her in bed, Yami. I mean sleep by her bed" she explained.

"Oh of course. Sorry for the mistunderstanding" Yami said nervously. What would Mrs Mazaki think of him now? _A pervert maybe._

Usually Mrs Mazaki would thought she would have never ask anybody, a boy especially to do that kind of favor. But then again, Yami was not like that, that Mrs Mazaki knew. He wouldn't dare put Tea in such a place, not in her state she is now. She was surprised to think that of a boy. But Yami cares deeply for Tea, maybe even more but lets not drag on that thought much. "Just bring the pillows and blankets okay?" she asked him.

Yami nodded. "Of course"

Mrs Mazaki smiled. "My what a gentleman, thank you Yami"

"Its nothing Mrs Mazaki I owe all of you" Yami said, he bowed his head, and then excuse himself to go into his room, where he would get his pillows and blankets. Mrs Mazaki took a peek inside Tea's room, opening the door a bit, she saw Tea neatly in bed, sound asleep, well for the mean time. Yami really did care.

'How blind are you Tea? You lost someone but here is another waiting for you even though he might not even know it' she thought.' Well they are in highschool' Mrs Mazaki quietly shut the door and walked into the bathroom getting ready for a good night sleep, hopefully no sudden disturbance during the night..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami can feel himself relaxing hearing Tea breathe. She didn't seem to have any troubles sleeping yet. Yami stared at the ceiling, the room was dark yet Yami's eyes were so used to the dark that it automatically adjust to it. Gaining proper vision just like in the light.

"_You were a mistake!! And you always will be"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Thank you ...Yami"_

_"She's right today is a special day because your part of the family now"_

_"For everything, giving me a home, saving my life, changing it" _

_"Yami?...Do you trust me?"_

_"Thanks for caring Tea"_

_"Yami, Tea is not the girl you want, the girl you need. She's with Seto remember, she loves him there is no way that she can feel that way with you"_

_'But...There is always someone who can love you the way she does to Seto"_

_"Damn you Yami"_

_"This time it ain't so bad. The view...Its always better sharing it with a person, you..care about"_

_"You should know more of the 'heart' than me"_

_"I would think you should give that knowledge to someone else, who's more worthy"_

_"That blood...Its mothers"_

_'But could he, would he ever killed her, killed someone else?' _

_"Tea...Please don't cry..."_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"But you did anywho. Listen, if you want to make Tea happy...leave her be. Leave her alone"_

_'What if those tears she's crying is over the pain, she is feeling from him? He can be causing her to cry. To hurt. What say you now?' _

_"Do you know what a friend means Yami? Of course not..."_

_"I don't think you knew that. I'm a son of a murderer Tea"_

_"Oh wow! You really do look like Yugi"_

_"...we were the three musketeers?"_

_"Your killing yourself Yami''_

_"And I don't want to lose you, Yami"_

_A kiss, a kiss means a sign of affection, love, desire_

Should he regret kissing her? Kissing Tea? How can he though? It was something so powerful, that he couldn't even control himself. What was it that was controling him instead. Could it be...could it be love? N-no, it couldn't. How bout desire, affection? Thats what a kiss meant right? No, it didn't. It was just a sign. Those two kisses with Tea were signs. Yami was getting frustrated, how can he not figure this out? Why was he soo stupid, he couldn't even tell what was going on now! If only he knew...he wouldn't be so...useless.

Yami sat up, turning his head to watch Tea sleep. What was it about her, that made him...that had him out of control? Was it cause she was in pain, and he wanted to take it away from her? _Then again how would a kiss do that? Anywho she seemed like she forgot even for a second. _Or was it the situtation they were in, more like their position they got into? _If you are talking about horomones, that would fall in the love section, maybe even lust. _That vioce...always...'Ugh never mind' Yami thought. He thoughts wandering back to where they were before. Or maybe it was the way Tea, called to him?Her vioce. The look in her eyes, when she was on top and then under him. Or merely maybe it was because of her. And just her, being her_. We're not even sure if that was her, back then. The look on her eyes remember, almost like that time, when she first kissed us. Yet...it was more dense, more determine, more affected_. Mabye she couldn't control herself either. What would that mean then? It would have them put in the same problem. Does that mean Tea was more confused than him? Or does she know why? Its possible she could have found the reason why, IF she was out of control. She knew things, feelings more than him. Heck he barely knew what 'feelings' were stirring in him at this moment.

Now all this feelings and thinking were giving Yami a bad headache. He clutched his head with his hand and closed his eyes. He can hear screaming, they were not really loud but they were getting loud every second. Who was screaming? Yami opened his eyes and notice that the screaming was not coming from his head, and he was not dreaming it, someone was really screaming. Yami immidetaly got on his feet. 'Tea's screaming!' He looked at her, her eyes shut tightly, she swung her arms and she was twisting and turning. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she violently slapped it, Yami then tried to grabbed her hands, but Tea kept on waving her arms around, she would push Yami back when he came to close. Her eyes were closed, but her vioce were full of fear. She was screaming. She was having a nightmare. Yami thought of something else, before the screaming began to get worst, she started to scream out his name. Yami couldn't take it anymore. 'No more screaming' he grabbed both wrists pining her down from moving around, and then began to whisper words in her ear. He was calming her down, but now she was kicking uncontrollably,kicking his back and trying to kick his arms.He thought of the positon they were in a while ago and before he actually started to think of anther plan he got on the bed, he got on top of her, using his legs to pinned down hers. The 'feelings' were coming back, and his hands were beggining to burn. 'Lovely what great timing this brain has' Yami thought now noticing thier position. Tea's screaming was fading. Yami notice that she was sweating, she called out his name and then Seto's and then his again. Yami was feeling very tired now, it actually took some of his enegry to hold her down, when she was out of it. He rested her forehead on hers, eyes closing, quietly calling out her name.

"Tea, Tea, its okay" he said to her. "I'm here, I'm here"

Tea's body finally relaxed, she was no longer struggling. She whispered Seto's name and then his, and then Seto's name and then his again before she opened her eyes. Yami lowered his eyeslids. Too many things, too many thoughts, too many 'feelings' were going through his body, through his mind, through his heart. Everything was becoming unfocus. His head was getting dizzy. His forehead heating up, either he was getting a fever or it was from how his forehead rested on Tea's.

Tea's eyes were a bit fuzzy from the sleep. Her eyes became even brighter shade of brown, almost looking like honey as she stared deeply into Yami's half-lidded light red eyes. Her thoughts running crazy in her mind, she couldn't concentrate at all.

_Lust? Love? Deep desire? Confusion?_

_What the hell was it, that was soo lighted up in his eyes? What emotion made his eyes changed so softly? _

Could she? Could she do it? Is she really tough enough to do it? What of Yami? Can he accept it? 'One thing for sure...' Tea thought. 'His reaction would not be the same of that to Seto's' She took a deep breath, slowly breathing it out on Yami's face. He didn't seemed fazed, with the hot air brushing against his cheeks.

"Yami..." he heard Tea whispered, her vioce quivering. "I...I lo-" Yami couldn't hold on to what she was saying, and felt his body collasped next to Tea, his grips on her wrists loosened. His eyes closing. His breathing steady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea opened her eyes, her vision foggy but then focused. She blinked a few times before she recogniized where she was. She was in her bed, sleeping, and then a nightmare came and then...it disappear, and Yami was...'Yami!' She sat up from her bed, she looked to her left and saw Yami sleeping, snoring lightly. Looking so peaceful, and unharmed. Her face suddenly felt hot. She put her hand to her mouth. That night, yesterday night. The memory flooded into her mind. 'We-we kissed' she thought. _No shit sherlock_. 'Oh god' They kissed. They kissed for the second time. Hell if she can barely managed to forget that night, how is she able to try and fight all this feelings away.

_Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami. Falling in love with Yami... I'm falling in love with Yami... _

Those words echoed in her head, calming her down. Getting her to her senses, finally waking up. She loosened the tense in her body and relaxed. She was getting sleepy again. She laid down, the covers over her, she turned her body to face Yami, who's body was facing her. She stared at him, at his features. Tea raised her hand to set it on Yami's cheek. He stirred a bit, but Tea made no movement. She was so close last night. So close to telling him. But Yami so happen to fall asleep before she finished. 'Ugh...' Tea sighed. 'And I was so prepare too' She set aside Yami's blonde bangs away from his face. 'He will never make this easy won't he?' As she kept staring at his face, she notice some faded bruises on his left cheek. She brushed her finger across his cheek, and then stopping at his lips. How soft they felt under her touches. Tea couldn't contain herself, she scotted closer to Yami, she gave him a soft short kiss on his lips. She gasped lightly as she felt two arms pulling her to Yami. Tea unconsiously set her head on his shoulder as he turned himself around, his back to the bed, one arm wrapping Tea protectly against him. Tea looked up in surprise to see him still sleeping. Tea found her eyelids feeling heavy.

"I love you...S-s..Yami" she mummered before falling asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea's head rolled away from Yami's shoulder, landing neatly on the pillow yet it seemed to have stirred Yami a bit. His face fidgeting.

Yami woke to feel his right bruning with delighted fire. His burn sending tingles thoughout his body. His eyes twitched, opening them, he felt something pressing against his lips. He set his left hand on his lips, his fingers trying to see what was that strange sensation. It reminded him of last night, almost...It was then he notice something on his right arm, looking to his right his eyes widened. There layed the beauty Tea herself. Yami slipped his arm from underneath Tea and sat up straight. He immidietaly begn to look at himself. He sighed in relief when he notice that he was wearing his clothes, and that he was sleeping on the covers while Tea was under. No physical uses of any sort. Except...

_'No more screaming' he grabbed both wrists pining her down from moving around, and then began to whisper words in her ear. He was calming her down, but now she was kicking uncontrollably____kicking his back and trying to kick his arms.__He thought of the positon they were in a while ago and before he actually started to think of anther plan he got on the bed, he got on top of her, using his legs to pinned down hers. The 'feelings' were coming back, and his hands were beggining to burn. 'Lovely what great timing this brain has' Yami thought now noticing thier position. Tea's screaming was fading. Yami notice that she was sweating, she called out his name and then Seto's and then his again. Yami was feeling very tired now, it actually took some of his enegry to hold her down, when she was out of it. He rested her forehead on hers, eyes closing, quietly calling out her name. _

'Oh god' Yami began to panic. 'Does Tea remember this?' he looked over to her, she was sleeping peacefully. As carefully and slowly as he could, snuck out Tea's room before anybody else was awake yet and walked into his own room to dress into the school uniforms he managed to laundry.(His own uniform..Ch. 9)

_"I do not mean to sleep by her in bed, Yami. I mean sleep by her bed" ._ Yami scratched the back of his head. So maybe he didn't exactly followed Tea's mother's orders.

He can hear the Mazaki's finally awakening. Mr. Mazaki was the first to come down the stairs and begun to cook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami has only stepped five steps into the school's gate and already he can feel many eyeballs on him. They weren't the usual hard gaze its was much different now more softer perhaps even more _pitifull_. He stopped, Tea walking ahead of him, not noticing the stares, or the whispers that seemed to be directing about him. Interesting, now what has rumor could have him so famous in this school? Yami looked at some small group of girls, who seemed to giggle and yet act shy when they notice him staring at them. He smirked, something has been going on. Yet...still they're reaction...

"Yami?" Tea called out to him, she can see his eyes darting everywhere, she was curious as to who he might be looking at. She can see everybody staring at him, some whispering, other wide-eyes, some faces showing pity, and then those who were giggling. What was going on? She was facinated though, just a bit. How can someone's reputation like Yami, known only just the loner was able to be actually known from everybody. Everybody knew him, knew his name, not him exactly, but they knew him as a person, as a loner.

Then again there was the rumors, that made him even more known. The rumors of his past, of his parents, of his life. 'Wait a minute, what if its that?' Tea wondered. 'Have they figure out that maybe some of the rumors that surronded Yami was true, the truth of his parents, or his mother's death?' Tea asked herself. 'But how? It was cut off the news before they barely got to report it, and the principal could never had gone out and said anything if she wanted to keep it low in the first place'

Tea looked at Yami,his head down, his bangs covering his expressions, everybody's shadows surronding him. He looked like the loner, he was a month ago. It was almost like a vision, like a dream, cause as she blinked he was already in front of her, waving a hand in her face. She blushed.

"Y-yami" she whispered.

Yami tilted his head curiously. She had been staring at him for while, he knew. What she might be thinking was unknown to him. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, he couldn't make any thoughts thought could have crossed her mind, but maybe Yami guessed that it has something about the people stares. He shrugged it off for now. "We should get to class now eh Tea?" he asked, walking toward his first period class. Tea following him, her class was just three classes down from his. Her heart lurched.Seto and Mai had the same class as hers. She just couldn't bring herself to of them. Seto broke up with her. Mai might not understand her at the moment. What can she do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halfway till class ended, Tea tried her best to concentrate on the board, instead of the man, she love sitting next to her. She wrote something down, a note landing on her desk. She looked around to see who it might it be from, half wondering if it was Seto, but then caught sight of Mai, she motioning Tea to read the note. Tea hesistantly opened the note.

_We need to talk_

_P.S. Dance practice today and tomarrow. Don't you dare try to this miss these practice either._

A simple note that made Tea nervous, she can feel Seto watching her now. She return to trying to concentrate on whatever was on the board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami walked on, heading towards the lunch area.

"YAMI" someone called out to him. He stood in his place, turning around but was suddenly tackle by someone. "Hey Yami. Miss me?" it was girl. And Yami knew exactly who it was. He held in the groan, at the moment he didn't really feel like being bother by the girl.

"Hello Vivian" he managed to say. She let go of the hold she had on him, and stared at his face. He didn't blinked.

"Have you gotten enough sleep?" Vivian asked him, she can see the exhaustion on his face. She reached out a hand to his hand but he quickly stepped back. Vivian looked at him confused. "Are you okay?" she asked him worried.

Yami nodded. "Just a lot in my mind. I'll be fine" he said.

"I guess you already heard of the rumors about you" Vivian said all of the sudden. Yami looked at her, studying her. There was something wierd with her.

'What if she did it...? But how would she know?' Yami asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Ha ha...this chapter was supposely to be longer than it was... I had to make some twicks, and leave some stuff out for the next chapter. So maybe thats a good thing...I guess I can use some scenes for a preview of what might happen on the next chapter.

The door bell rang. No one bother to get up to answer. Yami looked around, sighing he got up from the couch. "Why thank you, Yami for getting the door" Jerry smirked. Yami ignored him and walked to the door, opening it.

They were facing face to face. Cold, hurt blue eyes, looking in crimson, cloudy, confused eyes. They didn't say a word until Tea's mother came to see who it was."Seto?" she called his name. "Come on in" Yami moved aside as Seto bowed and entered. Mrs. Mazaki went over and gave him a hug whispering to him in the ear. Seto nodded, and she smiled, walking away. Seto turned to Yami, who was still watching.

"We need to talk" Yami simply said.

"Indeed we do, if this has anything to do with Tea" Seto agreed "Where is she?"

"Taking a shower, follow me, its not best if we talk here" Yami said walking through the hallway. Seto followed him, walking into a room, the room where Tea and him used to study at, during their 'study dates'. Seto smiled, remembering that it always never ended up as a 'study date' Yami ignore the smile that Seto had on his face. He closed the door behind him. They were now feets away. Yami took hold of his necklace around his neck.

"What is the reason for breaking up with Tea?" Yami had finally asked.

Seto already found himself not willing to answer _his_ question, heck he barely wanted to talk to _him_. "It none of your concern"

"Oh I think we both know that is not true" Yami said sternly, looking at Seto harshly. "This does concern me because some how you gave her an excuse that involved me. Now what was the reason that so happen to involved me"

"What would you do, if I told you?" Seto asked Yami. "Would you go up to Tea and tell her if that was true and take her away from me?"

Yami hadly knew what was going on. _Was that the reason?_ "The only reason I wanted to talk to you, had to do with the fact Tea is still in love with you" Yami had that burning sensation in his gut. His heart burning, Yami closed his eyes trying to calm himself. "And your still in love with her"

"Well then I guess we're done talking" Seto shrugged, he was getting impatient.

"No we are not" Yami said coldly, stopping Seto in his tracks. "Remember what I told you that night" Yami asked him.

"I do" Seto answered his back facing Yami.

"Well then why didn't you do it"

Seto was getting very impatient by now. "Because Tea is falling in love with you" he turned around angirly. "Your the reason, why Tea, has been ignoring me"

Yami stopped breathing, his heart pounding, harder, and harder. "She never ignored you. She loves you" He said, trying to convince himself while the other part of him didn't.

"And now she falling in love with you" Seto spitted with venom. His rage was going up. 'She's falling in love with you' He thought angirly. Yami was looking at the ground. _She's falling in love with you_. Thats what Seto said. 'But can it be true?' _Do you want it to be true?_ ' I- ' Yami felt his back crashed on the ground, the brace making a crushing noise, someone was on top of him. Yami stared deep in Seto's eyes. It changed. Those blue eyes was as cold as ice. It was dangerous just to even look at them. Seto raised his fist up. "What was Tea thinking?" He spat "To fall in love with such a pathetic son of a bitch, how can someone as coldhearted as you stole someone as perfect as Tea's heart huh" he brought his fist down, fast, aiming it at Yami's face.

A/N You're lucky this had managed to fit in the page. Plz reveiw.

I'll make a deal with you, if you readers managed to send me...oh I dunno more than 5 reviews then I'll probaly be excited and get the chapter faster than this one. What do you say? Just 5 new, nice, helpful reviews is all. I say its a good deal.


	13. Rumors

A/N: Haha finally right? I finally finished the chapter. I hope you like it. Its very long, and I hope satisifying. Any questions or confusion, message me. I think there will be some confusion in there, then again thats the point. Haha. Enjoy.

Yami/Tea moments. As well as Yami/Vivian, well only a little, just to spice up the momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13- Rumors**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I guess you already heard of the rumors about you" Vivian said all of the sudden. Yami looked at her, studying her. There was something wierd with her._

_'What if she did it...? But how would she know?' Yami asked himself_

Vivian can tell he was confused. "Aren't you at least happy, people are always looking at you know"

Yami took a deep breath. How blind was she? "No Vivian. Its worst" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes people are looking at me, and for some reason I don't know why. But have you even seen the way they look at me?" he asked her. Vivian stared at him and then looked at the people around them, indeed they were staring at Yami, with a look that was full of pity and sympathetic. Suddenly Vivian began to understand. "Its gotten worse"

'Uh-oh' she thought. She shrugged everything off and thought of changing the subject. "S-so how bout we get some lunch?" She suggested, she grabbed hold of Yami's arm and lead him to the lunch line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea slowly walked towards the lunch area. She knew Mai would eventually get worried and tried to talk to her. But if this had anything to do with Seto, which she was pretty much sure it was, how would she even talk about they're brake up? Better yet, how would she tell Mai about Yami and her?

'Hey Mai, guess what? Yeah I still love Seto, but now I'm falling in love with Yami? What do you think of that?' Tea sighed irratated. _Right like that is gonna work._ 'How 'bout-' _We might still love Seto._ 'What?!' _ Is it really possible to fall in love with two people? _'I love Seto, I'm just-' _Falling in love with Yami. I get I get. _The vioce fade away. Tea stopped walking, can someone love two people? More importantly can someone decide between them? _You did once..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vivian, I'm not really hungry" Yami said, as Vivian was pulling him to wait in the lunch line.

"Your only saying that cause you don't got money on you" she said matter-of-factly. Yami stared at surprised. Has she been watching him lately? "You know what? How bout this, I buy you a sandwhich and we go eat with a nice group of friends" she suggested. Too bad for Yami, she didn't leave him the option to disagree.

Yami held the sandwich Vivian bought for him. Vivian was walking next to him, she bought a salad and fruit juice. Apparently she was going on a diet of some sort. Suddenly Yami recognized some people from the group of 'nice friends' Vivian was talking about earlier. _Seto Kaiba_. He sat at the table, glaring angirly at Yami, as Yami stared back gritting his teeth. "I'm terribly sorry Vivian"

"What? Why?" she asked him suddenly confused, his eyes changed colors. No longer crimson, they showed red-orange shade. Vivian could tell Yami was angry, the way he gritted his teeth. But what was he angry about, he also seemed to be looking at someone.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" he left quickly before Vivian got a chance to say anything.

_Kaiba_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai watched Vivian's attempt to bring Yami towards their table. But suddenly Yami stopped walking, spoke to Vivian a bit and then left. Vivian stood there a while watching Yami walk away, she notice Vivian's shoulders droop. Mai tilted her head, trying to figure out what happen between them. A sudden thought came up to her head.

"Hey Kaiba?" Mai's vioce pipped.

"What?" in Seto's usual cold tone.

"Doesn't Yami remind you of that small kid back at Domino High?" Mai asked him.

Seto stood there, thinking. 'Now to think of it. Yes. Their resemblance it was too much between them' "What about them?"

"His name was Yugi huh? He lived with his grandpa and that adopted sister?" Mai informed.

Seto had no idea where this was going. Mai rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Here you called yourself smart. He had a necklace remember?" Seto remembered. It was a strange necklace that always reminded him of something. "It was the same necklace as Yami's" Mai blurted out the answer. "And then he said he had another one exaclty the same, but they gave that one to his older brother or something"

Seto's eyes widened. He looked at Mai, something in his eyes was strange. "Are you implying that its possible that Yami is-"

"Yugi's older brother" she finished for him. "Glad to see you have a brain"

Seto decided to ignore this insulted and began thinking. 'So Yugi must've left Yami and his parents and was taking in by his grandfather' he thought. 'Why didn't Yami go with him?'

"You got to be kidding me Vivian" a tall blonde girl huffed. "Sure that guy has some good looks but god have you ever heard of his rumors?"

"Yea Vivian, Yami can be dangerous" Mana stepped in. That comment seemed to have gotten Mai's and Seto's and most of the popular people's attention.

"As far as I'm concern I remember you having a crush on him in the 2nd grade" Vivian snorted, back then when he was pathetic and not as popular. Mana lowered his head.

"I only like him for a little while" Mana answered, while Mai snorted. Mana shot a glare at her. "Haven't you heard of the rumors that are going on now? He's in trial-"

"Against his father, and that supposely his father had killed his mom? Yeah I know, remember my father is the chief. Top of the cops more like it" Vivian said in a braggy tone..

"I heard that Yami shot someone too. I wonder if thats true too." A girl that surronded Vivian, added. Everybody started to murmured and whispered to eachother. Apparently they have heard about it too. Mai and Seto looked at eachother, both with worried faces and thinking the same thing. 'Yami is dangerous'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami went out to look for Tea. Seeing as she was nowhere in the lunch area, he smiled at how dulled he was at the moment, and then walked away from the lunch area. He knew exactly where Tea was at.

Yami looked through the garden fence, and there on a bench in middle of the amazing garden was Tea, she was smelling a lily. "Beautiful" he said a bit aloud. Looking at different directions to make sure no one heard him or saw him, he went back to watching Tea. _Beautiful indeed. Just looking at Tea sitting there really reminds me of pictures, I remember Jasmin drew. Angel flying with little harps. _Yami nodded without reliezing that he just agreed that Tea looked 'beautiful' He finally came to his sense and began to move to the garden entrance. Passing a rose bush, Yami looked at the different sizes of white roses. He was looking for the one that had the most pedals, he saw one and picked it out, shaving the thorns. He felt strange, what was he doing, was he actually thinking of giving a rose to Tea? 'Whats gotten into me lately?' he thought but as he looked at Tea, who still haven't notice him, she looked lonely now, her head drooped, the lily she held was now on the ground. Yami shifted his feet, looking at the white rose in his hand. He walked, creeping behind Tea, quietly. He stopped as she was merely feets away from him. Her shoulders were shaking. He went around and sat on the bench next to her. Tea quickly pulled her sleeve to wiped the tears away, drying her eyes, and fixing her hair, as if she was trying to show him, she wasn't crying. Yami simply pinched a thorn out and held out the white rose to Tea. She looked at him surprise but then took the flower. Smelling it, her shoulders didn't seemed to tense anymore. Yami looked down at the lily on the ground picking it up, he tried to brush some dust off.

"You shouldn't be afraid to cry, Tea" he said to her, now checking the pedals. "You shouldn't worry either, they're your friends, don't try to hide from then. They care about you, I know that" He looked inside the lily to make sure there were no bugs that creeped inside. "Because as long as they do, you don't have to be afraid to show that beautiful girl, who they so looked up to" he said quietly now, finsh analyzing the flower and handing it also to Tea. He let the word sink in, in him and in Tea. Tea's hand shook trying to grabbed the lily from Yami, suddenly the rose and the lily she was holding both felled on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Yami's waist brace. She couldn't feel any warmth until Yami wrapped his arms around her, with his hand he put strands of Tea's hair behind her ear. Dipping in, he whispered in her ear. "You have lots of friends, don't forget that, but you also have me" the hot breath in her ear was enough to make Tea shiver without thinking about it. She took a sniff of Yami's clothes. She remember when she first met him, he smelled like blood, even when he was carrying her, he still smell like blood and then when she saw him at the hosipital trying to escape he smelled like blood too. Now he smelled cleaner perhaps from the showers he had, or the cologne he was using from Jerry. Jerry gave him one of his best cologne, and just smiled.(1) "Mi casa es tu casa" he said in spanish, that he learned from the spanish operas, their aunt used to watch trying to learn quick spanish phrases. Tea smiled. She wanted to thank Yami.

They stood like this for a long time, until the bell rang signaling them to let eachother go. Yami bent down to pick up the lily and the rose, while Tea was trying to control herself. He looked up to hand her the flowers and smiled. She notice him staring at her, and couldn't help but turn redder, she looked at him back. "What?"

He simply shrugged and shook his head. "Its nothing, come on, I'll walk you to your class" he said to her. Tea took the flower from him, locking her hands with his for a second, but when pulling back, she felt him grip her hand. Now Tea didn't even know how much redder her face has gone. He led her out of the garden, the flowers once again in between their hands. "Where's your class" he asked her.

Tea snapped back to reality and answer his question. After a while, Yami let go of her hand, without a warning, getting Tea confused, but this time she wrapped her arms with Yami's. Yami's arm shivered with the sudden touch, but still kept walking no matter how hot his arm was getting. They made it on time to her class, Tea pulled her arm away from Yami's, walking into a room before giving him a quick a hug and whispered something in his ear. "Thank you so much"

Yami nodded, 'feelings' arosing, leaving to walk to his class now, not even worry that he was late. He felt everybody watching him, including Mai, Kaiba and Mana. Maybe he shouldn't have let them see him. They might start something with Tea, and if this kept going on Tea would lose her friends. Yami certaintly did not want that.

Tea dodged every stare that was aiming at her, as if she was some sort of alien. Not only that but what seemed to also caught their attention was the flowers she was holding onto. What did seemed to catch Tea's attention was the stare that Seto Kaiba was giving. She can feel her heart beat louder, she sat down and thought to herself, while her heart was beating widly now. She couldn't think straight. 'What is wrong with me?!' She thought annoyed and took a sniff from the white rose, before trying to listened to the teacher.

xxxxxxxxx-after school-xxxxxxxxxx

Finally the bell rang, signalling everybody to run out their class and head to the free world. Instead of heading out the building, Tea found herself walking else where. A pair of blue, azure eyes watching her, sadly. She knew where she was heading, turning to her left, she saw the door open. Walking quietly she peeked in. She widened her eyes at the scene in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami rose from his seat as soon as the bell rung. Ms Huniashi finished handing out papers, she went to go open the door. "I hope you have a nice day, everybody is dismissed, except you Yami" She said. Everybody exited the class, some smirks and snickers were given to Yami as they passed by while Yami gave them a cold glare. Once the class was empty, just Ms Huniashi and Yami left, Ms Huniashi went to her desk. Yami followed her.

"So ma'am, what exactly did I do this time?" Yami said, expecting detentions coming out of the teachers mouth. She shook her head, numbly.

"I just wanted to tell you about how your doing such a good job in my class now. You've been doing your homework a lot more. I'm so proud of you" She smiled at him.

"I had some help" Yami murmured, looking at his feet. Surely this wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about. 'Here we go again' he thought as he notice Ms Huniashi's shoulder shaking.

"I heard about the rumors Yami, the trials and murderer" Ms. Huniashi said. "I'm so sorry" She went to him, tears already dripping from her cheeks. "Come here, Yami" She hugged him, almost strangling him in the process. "I'm sorry" she said over and over, still clinging to him. Yami didn't exactly planned this to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There stood Yami, who was awkardly patting a teacher who was hugging him, crying, muttering words to him. For a second there, Tea thought Yami would start crying too, when he lowered his head, his bangs covering his face. The scene became very touching. Tea's grip on the flowers loosened.

After a long silent moment, the teacher let go of Yami, sniffling, walking to her desk she pulled out a kleenex and started to wipe her tears away. Tea thought maybe it was the right time to step in. She knocked the door, and immidetaly Yami turned his head to her, his eyes, she notice were almost a light shading of crimson. They looked so soft and for once so innocent.

"Tea?" he whispered. The teacher looked up to her and smiled.

"Hello Tea" she greeted.

"Hello Ms Huniashi" Tea said bowing her head. "Yami" Yami didnt say anything.

"I see, you guys know eachother" (2) Ms Huniashi observed curiously.

"We do" Yami simply said straightneing his jacket.

"You must be the one, who helped him" Ms Huniashi got up and went to hug Tea. Tea felt pretty awkard.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ms Huniashi apologize. "I just wanted to thank you" Tea raised an eyebrow while Yami looked away. Ms Huniashi shook her head. " Never mind that, both of you need to get going or else it'll get dark" Yami took that as a cue grabbing Tea's hand he led her out the door and into the hallway. Ms Huniashi watched them go smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that about?" Tea asked, as Yami let go of her hand. He sighed.

"I don't know exactly, but this is the fourth time something like that happen to me today" Yami said. "What I don't get is how did they even find out about the trials?" Yami asked thinking to himself now.

"I'm not sure exactly either, but is that why she was hugging you?" Tea asked nerviouslyYami nodded. "I think maybe she heard about you, your rumors already around the school.

"I know" Yami sigh stressfully. "How could they found that out so early?"

"I'll be fine Yami, I know it will" Tea said placing a hand on his forearm. Already Yami can feel the burning. He smiled to her, he knew she was worry about him. And he didn't know how that made him feel good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami and Tea were now outside walking, passing near the garden, heading towards the school entrance. "You going to walk Vivian today?" Tea asked all of a sudden. concealing the hatred in her vioce.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "I am" he answered her simply and then heard her sigh. "Tea, you don't like her" it was more like a statement than a question.

"I know she likes you, Yami" Tea said, proving Yami that he was right, but didn't say anything. "Do you like her?" she finally asked.

"I do, she's very nice to me"

'God he sounds so childish he doesn't even know what I'm talking about' Tea thought getting a bit frustrated. "Not like that Yami, I meant-" she paused, doubting. 'wait what do I mean exactly, he likes her and Vivian like-like him, like-love, love?' Tea automatically doubt that. _Oh please like you have the right to say that. _Obviously this was her consicious talking to her. _Its not like she haven't fallen in love before._ 'That was her first love, it didn't count' Tea argued. _So yours didn't either?_ The voice snapped. Tea couldn't think of a comeback. _You see what you are saying all together is that Vivian is either is or falling in love with Yami, just like you_ The voice teased. Not only that but Tea really wished she can shut the voice in her head up. -_you are jealous, because somehow you think she actually has a chance. _'No I don't think that' Tea shouted in her mind. Then quit being jealous and thoughtful over it. What happen to Seto? 'He called it off' Tea thought grimly. _'What if he comes back, who would you choose? _

"Tea?" that baritone vioce brought her back, realizing that she had her hands on her ears, trying to shut everything off. She looked at him embarrased. He looked at her worried.

Another vioce was heard. "Yami! Yoo hoo over here!" Tea groaned. It was Vivian, running over to them, and almost taking Yami off balance as she attacked him. He looked shocked at first, clearly had no idea what to do. An image came rolling back into Tea's head as she watched them two, silently. (chapter 8)

_There stood the both of them, Vivian and Yami. Vivian leaning in, Yami; no response. Vivian gets closer, setting her lips on his softly. They began to-_ Tea shook her head hard, hard enought to rattle her brain.

All of the sudden Vivian lets go, much to Tea and Yami's surprise, she looks up at Yami. Something in her eyes, tells Yami that something was not right. "What are you wearing?" Vivian carefully asks. But before Yami can say anything, she lifts up his shirt. Jealousy boiling in Tea's stomach.

'How dare she-' she was cut off as she saw Vivian put her neatly manacure fingers on Yami's waist brace, silently. Yami looked down at her, he couldn't feel her warm touch on his skin, put he can feel them setting on his stomach."Did Ushio do this to you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" was Yami's short answer. Vivian fell silent again.

Tea didn't understand what was going on. Vivian didn't really seemed like herself, was she always acting different with Yami? Is this why Yami likes her?

"Yami" Tea notice they were nothing but kindness and softness in Vivian's vioce. "If Ushio ever gets out of the hospital, please-" she pleaded.

Tea widened her eyes, was Vivian actually pleading here? _Now that is something you don't see everyday_.

"-don't ever fight him, ever again" Vivian finished embracing Yami again, this time being more careful. He looked down at her, she had never really been this gentle to him. He couldn't help but feel nice, it was a good feeling, maybe one of the 'feelings' he always got.

"Sure Vivian" he said softly. "But- I can't make any promises" he looked at Tea this time.

Tea was surprised to see Yami talking to her, nevertheless look at her, somehow she thought Yami and Vivian even forgot she was there.

"Ms Wong" a deep vioce was heard from a distance. Yami quickly looked around, he notice a familiar cop car, turning his around he saw Officer Kane walking in from the schools entrance. Vivian let go of Yami quickly and ran to Kane. Rather than saying hello she pointed a finger at him and began screaming.

"Why didn't you tell me, that Yami was in a fight with Ushio, again?!" she yelled. Officer Kane widened his eyes, looking past Vivian he saw Yami.

"Oh hello Yami" he greeted him. "Hello miss" he said to Tea. Tea merely bow her head, while Yami raised an eyebrow. Yami opened his mouth to say something but was horribly interrupted by Vivian.

"Why did you or dad tell me about this?!" Vivian yelled once again.

"We didn't think you care" Kane said somenly. Vivian felled quiet.

"I cared a lot" Vivian whispered low enough just for Kane to hear. He stares at her as she hung her head. He put a strong hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't you worry, Ms Wong. I'm here to protect Yami, I've always had been-"

"But you didn't protect him back then when we were smaller" Vivian snapped. Yami felt uncomfortable now, just hearing people speaking of his past, especially in front of Tea. But one thing nagged in his head.

'How does Vivian know so much?' he asked himself. 'How did she find out that Ushio was in the hospital? Did her father tell her that? Does she know everything about me?'

He grew worried, but somehow calmed at the same time. If Vivian knew this much, she was probaly the first person to know all of his past and yet still taking a liking to him. 'I wonder if Tea would too, if she knew?' he couldn't help but asked.

Officer Kane didn't know what to say. So much regrets, so powerful they were. He knew that even if Yami forgave him, he would never do the same. Never can he forgive him ownself. "I didn't-"

"What are you doing here?" Yami's deep voice was heard, interupting Kane before he had anything else to say. Obviously trying to change the subject. Kane, himself wanted to change the subject too.

"I came to pick up Ms Wong for her dance practice" Kane answered while a 'humph' was heard from the said Ms Wong.

"How do you guys no eachother?" Yami dared asked, that seemed to put Kane off balance.

"Ms Wong's father, Mr Wong, is my boss" Kane told him. Yami looked at the ground, Tea stepped closer to him, worried.

"I see, do you know Jasmin's here?" he then asked. Vivian looked at Yami surprised. The possibility that Vivian might somehow know Jasmin when through Tea's head.

"What?!" Kane shouted. "What is she doing here, and not at school!?" Kane sounded as if he was the father of Yami and Jasmin together. Yami shrugged.

"I thought you might've known already"

"About what?"

"She's at the hospital. She was in the fight with me and-" Yami stopped. Both Vivian and Tea looked at him worried.

"Yami" they both said, with kindness and caring voices. Yami shivered not even knowing who's voice caused him to shiver. The girls looked at eachother, menacing stares were given at eachother, till both of them had to blink. They looked at Yami again, his head was lifted, and his eyes were stotic as well as his face.

"What are they going to do about Ushio?" Yami asked. Kane shook his head.

"They told me nothing about this, all I found out was that you were in the hospital and was once again badly injured" Kane informed Yami. Yami shurgged.

"Not exactly, Jasmin is in a worse condition than me" Yami said.

"How did she get to the hospital?" Kane asked.

"I don't know" Yami whispered, trying to figure that out himself. "Anyways I need to get to the hospital" Yami said. "I mean 'we'" he corrected himself, looking at Tea who smiled sheepishily.

Kane took out his keys. "Well then we must get going" The three teenagers look at him. "Come on get in the car" Yami smiled. "Well? I don't have all day" he said, everybody began to walk to the cop car. Vivian holding on Yami's arm while Tea walked beside him on the other side, boiling once again with jealousy. The three of them sat on the back while Kane sat in the front. He looked back at them, who stared back. "You guys look like your in big trouble" he said childly. Vivian laughed, Yami chuckled and Tea giggled. Vivian put her her head on Yami's shoulder, while Yami look at her.

'She knows, yet she still likes me. Why?' he couldn't help but think, he look to his left and saw Tea looking out the window, in a daze. This was the first time he notice that Tea was actually holding onto the flowers he gave to her, the whole time. And yet she looked lonely, and depressed. He couldn't tell who or what was she thinking about. Instead he wrapped his arm around her, trying to at least comfort her. Her face was automatically turning red, he chuckled at this. Vivian who had her eyes clothes, listen to his deep laugh, smiling.

Deep in Tea's mind, grew the thought and visions of others. Jasmin on the hospital bed, her wrists bandaged and her eating goofingly, Yami looking out the window, saying nothing, Seto at home, probaly doing his job or his homework and Mai in her room, talking on the phone. This was at least what she thought they were doing.

Where in fact, Jasmin was on the hospital, unconsicious still, Yami looking occasionally from Vivian to her, Seto looking at the photo with such sad eyes and Mai on her bed trying think things through, and gathering her gear for their dance practice.

The hospital finally came into view, Kane stopping in front of the building. Yami and Tea got out of the car. "Thank you" they both said to Kane.

"Wait Yami" Vivian called to him, Yami turned around. Vivian hugged Yami again. "I'm so sorry" she whispered getting on her tippy toes. Tea eyes widened watching the scene in slow motion. Vivian gave a quick peck on his cheek and let go. "Oh and Tea" Tea looked at her, angry showed in her eyes. Vivian smiled in victory, she can tell Tea was jealous, really jealous, over just a simple kiss on the cheek. Not letting any other evil plans getting in her mind she said to Tea. "I hope you go to dance practice" Now Tea looked shocked. "I'm getting bored of you not there, I can't beat your ass at any dance, if your not there anymore" she smugged. Yami looked at Tea, carefully.

"You little whore, you-!" She was held by Yami who was confused at the moment.

"Oh and nice flowers by the way" Vivian winked at them, before getting in the cop car and driving away.

"I didn't know you went to practice with Vivian" Yami said as Tea finally calmed down.

"Yea she does, along with Mai and Mana too" she said, now walking toward the hospital's doors. Yami walked beside her, watching her silently.

_"Hey Yami" Tea's voice yelled out._

_"Hmm?" _

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Tea asked him, getting on Yami's hospital bed, he sat across her, with the control on his hand, and him looking bored. _

_"What kind of stupid question is that" Yami spat. It has been three days since Yami been at the hospital, still stuck to the bed, a remote in hand and his face showed boredom. "I wouldn't waste my time thinking of stuff like that"_

_"Oh come on, Yami. There must be something or someone you want to be, when your older?" Tea pressed on. They had good conversations now and days, but when the conversation led to his life personaly he shut it off, and quickly changed the subject. 'He'll eventually tell me' Tea thought. "You know what I want to be? I want to be a dancer!"_

_"Thats great" Tea looked at him, expecting to see some sarcasm or smug on his face or in his eyes, there was none. He looked down from her shoes to her head, like in a manner of checking her out. Tea can feel herself blush, Yami stared back at her, he went to reach for a riceball in Tea's lunch box. Somehow Tea always managed to bring snacks for the both of them, and even bringing riceballs everyday. It soon became Yami's favorite snack. "It must feel great, knowing your at least a step closer to your dreams" Yami said wisely, taking a bite of Mrs. Mazaki's wonderful homemade cooking._

_"It is" Tea admitted. She crawled to Yami, grabbing a riceball, leaving one more in the box. She took a huge bite, while Yami stared at his riceball. "What?" Tea questioned, her mouth full._

_"How did you figure it out?" Yami asked her, taking a small bite. _

_"What do you mean?" Tea told him, tilting her head in confusion. _

_"I meant how did you figure it out that you wanted to be dancer?" Yami explained. Tea gave him a genuine smile. _

_"Well if you must know" Tea began, both of them a bite of their riceballs. Yami turned the T.V. down, wanting to listen her speak. Tea told him, when she first went to see a show, her mother brought her to when she was around 8 years old. While telling him all this, they both finished their riceballs at the same time, not even noticing that they were both reaching for the last riceball in the lunchbox, until they touch hands. They looked at eachother, and nodded. They splitted the riceball neatly into two. Tea went on with her story._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping at red light, Kane chose this moment to take a look at Vivian, who was absent mindly looking out the window. "Thinking of Yami eh?" he smirked.

Vivian whipped her head to him, her neck cracked at the fast movement. She glared at him. He merely chuckle.

"Guess I was right" he muttered. "You taking quite a liking to him huh?"

"Yeah" Vivian answered shyly. "My dad always told me of his different cases that were going on, and he used to tell me that Yami's case was probaly the most violent, confusing, longest case yet" Vivian added. "Now he's telling me that all over again" She paused. Kane didn't say anything, this was probaly the first time they had some bonding, he didn't want to ruin the moment yet. "I never really cared, you know? But then I asked him to walk me to my house, cause somehow he was getting popular, since he was becoming friends with Tea and then I began to talk to him more, finding more about him then just the stories, and now..I- I feel as if I really like him" Vivian bit her lip. "I didn't exactly plan that, to fall for the cold-hearted loner of the school. I thought it would be just a fling. I don't really think that anymore" she smiled.

Kane listen to her, grinning. Vivian was growing up, into a women, right before his eyes. It was beautiful to hear. But suddenly people behind Kane started to honk on their car, yelling him to move. They were aware that Kane was a police in a police car, but he already had the car parked in the middle of the street, for five minutes straight. What were they suppose to do? Kane sighed, knowing the moment was ruined, he pressed the gas, and drove on.

Vivian began looking out the window again. 'Maybe if I listened to Mana back then, then I might've never started those rumors of him' she thought. 'He'll hate me if he found out I spread those rumors, that led to an even more miserable life' she thought miserbly. She clutched her fist angirly. She was so stupid. He was alone for soo long, and she never cared, she kept making his life worse, with those goddamn rumors just because she wanted to spread something and make everybody get excited. And now she was doing them all over again.

There where only rumors, half true, half becoming true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm not sure if some of you notice but this chapter did not contain the preview I had laid for you from the last chapter. Well I got good news, good news is that I had done two, infact TWO chapters, from supposely one chapter. For reason you may or may not find out. Another good news is that, since I done this chapter, and accidently made a second one, that means the second one will come faster than expected. Bad news is that I won't give you any previews this time, since the chapter will come by fast. Another bad news is that who knows if the other chapter, suddenly becomes two seperate chapters like what happen to this one.

Send lots of Reviews please! They make me happy.

1. 'Mi casa es tu casa' is in spanish for 'My house is your house' Kinda like a sharing, caring saying.

2. Ms Huniashi, is the teacher I know I didn't bother mentioning in the first chapter. I'm not sure if that could be a real name. Its sound nice though.

I think I surprise a lot off people with this chapter. They're probaly thinking "WTF? VIVIAN CHANGING, HELL NO" I'm just going to tell you to calm the fuck down, this all a part of my plan, besides you can't lie that it doesn't make this story no less interesting, yes?


	14. Inside n' Out

A/N: Hey all of you Yami/Tea fans or Seto/Tea fans, and maybe there some Vivian/Yami fans. I doubt it but I apologize if there is. Anywho I update it, as you can see. I would like to thank the people who took there time to review on the last chapter. And I would like to say to say to the Seto/Tea fans, that Seto is coming back and he's going to kick ass. Maybe Yami's. Who knows. I don't.

Yes I do. Other than that its all good. HOpe you enjoy the chapter and please review. Any questions after, email me or review and ask me then whatever is clever.

You know-(I'm just going to babble on so if you want to read the story now go ahead. This 'babble' is just going to have lots of fillers though, so beware) about the chapter title. **Inside n' Out****.** It took me like less and than 5 seconds to come up with. If you think about it very deeply it concerns everybody not just Tea and Yami. Example. Mai is coming back (oooo), so she's like trying to get back where her and Tea were at, you know being best friends. Kaiba, or Seto is also coming back (based on the preview I gave you two chapters ago) He's been inside his little world, where he is totally jealous and heart broken, now he wants to do something about it. Like Cats out of a bag. I guess.. Jasmin is here she has been part of Yami's lost memories as you may put it, of his childhood. So she's like inside his memory and now coming out of it. And Tea well I don't know about her, she still inside that 'love' situtation. She'll be even more inside of it as you read on. And Yami well, he's finally out of his whole 'abused' history. Well not entirely acutally he still has that court thing against his father, if you remember. But he's almost like moving on. Having friends, like Tea, meeting his new adopted sister, Jasmin, being a part of a family, Mazaki's. He's out of that loner world.

And as always I wrote a lot. HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL DAY. Well thats all have to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14: Inside n' Out**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami enter the building, quickly walking to the front office, Tea following him. The secratary looked at him after a moment of typing and smiled instantly. "Yami!" she greeted.

Yami nodded stifly. "Is Jasmin okay? Can we go see her?" he asked her quickly. His foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

The young woman typed for a little while before looking at Yami and Tea again. "Ah Ms. Motou, she's in room 34, 2nd floor" Yami widened his eyes.

'Motou?' he thought. Tea looked at him curiously. Suddenly someone else called Yami's name. Yami whipped his head to the direction that the vioce came from. He immidiately recognized the doctor. The same doctor who took care of him _that night. _"Oh Ms. Mazaki nice see you too" the doctor greeted them.

"Doctor, please tell me, do you know Jasmin?" Yami asked hopefully. The doctor looked at him and nodded.

"Yes she is my patient, who knew I would have met your adopted sister in such a condition, she reminded me of you so much" the doctor responded.

"Is she okay?" Yami had many questions at the moment but thought that maybe he should asked the most important ones first.

"W-we don't know" the doctor struggle to answer. "We have done everything. Her wrists are both broken, her muscles are torned, which will make her wrists twice as long to heal, and on top of that she had a deep cut on her left wrist" the doctor took a deep breath. "All we know is that she has probaly caught a serious infection from that cut"

Yami shook his head. "She wasn't cut on the wrist" Yami said remembering the fight. Tea stood there.

'Jasmin has the same last name like Yugi's' she thought deeply, it then came back to her, like some sort of dream or memory. "Jasmin is Yugi's adopted sister" she thought outloud. Yami unconsiously whipped his head to her.

"What? Yugi is my brother" he told her his vioce almost cracked just pronouncing 'Yugi' and 'brother'. _Easy now don't lose it. You can think about this later._ It was Tea's turn to whipped her head to him, her face full of disbelief and shock.

"You know Yugi?!" they asked eachother at the same time. Facing eachother with the exact same emotions crossing through them.

The doctor stood there still, scratching his head, trying to understand what was going on.

xxxxxxxxx-Room 34, 2nd floor-xxxxxxxxxxx

Yami sat on a chair beside the hospital bed, Tea sitting beside him holding his hand, and massaging it softly. There were tubes and machines everywhere, nurses occasionally coming in and out to take notes on the results appeared on the machines. Yami watched Jasmin's face, her chest rising and falling slowly. Both of her wrists had casts on them, lying on Jasmin's sides.. All of them in total silence. With little information they got, it made so much tension in the room.

"I can't believe I forgot about her, how she looked" Tea whispered in disbelief, staring at Jasmin.

"I can't believe I didn't follow her. I should have gone looking for her" Tea looked at Yami, his shoulders shaking. She let go of his hand and rested it on his shoulder. "When I see that Ushio, up and steady- " he growled, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'll...I'll..." Tea watched him struggle.

_"For him to be up and recover" Ushio said he put his face close to Tea's ear and whispered. "So that I can bring him back down and... this time he won't be able to recover" he smirked._

Tea gasped, but Yami didn't seemed to hear her. "I swear I'll get him, once he is well and out of the hospital..I will get him and I will kill him..." his vioce faded. Tea stood still, shivers running up and down her spine.

'What did he say' Tea thought shocked. 'He would never, he could never kill someone..' _Maybe he can._

Yami can feel his shoulder on fire. He knew that sensation that was flowing from his shoulder, he looked to his left, his eyelids lowered, when he saw Tea's expression. Her eyes... Covered in fear, shocked, confusion. She heard him, and she knew he was damn serious. Or maybe she was just shocked and scared from the look of his eyes, and how they were covered in anger and madness. A killer's look-no, eyes. Bloody red, eyes slinted in anger, little lines near the pupils, as if he's gone mad, with vengance.

_Oh god, now look what you done._ 'Shut up' _Well hurry up and tell her its not true. _'I told her I wouldn't lie to her, that I'll tell her the truth from now on' _You didn't have to say that out loud though. She didn't need to her that cursed dark side of yours, that you somehow inherited from your father. _Yami gritted his teeth, but soon regretted when Tea took her hand off his shoulder. Yami sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn't stand Tea looking at him, as if he was a murder. Like he would strangle her at any given moment. If he needed to brake his promise to her, just to keep her at ease around him then he would. Because then if she grew to scared she'll leave him.

"Tea I didn't mean those...I didn't mean that.." Yami started opening his eyes slowly. "You have to understand I would never do that. I was...just soo angry...feeling so hopeless just looking at her...Yugi." Yami paused. "He would never forgive me...not only for letting Jasmin..." He couldn't say anything. Tea just stared at him, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. His vioce back just sounded so deep in anger and those eyes. He just seemed that he could do it. Even though Tea, herself couldn't believe that Yami would be like that and turn into someone bad, like his father. His father. Yami continued. "but also for killing someone" Yami pounded his face with his fists. _(A/N: Rurouni Kenshin watchers might find this familiar_)

"Yami!" Tea finally spoke, she cupped his face with her hands. His eyes closed. She was confused at the sudden violence. His eyes slowly opened revealing crimson eyes. Tea was taken back a bit, but relieved. He was back to himself. He smiled at her, noticing that she was no longer afraid...of him. His face burning, and the 'feelings' coursing through his vain as he kept staring at her. Her eyes, chocolate warmth. _(A/N:I know I know. Her eyes are really blue, it was a typo I made in the beggining of this story, that I can not change) _Suddenly a cellphone rang. Tea looked in her purse to search for it, she looked at the cell number, and sighed.

"Hello" Tea answer.

_"I'm coming to pick you up"_ ..It was Mai.

"Mai, you don't have to, I can just call my brother and-"

_"Nonsense, your not getting out of this honey. Now tell me where you are" _Mai demanded interupting Tea.

"Fine" Tea gave up. "I'm at the Hakani hospital" she said carefully.

_"W-why" _Mai's vioce full of concern.

"Don't worry I'm not hurt" Tea can hear Mai sighed in relief. "I'll tell you later"

"_Oh that won't be the only thing you'll talked to me about" _Mai assured her. _"I'll call you when I get there." _she said and hunged up.

A sudden groan caught both the teenagers attention. Jasmin began stirring, all of a sudden she bolted straight up but was was held down by the wries that were connected to her. "What the fuck!" she hissed as she was trying to figure out where she was. She stand still as she notice her wrists both bandages and had casts on.

"Jasmin!" Tea shouted, pulling Jasmin into a surprise hugged.

Jasmin blinked a few times, still trying to register what was going on. A grin showing on her face. "Long time no see, eh Tea?" Jasmin said as Tea pulled away. Jasmin looked at Yami who was staring back at her. She gave him a small smile. "I see that your okay, Yami"

"Just a couple of bruises, nothing serious" Yami murmured still staring at Jasmin. Jasmin smirked at him.

"How 'bout that arm of yours?" Jasmin asked. Yami didn't answered. Niether did she.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Fortunely Jasmin heard, nodding she turn to Tea who was listening to them intently.

"How are you doing Tea?" Jasmin asked.

"I don't have anything serious unlike you two" Tea answered, looking down.

"Hey hey, don't you worry 'bout me or Yami. This is not the worst we got, this ain't nothing but a scratch to us, eh Yami?" Jasmin bragged, having Yami to support.

Yami lifted his head. "Thats right, we got through things worst than this" he said assuring Tea.

"Tea I didn't know you knew Yami so well" Jasmin said hopefully changing the subject.

"Well I didn't know you guys were now brothers and sisters" Tea gave back. Jasmin looked at Yami now.

"And you thought that you should keep stuff like that from her?!"

"What?" Yami said confused. "First I didn't know I had an adopted sister now, somehow the cops and lawyers thought they shouldn't tell me about this. And second I didn't know you knew eachother"

"Excuses" Jasmin pouted, crossing her arms awkardly. "Any hoe, I suppose you need to get going huh?" Jasmine asked Tea.

Tea opened her mouth but was interupted by her phone ringing. She looked at Jasmin surprised. "How did you-?"

Jasmin shrugged. "Psycic powers" Jasmin whispered, grinning.

Tea stick out her tongue at Jasmin and went to answer her phone. "Yeah?"

"_I'm here, so get your booty dancing, ass over here, and lets go. We can't be late_" Mai said on the other line.

"Yeah okay I'll be down in a sec" Tea said, hanging up the phone she looked at Jasmin and Yami who were previously laughing.

"Okay so then he was like 'ah keep on talking' and then the girl/mom was like to the kids 'You hear that fucking guy, telling me how to fuckin' raise you? What a fucker man' and the boy just kept staring at her, still talking, she was talking like 'Who the fuck does he think he is? Whats the fuckin worse thing that can happen, you see me standing in front of the fuckin' store, right? Fuck" Jasmin laughed. "She was soo pissed" Yami laughed too.

It was a nice laughed, relax with no tension in it. It felt good to have just a random conversation here and there.

Tea had no idea what they were talking about but Jasmin was great when it came to improvisation. She smiled remembering some good times. She shook her head."I uhh have to go now" she said to them, interupting. They looked at her.

"Oh really?" Jasmin said she frowned. "Are you coming tomorrow?" she asked. Tea smiled at her.

"Of course. We have a lot to catch up to remember?" she said as Jasmin laughed.

"Good, good"

Tea went over to give Jasmin a warm hug and then stopped in front of Yami. "Are you going to walk home?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded. Tea sighed. "Just be careful alright?" she said obviously worried about him. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry I will. Go, you can't afford to miss another lesson, you know?" he said to her. She waved bye to them as she walked out the room. Jasmin shifted her weight, once they were out Tea's earshot, Jasmin looked at Yami.

"How many have she missed" Jasmin asked curiously.

"About a month I suppose" Jasmin looked at him, her eyebrows almost looking like they were knitted together.

"A month?! What has she been doing?"

"She's uhh...was with me the whole month while I was... here at the hospital" Yami explained. Jasmin had her mouth in a 'O' position. She grinned.

"Whats going on between you and Tea?" Jasmin asked, her eyes showing curiousity again. Yami raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Jasmin raised her arms, along with her casts up.

"Oh please Yami, quit being so modest" she said to him. "I know something is going on and I want to know what it is" she demanded. "Maybe I can help?" she add hope shined in her brown eyes..

"Nothing is going on" Yami said trying to convince her and himself also.

"Yeah thats what she says" Jasmin murmured. "Listen Yami, you may sound like the world's greatest liar, and the world is pretty big I suppose, but your eyes are like an open book. Always have been. Back then all one can read from your eyes were pain and despair. Now I can read far more than just that" She finished, crossing her arms again, awkardly in triumph.

Yami blinked. She knew him far to well. Which gave him yet another reason to trust her. He did infact owe her. So he told her. Everything. While she listen. To every word.

xxxxxxx-8 minutes later-xxxxxxxx

"She could be confused" Jasmin suggested, once Yami finished telling her about what just happen between them before Jasmin woke up.

"Or scared" Yami mumbled. Jasmin sighed, this problem, she had to admit was a toughy.

"So she got to meet that dark side or yours" Jasmin said thoughtfully. "Tea, is a pure, innocent girl-"

"Who happen to get stuck in a dirty and nasty world like mines" he interupted, his vioce cold and harsh.

"I believe 'mines' is not exaclty a word, but I know what you mean" Jasmin paused thinking what to say next. "But you know what? She chose it. She kept pushing into Yugi's and mine, and she so happen to do the exact same thing with you"

"She knows about Yugi and you?" Yami asked curiously and somehow fearful.

"Well partially, I guess, we never gave her the full 411 on our lives. We didn't think she can handle it and still be our friend...you know out of pity" Jasmin shrugged.

Yami looked down, playing with his fingers. "She never did give up, huh?" Yami whispered, grinning.

Jasmin shook her head. "She is stubborn, but I guess stubborness has to have some good points to it" she teased now looking at Yami. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed. Jasmin shook her head.

"I notice your not wearing the necklace or puzzle or whatever it is called"

Yami scratched his cheeks nervously. "Well, I just happen to forget"

"You know where we got that from?" Jasmin asked him.

"Egypt?" Yami guessed. Jasmin nodded.

"Yup, Grandpa had them, both solved, well almost solved. Yugi, Mana and I had to figure it out the rest" Jasmin said to him, examining her casts, somehow the nurses had written their names on them, and drew happy pictures.

"Mana huh?" Yami muttered._ (A/N: I'll explain this later on the chapter, I promise. I just hope this got your attention again--. Though if you have been paying attention, you may already know some history with Mana and Yami)(1)_

Jasmin looked at Yami for a second. She knew what happen between Mana and Yami. And maybe Yami must still be a bit fazed by that. "You know Yami-" she began.

"It doesn't matter, she went on, ditched us, I have nothing to do with her anymore. In fact I don't even think about her anymore, I even forgot about her after a long time. She has a life, I don't want to hold her back" Yami talked on, not even knowing why he was still talking. How did he suddenly remember everything? He shut his mouth. Everything just seemed to come back to him these days. Jasmin, Yugi and now Mana.

Jasmin can sense Yami uncomfortable, the way he shut up automatically. She cleared her throat, nervously. "Any hoe, the fact that Tea still stand right beside you and looked at you in the eyes, has to prove something" Jasmin added convincely. Yami thought about this.

Suddenly the door was slam open, a young looking nurse stood in the way. She looked at them and smiled. "Its nice to see you Mr. Motou" she greeted Yami, who looked at her, she was the same women from his last appointment, the one who gave him his waist brace. He nodded at her. "Ms. Motou, you're awake!" she said noticing Jasmin. "I'm so sorry to interupt the renuion, but Mr. Motou visiting hours are over" she told them, rushing out.

Jasmin sighed annoyed. "So little time, but so much to talk about" Yami smiled at her, who smiled back at him warmly, she pulled him into a hug, her casts wrapped around akwardly. "Just remember this" Jasmin whispered clearly. "When it comes to love don't be afraid to be selfish" she pulled him away and looked at the door, the nurse was there again, she was pulling in a cart, with shiny pointy tools. Jasmin gulped. Yami got up and walked out the door.

"Wait Yami do you think you can pulled me out of this- OUCH!" Jasmin yelled seconds later.

Yami chuckled but then realizedsomething. All this time Yami didn't get any of his questions answered and the fact that they were just talking about him most of the time. 'Ugh' Yami mentally kept kicking himself. 'You selfish-aragant-pointy-haired-piece of-' _She was the one who was asking the question though. Perhaps she didn't want to talk about it. No matter we'll figure it out tomarrow. '_Still' Yami thought. 'What I really want to know is how did Tea meet Yugi and Jasmin?' That question seemed to be nagging in his head over and over. Yami can definatley see a headache coming soon. He walked out the

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mr. Yami Motou is your brother?" the nurse asked Jasmin, filling one of the shots with a clear liquid. Jasmin looked down.

"Yeah he is" Jasmin said. She didn't know what to think next, they just met eachother again, about 10 years they've been apart. 'I bet by now, he's bubbling with questions' Jasmin thought. Something sparkle caught her attention, bringing her back to the real world. She gulped nervously. The nurse grabbed her arm.

"Wait Yami do you think you can pulled me out of this- OUCH!" Jasmin can see the nurse smiling, while pushing the sharp needle into her blood stream, the clear liquid now entering her body. "Holy ba-jeezes, women. That hurt" Jasmin complained, while the nurse giggled and gave her a spiderman bandage. _(A/N: don't own spiderman)_

xxxxxxxxxxx-Kaiba Mansion 8:53-xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto stood in his office, his feet on his desk, he laid back on the chair. His position may seemed like he was relaxed but inside his mind, his brain was working over time. He tapped his finger to his chin. He was in deep thought. A few seconds later, he put his feet down, sitting straight up, he reached for the phone, dailing the number, he went over to push the call button, he stopped. 'Should I?' he thought. He stared at the number. 'Or should I not' He looked up to see a photo in front of him. A photo that showed Tea. She was smiling, holding her purse, she wore a black skirt and a white tain-top. She was holding blue cotton candy. Seto's eyes softened. One of the many happy memories they shared. And hopefully to Seto, there will be more.

Confident now, he pushed the call button, holding the phone close to his ear, he heard the ringing. Someone answer, and Seto can feel his stomach jumped, but then subsided when he realized that it wasn't Tea who answer it was her older brother, Jerry.

_"Hello?"_ Jerry answered.

"Hey Jerry, its Seto" Seto answered quietly.

_"Oh"_ Jerry responded_. "What do you want?"_ he asked harshly.

Seto sighed deeply. "Tea told you?"

_"Actually Yami told us, when Tea refused to tell us" _Jerry corrected irratated. _"If you really want to apologize to my little sister, you'll have to come over and do it face, to face, like a man_" Normally Seto would be insulted at this, but he let it slide, knowing that Jerry was correct. He murmured a small 'Thank you' and hanged up. He put his head in hand, he pondered for a moment, then getting up from his chair, he grabbed his car keys, coat and some money, and walked out the room, with one thought left. 'I can win this, I did last time' Confidence leading him.

On his ride there, somehow the words of Yami came back to him_.__"All I hope, all I ask, all I want, is to have you give her something I can never give her" (A/N: Chapter 9:Truth Set free)_

It somehow makes sense now. What Yami was asking for. _'To love Tea when someone like me could never'_ was more like he was saying or was trying to say. Truly now Seto was disgusted to himself, he proved Yami wrong, in a place he should have never fall into. He showed Yami that he couldn't do that. 'Was he even expecting that?' Seto asked himself. 

xxxxxxxxxxx-Mazakis' Home 8:53-xxxxxxxxxxx

Tea was in Yami's room, with him, they sat across eachother on the bed, five cards in each hand. They're eyes locking to eachother for a second. Tea was still dressed in her dance practice outfit (Mai's backup outfit), waiting silently for her mother to step out of the shower.

"Any fives?" Tea asked, breaking the silence.

"Goldfish" Yami answer. He looked into his hands. "You got any threes?"

"Damn" Tea cursed giving up the threes of diamond. "When do you planned to tell my parents about the court and..." she stopped, looking up for moment. "Any aces?"

"Goldfish" Yami answer. "Do not worry Tea, I planned to tell your family soon. I do not wished to leave them out of this" Yami thought for a while. "Any sevens?"

"Goldfish" Tea said checking her hand (or cards) "But I think I should be there with you. I don't want them to get out of line or over-react with the sudden news. Any twos?"

"That may be true" Yami said, handing her twos of clubs. "Though your father already knows about my parents" he was silent for a moment. "Any nines?"

"But-" Tea handed him two cards nines of hearts and nines of clubs. "how? Any fours?"

"Goldfish. I don't know exactly, but he told me he knew after the incident I had with my father. It seem like it was on the news for a moment till it was cut abrubtly" Yami explained. "Any aces?"

Tea handed him an ace of clover. She thought for a second, looking at her hand (of cards). "Was it scary, Yami? To see your mom dead? Any eights?"

He stopped for a while, he handed Tea the eights of diamonds. "It isn't something I would love to see again. Tea, if you have seen her...her pale face, her eyes opened..." Yami went silent. Tea looked up at him, worried.

"Yami?" she called his name worried. He was looking at his necklace. Because it was that necklace that was used to kill her, the deadly weapon used Yami can feel as if _that women's_ blood was still on, even though he washed it many times. _Blood. Pain. Pale. Her eyes... Death. _Yami began to feel the memory, the look on her face, the bloody shirt that man's was wearing. The necklace. The hitting, the blood, the pain. The pain from his younger child-hood. The pain he felt as he grew up. Scars adding onto his body. Too many scars that his mother couldn't find herself to hiding all the scars with the make-up. The look of his eyes, before he met Tea. It was as if his life was shooting across his eyes. Like a movie, a biblography of his horrible, cold, tough, lonely life. But then the movie stopped, the memory disappearing, warmth coming. Dark being lighted. Vioces and laughter can be heard. Someone's vioce stood out though. A girl by the sound of it. _Maybe thats how you managed to forget it yesterday. Because of the dark secret._ "Yami!" Yami suddenly felt something burn his hand, reacting quickly he pulled his hand away

"Its getting late, you should take a shower now" he said randomly. He looked at Tea, who was looking back at him. Those eyes unmistakenly worried, thats for sure. "I'm fine" he assure her, getting up he walked out of the room to give her privacy. His back to wall, he sighed deeply, and headed to the family room where Jerry and Mr Mazaki were at, once again playing 'Fight to the Death' _(A/N: I have no idea if this is even a real game) _He needed something to occupy his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx-20 minutes later 9:13-xxxxxxxxxxxx

The door bell rang. No one bother to get up to answer. Yami looked around, sighing he got up from the couch. "Why thank you, Yami for getting the door" Jerry smirked. Yami ignored him and walked to the door, opening it.

They were facing face to face. Cold, hurt blue eyes, looking in crimson, cloudy, confused eyes. They didn't say a word until Tea's mother came to see who it was."Seto?" she called his name. "Come on in" Yami moved aside as Seto bowed and entered. Mrs. Mazaki went over and gave him a hug whispering to him in the ear. Seto nodded, and she smiled, walking away. Seto turned to Yami, who was still watching.

"We need to talk" Yami simply said.

"Indeed we do, if this has anything to do with Tea" Seto agreed "Where is she?"

"Taking a shower, follow me, its not best if we talk here" Yami said walking through the hallway. Seto followed him, walking into a room, the room where Tea and him used to study at, during their 'study dates'. Seto smiled, remembering that it always never ended up as a 'study date' Yami ignore the smile that Seto had on his face. He closed the door behind him. They were now feets away. Yami took hold of his necklace around his neck.

"What is the reason for breaking up with Tea?" Yami had finally asked.

Seto already found himself not willing to answer _his_ question, hell he barely wanted to talk to _him_. "It none of your concern"

"Oh I think we both know that is not true" Yami said sternly, looking at Seto coldy. "This does concern me because some how you gave her an excuse that involved me. Now what was the reason that so happen to involved me"

"What would you do, if I told you?" Seto asked Yami. He can feel his jealousy now boiling. "Would you go up to Tea and tell her if that was true and take her away from me?"

Yami hardly knew what was going on, but didn't want to show it. _Was that the reason?_ "The only reason I wanted to talk to you, had to do with the fact Tea is still in love with you" Yami had that burning sensation in his gut. His heart burning, Yami closed his eyes trying to calm himself. That 'feeling'. A feeling not those 'feelings' "And your still in love with her" he added quietly, not trying to slip any pain in his vioce.

"Well then I guess we're done talking" Seto shrugged, he was getting impatient.

"No we are not" Yami said coldly, that made Seto stop in his tracks. "Remember what I told you that night" Yami asked him.

"I do" Seto answered his back facing Yami. The words coming, swirling inside of Seto's mind. The doupt, how wrong, how he proved himself to Yami.

"Well then why didn't you do it?" Yami asked. He knew Seto must have figure it out by now. He see that doupt in those cold blue eyes. How he must felt that he couldn't do it. 'Why though?' Yami couldn't help but ask. Was it that hard? _All I hope, all I ask, all I want, is to have you give her something I can never give her. _To Yami, he would have thought Seto could it in no time. He was already fullfilling that, in fact. _Is that why he came back. To try it again? _'It must be' Yami said to himself seriously.'No other explanation as to why he came.'

Seto was getting very impatient by now. He needed to talk to Tea. She needed to hurry out of the shower. Because if they couldn't do that, Seto couldn't think of anything else to do. But his head was hurting now, he can feel himself not thinking straight. "Because Tea is falling in love with you" he turned around angirly, the words slipping. 'Damn it.' "Your the reason, why Tea, has been ignoring me"

Yami stopped breathing, his heart pounding, harder, and harder. "She'd never ignore you. She loves you" He didn't think he could have even say that at the moment. Trying to convince himself while the other part of him didn't. It was hard.

"And now she falling in love with you" Seto spitted with venom. Again his words slipping out of his mouth. His rage was going up. And he was losing control, over what? Jealousy? 'She's falling in love with you' He thought angirly. Yami was looking at his necklace.

_She's falling in love with you_. Thats what Seto said. 'But can it be true?' _Do you want it to be true?_ ' I- ' Yami felt his back crashed on the ground, the brace making a crushing noise, someone was on top of him. Yami stared deep in Seto's eyes. It changed. Those blue eyes was as cold as ice. It was dangerous just to even look at them. Seto raised his fist up.

"What was Tea thinking?" He spat "To fall in love with such a pathetic son of a bitch, how can someone as coldhearted as you stole someone as perfect as Tea's heart huh?!" he brought his fist down, fast, aiming it at Yami's face. Jealousy was defiantly taking over his mind.

"_All I hope, all I ask, all I want, is to have you give her something I can never give her"_

_'To love Tea when someone like me could never'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Umm yeah thats pretty much it. So uh I hope you like it and enjoyed it and what not. You guys must be like "Damn its a cliffhanger" yeah I know the feeling. But I wrote a lot as it is, so yeah.

Yay over 3,300 hits, but only 32 reviews. Not bad, but I think you can do betta. So I'm expecting 5 reviews again. I know they'll come by slow, so this kinda gives me an excuse if it takes too long to update. Heh.

(1) Alright the part with Mana and the Motous might have some of you confused. And because I have no life and is kind I will try to help you understand without giving anything out cause you will find out more about them in the next few chapters. You see after a long time I went to read my story over again and I notice a couple of things other than Tea's eye color, grammer and spelling mistakes, I noticed a few gaps I hadn't exactly filled in. What I mean is that I wrote down some 'past' of Mana. I didn't think it would bother me much because what I wrote down on Mana's behalf, was that Yami was just her childhood crush. But then I began to think, and it started to bother me to my dismay. Obviously Mana knew Yami since they were small, so what I'm thinking now, is that I show more history between them. And since Mana is Tea's close friend, she is an important sub-character like Mai. I hope this clear up some confusion and if it didn't then you can choose to email me. I won't mind.


	15. Apoligies, Not All Accepted

A/N: Oh alright so I know I was asking for 5 reviews but I found out that since the big tests were coming. I felt like I needed to update because I will take me twice as long to update the next one. So think this as a gift for taking you time to read this.

I just saw Iron Man the first day it came out, and it was wicked awesome. Really, its funny, actional, and romantic. Especially the leading man. He's so perfect for playing 'Tony Starcks' I suggest all of you to see the movie.

Special thank you's to:

**Goldensunrocks**

**Raygypsy714**

**Heart-Drop-Rocker **

**Anzu-Chan**

I'll be starting from Tea's POV out the hospital. So you'll get to read what went on at her dance-practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15: Apoligies not all Accepted. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea walked out the hospital door, stopping to look up at the second floor window, trying to catch some glimpse of Yami or Jasmin. She shivered as the wind passed through her, it began to howled. Suddenly a car honking, it brought Tea to her senses.

"Hurry up. We're going to be late!" It was Mai in her 2006 red _Corvette_, she shouted out from the window and waved her hands. Tea ran to the car, and quickly got in, it was way too cold outside. Inside the car it was very warm. The heater was set on and low music was heard from the car stereo. Tea rubbed her hands together, before breathing into them. "Here" Mai said, passing Tea a bag. Tea looked at Mai for second before she looked in it. "I knew you weren't planning to go to the practice, so I brought you some of my sweats you can use" Tea sat there. What was she supposed to say? They stood in silence for a while before Mai put the gear in drive and drove out in the street heading towards their dance practice.

Mai can feel herself bubbling inside with anticipation. And the silence surronding was not helping at all. "I'm sorry" she said quickly under her breath.

"What?!" Tea responded looking at Mai. 'What exactly is she apologizing about? I should be the one apologizing'

Mai took a deep breathe. She admit that apologizing in a very serious and sincere tone was not exactly her best policy. "I'm sorry okay" she stopped at a stop sign. "I shouldn't have said all those things back then. It was rude of me, and the fact we got angry at eachother because of him..." she drove on. "Best friends aren't suppose to fight like that, not after some boy" A red light stopped them again. "I know we are better than that"

Tea just listened to her, not wanting to ruin the moment or anything. She notice Mai stopped talking almost like in a paused. Was she waiting for Tea's forgiveness? Mai looked at the traffic light almost like trying to spell the machine to turn green. "I'm glad you did though" Tea whispered. Maybe that wasn't the exact thing that Mai was expecting. "I'm glad you did told me about Yami and his parents. I mean sure I was hurt.." Tea stopped blinking a few times. Mai watched her, she didn't even see that the traffic was giving the green light. "But if you didn't tell me, then I wouldn't have been able to understand and know him even more. I thought about it so many times, and it just make sense you know? I just-" Tea rubbed her eyes. "-I just couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell me, instead he chose to lie about it or not even mention it. I figure out that he didn't trust me, but still" Mai looked away, she knew Tea was trying to hold herself together.

'Shit' Mai cursed at herself, the green light had just turned red again. She looked at Tea who was fiddling with her thumbs, Tea talked again.

"You were right and I should have believe you. So don't go apologizing because the person in fault is me" Tea said. "Thank you, and I'm sorry" she added her voice spoken oh-so softly.

Mai was trying to come up with something to say back. But everything was okay, even though neither of them forgave eachother, it didn't matter cause they weren't even blaming eachother anyways. Mai caught the green light this time and pressed the gas. Mai cleared her throat. "So what exactly have been happening with you?"

Tea smiled, catching the tone Mai was using, they were best friends again. Still..._When are you going to tell her, that you are starting to fall in love with-you-know-who? _That question seemed to bother Tea. She was planning to tell Mai right? They ARE best friends, and that WAS her plan. 'After practice' Tea knew Mai knew of the break-up so perhaps Mai might bring that up. Maybe. And if she brings up Seto, then Yami might come after. 'Oh god what is she going to think, when I tell her though?' Tea thought nervously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after Tea recieved an unsurprisenly long lecture from her dance coach. She was then pushed as hard as ever to keep up with everybody. By the time it was break 30 mintues later she was exausted and very much sweaty. She went to the water fountain and then to the bathroom to go cool her face off. As she poured water on her face, she turn the water off and reached for the nearest towel. She began to dry her face and looked up from the mirror. In the reflection she could see Mai and Mana smiling behind her. She turned to them.

"Tough practice huh?" Mana joked. Tea nodded, she knew Mana was never mad at her and she too was never mad at Mana.

"Tell me about it. My body is going to be so sore tomarrow" Tea complained. Mai smirked.

"Yeah well thats what you get, besides I think the coach was going very easy on you" Tea scoffed at Mai's comment. After a few seconds of silence Mai spoke up.

"I heard about you and Seto" she whispered. Tea turned away from them, even though she knew they could still see her in the mirror.

"Hasn't everybody" Tea said.

"Well yes but still-" Mana started. "I'm sorry it happen. You guys were so perfect for eachother. I would have never saw it coming"

"Neither did I" Tea responded depressed.

"I know this isn't the greatest question but I have to ask out of curiousity, why did you guys brake up?" Mai dared to ask. Tea cringed at the question. This was her chance to tell them about Yami. She had to this, she gulped and then took a deep breath.

"Its because he figure out that I-" Tea paused cursing to herself for not finishing the sentance. Mai and Mana leaned in. They didn't push her. "I'm falling in love with Yami" Tea said quietly. She took the towell and wiped her face from the tears that were forming. Mai and Mana looked at eachother gaping.

Can they honesly say that they weren't expecting this? That something like this wouldn't happen? Just as if Mana was going to say something the door was slammed open by none other than the slut of the school, Vivian. She looked very angry, her face flushed, some wouldn't tell if it was from her anger or exhaustion.

"I knew it" she spat at Tea who looked at her, her eyes teary and confused. "I knew you were falling for him" she lunged at Tea but was stopped by Mai and Mana. "Yami doesn't deserve someone like you" Vivian screamed at her. "Some girl who's a whore and cheats on them with some other guy"

"Looks who's talking" Mana retorted. 

"Shut up!" Vivian shouted still trying to get to Tea who was looking at her shoes. "You don't know half of things that went on in his past, like I do. You don't know how he felt when he was constantly abused by his parents" Vivian said lowering her voice.

"Whats your problem Vivian?!" Mana said to Vivian angirly. "I bet Yami doesn't even like you. You don't even like him"

"Would you just shut up!" Vivian screamed to her again. "You don't even know me. You don't how much I love Yami" Vivian said. Tea snapped her head up.

"If that isn't the hardest thing to believe than I don't know what its" Mana smirked.

"Do you think its funny? I remember you having a crush on him. And everybody made fun of you. But I'm different" Vivian spat.

"And how come" Mana getting angry.

"Because I love Yami and I don't care what you or anybody else think about it. Not even you Tea" Vivian turned her attention to Tea again. "I suggest you get back to Seto because your not going to be with Yami" Vivian folded her arms.

Tea was also angry. Who the hell did Vivian think she is telling her stuff like that? Trying to make her decision for her. She was old enough to make her own decision. "Just because you told me that doesn't change the fact that I won't listen to you. Alright?! You think you can say that without even asking about us? You can't actually believe Yami would want to be with you! The girl who was known to cheat on every guy with someone even older than you. Do you really think Yami would want to go out with someone like that? You don't think I know him? Well I think I know him more than you will ever know. He cares about me deeply, more than he'll care about you. And I care about him too. And do you want to know why? BECAUSE I LOVE HIM. I LOVE YAMI!" Tea shouted with every fiber in her body. Vivian had such anger in her eyes, her fists shaking by her sides. Mai shook her head while Mana smiled, proud of Tea to tell Vivian off. "And just because I still love Seto, doesn't mean I don't love Yami" she added tears rolling down her cheeks.

The coach could be heard telling everybody that was break was over. Vivian spit at Tea's direction and walked out the door. "We'll see who loves Yami more" she said before slamming the door. Mana walked over to Tea and patted her and rubbed her back giving Tea the towell. Mai stared at Tea for a while before leaving the bathroom.

Tea cried. "Its okay Tea. Mai just needs some time to think okay? Just give her some room. She's not going to hate you, I promise" Mana whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Mana" Tea sniffed. She washed her face again and put the towell aside. They both left the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx-8:37pm-xxxxxxxxxx

Tea was thankful that the new dance moves were so tough. It had her totally focus in it and made her forget everything that happen a half an hour ago. She ignored Vivian's glares and Mai's silence. Mana was the usual loud-babbling-energetic girl. She was basically on fire with every step.

By the end of the practice, Tea was no more sure than anything that she will wake up with her whole body aching. Her dance teacher came up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Its good to see you again, Mazaki. Nice job, I know it was hard" was all the dance teacher said before heading towards her backpack. Tea wiped sweat from her forehead. She headed out the exit with a water bottle.

"Hey Tea!" It was Mai in her car out in front of the building. Tea was surprised to see Mai waiting for her but then again... "Lets go I gotta be my house before dinner time" Mai shouted. Tea picked up her pace and got to Mai's car. She enter in and Mai handed her, her pile of clothes. "Here, just wash the sweats and you can give it back tomorrow" Mai said to her as she change the gear to 'D' and pushed the gas.

Tea silence as Mai kept driving on, this time no red lights. Tea opened her mouth then closed it. What should she say? Should she apologize? For what, falling in love with Yami? That wouldn't even make sense, no sense at all. Tea opened her mouth again anyways. The car stopped, it was a red light.

"Just don't" Mai told her. "Don't think for another second that you need to apologize" Mai paused and took a deep breath. "I was just shocked okay?"

"I am too" Tea commented quietly. "Seto found out way before I admitted it or even thought of it. He's a smart man" Tea wiped a tear away.

"But you still love him?" Mai asked carefully. Green light. Tea nodded.

"Yeah. I do. And I really miss him" Tea said sincerely.

"You know he misses you too" Mai said. Tea looked at her. "He watches you, even though he's not with you. He still wants to protect you from.." Mai stopped. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable.

"He's a good man. Even more than you give him credit" Tea couldn't stop herself from saying that, she quickly put her hand over her mouth. Mai didn't look offended.

"Yeah maybe your right" Mai said, finally arriving at Tea's house. Tea didn't say anything, fearing herself that she might say something rude. Mai's voice stopped her. "But whatever choice you make. I'll be there to support you" Mai's voice was soft and full of promise. Tea smiled. She nodded and waved good-bye to her. Entering the house, everybody was eating dinner. She smiled to them and sat next to Yami at the dinner table. He gave her a small smile and return to his food. Tea stared at him. Her eyes softening.

Mrs. Mazaki handed her a dish and served Tea the dinner. Jerry began the dinner with a story of his day.

xxxxxxxxx-8:50pm-xxxxxxxxxx

Yami finished and excused himself. He went over to the sink and put his dish in it. He then headed to his room across the hallway. Tea soon followed him. Mrs. Mazaki signaled Mr. Mazaki to the hallway and winked. Mr. Mazaki smiled and shrugged. All this while Jerry was still talking about his day.

Tea opened Yami's door and close it silently behind her. The room was dim-litted and Yami was at his bed. He didn't seemed to notice her.

"Hey" she called to him. He looked up at her straight away, acutally surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she giggle. Yami got back his composure and patted the space next to him. Tea walked over and sat next to him.

"I wasn't scare, just surprised" Yami clerify while Tea smirked.

"Have you done your homework" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'm I did. I finished it while you were in dance practice" Yami replied in a childish voice. Tea laughed, her light voice filling the room.

"Okay then. How 'bout we play a game?" Tea suggested, taking out a deck of cards from Yami's cubbies. He wondered how Tea knew they were in there, but pay no attention. He watched her shuffle the cards, skillfully.

xxxxxxxxx-9:17pm-xxxxxxxxx

_(a/n: okay this is where I left off from the last chapter)_

Yami stopped breathing, his heart pounding, harder, and harder. "She'd never ignore you. She loves you" He didn't think he could have even say that at the moment. Trying to convince himself while the other part of him didn't. It was hard.

"And now she falling in love with you" Seto spitted with venom. Again his words slipping out of his mouth. His rage was going up. And he was losing control, over what? Jealousy? 'She's falling in love with you' He thought angirly. Yami was looking at his necklace.

She's falling in love with you. Thats what Seto said. 'But can it be true?' _Do you want it to be true?_ ' I- ' Yami felt his back crashed on the ground, the brace making a crushing noise, someone was on top of him. Yami stared deep in Seto's eyes. It changed. Those blue eyes was as cold as ice. It was dangerous just to even look at them. Seto raised his fist up.

"What was Tea thinking?" He spat "To fall in love with such a pathetic son of a bitch, how can someone as coldhearted as you stole someone as perfect and gentle as Tea's heart huh?!" he brought his fist down, fast, aiming it at Yami's face. Jealousy was definatly taking over his mind.

Yami grew angry. His eyes turning red, not bloody red, just dark red. Yami reacted quickly, he tilted his head to the left, Seto's fist just centimeters away from his face. "You don't know me" Yami growled, pushing Seto off, he got up as Seto did too. They raised their fist.

"Whats there not to know" Seto countered. He attacked first. Getting a good hit at Yami's chin, his lip cut and already blood splurting out slowly. Yami stumpled a bit, Seto took this oppurtunity to get another hit but Yami managed to grabbed his fist, kneeing Seto in the stomach in a counter attack, he had Seto kneeling, gasping for the air he lost from the impact. Yami raised his fist as Seto looked up, almost waiting for the blow. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you hesitating?" he asked Yami.

Yami looked at him in silence for a while and then stepped back, lowering his arm. "Tea's done taking a bath, I suggest you to wait a while for her to dress up" Yami said sternly, almost sounding like he was warning him. He walked out the room, leaving Seto watching him.

'He indeed is a dangerous man'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami quickly went passed the kitchen to avoid Mrs. Mazaki's attention and he knew Mr. Mazaki and Jerry were probaly still playing video games. He got to the second bathroom that was near the garage. He checked his lip, the metalic taste was bothering Yami. Blood. And it was blood that always brought pain, whether it was before or after the impact. Blood. It almost always gave him a warning of some sort. Yami cleaned his face, he checked his lip again, the blood stopped. But you can still clealy see the cut. He dried his face, and walked out the bathroom. What should he do now? Tea was probaly changing in her pajamas, Seto was probaly and better be waiting for her outside her bedroom. Yami felt his knees giving out, his chest burning. He felled on one knee to the ground. His brace making a crunching sound. There was pain shooting at him. The thought of Seto and Tea together again, whirling, swirling and twirling in his head was giving him a headache or at least a migrane.

Whats going to happen when they get together?_ It obvious they're going to get married and have a merry life, leaving you behind_. Yami shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. _What? Can't take the future._ '...' _I didn't think so. _'It'll be just the same as before. Tea and I are still going to be friends. _You really think that? Did you already forget what Seto told you._ Yami shut his eyes tightly, clutching his head with one hand.

_"Because Tea is falling in love with you"_

_Thats right. But we both know Tea still love Seto whether you want to believe or not it does not matter. _'Where are you getting at?' Yami snapped. He knew if his negative consious had a face it would be smirking at the moment. _I thought you would have never asked. You or we remember how Tea's condition was after break-up do we not? Well then we can imagine that she wouldn't dare or want to feel that again. _It paused giving Yami so time to think. His head throbbing, 'feelings' bubbling deep within him. _And if what Seto is right about the reason why they broke-up. Do you think Tea would still think to follow her same rotuine? I quote 'About still loving you' unquote. _'GET TO THE POINT ALREADY' Yami screamed in his head, clutching his head with both hands. _Tea will decide to stop 'falling in love with you' which means she will ignore you, decieve you, and betrayed you. Because that was the only 'reason' _'They broke up because of me' _and she wouldn't want _'for that to happen again'_ so she'll be in Seto arms again this time not worrying about getting dumped, niether of them will_. Yami still couldn't understand. He just couldn't. Just because he was supposely the 'reason'. It couldn't give Tea an excuse to walk away from him. It doesn't had to be like that. They can still be friends. 'Tea can still be with Seto and still be friends with me' Yami said in his head, in a begging, pleading, weak vioce. He can hear himself talk and couldn't help but be disgust with himself again. How weak has he gotten? His heart giving out emotionally, his brain not functioning well in mental and sometimes physical structure. His body weak everytime. What was wrong with him all of the sudden. Where did all this came from. The doubt, the 'feelings', the pain. The desperation of trying to keep everything as it is. To make time go slower than usual. To flavor every moment and try to catch everything at once but still can't. Avoiding the confusion. Tea popping in his head on and off. Tea and Seto, just the thought of them together in the same thought, why does it give him such pain, mentaly and physicaly? Was this normal? Was he becoming normal? Does he still want to be normal, if this turns out to be 'normal'?

_"What was Tea thinking?" Seto spat "To fall in love with such a pathetic son of a bitch, how can someone as coldhearted as you stole someone as perfect as Tea's heart huh?!"_

"Oh god, any god please help me" Yami prayed. He was going into a dream-like stage. Everything leaving him.

xxxxxxxx-9:14pm-xxxxxxxx

Jerry's fingers were aching but he refure to give up. He was so close just a few more kicks and punches and he'll win the game. He glance to his father on the left, and saw he was playing with ease, not with a simple drop of sweat. Jerry frowned, he can win this. No problem.

"Damn it"

He lost.

"Looks like I win boy" his father teased, getting up to stretch his back. Jerry put his hands in his head in shame. Mr. Mazaki chuckle and walked out of the room. He came back. "Oh and its time to sleep, you got your college classes and your football practice tomarrow. Its better to be well rested" Mr. Mazaki advised walking out of the room again.

"Aw man and I was so close" Jerry whined, taking a deep breath and turning of the tv. He saw his mom at the kitchen already making plans for their lunches for tomarrow. He walked over and sat on the counter. "So mom who was it at the door earlier?" he asked her, starting a conversation.

"Well if you must know, it was Seto" Mrs Mazaki said, putting rice balls in Yami's lunch bag. Jerry couldn't help but frown but quickly tried to hide it. Mrs Mazaki already saw it and sighed. "Put that frown upside down mister. He still loves Tea and he came back to apologize to her"

Jerry snickered. "And then he'll be expecting Tea to run back to him, in his arms"

"I know you don't like him dear but give him a chance" Mrs Mazaki pleaded, putting an apple into Tea's lunch. Jerry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I did, and look what end up for Tea. If it wasn't for Yami all of a sudden, Tea might had never plan to tell us, and suddenly fell into depression" Jerry spoke seriously. "In fact I rather have Tea to be with Yami then with Seto"

"It would do Yami some good if that happen" Mrs Mazaki couldn't help but admit. "But we both know, well all of us know that Tea and Seto still love eachother. We can't change that"

"Man what does Tea see in Seto anyways" Jerry asked.

"That is something you will never understand" Mrs Mazaki told her son, giving him some money. "Thats for your lunch tomarrow" Jerry thank her.

"But what about Yami?" Jerry finally asked. Mrs. Mazaki stopped doing what she was doing and stare at Jerry. "I know he starting to like her. How do you think he will feel when-" Jerry shudders. "or IF Seto and Tea hook-up?"

"I don't know" Mrs Mazaki answered honestly.

"I'm going to go look for him" Jerry said, jumping off the counter. Mrs Mazaki watched Jerry leave the kitchen, the concern in his voice was all she notice while he said those words. And she, herself couldn't help but worried.

xxxxxxxx-9:18pm-xxxxxxxxx

Yami can feel himself relaxed, completely relaxed. Nothing in his head, absolutely nothing.

"Yami!" Was someone calling to him. "Yami!" There it is again. The voice was deep. "Yami?" now it sounds questioned. "Hey are you okay?" It sounds worried.

Yami opened his eyes to see Jerry kneeled in front of him, his hands on Yami's shoulders. His vision was focusing in and out. Was he sleeping?

"Yami are you okay?" Jerry asked, his eyesbrows almost knitted together.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yami managed to respond after a few seconds. He tried to get up. "I just fell asleep I guess" Yami told Jerry while he supported Yami to get up.

"How did you managed to fall asleep right next to the bathroom?" Jerry asked looking from the bathroom to Yami.

"I..don't know" Yami answered yawning. Jerry notice the cut on Yami's lip.

"Who did that to you?" Jerry asked sternly. He pointed at Yami's mouth. Yami began to get nervous but didn't respond.

"I bit myself when we were eating. I guess I was too hungry" Yami look at Jerry. He knew he didn't buy it. Jerry sighed. Yami was eventually going to tell him the 'real' reason.

"Okay okay, fine. Lets just get you to your room" Yami smiled tiredly at the word 'your'. Just random act of kindness I suppose. Jerry led Yami to the hallway where Tea's and his room was at. "Do you have clothes for tomarrow?" Jerry asked. He checked himself. Has he been asking lot of questions lately?

Yami nodded his head. "Yeah I'll just wear my school uniform. Thanks anyways" They stopped in front of Yami's bedroom door.

_"S-seto I don't know what to say" _It was Tea's vioce. Yami looked at Jerry, who was looking at Tea's door. They both knew it was Tea and Seto in Tea's room. They froze, they had the need to hear. To listen to Tea's choice.

_"Thats okay. I wouldn't either. Just think about it okay? I'll wait for as long as I live" _It was Seto talking this time. His voice at first was dissapointed this the two boys knew much. They heard the doorknob turning. They looked at eachother and quickly went into Yami's room. They stood behind the door still listening. They can hear footsteps just outside the door. _"Just remember Tea, whatever happens if you choose not then I can still hope for us to be friends at least" _Seto voice was heard through the wooden doors into Jerry and Yami's ears.

"_Seto, please you have to understand-" _it Tea, her vioce was quivering. The two boys heard feet shuffling. Jerry looked through the bottom crack of the door. But all he can see was two pair of feet. One pair was barefoot while the other were wearing black shoes. 'The black shoes are probaly Seto's' Jerry guessed. _"-I love him_"

Yami backed away from the door his face twisted with shock and confusion. He felled on the bed. Jerry didn't seemed to notice, he was on his knees, his left ear pressed against the cold wooden door.

"_I-I k-know_" Seto's voice sounded broken.

Yami's mind couldn't take anymore of this kind of stress. Yami's heart couldn't handle the 'feelings' that were burning within it. His heart couldn't even slow the pacing. His mind had to do something, and so it shut off.

Yami black out, he fell neatly on his bed. This was only way to save him from his humanity. Very ironic someone would think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Awww poor Seto. Well alright thats the end of that. I hope you guys loved that chapter. It was very tough to organize, especially since everything seems to be crunching together. Next chapter I'll explain more of the talk between Seto and Tea. This was just written in Jerry's and Yami's POV

Please take you time and review. Once again I'll ask for a minimum of 5 reviews. I know you guys take a long time to actually review. And since my state tests are around the corner, its going to take me twice as long to update. Many Apoligies.

I'll apologize if there is a couple maybe a lot of grammer or spelling mistakes. It is in fact 11:36pm in the west coast time. I'm suppose to do homework, on a Saturday. In which that totally pisses me off.


	16. A Second Chance

A/N Wow what a long time since we last met huh? Maybe I should start explaining but then I feel like that may bore you. So I won't explain and instead just ask forgiveness. Other than that please enjoy the chapter I so took my time on.

But then again it would've take much longer if I didn't speed up on the typing. Ya see I'm going to Georgia tomarrow, Thursday, with my aunt, cousin, uncle and brother to visit a family for a dreadful lost we had recently. And here I thought maybe I should update before I leave. And miraclously it went like I planned.

So I hope you like this chapter. And I hope you guys have been having a super special awesome summer.

Special thank you's to:(Thank you so much for reviewing you guys.This chapter has gotten the most reviews out of all the chapters.)

**Heart-Drop-Rocker**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**atem15**

**Anzu-chan**

**port rocks**

**Phoeix-of-Eygpt**

_Disclaimer(_long time since I had this typed huh?) _I don't own anything except the story line, OCs and personalties._

**This chapter contains some mild adult themes so beware for young readers. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16: A Second Chance**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the warm water tickle and flowed down Tea's tiring and sore body, she sighed in pleasure. It was like a wave that massage her tense muscles and then relaxing it. It relaxed her from everything. After massaging and cleaning her head with shampoo, she began to cleanse her body. It wasn't until Tea notice her fingertips pruning, like a raisin, that she decided that it was best she got out of the shower now. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She then reached for her bathrobe that was hanged on the door hook. She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and tightened the rope around her waist. As she walked out from the bathroom with her bathrobe and towel, she look to the left and immidiately caught a glimpse of Yami. He seemed to have come out of the 'studying' room. The room...Tea felt her heart tug...where Seto and her used to 'study'. Tea kept staring at Yami's back, she noticed that he had his hand to his face on his mouth and she suddenly became worried. She snapped out and opened her mouth to call out his name. After a second or so, she closed her mouth. Perhaps it wasn't a good time to call him over, especially when she was barely half dressed underneath her robe. She walked across the hall to her bedroom, she opened the door and went in.

Tea was already dressed in her pajamas and was currently drying out her hair with the towell. A sudden knock on the door got her on her feet. She relaxed. "Yami" She called out. There was no answer. Tea set aside her towell on the bed. "Hello?" Silence followed.

"Tea..." it was hesitant weak murmmured that finally broked the silence. "Its Seto.." the whispered voice said.

She froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto was still standing, inside the 'study' room. He was still trying to recover from the recent and quick events. His breathing now more control as he took deep breaths trying to regain his breath from the strucking blow he had to his stomach. He quieted his breathing hearing Yami's footsteps going into the distances from the room. He then heard a door open, softer footsteps can be heard. They must've not been wearing shoes. And suddenly Seto felt as if his heart was in his stomach, knowing full well who was at the hallway. Yami's footsteps was now even farther.

And what was it with that guy? Seto was confused. Very confused. It wasn't exactly about Yami that had Seto confused. It was more of the recent events that occured that confused about him. The reaction, the questions, the violence.

Come to think of it. That move Yami surprisenly used on him was identical to the move that he used against Ushio.

But enough about that, it was more of a lucky punch thats all. The reaction and question parts was harder to ignore. The face Yami had when he 'purposely' told him that Tea...ahem liked _him_ wasn't exactly what he was thinking off. He was looking for more of a smirk or smug or maybe even happiness. But _his_ face was filled with so many emtions while _his_ eyes were frozen.

Maybe _he _didn't like Tea. But the after thought left Seto thinking that it couldn't be true. Who didn't like Tea? Vivian perhaps but she was someone he didn't exactly care for so she didn't matter.

Maybe _he _doesn't know he like her. Yeah now we're getting somewhere. It could be and it makes sense. The _way his_ face srunched up in confusion after Seto told _him_.

Or maybe _he_ just doesn't believe him? Now that can work too. The way _he_ froze, _his_ frozen eyes. That could mean something.

But that wasn't only the thing that was bothering Seto. There was something about the way Yami handle him coming. _Yami _could have told him to piss off the first moment _he_ opened the door and saw him standing there. But instead _he_ didn't say anything until Mrs. Mazaki left them both. Instead _he_ told him that they needed to talk. And he was the one who attacked Yami first. Seto groaned.

There is chance in Seto's mind that left him thinking that maybe Yami was expecting him sooner or later. Seto got up and slowly left the room. He walked deeper into the hallways. 'Does _he_ think I'm perfect for Tea?' sudden confidence flowed through Seto's mind. He walked more straighter. He felt as if he understood more of what Yami met that day.

"_All I hope, all I ask, all I want, is to have you give her something I can never give her" _or in other words. _'To love Tea when someone like me could never' _Seto smiled. He like this thought and possibility. He reach the door that was calling out to him.

'Or did he wanted me to come here and be rejected by Tea?' a wave of grief and lost of hope overwhelmed his body. His eyes stuck to the door knob. His arms felt heavy for him to pick it up and knock on the door. But he had to be strong. And even with that thought he was still hesitant as his arm became less heavy and he raise it to the door. He slowly knocked on it. It came out loud.

"Yami?" it was her. She called out to Yami.

'She called out Yami' Seto repeated in his mind slowly. Did she always expect Yami to come to her room? Did _he_ always come to her room and be with her every single moment aftershcool? Seto had to bite his tongue to contain himself from doing something rash at the moment. Jealousy was an enemy.

"Hello?" her sweet voice was all it took to calm him from his jealousy state. He always hated that feeling. Especially when it surronded Tea. He didn't like seeing her smiling and laughing with another guy. And he especially hate it now. Now that he knows that Yami is the reason. _Him_ and _his_ brother, both. Seto shook his head. That thought brought back similar mermories.

He cleared his throat. He left Tea waiting and he shouldn't be doing that. "Tea" he cringed at how weak he sounded. His voice echoed through the hallway. He swallowed. "Its Seto" He didn't hear anything. Closing his eyes, he put his hands in his pocket, counting the seconds but then froze as he heard the door open, slowly. He looked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea knew she had to do something. She had to at least let him know that she acknowledge him. She got up unsteady, and nervously turned the knob and opened the door. She saw him opened his eyes and look at her. Her breathing stop and her heart began beating three times its regular speed.

There he stood. The man she love for so long time was standing outside her room. With a broken look and heart wretching eyes. He looked hurt but he managed to still stand up right. He was the one in her heart for three years and maybe more. He was the man who was slowly getting replaced by another but still hanged onto her heart. He was Seto. And that was what gave Tea the courage to smile and walked toward him.

Seto watched Tea in slow motion as her lips turned upright into that beautiful shy smile of hers. His eyes traced all over her face as she came closer to her. And by the time she stopped in front of him, thier bodies barely touching, Seto notice he hasn't been breathing.

'Bad choice' Seto thought as he finally managed to breathe. He became dizzy as Tea's sweet scent filled his nostrils and lungs.. He lowered his eyes lids and now hope that his exhaution would show up on his face.

"How are you?" Tea said quietly. She mentally slapped herself. 'Did I actually just asked him that?' she snapped. Why did she bother asking that if she already knew the answer to. I mean all one just have to do to get the answer without asking is just merely look at Seto's face and eyes. Tea felt her cheeks getting warm as she notice Seto's shaking hands moving up and slowly cupping her face. Without thinking she closed her eyes and leaned into them. It has been so long since she felt his touch and she realize just how badly she was missing him.

_But is it enough?_ That vioce questioned. _Is it enough that you will take him back?. _Even this thought seemed to put Tea's mind on hold but not for long.

Seto couldn't believe that at the moment he was having a bit of difficulty with focusing. Especially when he set his shaky hands on Tea's face. How soft her skin feels under his touch. And even now she still reacts the same way she always have as if she was still with him. Seto felt his stomache turned over. She had her beautiful eyes closing and ever so slowing her face was getting nearer to him. Just like old times. He closed his eyes too, he moved closer to her, tilting his head, and finally setting his lips on hers.

And then suddenly Tea's pained and broken heart jumped for joy, it almost made her feel that it could come out of her chest any second now. But the other part of Tea's heart that was already being mended and fixed by _him_ was retreating, making Tea feel wrong about this. How can two totally different emotions appear at this moment? At the same time?

He can already feel somthing different about this kiss. And he was starting to question himself if this was a good choice, that maybe he shouldn't have gone this far. And yet the kiss turned differently and more passionate that made Seto forget his doubts, he closed the door behind him, Tea turned him around leading him backwards to her bed. He sat on it and grabbed Tea's waist, making her sit on his lap. He didn't want to stop, and he felt as if she didn't either. His hands on her legs moving upward

In half of Tea's mind it shouted danger, warnings and the fact that was in love with Yami. But somehow the other half was winning, and with the kiss it made it grow stronger overthrowing Tea's guilt. She knew that she would be stupid to discard the fact that she missed Seto very much and that she was still very much in love with him. And this was just only the beginning. She didn't want to stop, to stop feeling loved by him and feeling his soft touch that was giving her shivers now. She moaned in his mouth, she felt his hands stop the massaging, and suddenly it went up to her shirt.

Her mind was so confused and in a deep daze she couldn't hear the voices in her head sceaming. The self-control in her mind was cracked as she unbutton his shirt, making it fall unneatly on the bed. Her hand on his chest, feeling his tone muscles tense. He was leading her there again and like the last time she couldn't find her way to stop.

He professionaly took her pajamas shirt off. But as he went down to her neck and felt the bra strap under his lips he suddenly felt hesistant. The hands that were already leading up to the hook stopped. He opened his eyes slowly. He wanted her so badly and yet he couldn't find himself to do it at this moment. He closed his eyes tight as he felt her soft petite hands against his chest and falling down to his belt.

She stopped. They were frozen to their spot. What was going through one's head was the same thought going through the other's. As badly as they wanted this, they knew that it couldn't be done like this. It was different before, because it wasn't influenced this way and so it was wrong to do it now. It wouldn't be the same.

They broke away from eachother without saying a word. They turned away from eachother and began to put their shirt back on.

"I'm sorry" They both said.

"Its just that I missed-"

"you, and I still-"

"-love you"

They turned around finally ready to face eachother. Tea took a deep breath.

"But we both know that I-" she couldn't finished the sentance. She didn't need to do.

Seto nodded his head solemly. "I had to come anyways" he started what he wanted to say. "Tea, I really, really missed you" his vioce cracked, nothing from the plan he had. "And I want you back" He had to keep going though. "But if you are truly in love with Yami, I understand completely. I just-" He choked.

Tea's eyes watered at the sight of defeat in Seto's eyes. She went to him and reached out for him. He didn't seemed to notice the gesture and walked past her with his head down. "I have to go" he whispered. His hand on the knob. His hand wouldn't turned it and opened the door. His silent tears running down his face. He didn't know where it came from but he wanted it to stop. And so it did as Tea put her hands on his shoulder. He took deep breathes. "I love you" he whispered in a plea.

Tea tried to open her mouth and tell him the same thing and yet something different came out of her mouth. "S-seto I don't know what to say" The way she said it made her think as if this was some proposition he was handling out to her. She heard him cleared his throat.

"Thats okay. I wouldn't either. Just think about it okay? I'll wait for as long as I live" he told her with so much truth as he regained himself. He turned the knob and stepped out to the hallway, unaware that the door next to Tea's room was shut closed. "Just remember Tea, whatever happens if you choose not then I can still hope for us to be friends at least" He began to walk away from her, hoping that would be the last thing they say. Seto stopped he heard her behind him coming closer to him.

Tea didn't want him to leave without telling him, her thoughts. "Seto, please you have to understand-" she stopped and sighed. It was now or never. "-I love him"

His heart broke into little pieces. He knew this was true because he told her. But to hear her say that to him, to have to hear those words coming out of her mouth, hurt him much more than hell itself. "I-I k-know" How he managed to say that was beyond him. He still sounded weak though.

Tea felt like she couldn't say more to that. Maybe thats all she needed to say to him. She put her hands to her chest. She can feel the pain radiating from Seto's body and no matter how many times she told herself lies, she knew the pain was caused by her. She began to cry. Seto turned to her immidiately and walked to her. Her hands was on face trying to muffle the cries but it was no use.

He had his hands brush away her owns, and clear away the burning tears. He blew on her face softly before putting his forehead on hers. "Don't cry" he told her quietly. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later" and then he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She gulped trying to pressure down the tears that she knew would explode any minute now. How long she stand there, she did not know, not until Jerry quietly came out of Yami's room and went to her with a worried expression. He pulled her to him in a warm, brotherly hug. Tea closed her eyes while she heard him say things in her ear.

"Its okay Tea, everything will turn out fine" is what he said, but even he knew there was some doubts heard in that sentence.

Once Tea felt her mind at ease or more relaxed than it was five or so minutes ago she pulled away. She look up to her brother. "What were you doing in Yami's room?" she asked. Jerry opened his mouth. Tea hit him in the shoulder. "You nosy, sick bas-"

Jerry put his hands out defensive. "Tea, Tea whoa calmed down. I didn't hear anything but what you guys said when you got out of your room, honestly" Tea still glare at him. "Okay listen I stopped playing the PS3 with dad and then I went to mom in the kitchen" he explained. "I found Yami asleep next to the bathroom and -" Tea widened her eyes at him but didn't say anything. "I woke him up. I asked him what he doing next to the bathroom and where did he get that cut" Tea looked away from him thinking but still listening. "I know he didn't tell me the truth but whateva. I helped him to his room and then we heard the door open, and so we just went into his room, you know to give you privacy" Jerry said with a nervous smile but it changed. "Tea if Seto threatened you or-"

"Stop it Jerry. You know he would never do that to me" Tea said to him. Jerry shrugged.

"Theres always a first Tea" Tea shook her head not wanting to talk about Seto anymore.

"What about Yami though did he hear?" Jerry shook her head at him.

"I found him asleep on the bed before Seto left" Jerry told her. Tea nodded understanding him. She walked passed him to Yami's door.

"Tea?" Jerry called out to her. She stopped and turn to him.

"I do love him" she said to him. Jerry smiled.

"I know, I heard" he left her and walked to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea walked in, the lights were on. Her eyes landed on Yami who was softly snoring on his messy bed. She went to him, looking down she smiled and put her hand to his face. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the cut on his lip. She set her fingers on his lips, softly brushing along. She pulled back as soon as she saw him shifting. He didn't wake up. She sighed. She smiled again as she saw his nose twitch. Again without thinking her hands were caressing his face. Brushing his bangs away she saw a small hard-to-notice scar hiding behind the bangs on his forehead. She saw another scar on his ear but again his bangs hides it. And more than once she found herself brushing her fingers against his lip and the cut, that looked like it stopped bleeding a while ago. Slowly she knelt down to him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. She stood up and pulled the covers over Yami. Before turning off the lights and leaving the room she whispered to him and him only.

"I love you, Yami"

Those words now repeating in Yami's dreams. His eyes softly open but then closed again. He licked his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now in Tea's room, her lights turned off, and her hair unnoticable before was dried. She pushed herself to bed, and pulled the covers over her. She began to get comfortable and snugged in. She let out a breath of relief that she made it through this tiring day. Thanking the gods she knew or heard of, she slept.

Because tomarrow she knew her decisions would have to be think over.

The pieces in place and the game was set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: To tell you the truth I didn't think this would take the whole chapter. So if I disappointed you somehow I hope you will still stay for the next chapter in which I hope will not dissapoint you as much. So thank all of you fans, whatever shippers you are, Yami/Tea or Seto/Tea.

And yes for the questions about the 'adult' part between Seto and Tea. Yes they done 'it' before. They're in highschool what do you guys expect?

This was a difficult chapter so please take you time to review. I need to know if my had work has maybe payed off.

I will give you a look into what I planned to be in the next chapter. So here you go.(I hope this will pay off for my lateness. Or maybe not)

_"So you taking the trial huh?" Jasmin asked him. Yami hesitated before nodding. "I hope it goes better than the last time" Jasmin murmured. _

_"I do too" Yami agreed. "How do you figure this out?" he asked her. _

_"Officer Kane dropped by, I guess he found that I was in town, due to someone I'm staring at, currently" Jasmin said glaring holes in Yami's eyes._

_"Hey I didn't know it was a secret" Yami told her._

_"They wanted Yugi to be a witness" Jasmin informed Yami. He stood up angirly. _

_"I will not let that happen!" he said enraged._

_Jasmin looked at him suprisenly calmed. "And neither do I. I want him to come but not under these kind of circumstances. I told them, you and I would not allow him to come. Its already dangerous to put both of us in the same room as that fucker, and now if Yugi comes too, it be way too dangerous. That asshole will want to find a way to kill us all in that spot, all of us together." Jasmin said thoughtfully and quietly. Yami sat back down cooling off, glad that someone thought the same thing as he did. "They finally agreed. He won't come, but still it kinda gets me scared" _

_"I know" Yami told her._

_"He will include that day" Jasmin shivered. "He knows that, that its probaly the only way to screw us over, it worked last time" her vioce becoming grave she looked at her hands that were shaking._

_"Ah yes, but he doesn't have anybody to threatened us, like before" Yami added. He wanted to calm Jasmin down. He knew she was getting nervous and her face full of emotions, of fear. _

_"What if Ushio was the threat?" Jasmin asked her voice hesistant. Yami didn't say anything. "Ushio won't be able to go" Jasmin told him. "He's in a coma, the doctor doesn't know when he might wake up, it could months"_

_"Thats good" Yami said grimly his eyes narrowing. Jasmin sighed she notice the hatred in his voice was growing venomously._


	17. Stressing All Day

A/N: Hello to all. Oh happy days I finally review! Yay a round of applause to mua. Wow 17 chapters and still counting. This is a long story huh? But I take as a good thing. I have loads of fun writing such twisted ideas into sentences. And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much. Now thanks to all the readers who read and...

Special thanks to:

**YamixSetoFanatic94**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**fantasia-49** and to my eccentric reviewer,

**Heart-Drop-Rocker**

Those people really rock my socks. And I'm happy to say I got more than 50 reviews and over 5,000 hits. Not bad for a rookie eh? Anyways without further-a-do onto Chapter 17.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the personalites and story line. Shame._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17: Stressing All Day**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orange lilies- hatred, revenge. The flowers that reminded Yami of so many nasty things.

Back then, on those painful nights, that sometimes muffled cries would be heard from, in a small trailer far away at the end of the trailer park. There was always a darkness, a huge shadow over the whole trailer and the land it own, it gave off a bad vibe to people who became curious as to what the noises where. It was like a huge depressing and chilling hole that just couldn't seem to be filled by anything. That it would continued to get deeper and deeper with so much pain, anguish, and more importantly hatred. Everything that wasn't good or even consider good or happy was more than welcome to the hole. In the morning when the sun and its pure light still couldn't fight its way through the dark shadows pastered on the small horrible mobile home, the small dark-red colored eyes boy with spicky and unusal hair would wake up. His body ached and stinged from the flesh wounds he receive the night before. He would painfully get up and swinged his legs over the uncomfortable couch where he slept and sit up straight. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room of the 'home'. But he would quickly closed them. His hand would sometimes comes to his knees and he would be counting to 10. Slowly. He mouthed silently, not daring to make a noise. He would then painfully get up and sometimes change to his school uniform(and those were rare occasion when the night before his mother would come illegaly drunk and had her shitty husband hold him down while she had her way with him. His 'father' would laugh the whole time, asking if he was having fun. (The last rape was probaly a few monthes before he met Tea.) And in the morning he would be sore and his 'mother' well she would be sore too, with a nasty headache and wouldn't remember a thing until her fuckin partner would tell her. Now most of the times he would found himself thankfully already dressed, finding out that he must've slept with his clothes again. He would get out of the dark room and head to the bathroom. The cool water would wake him up, reminding him coldly that he had survived yet another day. He took a shower sometimes when he felt his skin and dried blood getting sticky to his only good pair of clothes. The shower would also give him a chance to clean his new wounds. It wasn't because he was afraid he could get an infection. No. Its more the fact that if he did get a infection it would only leave him weaker and vulnerable to his drunkin bastard-of-a-dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami opened his eyes, the morning sun shone brightly through his window, blinding him. He got up from his laying postion and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His crimson eyes now clearer he took a look at the clock. 6:22am. He's been trying to sleep for the past 30 minutes when the only thing that kept him awake were those memories of his nights of pain.

"Oh well" he groaned. He pushed the covers away from his legs and swung them to touch the cold floor of his 'room'. His eyes landed on the wall in front of him.

_"Yami...I...I lov-"_

_"Seto, please you have to understand...I love him"_

He blinked.

_"I-I k-know" _

He shook his head, closing his eyes tight, and putting his hands to his head. 'Just stop it' he muttered under his breath.

_"I love you, Yami" _

Yami's eyes flashed open, as well as his whole body tensed. He remember that, it was dream though. But-oh god how it felt so real. The way her eyes looked at him, the passion in them, how she touched his face with her delicate fingers, and the way she said it to him, her lips moving against his ear whispering to him, as if it was a secret she was tellling him. And maybe it was. Maybe he wasn't suppose to know, but- his face burned.

Yami shook his head hard again. It was just and only a dream.

Finally after taking deep breaths and slowly counting to 10, Yami managed to climb out bed, dressed into his usual school uniform, his puzzle necklace hanging from his neck, and headed to the bathroom.Now that he watered and dried his face, he felt more awake and alert. He barely even flinched when he heard Jerry's impatient knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yami, I know your in there, so get out!" Jerry yelled. Yami didn't responded and reached for some lotion to put on his tan-color face. "What the hell?! Yami get out now!" There was a pause, Yami looked at the door. "Please?" he smiled and return to putting the lotion all over his face. It had a nice scent, like vanilla coco beans. Well thats what it said on the label.

After finishing he stared at himself. His mind trailing back to when he was smaller. He could remember his 'mother' coming, he took off his shirt and just stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he would look at his chest, all those scars visible, he would sometimes count them and tried to connect them, drawing out doodles with his finger. His 'mother' would come to view behind him with her make-up basket and began to mixed formulas to temporaly hide the scars all over his body. He remember once asking if she was his real mother while she was working on masking the new scratch on his cheek. She stopped working, he can remember the way her eyes dilated and for a moment he was scared to know the answer. However she never answer him, she only smiled and whisper to him.

_'Ask me again when your older' _

He turned his head to the door, Jerry was getting very impatient and began to kick the door open. A sudden and devious idea popped in his head, he postion himself in front of the door, his hand on the door knob he unlocked it and let it open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerry's yelling and banging on the bathroom door was something that could have woken everybody up especially a certain brunette girl who's room was just behind the whole noise. Tea let out a loud groan, and quickly muttered something inaudible under her breath. She got up and went to find out what was pissing off her older brother.

She stood up more awake now seeing Jerry in his boxers and his white t-shirt, jumping up and down, uncomfortably, and banging the door while holding his privates. If someone turned the channel on the T.V. and saw this they would be laughing on the ground. As for Tea, she merely blinked in confusion.

"What the hell?! Yami get out now." He took a couple breaths. "Please?" Tea began to giggle by then. She finally understood the situation. The door finally open, Jerry stepped in and suddenly the door was slammed in his face. Jerry fell down on the ground holding his nose. Tea looked up and saw Yami with a satisified smirk on his face.

"Oh Jerry, I'm so sorry I didn't hear you back there" Tea broke down laughing as she saw the look on Jerry's face and the wet spot on his boxers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami followed Tea to the kitchen and sat at the table. Tea sat next to him and turned her chair to face him. Yami raised an eyebrow and look at her curious.

"Is there something horrendous on my face?" he joked. Tea merely gave him a slap on the hurt and bandaged arm. Yami let a small yelp of pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Yami. I forgot about your arm. Here let me look." Tea grabbed Yami's wounded arm and lift his jacket sleeve. She checked the bandaged and began unwrapping them, she sighed happly that the wound didn't re-open. Tea got up from her seat and left the room. "I'm going to get you some banadages, wait here"

"Like I have a choice" Yami muttered. He sat there fingering his bandages bored. School was starting in less than two hours, what a fantastic thought. Tea returned with the first aid kit. She set on the table and opened the box. She took out a cotton ball and the rubbing alcohol. She pour some rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball and held it above the cut on the arm.

"Its going to sting" she warned him. Tea set the cotton on the wound softly and rubbed against it as soft as a feather. Yami watched her work, he was cleary impressed.

"You know I'm not sure why I hadn't notice it yet but your pretty good at this" he complimented her. Tea blushed.

"Thanks, I always volunteer at the office when I was at my old school, but I haven't been doing that lately this year. Anyways the nurse gave me small lessons, you know she showed a couple of basics for treating these kinds of cuts. She always said I was a quick learner on that sort of medical percidures. And finally I can use my skills, courtesy to you and your clumsiness" she said now wrapping the bandages tight.

"Are you sore?" Yami asked her randomly.

"Huh?"

"You know from yesterday. You look pretty beaten up when you came back"

"Oh yeah. Well I guess the hot shower did wonders on me. Geez I forgot all about it" Tea said amazed."Nothing slips by you huh Yami?" she kid.

Yami merely smiled at her, "Ah so thats why you were in the office when we met" Yami said getting back to what they were talking about before.

"At school? Oh yeah it was just some volunteer work, it gives me credit" Tea explained. She finished and gave a small pat on the arm. "There good as new. Well... almost new" She added. Her attention turned to her father who was mixing the pancake batter and added some chocolate chips. "I'll be right back, I have to go change" Tea excused herself and left the room, leaving the two males alone.

Mr. Mazaki cleared his throat awkwardly while Yami began to fiddle with the bandage Tea wrapped. He can feel the warmth in them still from her touch..

"So..." Mr. Mazaki began making it snatch Yami's attention. "When are you going to tell us about your real life?" He asked now looking at Yami. Yami kept his gaze on the bandage. He thought for a while before answering.

"Today... at dinner. I'll tell Mrs Mazaki and Jerry too" Yami answered him. He can feel the father still staring at him. "Its a very long story Mr. Mazaki" Yami added giving an excuse to not tell them right now.

"Well if you say so." Mr. Mazaki said understanding then turning back to the cooking. They stood silent. The conversation was over, what more can they say?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody sat at the dinner/now breakfast table. Jerry occasionally stuffing himself with chocolate chip pancakes and begin to drabble on, on how strict his new football coach is. Thankfully to Yami, Jerry seemed to forget all about the 'accident' thats happen not so long ago. Mrs. Mazaki was pouring them orange juice, while Mr Mazaki chewed slowly on the now-soggy pancakes and darted his eyes to Yami now and then. Yami had his head down, also chewing slowly on his meal. Tea looked up from her breakfast.

"Uhh is there somebody to pick you up today sweety?" Mrs Mazaki asked upon hearing the honking in front of their house.

"I dunno" Tea answered, She got up and look through the window near the front house door. She froze, her eyes widened, her heart started to beat wild in her chest. It was Seto outside in his car, waiting in front of her driveway.

"Tea?"

She turned around surprised to see Yami standing beside her. His eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong going on?" Tea shook her head. He knew she was lying already. "Who is it?"

Tea took a moment to breathe before answering his question. "Its Seto" she whispered. Yami look out the window and sure enough he saw Seto, and what made the matter worse in his mind was that Seto was looking straight at him.

"Oh would you look at that Seto came. Well hurry up deary. Don't keep him waiting all day, or else you'll be late for school. Yami I packed you extra riceballs" Mrs Mazaki gave a hug and the backpacks to both Yami and Tea before pushing them out the house.

"What is he doing here?" Yami questioned angirly, once the door behind them was closed. This wasn't exactly what he expecting this morning. He didn't want Seto to be here. _Jealous are we now?_

"I-I don't know" Tea mumbled confused as much as Yami. What is Seto doing here? Did Mai forced him to come and pick them up? Was he trying to send her a message of letting her know he's not going to give up? She looked at Yami, who grabbed her arm.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, caring more about her decision than his.

"We need a ride" She decided, she breathe in weakly. Yami nodded knowing that was true. Tea took a deep breath and walked towards Seto's car, with Yami behind her following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto watched them talked. 'Was this a bad idea?' He thought feeling regret in his heart. Maybe he shouldn't have come here after all, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted things to be back from once they were. He wanted Tea to still be his friend no matter what happens. He didn't want that to that at least change. But he would be lying through his teeth if he told himself that wasn't exactly the only thing he wanted from her. His azure eyes shifted to the spicky-haired teen. He saw how angry and confused Yami was. He can hear the venom rolling of _his_ teeth already. Truth be told, _he_ wasn't exactly expecting him to come either. But who cares what _he _thought anyways. He wasn't looking for Yami's opinion, only and just Tea. Suddenly his heart leapt and a breathe of relief left this lips as he saw Tea making her way over here. He pulled the passenger's window down.

"What are you doing here, Seto?" Tea asked him in a quiet but confused voice.

"What no hello?" Seto said in a attempt to make things lighter between them. Tea's face expression didn't change. He exhaled. "Is it bad for me to say I just wanted to give you a ride to school like old times?"

It was time like this when Seto was straightfoward that it made things difficult for Tea to truly understand what was going on. Hell he might as well added 'when we were going out' at the end. But she nod her head anyways. "Can you give Yami a ride too? Please?"

"Uh huh sure" he answered bluntly. Tea muttered her thanks. She signaled Yami to come closer. He opened the car door for Tea, being the gentleman he is and motioned her to go in first. She gave him a small smiled, not even noticing the pain look in Seto's face. He looked away from them, and waited for them to get in.

His tense shoulders sagged with disappointment when he heard Tea scooted in the back seat. But Seto knew that he shouldn't be saying anything. He would be asking too much from her all at once. It wasn't fair to her at all. Yami came in, stiffly and closed the car door. They both put the seat belt on and waited for Seto to start the car.

Yami shifted in his seat. He was beggining to get uncomfortable with the cold demeanor Seto always gave off and rubbed on him. He guessed he couldn't blame him. I mean come on he was the reason why Seto was heartbroken. And Tea as well. Yami closed his eyes and reminded himself why he was here. He was here for Tea, to let her know he was there to support her whatever the reason. He wanted to let her know he will always be there for her. And thats not all, he wanted to give Seto the hint that he wasn't afraid him and his cold wenching hatred towards him. Not one bit. Still the car has not been started, and it hasn't been moving. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. In the corner of his eyes he saw Seto glared through the review mirror and then looked at Tea before he finally turned the car key and started driving towards school.

The ride to school wasn't really fun at all, with everybody sitting silently not once landed one pair of eyes on the others. Between the three of them there was a silent war that was bound to get even worse before it gets any better. They didn't want to speak up for it was like the gunshot to begin the war and they all weren't prepared for it mentally. The best thing to do was wait for a good opening and watch the fireworks begin. For the mean time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Yami went off to his own class, Tea began to regret having him leaving her side. Only because she was left with Seto, and left her completely paralyzed and mute from overboard nervousness. This quickly reminded her of the time when she first had a crush on him, she always was so shy around him, it gave him the hint pretty fast about her feelings.

"Uhhh since uh we have the same class umm maybe we should walk together. Or er I dunno" Tea finally spoke.

"Y-yeah" Seto agreed. Fortunely to the both of them thier class was extermely close and so they got there fast. Seto stand behind the door, he opened it and bow nervously to Tea."Ladies first"

Now Tea was fine when it came to Yami opening doors for her where ever they go, but now with Seto she could only respond by walking past him. They were both well aware of the tension and god help us the wanting that seemed to be growing for eachother. To Tea it was moments like this with Yami was no where around to see that made her feel weak, that at any moment she would easily brake and giving into the damn temptation. It was natural? Right? I mean she did miss Seto and she also missed everything that was between them. Perhaps she wasn't very good during aftermaths.

"Tea I understand the class must give off a welcoming feeling" her science teacher said sarcastically. Tea snapped out, she just notice the whole class was staring at her and Seto. "But please may you both take a seat" Tea sat down in her seat, and already she can feel the looks and hear the whisper from her classmates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Already the first 2 classes of the day has ended, and Tea can sense that the school has found some great entertaining using her as the big talk of the school. But not only was she involved, unsurpisenly to Tea so was Yami and Seto. Big whoop.

The 15 minute break finally came, giving Tea the chance to run out of the classroom and head to the school garden. What she didn't know was that Mai and Mana have been watching her and decided to follow her so that they can maybe give her support at her stressing situation.

As Tea enter the garden to her right she saw a white rose bush. She picked a rose up, it was the same rose that Yami given her. She even remember what he said to her when he gave it to her_._

_He went around and sat on the bench next to her. Tea quickly pulled her sleeve to wiped the tears away, drying her eyes, and fixing her hair, as if she was trying to show him, she wasn't crying. Yami simply pinched a thorn out and held out the white rose to Tea. She looked at him surprise but then took the flower. Smelling it, her shoulders didn't seeme so tense anymore. Yami looked down at the lily on the ground and picked it up, he tried to brush some dust off.__"You shouldn't be afraid to cry, Tea" he said to her, now checking the pedals. "You shouldn't worry either, they're your friends, don't try to hide from then. They care about you, I know that" He looked inside the lily to make sure there were no bugs that creeped inside. "Because as long as they do, you don't have to be afraid to show that beautiful girl, who they so looked up to" he said quietly now, finsh analyzing the flower and handing it also to Tea. _

She smiled at the sweet memory. Tea sat on the bench Yami and her usually sat at when they came there, in front of her she saw the lily flowers she picked out last time. She took another lily and held it in her hands next to the white rose. It was pure coincidence that she notice that they were both white.

_Tea's hand shook trying to grabbed the lily from Yami, suddenly the rose and the lily she was holding, both felled on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Yami's waist brace. She couldn't feel any warmth until Yami wrapped his arms around her, with his hand he put strands of Tea's hair behind her ear. Dipping in, he whispered in her ear. "You have lots of friends, don't forget that, but you also have me"_

Next to the lily flowers she saw red roses bushes, they were next to orange lilies. She picked out a red rose. Those three beautiful flowers where in her hands again.

_"But you know...?" Yami started grabbing Tea's attention. "This time it ain't so bad. The view..." Yami grabbed a rose from a nearby rosebush. He checked it didn't have any insects in it. "Its always better sharing it with a person, you..care about" he finished. He looked at her, smiling, helding out the rose to her._

In the end the old roses and the lily all died. And yet the words he said and the smile he gave to her everytime he gave her a flower hasn't faded a bit.

"I never came here you know? Too bad for me, I mean its beautiful here" Mai's voice was heard behind Tea, her voice in awe. Mana walked in and nodded to Mai's comment. They both sat next to Tea on the bench and looked at the flowers in her hands.

"Those are pretty flowers you got there, Tea" Mana said. "Those three flowers mean something. All of them do. Red rose means immortal love, passion, and health, white rose means silence, devotion, secret admirer and innocence, and the white lily means chasity and purity" Tea stared at Mana amazed. "But to tell you the truth and not lots of people know this because sometimes they all don't agree but the red camilia has the same meaning as the red rose" Mana blushed.

"Seto used to give me those all the time. He would just pick them randomly, acutally. He said to me once he didn't like to give roses cause its too cliche. Yami gave me these kinds of flowers though" Tea said to her. Mana and Mai eyes widened.

Mana looked down and took a deep breathe. It was now or never. "Roses are sometimes said to be the most powerful flowers, that since each color represents different things all of it together it came out pretty big. In the 1st grade Yami and Jasmin told me that to them 'the earth laughs though the flowers'"

Mai looked at Mana, thoughtfully.

"It was acutally Jasmin who started it with being all into flowers symbols. It was then Yami, who never really like to show it, and then he had me into it. I asked Jasmin why she like to find out about flower's meaning and symbols and then she told me, 'Cause I like what my name means' Although her name is spell differently than the flower's name"

"What does it mean?" Mai asked now becoming curious.

Mana looked at her. "Happiness, cheerfulnnes, attraction, grace. It has lots meaning in different color just like the lilies, the cameilias and the roses"

"So you knew Yami, Yugi and Jasmin way before huh?" Tea spoke up, looking at Mana.

"I should've told you I know. But I didn't think it would do much" Mana lowered her head.

"You could've told me that Yami was Yugi's older brother" Tea said raising her voice a little.

"They told me I couldn't tell you that" Mana answered. Tea burrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"You guys we shouldn't talk about this right now, okay" Mai intervene hoping that it would change the subject.

"I'll tell you at dance practice." Mana suggested.

"Okay fine" Tea said a bit upset of not getting the information. "How did Yami get you into flowers if he didn't show it that he liked them?"

Mana twiddle her fingers nervously. "I had a small crush on him before the 2nd grade" Tea gaped while Mai snorted. "Would you quit that?!" Mana yelled at Mai.

"Oh please hun, we know it wasn't a 'small' crush. That wasn't what you told me" Mai said trapping Mana in her words.

"Well, I -uhh" Mana stumbled and looked at Tea shyly. Tea shooked her head at her.

"We'll talk about it later" Mana let out a breath of relief.

"So thats why Yami always comes here" Tea pondered.

_"Whats with the smile?" he asked her. _

_Tea shook her head still smilng. "Its nothing. It was a good idea to come here, you know?" she complimented._

_Yami shrugged. "I would usually come here around lunch, you know to get some time off" he explained_

"I'm not exactly sure if he still tries to find out about flower's symbolism, but I'm pretty sure he likes flowers. He likes peace and well just being here, you do kinda feel peaceful" Mana explained. Tea was a bit confused at Mana's look on Yami. This was pretty much the first time she ever heard of her talking about Yami as if she still knows and cares about him.

_Who knows maybe she still does. Yet she doesn't want to show it._ That thought got Tea thinking.

"Hey Mana what does this flower mean then?" Mai chose to ask, Tea snapped out. Her and Mana looked at where Mai was pointing at. For the rest of the break Mana tried to explain as many flowers symbols as much as possible. They soon agreed to come back for lunch.

xxxxxxxx-Lunch-xxxxxxxx

Yami grabbed his things, put them in his backpack and got up. Until his teacher came over and pushed him down on his seat. He looked up and saw his Math Teacher glaring at him. "Yes Mr. Hiku?"

"You forgot your homework today, Yami" he said to Yami.

"Yes I did" Yami said matter-of-factly. Mr. Hiku stared at him annoyed.

"Do not try acting like that to me. You have been doing fine this week. So if you think you can just slipped back to your usually troubles than you are deeply mistaking" Yami tried to hide the sigh but failed. "I mean it Yami Motou. I don't care about this rumor thats been going around, I will not let that teenagers' bullshit destroy your education. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Mr. Hiku" Yami said monotone.

"And that smart ass mouth of yours has to go too"

"May I leave now?" Mr. Hiku gaped at him before turning red.

"No. You may not" Yami sighed not evening trying to hide it this time. "You have detention with me, lunch and after school. Now you have 5 minutes to get lunch or whatever crap you eat and go to the bathroom and then come back here. You are going to start and finish that homework today." Yami merely stared at him. "Now you have four minutes"

Yami got up and walked casually out the door. He kept walking down the hallway and thought that he might as well tell Tea where he will be. Then again why should he, she's probaly having lunch with her friends anyways, or maybe even worse, Seto.

"Yami!" He looked up to see who called him and sure enough it was woman who he was previously thinking up, along with her friends. Tea ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Well what took you so long! Come on we're going to have lunch at the garden." Tea said she turned around to see Yami stopping her.

"I can't I got detention" He said as if what was nothing. Mana rose an eyebrow.

"With who" she curiously asked.

"Mr. Hiku. I forgot my homework" he explained. "He also says I have detention with him after school" Mai laughed.

Yami glared at her. "You must've really pissed him off. He doesn't like giving detentions after school, especially on fridays"

"Did you give him attidude?" Mana asked. Yami shrugged.

"He didn't like it when I asked if I could leave"

"Just that? You must've said something else to him" Tea chimed in. Mr. Hiku looked out his room.

"Yami stop bothering those innocent girls and get back here!" He yelled at Yami. Yami pinched the bridge of nose and took a breath.

"Hi Mr Hiku!" the three girl said to the Math teachers.

"Hello girls. Yami-" Mr. Suya shouted.

"I heard you the first time" Yami snapped at him, the teacher merely gaped at him and walked back inside his room. Tea let go of this arm and looked at him shocked. She didn't know this was how he act with all his teachers. He always seemed calm and collect when he was around her parents. He must be under a lot stress to lose his cool all of a sudden.

"Careful Mr. Hiku. Yami is getting pretty angry" A boy said walking by.

"Shut the hell up" Tea spitted at the student.

"I need to go, or who knows he'll give me detention for tomarrow too" Yami said walking back to Mr. Hiku's Classroom.

"Have fun" Mai teased at him, and waved her hand. Yami didn't turn back. Mana looked at Tea who watched Yami walked away.

"Don't worry Tea. Yami usually gets into trouble alot. He doesn't exactly talk back but he acts like he doesn't care and just wants to leave and you know not all teachers like that" Mana said. She knew this because she had P.E. with him and always sees the Coach bothering Yami and yelling at him about not cooperating and not wearing his P.E. uniform. Why does the teacher even bother?

"Well thats because he doesn't care at all Mana. Can we go now. The lunch line is probaly huge by now" Mai said. Tea nodded and followed her two best friends to the lunch area. "You know now thinking about it, that was probaly the most decent conversation I ever had with him. How wierd is that?" Tea rolled her eyes as Mana laughed.

xxxxxxx-After School-xxxxxxx

The school bell rang and in less than 20 seconds the students came out in crowds. Tea came out pushing through her Art class students to get to the door first and meet Yami next to the school entrance. It took her about 5 minutes but she finally got out of the school grounds and saw Yami leaning against a tree that was near the school entrance. Tea moved trying to get a better view at what Yami was doing, but stumbled on someone foot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen Vivian I can't walk you to your house okay?" Yami told her when he notice her walking to him. She swayed her hips from side to side, wearing her usual 'school uniform' and chewing on gum. She came over to him fast and pulled him in a 'hello' hug. She pushed herself away from him, after noticing some stares she got by some people.

"Nice to see you too Yami. Gosh you need to work on your people skills" She teased tugging on Yami's school Jacket. She fixed the collar. "Anyways thats okay Yami. I have dance practice today, so Officer Kane will give me a ride"

"Oh okay then, thats good" Yami muttered looking away and hoping he would see Tea coming. "Have you seen Tea?" he asked her. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she has art class with me. She's probaly stuck in the rush hour we always have after the bell rings" Vivian answered.

"Oh"

Vivian poked Yami abodmen to only poke something harder. Yami looked down at her confused. "Do you always wear that thing?" she asked, deciding to make a conversation since Tea or Officer Kane wasn't there. Yami nodded landing a hand on the brace.

"I have too. Otherwise I'll never get better" Yami answered truthfully. Vivian fell silence and nervously set her delicate hand on Yami's.

"That thing better work then" she mumbled. She rubbed her thumb across his hand. Yami watched her.

"Hey Yami -oh" Tea stopped looking at their postion. Yami snapped his head to see her standing with an 'O' mouth. He looked around to see people stopped walking just to watch them. A small murmur amoung the chatty students began.

"Oooo Yami is two-timing Tea" one said.

"You moron its Tea who's two-timing Yami, with Seto" the other snapped.

"Your the _moron_. Seto and Tea broke up-"

"Because Tea was falling for Yami. Asswipe"

"So wait Tea was two-timing on Seto?" they were getting confused. Everybody turned their heads when they heard several honkings from a car. It was actually a police car. The crowd began to scramble as they went back to what they were doing or going to.

"Oh thats Kane doing he's usual entrance. I have to go Yami. Bye" She pulled Yami into another hug and gave a peck on his cheek. She turned to see Tea, giving her daggers, she put on her peppy smile. "See ya at dance practice Tea" She waved and left them. Many boys stoppped and watched her walk away. Yami look at Tea.

"You okay?"

"Oh just peachy, Yami" Tea threw in a fake smile. "I thought you had detention with Mr. Hiku after school?"

"Uh huh so?" Yami respond grabbing Tea's backpack so he could hold onto it. He was surprise to find it heavy.

"What do you mean so? When you get detention from him, there is no sneaking away from it Yami" Tea was getting worried of Yami's typical school behavior.

"Tea relax. Ms Kanomi send a note to Mr. Hiku and he let me go" Yami explain, walking towards the entrance. "I'm guessing she knows about Jasmin, I'll have to talk to her on Monday"

"Oh sorry Yami. I just uhh.. don't want you to get in so much trouble. You already have enough problems so stop making it harder for you" Tea said quietly. Yami stayed silent and listen to her words. "Somehow I thought Ms Kanomi was a married woman" Tea said changing the subject. Yami nodded.

"She was. Got divorced. It was probaly the worst month ever for me" Yami responded remembering the countless lectures, detentions, pointless babbling and having many lunches with her. Yes it was the worst month ever... that year. Tea punched his arm in a playful manner.

"She cares about you...alot. Did you know that?" Tea asked him, wondering about his reaction. Yami didn't seem to be faze by it.

"Unfortunely for me she likes to remind me every week or so" Tea laughed at this. Yami stopped walking, he notice a car following him. He turned to see Mai driving the car. She stopped and parked beside them. "Just great" he groaned.

"Yeah I'm not happy to see you too, Yami." Mai snapped. "I came here to give Tea a ride to the dance practice. It starts in an hour" Mai explained she unlock the doors.

"What?!" Tea exclaimed. "We have practice today too?! And its earlier?!" Mana came out of the passenger seat and gave Tea some sweats.

"We know exactly what you mean. The owners there made us change our schedule cause some Karate instructor wants to give out Karate classes there. Wierd huh?"

"And two weeks ago everybody was complaining about how late the practices are and that they had plans on friday nights and yada yada. You know how those girls are. Like fucking ducks, man" Mai cursed. Yami smiled.

Fucking ducks sounds funny. Even if you picture them...

"Can we go by the hospital though?" Tea asked kindly.

"Of course hun. To see Jasmin you mean?" Mai motioned them to the back car doors.

"Yeah, and to drop Yami there"

"You guys know about Jasmin?" Yami asked surprise and opening the door for Tea as always..

"Everybody who knows Jasmin knows about it. Please keep up with the school Yami. The rumors are flying around about you all the time. Its like they have nothing else to do. They have no lives" Mai said waving her hand about. Yami rolled his eyes. "Ushio's at the hospital, you got in a fight again, you have a waist brace, your going to trial, you and your father had a fight-"

"I get it" Yami snapped deeply annoyed.

Mai shurgged and put the carstick in drive. "Its the whole sha-bang! Now there's more rumors that are even more twisted, its getting hard to catch these days. That is...if its true?" Mai asked looking through her review mirror while drive. She saw him look away from everybody and look out the window. Tea looked at him sadly and put a hand on his hand and grabbed.

"If its true" Yami sighed. The road grew silent from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai stopped and parked across from the hospital. Tea and Yami got out. Yami grabbed his backpack. Tea looked back to Mai and Mana.

"Your not coming?" Tea questioned them.

Mana gave an excuse. "We don't got much time to chit chat"

"So hurry up!" Mai finished rudely.

"Whatever" Yami muttered.

"I wasn't talking to you, you-you jerk! Humph I can't believe your Yugi's brother" Mai said shaking her head. Yami ignored her and crossed the street with Tea giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What so different about Yugi and I?" Yami asked very curiously. Tea put a finger to her chin.

"Well..theres the eyes for one" she said. Yami narrowed his eyesbrow for a second.

_"Who are you?" Yami asked her, surprisely without any coldness in the words._

_"Jasmin" she answered she tilted her head, confused looking. She jumped off the tree, staring at Yami she came closer to him. "Oh wow! You really do look like Yugi" she commented. "Except for maybe the eyes"_

"And theres the age difference, he's very good in school, very nice to teachers not to mention" Tea gave a look to Yami who just blinked back. "He loves to play games, kinda short for his age, doesn't have all the blonde bangs like you" Tea reached for one Yami's bangs. He leaned back. "He has this little small one in the middle..right here. It makes him look very cute. He likes to laugh. Alot. Always nice to others, doesn't like violence" She gave another look. They walked towards the elevator now. Pushing the second floor button and waiting for the doors to close. "Really shy. But I guess you guys are both like that" Yami quirked an eyebrow.

'She thinks I'm shy' _Awww how cute of her._

"He likes reading, doesn't do much sport. Oh and he rocks at this game Duel Monsters. Ever heard of it?" Yami shook his head. "Oh really? Oh well. Anyways there's probaly a huge list but I'll let Jasmin finished it" Tea finished as she opened Jasmin's room door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to eat, Jasmin" a nurse pleaded holding a cart full of hospital wierd looking food. Jasmin shook her head stubbornly.

"The hell I will" She curse. "You guys are going have to push me down and feed it to me and make me chew and swallow because I am so not going to it that"

"Please!" the nurse yelled.

"Karla, I like you, really I do. But I. Don't. Want. This. Food." Jasmin put her wrists on her lap, along with the casts. "You try eating the same macaroni and cheese over and over and over. Tell the damn cook I want noodles soup. Not this mushy shit you call cheese!" The nurse gave up and left the room, not before saying 'Hi' to Yami. Once Jasmin knew the nurse was out of ear shot she leaned towards her glass of milk muttered through the straw. "That uptight little-"

"Jasmin!" Tea yelled at her shocked. Jasmin spitted out her milk in surprisement. Yami chuckled.

"What the hell, Tea?!" Jasmin wiped herself with the napkins. "Ah fuck a duck man"

"Jasmin be a bit more polite would ya?" Tea said grinning.

"Oh puh-lease" Jasmin whined. "I bet Yami was like this to the nurses too" Yami rubbed his temple.

_"Yami opened your mouth" A nurse commanded holding the spoon full of white-milky-looking soup. Yami shook his head not saying a word. "You were complaining about being to otired to eat. And now that I'm trying feed you, you won't open your mouth" Yami glared at her. "Thats not going to work with me, Mister" the nurse challenged him. She was around 21 and even though she was taking a liking to Yami and being his nurse for the past week, it was time like this, she just wanted to push him in a cold pool to wake him up. "Open. Now" Yami shook his head for the 4th time. "Yami I said-"_

_"Don't you understand I don't want to eat that-" The nurse took this oppurtunity to shove the spoon of soup into his mouth. Yami blinked once before turning his head to spit out the food. "What the fuck it that suppose to be? Bird shit?" Yami yelled at her. The nurse smiled at him._

_"Clam chowder" she answered matter-of-factly. _

_"Well the hell with that" Yami wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "For the good of people, get a new chef" Yami advised with a cold look. _

_"You little brat. I made that for you because you ate all the lasagna here. Your lucky it wasn't really bird shit" the nurse was getting angry._

_"Oh am I now?!" _

_Tea entered the room, finally coming from school. "Whats wrong now?"_

_"Oh hello Tea. Yami won't eat his dinner. First he said he was too tired, then he didn't want me to feed him and now he's complaining about the food" the nurse explained filling Tea with the details. Tea sighed deeply and finally looking at Yami, who was giving the nurse a cold look. _

_"Tea, why don't you tell Yuri here. That I just don't like her cooking and its too early for dinner" Yami mumbled. He got a slap on his knee from the nurse. _

_"Yami" Tea whispered softly. Yami looked at her. "Please you have to eat something" she said kindly. Yami stared at her for a while. _

_The nurse took another spoonful. "Okay now why should I listen to-" and shoved it again in Yami's mouth. He swallowed and reached for his apple juice. _

_"Now was that really bad?" the nurse cooed. _

_"Too much mushrooms" Yami choked. Yuri and Tea looked at eachother and smiled._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Yami you daydreaming or what?" Jasmin obnoxious voice chimmed once Tea was finish talking to her about Mana and Mai knowing she was here. Yami looked at her while the two girls were staring at him.

"This place brings lots of memories" He merely said. Tea seemed to understand as she nodded her head.

"Yeah being stuck here for a month can do that to a person" Jasmin looked around the white room. "Memories huh? What kind?"

"Well-"

"Like clogging up the toilet?" Jasmin interupted. Yami glare at her while Tea broke down laughing. Jasmin gave him a weak smile under the cold look Yami was giving her. A little moment after and she began laughing too. Yami sighed. Tea pulled Jasmin into a hug as they both tried to calm down but couldn't resist laughing more.

"Oh god...I missed you...Jasmin" Tea said in between laughs. Jasmin could only nod in response. Yami sat down waiting patiently for the girls to settle down which only took a few seconds. Tea let go of Jasmin and grabbed her bag. "Well that was a good moment. I'll see ya tomarrow, Jasmin okay?"

Jasmin raised an eyebrow. "You have dance practice today too?" Tea nodded. Jasmin sighed. "But its early and yesterday you told me you would stay longer" Jasmin whined with a pout.

"I did say that, but that was before I figure out I had practice on Fridays and that it started an hour earlier too. They changed the schedule" Tea explained but Jasmin merely gave a wave.

"Yeah well okay fine, just tell Mai and Mana I said hi, since well they already know I'm here. Oh can you figure out how they found out about this? I mean me being here was not suppose to be let out in the public" Jasmin asked looking around as if was listening in on them. Tea smiled.

"Don't worry about it, bye"

Yami watched her leave, she waved good-bye to him and left. Jasmin sat up straighter and turn the T.V back on, but didn't pay attention to it.

"So you taking the trial huh?" Jasmin asked him. Yami hesitated before nodding. "I hope it goes better than the last time" the girl murmured.

"I do too" Yami agreed. "How do you figure this out?"

"Officer Kane dropped by, since you told him I was here"

"Hey I didn't know it was a secret" Yami shrugged in defense. "Wait do you think thats how the school found out?" He thought out loud.

"From Kane? That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would Officer Kane tell highschoolers about us?" Jasmin said, rubbing her temples thoughtfully. She was taken back when she heard Yami pound on the table, that was next to him.

"It was Vivian?!" he muttered._ (A/N Read, Chapter 13: The Rumors if you don't understand) _Jasmin widened her eyes.

"Vivian? You mean Vivian Wong, da Chinesse girl from 1st grade?" Jasmin questioned. Yami nodded, his teeth gritted. "But how-?"

"Her father is the commissioner, one of top cops of Japan._(From Chapter 13)_ Damn it, how come I couldn't figure this out earlier? It was right in front of me and then it slipped" Yami had his hands in a fist. Jasmin lifted her hand along with her cast and set it wierdly on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami calm down. With everything that was going on its pretty understandable that it just slipped from your mind"

"I trusted her Jasmin. She said she liked me, that she would-" Yami stopped, his eyes clothes tightly.

_"Do you uhh... I don't know want to walk me home?" _

_Yami raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Why?"_

_"Well you see there is this guy that always follows me home. He once actually tried to rape me. I always used to get a lift from one of my friends but she's not here today. But if you walk me there, I'll be safe. Cause everybody knows that you beat up Ushio. He'll probaly be scared of you"_

'She was lying to me, even from the start' Yami thought.

"She told she wanted me to come with her. Walk her home. She was lying to me, even from the start" Yami said beggining to think out loud. "There was no rapist after her"

_"Yami, Tea is not the girl you want, the girl you need. She's with Seto remember, she loves him there is no way that she can feel that way with you.But...there is always someone who can love you the way she does to Seto"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me, Yami. I'll be the one, who will love you, give you everything you always wanted"_

"She said she could give me whatever I wanted, Jasmin" he mummbled. "I believe her. I wanted to. Just in case Tea.." Jasmin looked at him sadly. Yami felt his heart hurt a bit. _Just in case Tea.._ 'leaves me for Seto' His head was swarming with thoughts that went between Vivian and Tea. How did he manage to fall for that, that Vivian could _actually_ maybe have the abilty to give him whatever he wanted. To make him feeled loved and no longer alone and distant._Ah so you were planning to use her. '_I guess so' Yami agreed to his annoying and irrating consicence.

_"Vivian why are you here?" he asked her._

_"I thought something happen to you" _

_"If Ushio ever gets out of the hospital, please-" she pleaded. "-don't ever fight him, ever again" Vivian finished embracing Yami again, this time being more careful. He looked down at her, she had never really been this gentle to him. _

_"Sure Vivian" he said softly. "But- I can't make any promises" he looked at Tea this time._

He thought she cared those days. What a fool he has been!

_"You should know more of the 'heart' than me"_

That day when he told her that, and the way she kissed him. He used to think she was trying to prove herself to him. _And now what?_

_"Shouldn't you be in P.E.?" he asked._

_Vivian smiled. "Shouldn't you be in class" she asked him. Yami lifted an eyebrow. ._

_"Vivian if this is about the deal then, you should be getting to class because I still have no answer for it" Yami said. Vivian nodded._

_"Acutally I wasn't here for that, and I'm sorry to hear that" Vivian merely said, shrugging._

_"Oh? What are you doing here then? Surely not just to come and see me" Yami responded.._

_Vivian looked down. "Well acutally I was here for that" she answered._

'My ass she was there for that' Yami was getting frustrated, but he was now understanding more of the big picture.

"She told everybody about us." he said.

"What?" Jasmin realized that he was bit calmer or at least he was more in control..

"Thats how everybody found out, the school, the police, the investigators. She even told the damn press for god sakes."

"About what?" Jasmin asked. Yami shook his head.

"In the 1st grade thats where the rumors came from, thats where it all started. And then you and Yugi left...and then Mana. And then she was told of me the whole time. The arrests, rehab, the drug dealing, all of it" Jasmin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'What arrests?' she thought.

"Thats how she knew about me, she knows everything about me and then she thought she could just use that information just to make everybody at school get rifiled up and then start feeling sorry for me" Yami began to ramble on and then fell dead silent all of the sudden.

Jasmin notice his eyes dull and cloudy, she can tell he was getting confused now with the situation. Hell she was confused too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A round of long silence rolled by and Jasmin was getting worried. She needed to say something to change the subject. She can tell the silence wasn't doing anything good to Yami. She looked around finally getting the words to say.

"They wanted Yugi to be a witness" Jasmin finally said. Again she was caught off guard as Yami stood up angirly.

"I will not let that happen!" he said enraged. There was things that was more important than Vivian and her damn lies.

Jasmin looked at him suprisenly composed. "And neither do I. I want him to come but not under these kind of circumstances. I told them, you and I would not allow him to come. Its already dangerous to put both of us in the same room as that fucker, and now if Yugi comes too, it be way too dangerous. That crack-headed bastard will want to find a way to kill us all in that spot, all of us together." Jasmin said thoughtfully and quietly. Yami sat back down cooling off, glad that someone thought the same thing as he did. "They finally agreed. He won't come, but still it kinda freaks me out, you know?"

"I do" Yami agreed.

"I have a really bad feeling, Yami. Not just because I"m scared but.." Jasmin twiddle with her fingers. "He will say something about _that day_" She shivered. "He knows that... that its probaly the only way t-to s-screw us over... it worked last time" her vioce becoming grave she watched her hands that were now shaking.

"Ah yes, but he doesn't have anybody to threatened us, like before" Yami added. He wanted to calm Jasmin down. He knew she was getting nervous and her face full of emotions, of fear. She was beggining to doubt herself, and about everything. Still she shouldn't be afraid of his father. But then again he should say the same thing about himself.

"What if Ushio was the threat?" Jasmin asked her voice hesistant. Yami didn't say anything, his face becoming unreadable. "I-I found out that from Karla my nurse..that..Ushio won't be able to go" Jasmin told him, her eyes closed. "They say he's in a c-coma, the doctor doesn't know when he might wake up... it could be months" she drift off.

"Well thats good" Yami said grimly his eyes narrowing. Jasmin sighed she notice the hatred in his voice was growing venomously. He must be in so much stress. Jasmin thought. And that wasn't good for him, not at all.

"I know you must be overjoyed to hear that but Yami-" her voice cracked. Yami stripped all hatred and immidiately grew worried for Jasmin again. "I could've killed him" Yami eyes widened at her sudden confession.

_"You...son...of a...bitch" Richard finally panted, his hand still on his arm, there a small puddle next to him._

_Yami snickered. "Yeah I am" he said in a very cold tone. With his bleeding arm he raised his deadly necklace high. His father widended his eyes, for the first time Yami noticed some fear in that man's eyes. Those eyes...they were once his. He hesitated for a moment, his arms still held up high._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What?! Rapes, flowers, Murders, Rumors, Friendship, Triangle love, Uncomfortable silence, Vivian's unsurprising lies and maybe Yami's-mom-is-not-really-he's-mom, fucking ducks, Mai acutally getting civiliazed with Yami, Clogged toilets, awful hospital food, and Yami being a bad boy at school and to the nurses? This story got it all huh?

Yeah...so thats end of that extreme chapter. And I will promise you this, there is going to be even more extreme chapters. Cause FINALLY we get to learn more about Yami dark and mysterious past all in the same time we get closer and closer to the court crap, maybe some scenes with the dad will be added, and Vivian's not alaby and well we get to hear about Yugi and the gang characters more. Oh and I forgot to mention the BIGGEST baddest decison Tea has to go through to chose who will she be with. And who knows what Seto is going to do while he waits. Maybe pull a few hairs? Or make Mokuba cook? Da Da Dummmm.

So I hope you guys stick around and can catch up with the twists and the turns.

Please Review.


	18. A Step Closer to the Dark

A/N:(_You have no idea how long I took to try to put this. I mean serious this was to go out 2 weeks ago, and when I look at it again, it didn't say it updated_) Ah-haha well this I admit is very awkard. Almost Three monthes. Thats the longest I had ever took to write a chapter. AND just to justifiy myself it was cause by merely technical difficulties and school. More specifically computer hardware issues. Which in my expirence is pretty hard to fix. Of course this is said by a teenager with no reference of Tech work whats-so-ever. AND finally there is school. But lets not brood on that. Some of you might know how high-school is. All teaching and learning and what-not.

Back to the story buisness. I don't think I'll be able to update the next chapter very soon. According to my computer's malfunctioning and the sudden lost of memory of all files I don't got much time with this computer. So you guys might have to wait a long time till the next chapter. The good news of this: is my parents are currently working on this problem seeing as I do have school and homework that sometimes needs to be typed up or research over on the internet and blah blah blah, and my parents don't want me to have any excuses if I suddenly get bad grades. We've been looking at computers and laptops and deciding which to buy. Its a long-time decision.

On the meantime, please leave comments and reviews. I might not get back to you but I'll try to get some hold on the keyboard.

Special thanks to:

**Heart-Drop-Rocker(**DA coolest reviewer I ever had!!!)

**Yami-SetoFanatic94(**Lots of kudos to you my friend. Thanks so much the review)

**goldensunrocks(**Thanks for taking you time to review my long-time fan)

**DancingQueen64(**I hope this chapter somewhat satisfy you)

**fantasia-49(**this story has always been confusing! haha.)

**Sapphire Princess of Eygpt**(Thanks mucho!)

Its not a very long chapter but its a well-filled one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18: A Step Closer to the Dark**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami took a breath, a deep one. Everybodies' eyes on him. They were waiting for him to begin. Might as well go with whats happening at the moment. "I'm going into court next week, against my father. I need your permission to go" Mr Mazaki narrowed his eyes at this.

"Court? Wh-why?" Ms Mazaki asked curiously.

Yami licked his lips before answering. "My father has been accused of murder and child abuse" Yami said in a quiet voice. Ms Mazaki shook her head. "I'm uhh acting as a witness and evidence"

"I'm not following" She looked at her husband. "Did you know about this?" she asked him. He shook his 'no' he looked back to Yami. She turned to Mai and Tea. They both nodded.

"Words gotten out, it leaked through and everybody is getting wild by it" Mai explained. Jerry shook his head.

"I haven't heard anything"

"That doesn't matter" Mrs Mazaki said quietly. She wanted an explanation. "What is going on Yami?"

Yami opened his mouth, his brain whacking itself to find a couple of good useful words to use. "Wednesday afternoon, I went to my father's apartment with an officer who has been watching me for years." He began. Mr Mazaki remember the man who was with Yami the day he came home late and his clothes colored with blood. Who's blood was it was a mystery for him. "I had to tell him, I was going to be staying here for a few monthes" Yami told them. "I found my mother dead, she's been stabbed. Her blood-" Yami stopped aware of what he was saying he didn't want to go through those memories again. "My father killed her with this" Yami picked up his necklace and showed it to him. "He attacked me next" Yami put his right hand on his left arm. He can feel the bandages under the thin jacket. "Officer Kane was able to come in on time and stopped the fight." He knew he was going to fast, that he didn't exactly left a moment for everybody to gulp down on what he said. But he felt his pulse getting faster. He was nervous. "It was too late for my mom"

There was an eerie silence, while everybody was soaking the information. Yami felt like choking.

"Thats why you came late" Jerry spoke. Yami looked at him. "And your clothes..." Yami nodded. Jerry fell silent.

"I'm so sorry Yami" Mai spoke suddenly, surprising Yami by her gentle tone. Never had she used that tone on him, it scared him to think how much pity she feels for him now, instead of hatred.

Yami regained his composure, his sudden nervousness gone at the topic of his 'mom', he nonchantly shrugged. "She wasn't a very supportive _mother_ anyways" Yami added venom to the 'mother' without knowing it.

"How could you say that?" Mrs Mazaki asked surprised. To her; a mother meant caring, loving, and supportive figure to their children. Of course in Yami's life that really has never been established.

It would be hard to tell her.

"Mrs Mazaki, my mother is not a mother" Yami felt stupid saying that. "My second trial is for child abuse, I'm the main proof" He told her. Hoping that maybe she would get the point. She didn't. "I've been abused by my parents for a very long time" Mrs Mazaki felt her eyes watered. "Its something I had to cope with you know?" Yami added his tone lowered to a whisper. Jerry felt his hand shake, a shiver going down his back. Yami looked away at them. "There is soo many things I've done that I'm not proud of. So much that has always came back to bite me over and over. I don't even know how I made it alive" Yami gave out a dry laugh."Half of my life I don't even remember" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I lied to you. I know I told you that they were travelers. And I'm sorry. I just-" Yami's throat was drying. "I just didn't want you to look at me like everyone else would. You guys were new here, you haven't heard anything about me, or what I've done. I wanted to be happy for once. I just didn't know when that would happen to me." He looked at Tea now. "You guys took me in, without a doubt, treating me as if you knew me all along. Like I was family." Yami smiled softly. Tea felt her breath get caught in throat. "I'm sorry"

He looked around to see everybody staring at him. Seconds past and yet no one seemed to make a move. The only thing that seemed to be in motion was the tear that left Mrs. Mazaki's face. Yami felt his insides gush, he had the deep need to leave this toxicating silence that was eating everybody whole. "Excuse me" He got up without saying anything else and walked out of the diner room, leaving only his food behind to remind everybody he lived here and he was no where worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai watched Yami excusing himself and leaving the room.

_"There is soo many things I've done that I'm not proud. So much that has always came back to bite me over and over. I don't even know how I made it alive" _

'So then the rumors must be true' Mai shook her head. They were never suppose to be real. Kids talked, alot. Everybody would get soo hyphed up when they talked about the new issue with Yami.

_He killed someone._

_He was caught with drugs._

_He robbed stores._

_He was sent to rehab._

_He was in a gang._

_His father is the leader of the gang._

_He was sent to rehab again._

_He was having sex with his own mother._

_His parents torture him every night._

_His own brother left him._

_He almost killed Ushio._

_Nobody believe him._

And so forth. Almost half of them didn't make a bit sense, or even seemed real but everybody still went for it. They convinced themselves that it was true and lived on without caring.

All of this started when he was in the first grade. It got worse when the police began to investigate, and as he grew up the rumors never really stopped. Something news always popped up about him.

Yet it just seemed to her that it had change her views on Yami completely. In her heart she could feel so much guilt and regrets she happen to blindly set on herself. Those years she had treated him, it all came and stabbed her in the back. All the time she had made a snarky comment about him, those time she would laugh at him, when somebody said something nasty to him, all those time she would just look away when she saw deep hurt in his eyes, all those times she refuse to help him when he came to school bleeding. She knew him way longer than Tea. And still she couldn't even play the good guy in this story. She thought she knew Yami, and so she thought she had the right to treat him like shit.

Mai hung her head in shame. Of all the dip shits she have done, those last 8years she known him were on the top of the list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea looked at everybody. To her father, it looked like he wasn't that shocked, like he knew all along. Her mother and Jerry on the other hand is another story. She can practically see the questions and connection they were thinking. 'How could this happen to Yami?'. 'Why didn't anybody do anything?'. And so forth. She couldn't blame them when they grew confused and frustrated. Finally Tea looked over at Mai who stared at her back. The feeling of deep remorse was basically steaming off her slumped body. She put her hands on Mai's shoulder. Mai looked back at her.

"You okay?" she asked her tentaively.

"Are you?" Mai countered. Tea didn't answer and neither did Mai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami didn't expect this to happen. Hell he didn't finish talking, about anything, but who knows? Maybe that was enough and they could figure out the rest of his life by themselves. He layed in his bed, his hands behind his head, on the pillow. He needed a distraction. Anything. He closed his eyes, and began to tune in, to the world. His ears opened up listening and taking every little detail and movement that could be heard. In his head, he tried to use the noises he heard, and add them to a movie in his head.

And somehow Yami's mind drifted from when he was once younger. This movie playing in the head thing was yet another coping device he made up along with the counting to 10 slowly.

Yami opened his eyes. He could deal with this. Those racing thoughts, his heart feeling like its trapped in his throat, the shaky breathes he took, and the uncontrolable feelings that seemed to make him feel nauesous. Some of things were new but most of them weren't. He could still fight through this. He had to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai stood with Tea outside her front porch. They sat on the steps, it was obviously night-time and yet the lights weren't turned on. It made the star shine even brighter. Mai took a glance at Tea, who pulled her knees to her chest, her hands hugging her knees, and her chin on her knees. Mai knew this wasn't a position of Tea showing she was cold. She opened her mouth only to have Tea's quiet voice cut her off.

"You could've told me" she whispered. Mai looked at her.

"I could've" Tea stared at her a bit longer before laying her chin on her knees again, looking out to her front lawn. Mai sighed. "Tea...I knew that it wasn't my place to tell you. There's alot more to him" Mai began. "I mean the rumors they always said, have you heard them?" she asked.

Tea shook her head. "I didn't. I wasn't even listening. For the past weeks I haven't been in my right mind. I wasn't paying attention to anything" her voice trailed off. A dry laugh that didn't sound like a laugh at all escape from her lips. "I was always curious. Curious about Yugi, Jasmine and even more about Yami. I wanted to know what Jasmin and Yugi was always hiding, why Yami never wanted to talk about himself, why everything was sooo chaotic" she sighed. "I think now, and I just... I wish I never knew" A tear was spilled from her eyes.

Mai took a moment before speaking again. "And then what?" she spitted out. Noticing she used the words that were against her and turned it on someone else. "So what you figure out the truth. It was bound to happen since you became friends with him. Now you know. Now you can really help Yami, Yugi and Jasmin. All three of them. Cause you know you were running around blindly all this time, and now you see the road ahead of you." Mai shook her head. "He told us for a reason. Not just because he thought it was right, but because it was a way to release it. The tension all three of them had. He doesn't have to hide anything from you, he knows that. And I think thats what he wants. He wants you to tell him, that you understand, that you will be there for him. He needs to hear that, for the very first time in his life" Mai said, causing herself to shed some tears. She thought of Yugi and then another person.

"You remember Joey and his dad?" Tea nodded, her eyes red and puffy. "Remember how he told us about his life, his dad splitting up with his mom, the gang he was in, the drugs he used, how he used to love fighting and yet how he hated not being able to feel anything? Yami reminds me of him" Mai let out a small smile. "And now look at him! Even through everything he went through alone, all he needed was help. Yugi helped him, the person Joey told his secrets to, he was able to become someone better. Someone more alive." Mai was smiling as she looked at the sky. Somehow through her talking she was becoming more reassured that everything will be getting better. "Now its your turn with Yami" Tea let out a smile.

"You think so?" her voice becoming lighter.

"Hell yes I do. Sure they might be a bit different if you look at it closely and maybe Joey wasn't badly abuse by his father but they both have that 'need' feeling" Mai said wisely. "You love him, and I know for sure he feels something for you-" Tea felt her cheeks getting hot. "-all you need is talking and then bam! He'll get better" Mai rose to her feet. A sudden rush of joy lifted her up. She held out a hand for Tea. "Go to him" She said softly with a wink. Tea smiled and took her hand. Mai hugged her. "Good luck, honey"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stood in his room, the lights on. He took a long drink of his water bottle and set it on the desk near his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest the whole time. He was scared of their reaction and when he left. And though they didn't said anything by the time he was done, it didn't make anything better. He flopped on his bed looking at the ceiling and turned his head to the door as he heard someone knock. They didn't wait for a response and open the door. It was Tea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"So you heard her tell Seto she loves you?" Jasmine said summarizing. Yami nodded. "What do you plan to do about it?"_

_"What?" Yami asked her confused. _

_"Whatcha going to do now?" Jasmin repeated. _

_"I-I dunno know" Yami answered honestly. "I was too caught up to think of anything" _

_"Well maybe you should asked yourself that now" Jasmin adviced. Yami looked at her. "Do you love her?" Yami stared at her for a long time. He gulped. _

_"How do I know if I do?" Yami asked hopelessly. _

_Jasmin shrugged. "People realize it in a moment you know? It just comes to them when they least expect it? Others well they question themselves. They locked themselves in a room and they could be thinking about it the whole day" Jasmin told him. "No one knows for sure when they love someone" Yami looked at her, getting frustrated. "Just say it. Over and over, until you finally feel it. Till it comes rolling off your tongue easily, and you get that sensation in your tummy like butterflies" Jasmin motioned, putting her hands to her stomach. "Then you'll know"_

_Yami nodded. "What do I do then?"_

_Jasmin chuckled. "We'll see"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So yeah thats basically it. I know it ain't my best work, but its all I could do at the moment. I just hope that the next chapter isn't as short or bad written as this one. Reviews are very much appreaciated. See ya guys next time.


	19. Never Let Your Guard Down

**A/N: Yes yes. It is I. Super-special-awesome pirate. Writer of this story as well as two other ones. **

**I know this may have shocked some people that I finally reappeared but hey I come with treats. I'm seriously sorry you guys for the long wait. I totally feel guilty for it. But lets look at the bright side shall we? I have a new computer! School is over for me and more time to write the chapters! See? Doesn't that make you wanna smile? **

**Why look so serious? **

**Ha-ha that's from the Dark Knight. Which ruled by the way. RIP Heath Ledger.**

**Now the bad side. I lost my notes… for this story as well the others. So right now I'm gonna free style it until it is found or I rewrite it all over again. Damn that sucks for me. This reminds me of work. -_-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19: Never Let Your Guard Down.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Remove you belt please," Yami did as he was told. Taking off any metal, pointy, pointedly dangerous, or dangerous looking object. **

**The security did a physical check on him. They stopped when feeling the brace Yami had under his shirt. "I need it," Yami told them. They looked at each other puzzled. The man checking Yami resumed his task and pulled the shirt down. **

"**Your fine"**

**He looked over at his step mom, Lily. **

'**weird,' he mused. Lily sounded so innocent, the name not the woman. Her parents had probably never imagine this kind of life for her when they first held her in their arms. **

**The security nodded at another security who opened the door. Yami turned back to Lily.**

"**What you not coming?" he asked her curiously. **

**She shook her head. "Thought maybe you guys should have some bonding time you know? Catch up." She was mocking him. He merely scoffed and went into to the other room.**

**His dad was already seated at the table. His hands and feet were both handcuffed. His feet attached to the leg of the table and his hands place in front of him. It gave Yami a small sense of comfort but he refused to let down his guard. **

**The old man noticed him and waved. He had a toothy grin. Yami can feel a shudder coming.**

"**Well look at you," his father said in a voice that a real father would say to his children. Yami sat down in a chair in front of him. He leaned back, his posture a safe distance and his face was blanked. "You got some meat in you. That family must really be treating you something…"**

**Sometimes it was difficult to tell what was in his father mind when he acted all cheery. Either way Yami can tell he was up to something. He was choosing his words wisely, his face composed and his voice smooth. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As soon as he brought up Tea, Richard knew he got Yami's full attention. He immediately sat up straight, his eyes narrowing into that dangerous look. Richard wanted to laugh at the irony of how similar they were. **

**Yami knew he was in trouble that this is were the real problem begins. He quickly got defensive, growling at the process. "Don't you dare do anything to her," He knew he shouldn't cracked, it gave his father something, using it as a tool or advantage. Showing his emotions can turn against him in the worst ways.**

**Richard shrugged. Yami's threat did nothing to provoke him. It did however got him annoyed. "Or what? Do you think I'm scared or stupid?" he spat. He looked at Yami and leaned closer. "You may not leave me another choice,"**

**Yami said nothing. He was boiling with anger, there was that deep need to punch the living hell out of the man. But he wasn't stupid either. **

"**Now that we got that covered," Richard tilt his head a bit before leaning back to his usual position. "We can talk," Yami looked at him questionly "about the trials of course," he brought both his hands up in a simple wave. He had that 'duh' look on his face. **

"**I'm not dropping out this time," Yami said, he wanted to show that man he wasn't scared.**

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that," that smile was wary giving Yami an uneasy feeling. "There are so many ways to convince a man to do the bidding of another," he chanted. **

**Yami said nothing. He had that cautious feeling again. As if it was warning him to think before saying anything. Should he act on it?**

**Richard scratched at his wrist, it seemed like the hand cuffs were giving him a rash. Yami's lips turned up curtly. A sour thought went through his head.**

"**Here's what I'm thinking," Richard spoke his voice suave. "I'm gonna give you a choice, no lawyers. We don't need those cocksuckers" his face turned into one of disgust. "This isn't business for what I am concern. This is personal"**

'**I couldn't agree more,' Yami thought bitterly. **

"**You got two options Yami. Listen now and don't go stupid on me,"**

**Yami held back a growl but he did glare at the man. **

"**Option numero uno you dropped the trials and everything that I am being charged with." He looked straight at Yami. His eyes turned cold and hard. "you do that and you will be off the hook" **

**Yami raises his eyebrow at that. "That's it?"**

"**I'm being way too nice. Take advantage of that. You don't do that and I will find a way to hunt you down if this ends badly for me," his father answered. "Of course I can always do this my way, but knowing how you don't want anyone," he put his handcuffed hands up, making quotation marks with fingers, "getting hurt' I thought maybe you would like that idea" Yami made no response. "Do you want me to do it my way? Or will you do it?"**

**Yami gave him a bittersweet smiled. Was he enjoying this? "Do you think I'm scared?" That look his father gave him said yes. "No." The look fell from his face.**

**And it went bad from there. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami ran out of the police station. He needed to get away and think. If only he noticed the black car that followed him till he got to the park.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yami spit at the man who was holding him down. "Let me go,"**

**The man said nothing, he hoisted Yami up and threw him in the car. He took a look around him. He closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat. He nodded to the driver to start the car. Yami began to struggle. It was no use, he was blindfolded and tied very tightly from behind, he can feel his hands already going numb from the loss of circulation. **

**Great. Just fucking great. **

**Yami took a breath. 'Calm down' he told himself. Rule number two. It was something he learned from his old days, he needed to be calm when put under the pressure. If he grew scared and let his emotions get in the way he would definatly do something stupid that could get him killed. **

**No, he needed to get a hold of his emotions. He will not be controlled. He stopped fidgeting, his body grew loose with every breath he took. **

**Now he needed to get the blindfold off. It was most likely that dimweed and dickwad were taking him to a place far from Dominos. If he manages to pull the blindfold down, maybe he could sneak some glances and figure out where the hell he was.**

**Yami tried using his shoulder to pull it down. It fell around his nose where he managed to bite with his teeth. He blinked a couple of times. It was dark.**

**What the…?**

**Yami was sure there was sunlight out before he was kidnapped. He looked around through the tinted windows. Suddenly the car came to a complete stop. **

'**Dammit' he lost his chance. He looked around again and finally figured out that they were in a tunnel. It looked deserted as if nobody would use it. **

'**that means it has to be in area that's either isolated or private property' Light tinkled off and on, some too old to turn on anymore. The man in the passenger seat climbed out of his seat and opened Yami's door. He looked a bit pissed and worried once he noticed Yami was looking straight at him instead of being blind folded. **

"**You little shit," he growled grabbing Yami by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the car and onto the cold ground. **

**Yami grunted as he was slammed against the cemented wall. His hands were working on how to tug free on the ropes. His hands searched for a rock or something sharp to cut the rope with. Yami winced once his pinky finger made contact with a shard of glass. He grabbed it and started sawing away. **

**He looked up to see both men walking towards him. One had his gun loosely clutched. **

"**Lets get this over with," he said to the other, who merely stared at Yami through his glasses. He nodded and kicked Yami in the stomach.**

"**What the hell?" The man who kicked in Yami recoiled, he was holding his foot in pain. Yami took this as a chance as he attacked the man, pulling them both in the ground. He got up on top of the man, making sure he wouldn't escape. He broke away the last strands of the rope and flexed his wrist.**

**He was more than pissed right now. Being kidnapped was not something Yami was used too. This just had to be his father's doing. That anger him even more. He gripped the man by the collar with one hand, rolled into a fist with his other, and started punching the man over and over.**

**The other man came from behind, and tried to pull him off the already bruised face man. "I'm not done yet!" Yami yell as he tried to shake the hold of the other man. The man underneath him was close to death. No one would be able to recognize him until he fully completely healed from the pounding he received. His whole left eye was so swollen and purple you couldn't even see his eye. His nose broken and blood spilled from his nostrils covering his whole face. There were bruises on his eyebrows and where his cheek bones where. His lips mashed and cuts split open. His teeth were red from the blood of the damaged lips and his bloody nose. He was making moaning sounds.**

"**Wad eh ya dowy?" he said in pitiful groans. **

**Man 2 finally managed to shove Yami off the guy. He was panting, clearly out of breath from the damaged he done. His dark red eyes landed on his next victim.**

"**Hey who do you think your messing with kid? Your father will kill you-" **

"**My father won't do shit if I killed you right now!" Yami growled. The man fell silent. He looked at the beaten body next to him and then to Yami. It looked like he was becoming unsure of the situation. **

**Yami had enough. He wanted to get out of here, where ever he was. He suddenly realized he was completely lost. He turned to look at the end of the hall. The man behind him won't do rat shit to help him. At this Yami realized something. His number one rule of surviving. **

**The impact on his head rang through his body. He can feel himself falling and landing on the ground. His eyes rolled on the back of the head. He couldn't hear anything except for the loud pang of metal dropping on the ground. His eyelids felt heavy. **

**No. he mustn't lose conscious. He needed to go back to Tea. **

**He can hear himself breathing too loud now. **

"**Tea." he whispered. His head move to the side and his eyes closed.**

**His number one rule was 'never let your guard down'.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that's about it for now. I promise I'll try to get the next one in as fast as I can.**

**Its 11:10pm so I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Review plz. Its been a long time since I received those. Maybe I'll give out special cookies? Who knows? Love you all who have been patient.**


	20. Step Mom

A/N: Ya see? Look at that. Just as I promise. Chapter 20 four days later. Anyways I really liked the movie "I am Legend" so I thought maybe I could write that somewhere.

Alright for this chapter, the beginning is written before Yami was taken to the police station. Then last paragraph is after the end of Chapter 19. So I hope you guys understand that part.

Read on my readers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Step Mum

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((((Before Chapter 19))))

It was family time in the house of the Mazakis'.

And Yami included.

This was the perfect opportunity to have everything settle down from everything that has happen last week. A day where they can take a breather. Yami and Tea were at the table talking about the week and any left over homework of Yami's.

He scratched his head in confusion. So what did the angle of G and H had anything to do with the angle J and I? Tea smiled sweetly at him and Yami dimly wondered how patient she seems with him. Suddenly he felt like a younger child barely learning how to read a sentence.

Simply said. He felt stupid.

He was rescued as Tea's older brother, Jerry came bashing through the halls of the house. He returned from the video store with, surprisingly, a video in his hand.

"Movie time!" he yelled. He put in the popcorn into the microwave and grabbed the drinks.

Yami looked at Tea sheepishly. "You heard the man, movie time" he said. "Let me help you with those, Jerry" he got up quickly and walked to the kitchen.

Tea rolled his eyes at Yami's childish antics and set herself in the living room on the couch. She wondered what movie Jerry brought today.

Yami came in followed by Jerry with the soda cans. They set them on the table counter. Jerry got out the DVD and put it in the player.

"Mom, Dad hurry up!" he yelled. "Don't worry Yami I got the popcorn," he said seeing Yami making his way to the kitchen once the microwave alarm went off.

"You sure?"

"Yup, just save me a seat"

Yami shrugged and sat next to Tea. "So what do you call this?" he asked her perplexed.

"Family time," Tea answered.

"Family time?"

"Yes family time, now stop being my echo," she said. Yami smirked.

"Why is this time family time?" he asked.

Tea momentarily forgot that Yami didn't exactly experience this family time with his own. Well if you call his a 'family'.

Her shoulders became loose with the sudden sadness that washed over her. Yami sat there looking at her. He was getting an impression that something was wrong.

"Is family time good? By the sound of Jerry it seems fun," he interpret. Tea nodded. He thought for a while. "So why are you looking sad?"

Tea heard him and sat up straight. She waved her hands in front of her face, putting up a smile. "What? No. No I'm fine really,"

Yami didn't seem to believe her act, he tilted his head. "okay,"

Tea turned away from him to look at the TV. The movie menu was playing. "It's a small break from everything. We like to do this to remind ourselves that we are still a family even through the tough times,"

Yami understood this now. Even though Yami was expected to go to court, to face the man he had hated for so long, to remind himself of all the terrible things he went through. He sighed, it was to remind him that he still had a family waiting at home and although it wasn't his own blood, he can name them his own. That was enough for him.

Jerry came in with popcorn along with Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki. They all settle themselves on the couches except for Jerry who lay on the floor, grabbing a pillow from one of the couches.

"You didn't save me a seat punk," he said and threw the pillow. Yami moved out of the way to only have the pillow hit Tea.

While Jerry pushed the play button, Tea threw the pillow back to hit Jerry in the back of his head. Jerry lashed around to glare at Yami, who pointed at Tea.

During the movie which was 'I am Legend' Yami asked a several of questions. Tea would whisper some answers, knowing Jerry didn't like it when people talked during a movie. At the scene of the dog dying Jerry turned around to see his mom and Tea crying on the men's shoulder. He grinned, he knew this would happen. Yami look at Tea and patted her thigh, awkwardly.

"Uh. There, there," he said. If this Will Smith person could make women's cry from seeing a dog die, he must be really good. Still he had questions.

"I'm confused as to why this is called 'I am Legend'." Yami said.

"Well then deal with it," Jerry growled. "Shut up for just a minute so I can watch this"

Yami stood silent. The scene of the movie was where Will Smith's character was attempting to run over all the infected people. The bright UV lights shined upon them. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he trying to kill himself?" he thought it was reasonable to ask now since three minutes passed by.

"Oh for poop's sake man!" Jerry groaned.

Yami smirked while Tea found herself giggling. They were like brothers already and she had to smile at that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost at the end where Will Smith's character along with a women and a young boy was at war with the infected people in a town house. The door bell rang catching everybody's attention. Yami knew it was him who would have to get the door. Tea lifted her head from Yami's shoulder and let him get up.

He walked and opened the door.

He didn't imagine a woman such as the one in front of him would ever appear here. Was it a friend of Jerry? Tea's? No this promiscuous looking woman didn't look the type of being friends with Tea. "Who are you? "He questioned. She smiled sweetly at him as if expecting him. Only one option was left in Yami's mind but he didn't like it at all.

"What? You're not going to give your new mom a hug?" she said smug with herself.

Well looks like Yami's nightmare has yet to begin. His new mother? Really? Oh but that was Richard. He is the hit it and quit it kind of guy just that it took about 18 years to quit it with Yami's mom.

He couldn't help but let out a breath. This thing with his father wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It was getting annoying. He walked outside of the doorway and closed the door behind him.

"So what the hell does he want now?" he growled ignoring the woman's attempt of hugging him.

"He just wants to talk to you," she cooed. Yami wasn't in the mood. He was having a good time watching a movie with people he can call family and this whore comes out of nowhere at the door and tells him she's his new mom? It was even crazier when said out loud.

"What does he want?" Yami asked again, his voice getting deeper.

The lady looked at him through batted eyes. "You guys are so alike. How would you like to sleep with me?"

Yami looked at her disgusted if not pissed. Who the hell does she think she was? He moves closer to her, they're bodies almost touching. "Tell. Me. Now."

The woman looked at his eyes. His eyes, so bright with red lines tinted around the pupils. There was no doubt that Richard and he were related. She had that feeling of fear and excitement when she was around them. The look they both gave her when they grew angry was enough to give her a shudder through her whole system. And his voice she smiled, just listening to it made her wet. The desire for this boy grew as he stepped closer. 'I should've gone after him' she thought.

She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer that their bodies collided. She tip-toed to lean into his face and whisper to him.

"He just wants to talk to you," she answered. She licked her lips as she saw him narrowed his eyes. They were dangerous to look at but she didn't want to miss anything. She let out a whimper as Yami pulled away from her.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well you know your father," she said with a smile. Yami nodded, he did know his father. "He always has a backup plan". She turns and waves at a black Acura with tinted windows. Two tough looking bodyguards came out of the car and walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked getting a bit nervous.

"Yami Atemu," One of the men said he had glasses on. "You're coming with us, Daddy's orders,"

Yami clenched. "Or what?" he dared questioned.

The man with the glasses smiled and showed him the gun that rested on his hip. Yami's eyes widened and immediately looked at the window. The curtains shook and Yami knew what he had to do. He bowed his head in disappointment.

"Fine," The other guard took Yami by the arm and pulled him harshly to the car. Yami struggle against the tight hold but had no strength as fear took over him.

Why did his father wanted to see him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea watched carefully from behind the windows. She could barely see Yami from her angle but she did get a good look at the woman. She frowns at the woman's appearance. She looks like some stripper, the way her shirt exposed her cleavage and low rider jeans that was way too low with highs and humongous hoop earrings. She had on lots of make up and there was that look on her face. The way she was looking at yami made her blood boiled. Who the hell was this woman?

She watched as Yami got closer to the woman.

'What is he doing?' she thought. He could see his lips move and the woman stared at her. Tea's stomach did a flip and her heart was beating faster. The woman grabbed Yami's shirt and pulled her to him. Tea gasped as she saw them in that position. The woman leaned into Yami's face. Tea wanted to go out there and break that tension. Was this Yami's secret girlfriend? She watched the woman lick her lips and her eyes still watching Yami's.

No. Tea shook her head. She shouldn't make assumptions.

As Yami finally pulled away, she felt a wave relief wash over her. Was she jealous of them? Even though she didn't even know what was going on?

Tea sat up straight as two guys came out of a black car and walked to her door. She looked at Yami and then to the woman. She was getting scared.

Her eyes widened and she had to muffle her scream as she saw the gun. She moved away from the windows as she saw Yami look at her. She breathes in deeply. Jerry looked at her curiously and so did her parents, but she said nothing.

She ran to the door and opened it. She saw Yami getting into the girl.

"Yami!" she screamed out his name. He turned to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami saw her, there were tears already rolling down her face as he closed the door.

"Dammit," his hand rolled into a fist.

The woman watched with an amused expression.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" she asked, teasing him. Yami lashed out and grabbed her by the throat. She cried out. A second later the grip loosened and he let go of her. "What is your problem, how can you do that your own mother?!" she yelled at him. He was her son, not officially but he will be. As she thought that a smile came to her face. He wasn't her son yet, so that means she can do anything to him without breaking a rule. Well except for the fact she's gonna be cheating on her boyfriend who so happen to be his father.

Yami looked away from her, taking deep breaths and she giggle. He looked at her strangely.

"You two are so much alike," she commented.

"Shut up," Yami growled. A shiver went down the woman's spine.

"My name is Lily," she said finally introducing herself.

"I don't care," Yami snapped.

"You should," Lily told him. "I'll be your new step mom soon." she said and Yami scoffed. "But until then…" she scooted to him and got on his lap.

"What-" Yami questioned.

"Relax; you and your father should relax sometimes. It's like you guys think the world's going to end any second now," She said she inhaled his scent as she leaned in to kiss neck.

Yami didn't understand her intentions but he didn't like where this was going. Yami remember his father telling him that he would share his ladies with him but Yami was never the type to use women like Richard.

He grabbed Lily from the shoulders and pushed her against the chair in front of them. The two guys who were recently quiet turned to them.

"Watch it, kid," the driver warned him. Yami stuck out the middle finger at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the police station of the city. The driver parked and turned the motor off. The two gunmen climbed out of the seat and opened the door to Yami and Lily. They grabbed lily with delicacy while rough handling Yami out of the car.

"Let's go," one of them said while pushing Yami forward.

They walked into police station, the man with the glasses walked towards the front desk while the other stood behind with Yami and Lily.

"Alright, Yami Atemu and Lillian Kuroki please come with me" one of officers said calling out their names and lead them down the hallways into a room. There two other officers stood there, blocking the door to another room.

They came up to Yami and Lily and asked for any possessions they have.

"Remove your belt please," one of them asked Yami.

Xxxxxxxxx-Hours Later- xxxxxxxxx

(After chapter 19)

Yami was sure the world was spinning as soon as open his eyes. He looked around; he winced when his eyes landed on the harsh lights. His head hurt and was pounding. In fact his whole body was screaming with pain. Yami gritted his teeth. It really hurt.

His brace groaned as Yami tried to get up. He was extremely grateful for the handicap he gotten from the brace. Else he couldn't have been worse shape if they attacked there.

His head pound and suddenly everything seemed to be going too fast. He grabbed the back of his head where the pain was radiating the most from. He groaned with the immense pain that tumbled him.

He then remembers what happen and where he was. He whipped his head and immediately regrets it as another wave of pain came over. He was moving too quickly for his head to compute. He took several breaths.

A few minutes passed and he began thinking about what happen. He was hit at the back of his head that he knew. He looked around this time more slowly. He had to understand his surroundings first. The car was gone, along with the fuckhead that struck him. He could see the man he beat up on the ground, right where he left him. He must still be unconscious. That asshole left them here in a deserted tunnel in a place Yami didn't know.

_No. No time to panic now. _Yami had to think through this. In the car, once he was able to take off the blindfold, the only thing he manages to catch was entering the tunnel.

"Damn," Yami cursed. He took another deep breath. He though again.

He attacked the first guy and was hit by the second.

"Shit, shit, shit," Yami muttered. "Think, Yami, what else do we have?"

_It was dark? _

"No," it was tunnel that shields the light but… Yami looked at the end of the tunnel, it was dark outside too. 'So its night time' Yami conclude. He must've been unconscious for a while now. Hours maybe.

_That's it, Yami. _

_Time. Think about time. _Yami closed his eyes. _What else is there?_

He was in the car.

_That's it. Go on._

He was blindfolded.

_No, time. Think about time._

"In the car?" Yami mind reeled even though now it seemed his brain was giving out heartbeats. He ignores the pain as he knew he was getting somewhere. "How long was I in the car?"

_Yes. _

He thought back to which when he was blindfolded. He was struggling for hours it seemed. _No. _It wasn't hours.

Minutes perhaps?

Yami tilt his head, his eyes closed. "If I was in the car for only minutes I couldn't be far. Even if they were going fast," he said.

He closed his eyes. He remembers now the sudden sound of gates rattling. _We must've driven through a fence. _

His head was screaming and Yami lost it.

He gripped his head. He shouldn't have pushed it, but at least now he got something. He walked down the tunnel, maybe he could recognize the outside or where he was. It was night time just as he thought. Light poles, fences, building, a water reservoir it look to old to be used anymore.

It was deserted out here too.

Wait. He knows this place. It's just the outside city. With sudden joy and without thought he ran down the tunnel. His head and his body ached but he knew where he was and how he was going to get out of here. He reached the still unconscious body and stopped. There was blood.

Yami looked around the man's body. There was a pool of blood. He took of the man jacket and saw a bullet hold near his heart.

"Fuck," he said as jump back and fell down. His hands had the man's blood and his tired mind took him back to the day where he saw his mother and her blood.

Yami's breathing became rasped as he fought for control. He needs to get out of here. He needed-

He needed Tea.

He suddenly felt like crying. What was wrong with him? This week had been nothing but bullshit after bullshit. Was this all part of his father's plan? To make him miserable even though Yami wasn't living with him anymore? Was this his revenge?

Yami stared at the dead body, he face unrecognizable and was well wet with blood from Yami's attack and his body was the same gaping hole in his chest. He died from the loss of blood not because of the bullet almost striking his heart. Yami crawled to him, making the body sit up against the wall of the tunnel. The head rolled over and knocked against Yami's skull. He gave out a yelp.

The left side of Yami was tainted with blood for the third or fourth time that week. He searched his jacket and the pockets.

He smiled, not giving much heart, as he found a phone.

This was his ticket out of here.

But another dilemma. Who was he to call?

The police.

"But the body…"

Tea?

"Again but the body," He doesn't want her to see or even get involve with it. He sighed.

This couldn't get any worse. Or could it?

He shouldn't jinx it though, now thinking about his brother and Jasmine.

The phone was wet with blood and Yami had to wipe the blood of the screen to see what he was dialing.

"This is the police, please state your emergency," the operator was heard after the third ring. Yami's throat went dry, looking at the dead body and around the tunnel.

His emergency? He could almost laugh at that if he didn't feel like he was in hell and then spit out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I feel a bit evil if not guilty. I knew as I wrote this, that it wasn't how I written in my notes, and then I remember that I didn't have it with me. So I said "fuck it," and wrote on. I have no idea if I wrote it better than my notes but I'm still proud of this chapter.

So how do you think I did?

Bad, good, terrible, super-special-awesome?

Any reviews will be awesome.


	21. Procedures

A/N: Yeah….Lots of things happens while I work on this chapter. 4th of July came around and so did our county fair. That's always a joy, went on some rides, saw friends, and watch people puke. Michael Jackson died. Ah it's such a shame. RIP to him. Really his music was a huge influence to others. He will be missed.

So this chapter is like how the title is. Yes. Hope you enjoy.

I never got the chance to thank my reviewer-er-s from chapter 18 or 19. Erm… something to close to that.

**Special thanks to:**

Koragirl (your new to my stories I notice. Thanks anyways)

Midnight-Shadow18450 (what does the numbers mean in your name?)

Yami yasi (You know what? Imma make the next chapter better than this just for you)

Atem-tea lover 4ever (I can count on you for sure.)

Shadowfox313 (your name reminds me of Sonic the hedgehog.)

YamixSetofanatic94 (just out of curiosity, were you born on the '94? Anyways you're awesome)

Fantasia49 (big kudos for you my friend)

Mello-the melon. (Aka heart-drop rocker. Ha I just figure that out right now)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 21: Procedures**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami looked around as the question was being asked.

"_Please state your emergency" _

He put a hand to his forehead, a bloody print lay there. "I-uh…" he fought for something to come out.

"_Sir? Are you alright?" _

"I need-" his eyes shut closed. "Patch me to Officer Kane tell him it's Yami," his voice was steady now. He was put on hold. Maybe the operators recognize him? It wasn't his first time asking for Kane. He got up and paced around slowly. His nerves were out of control at the moment. Suddenly he can hear Officer Kane calling to him.

"Kane!" boy was he glad to hear a familiar voice.

"Yami where the hell are you?" Kane yelled over the phone. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm at the abandoned factories outside of the city," Yami told him. "Kane? You there?"

"Yami you better tell me what's going on!" Kane's voice boomed. "Are you okay? Why were you with your father?! Did he hurt you?" Yami rubbed his temple. He didn't want to talk about this. What he wanted was to go home and see Tea. If he wasn't so banged up he would run all the way to her house just to wrap his arms around her. Seeing her safe is all he needed right now.

"Please come," he whispered. Kane stopped his yelling.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," he hung up the phone. Yami dropped the phone him on the ground and walked to the other side of the tunnel away from the body. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

There were many things that were pushing at him, forcing him to think. Force him to realize what just happen. It would take forever to grasp it all and Yami just didn't have the energy to do so. His hand lifted to rest on his chest, something was missing. He looked down.

Oh it was just his necklace. Why he never kept a track of that thing was beyond him. But at least it was home, in his room where no one can't get their greedy hands on it. It did come to his mind at times that it look pretty pricy and his father did try on occasions to steal it for his own use, like selling it and using the money for drugs or booze. How was it possible that he hadn't lost when he was kid?

Yami looked at his knees. He felt distant thinking about something other than what happened but perhaps that was better for him.

Thinking of the puzzle reminded him of his childhood which he loathe. But it also reminded him of Jasmin and Yugi so he supposes it wasn't all that bad. They gave it to him and he knew he would feel upset if he lost it. He still remember the way Jasmin talked when she told him she thought that he forget it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You know Yami my boy," Richard spoke with much suave. "You have prove to be worthy of my enemy. Who would've known?" he joked and Yami made no move to laugh. "Unlike those other wanna-be gangsters you actually prove to be bothersome. With what taking out Ushio twice, bringing Jasmin back-"_

"_I didn't tell her to come!"_

_Richard looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No need to scream Yami. What was I saying? Oh yes." he suddenly looked serious. "Do you think you can make a mockery of me and get away with it?"_

_What the hell was he going on about? Yami thought. "What are you talking about? Is this why you wanted me to come? Just to threaten me even more?" he growled. "I'll take you on!"_

"_Careful Yami," Richard voice was no longer playful. "I have eyes everywhere, perhaps even ears. I'm only threatening you because you seem too stupid to get it if I write it on paper." Yami could actually feel his heartbeat picking up speed. "I have a couple guys following you. They could've gotten after you at any moment. I got two at the hospital, the one Jasmin is at. And not to have them visit Ushio either." Yami leaned back letting the fear seeping in. "Officer Kane isn't always with you, but me," Richard gave an evil smirk. "I'm like your little guardian angel, except I have no intention of protecting you whatsoever" _

'Is she okay?' Yami asked himself. Just thinking back of the conversation between his father and him made him look around himself suspiciously. As if any moment Richard's followers would pop up just to shoot him down. 'Are they watching me here now?' he took a peek at the dead man a couple feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane raced against the clock. It was the sound of Yami's voice that drove him here. It sounded broken and weak. He was worried and he repeatedly beat himself up again. He wasn't there for Yami when he was small, when he was in middle school, high school, and against his father. Especially against his father. He failed all the time and he felt like shit.

When the Mazaki's called him around 6pm he knew something was wrong. The girl, Tea, was in hysterics. And once she told him Yami was taken away by a woman and two men with guns, he knew why she was scared. So he immediately went to the police station. He had a feeling this was happening because of Richard. But he was no help to him. That man merely spat in his face when he brought up Yami. He checked with the front office asking if they saw Yami by any chance. They told him he came to visit Richard a couple of hours ago. So that's why Richard got defensive. He went to his desk and made some calls. He needed to find Yami under any conditions except death.

8:30 came around and still no answers. The Mazaki's were calling every 20 minutes checking up on any updates and news. Kane fell guilty when he had to tell them that they had nothing but everybody was doing everything they can to find him. It didn't seem enough at the time.

But it was true. Finding Yami became the department's first priority. It became a kidnapping case. Detectives were now involved most of them at the Mazaki's house, and first rate officers guarding and helping in anyway, even the merely patrol officers where doing their part of patrolling the streets keeping an eye out for Yami.

Minutes later the Chief Police arrived, Chief Wong, with his daughter Vivian. Of course she came once she heard was going on. She ran to Kane once she saw him. He noticed her mascara was ruined with tear streaks. Another hour came by and nothing changed.

All they knew was that Yami was kidnapped during the time of 2:00pm to 6:00pm when the Mazaki's called. They know Yami came to visit his father around 1:40 and spent about 15min approximately talking to him. In the recorded video that was caught of them, they saw a woman and two men that matched Tea's description. They were identified on the data base and the information was being look at. Richard was being interrogated. Lillian Kuroki was found and also being interrogated.

However what made Kane more worried was that the other two men, Mitchell and Brian, could not be found, not at their place or their usual hang outs. It just had to be a connection. Tea told them that she saw the guns and that they showed them to Yami before he left with them.

They probably threatened him so he would go.

Now, once Yami was done talking to Richard, there lays the answers. There was a huge possibility that Yami was kidnapped after he left the police station. A witness, a runner, who came in around 6:30pm once the news was spread around from TVs to Radios, told them that he remembered seeing a boy being tied up and a black car.

"Dude, I didn't know what was happening at the time," he told two interrogators. "I just saw two beefy men, picking at a tall kid with weird hair. They ganged up on him and tied him down, that's all I saw, I swear," he told them.

"What did you do after?" one of the interrogators asked.

"Well I ran before they could see me," the runner answered. They set him free knowing that was all the runner knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane squinted as he caught sight of the factory; it was really about a 20 to 30 minutes ride. He can see a fence on the ground and stopped before entering. He got out of the car and looked at the fallen fence. There were tire marks running over and leading to somewhere else in the private property. He got back in and followed the tracks. The tracks lead to a tunnel, Kane once again stopped the engine and climbed out of the car. He had a feeling something was in there and pulled out his gun. He grabbed a flashlight from his belt and turned it on. He looked inside the tunnel waving the flashlight although there was already light. He put the flashlight back in pockets and put up his gun. He pulled back the safety and walked step by step.

"Hello?" his voice bounced within the walls. He saw two figures sitting against the walls of the tunnel. He couldn't get a good look at them. "Yami? Is that you?" No replied.

"Anyone?" he asked as he walked further in. One of the figures stirred and as he lifted his head from his knees Kane gasped with realization. He put the gun down and ran to Yami full speed.

"Kane?" Yami whispered tiredly. Kane nodded and bend down to his knees to gather Yami in his arms. It was a move that a father would do to a child when they found them lost and broken. Yami looked at him, warmed by the hug; he didn't even notice he was shivering. His teeth were chattering. Kane put a hand to the back of Yami pulling him closer. Yami groaned from the pain of the hit where Kane laid his hand.

Kane pulled back now worried of Yami's condition. He took a look at Yami's head. There was a massive swollen area, no open wound thank god but this was serious enough. Kane knew he had to get him to the hospital to check him for any concussion or brain problems from the injury. He looked back at Yami's face, to see him closing his eyes, his face very exhausted. There was a bloody hand print smeared on his forehead. He checked for cuts.

He then put his hands on the sides of Yami's face. "Are you okay? Your ribs fine?" he asked. Yami opened his eyes to look at him. He felt to stiff to nod so he gave him a smile.

"My head hurts like hell, and I feel like my body weighs a ton. Other than that I'm peachy fine," Yami mumbled. Kane was glad to hear Yami's teasing but couldn't help but feel worried for him. "I want to go home Kane," he said afterwards.

Kane nodded understanding. Now to take care of the figure he saw. He turned around and cringed at the sight.

The man's clothes were drenched with blood. Kane let go of Yami and walked to the figure. He notice there was a bullet hole in the chest.

"Damn," Kane cursed. He knew he had to get the rest of the department involve. He heard Yami move and turned around.

"I didn't kill him Kane, I swear," Kane heard him as Yami tried to walk to him. "I only got in a fight with him but I didn't shoot him. He was like that when I woke up,"

Kane knew Yami wasn't lying. He knew Yami wouldn't kill the man like this. In fact now that Kane looked around there was no gun. No way Yami would've walked away from the tunnel in his state and get rid of the gun.

"Alright, well there's nothing we can do about him," Kane got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah I got a potential homicide victim here at the deserted water reservoir outside of the city. Yami Atemu has been located also with a serious injury. I need feds and backup to check out the crime scene,"

"_Is Yami Atemu a suspect?" _a man on the other side asked.

Kane looked at Yami who stared at back at him. Yami's young eyes were huge and slightly scared of his answer. "No. No evidence is shown and he says he didn't kill him,"

The man answered back and told him they'll be there to inspect.

"I'm taking Yami to the hospital to get his injury checked out. I'll meet back at the station in about an hour," he told them and hanged up. He looked at Yami and smiled for the first time in hours. "Let's get you out of here," he told Yami and helped him walked to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami felt his eyelids getting heavy. Kane was speeding down the highway aiming for the closest hospital.

"I already called the Mazaki's. There gonna meet us there, is that okay Yami?" Kane asked Yami. Somehow Yami fell asleep for a couple of minutes. Yami nodded, his neck was still stiff.

"How bout Jasmin?" he questioned. Kane shook his head. Yami knew Jasmin wouldn't be able to leave, not at this time. He was worried for her, her safety.

Tea will be there, along with Jerry and Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki. Yami felt a sudden ease in his heart. That's good. He thought to himself. He can see Tea there, and everything will be fine afterwards. He was trying to be positive here and he really couldn't do much thinking with his banged up head.

"You'll be fine Yami, I guarantee it," Kane spoke.

Yami was grateful Kane hadn't gotten into his 'officer and his duties' mode. He was thankful that Kane didn't ask any question of what happen. Well I suppose there will be time for that later, Yami reasoned.

About 10 minutes later they were there. Already a stretcher was out waiting for them in front of the emergency room doors. The nurses helped Yami get out of the seat and lay him down on the stretcher. He wanted to tell them that the blood on his shirt wasn't his as they ripped it open and check of a wound of some sort but he figure they would figure that out without his help.

They rolled him into the room. Someone connected a heartbeat monitor to him, entering sharp needles into his arms and others attached cables to his chest and forehead. They took off the brace and a doctor felt around his ribs to check for anything broken. People wrote down things ran out of the room and came back with blood bags of Yami's blood type and strange equipment.

Yami seemed to make out one of the doctors speaking. "We have to relieve the pressure behind his head," He groaned when they felt around there. It turns out the blood was building and they had to suck it out, one of the nurses told him. He almost cried out when he felt something sharp against his head. Another nurse made him breathe from a mask.

"Count backwards from 10 sweetie," they told him.

"10...9…" he can feel the gas sweeping through his mouth and nose. It was making him tired and so sleepy. "….8" was his only number before he fell under.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane watched the doctor's work. They shaved of the hair where the swollen area was. A nurse handed one of the doctors an empty syringe. He suspected they were going to draw out the blood from Yami's injury. Maybe afterwards they will be able to tell if what struck Yami caused any problems with his head.

He had fears that Yami's would go into a coma during the small procedure. Just like Ushio Tetsu who was still in coma as far as he was concerned.

He walked away from the doors and sat down at a chair in the waiting room. He would just have to wait for the Mazaki's to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea couldn't stop her pacing. Jerry watched her from the couch; the movie was over a long time ago. His neck was starting to ache from moving it side to side. He was surprised that her pacing didn't leave a mark on the ground. He knew she was worried, scared, anxious, and the list go on… She wouldn't eat, her eyes were red from crying and as stupid as it sound she was blaming herself.

Well she shouldn't. Jerry thought angrily. "Would you stop that?!" he shouted. He realize he had said that out loud as the policemen and detectives stopped what they were doing and Tea stopped her pacing and looked at him curiously. He stood up from where he sat and went to her. "This isn't your fault, Tea," he said to her softly putting his hands on her shoulder like an older brother would do.

Her eyes went glossy and her throat choked up with sobs waiting to burst.

Jerry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Come on Tea," he whispered. Everyone went back to work. They sympathize with what the family was going through.

"Yami chose to go with them," Jerry told her.

Tea sniffed. "I saw them with the guns," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have just stood there,"

"So what are you thinking? That you should've gone out to stop them and with what? Your body?"

"I was thinking of calling the police," Tea said getting angry.

Jerry closed his mouth and rubbed his face with one hand. He opened his mouth to try a different approach.

Suddenly the phone rang and Tea was only seconds away from answering. "Hello? Officer Kane?" she breathed.

Jerry watched her, he can hear bits of pieces from the other line but it was Tea's happy and teary expression that gave him a relieved sigh. "You found him?" He saw her grinned and he did also. "Well is he okay?"

Her face fell and she nodded. "What happened?" Jerry asked.

"What hospital?" There was moment and Tea nodded. "We'll be there," she hung up and ran to her room for shoes and a jacket. Jerry followed her before grabbing his jacket too.

"Tea?" he called to her. She turned to him.

"They found Yami. He's at the hospital. Where the keys?" Jerry checked his pockets, he was pretty sure he left them in there when he came back from the video store. Ah. He held them out. "Go get mom and dad and I'll meet you at the car." Jerry nodded while Tea went to the kitchen to look for her parents. She hadn't notice the detectives and investigators already leaving. They must've heard the update and the commands to head to the abandoned factory.

Just as Jerry promised, he was in the car with the engine already running. The outside wind was cold and Tea wrapped her jacket even tighter. She opened the door to the passenger seat while her parents sat in the back seats.

Tea fumbled with her fingers. Another force of habit that wouldn't leave her at this moment. She was happy, she should be, they found Yami. Sure he was sent to the hospital but Tea had to look in the bright side of things. At least he wasn't killed.

It seemed that was the only thing that hadn't happen to Yami but he was always so close to it. Just an inch away from death's grasp and Tea had this weird metaphor of death playing with Yami. Like a yo-yo or a doll. What were those weird ones called? Voodoo Dolls or something.

Yami should be left alone. He never asked for this, no one asks for a psycho ridden father with an obsession of making their own son suffer. Or sons, Tea sometimes forgets although Yugi was saved a long time ago and Yami was the one to save him. You couldn't forget Jasmine either. She never knew at the time, of course, and she regretted been told at first but there is no way around it. Something like child abuse, murder, and torture isn't something you should play around in your head. She learn that from those three and especially from Yami.

Her thoughts came back to him. Would be okay? Physically yes. But emotionally? Mentally?

There were so many things she wished she could do to help him. She wished she knew where to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane looked at his watch. It's only been about 10 minutes since they started the procedure. One of the nurses already came to check up on him and told them that the minor surgery was a success and all they needed to do was do an MRI and CT scan of his head. There was no damage done to his ribs, thank god. It seemed his brace protected him like a shell. Like a turtle. The thought made Kane smile in an effort to be lighted up by the good news.

"Officer Kane!" he recognizes that voice and turned to meet the Mazaki's walking towards him. He gave them a friendly smile and he notices the youngest, Tea seemed to relax at his smile.

"The minor procedure went great, they just need to some tests to confirm any problems." he told them once they stood only feet away.

"Problems?" Mrs. Mazaki questioned. Kane turned to her and explained the head injury of Yami's.

"He was struck in the back of his head, there was blood building up there so they stuck a needle to suck it out. Now they want to check if any damage was done to his brain," Mrs. Mazaki nodded.

Tea walked by all of them, looking at the doors of the emergency surgical rooms. These pass experiences made her feel queasy about being in a hospital. She was scarred from the horrible memories of Yami bleeding against the wall and Jasmine's unconscious body on the floor. Her heart ache for Yami. Would he ever get out of here?

Jerry laid a hand on her shoulder. He stood quiet for a moment. Tea turned to him and tried her best to smile. "He's going to be fine," Jerry slowly nodded his head, he agreed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It started out great didn't it? It kinda went downward after that. I got stuck…

I hope I got the medical stuff right though. It would be embarrassing since I watch House MD 24/7. I don't think the CSI scenes were that bad.

I hope you guys forgive me for that and I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. At least its long right?

Ta-Ta for now. Reviews are love.


	22. To Be a Dream

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS HEKKA LONG! (COMPARE TO OTHERS. I guess.) I like to dedicate this chapter to a certain someone. By the name of … **Yami Yasi. **Just like how I promise her, I gave this chapter my all. Ha I'm not sure that was a good idea, cuz come on. Look how long I took!

On a more serious note. I read this one story called Beautiful Disaster from **MewIchigoPrincess**. It was like the song from Kelly Clarkson, which was the inspiration, but that's beside the point. She had a message to give, the writer I meant, that addiction to drugs and alcohol is a serious thing. At that I had to wonder, how serious was child abuse? You know what I'm getting at? It was such a weird thinking process because I had to think back to when I first started writing this story. Where did this come from? Why did I write this? Well I wrote it because I wanted to write something powerful. So I came up with this and after weeks and days I finally wrote it on paper. It's not until a friend of mine suggested me to go on fan fiction and read a InuYasha fic. (I'm a huge fan of that show) There I was even more interested in writing. The story wasn't a good fic to tell you the truth but it inspires me. I thought, "If I think I can write better than this person than I should prove it," So the first chapter of this story was born. Chapter after chapter I forgot why I was writing it, till now. Sure I wanted to make a great story (because you know it's my first) but I wanted it to stick to people's head afterwards. Child abuse shouldn't be something to play around with and laugh at, neither should drugs or alcohol.

Less of a serious note: School starts TOMARROW!!! It's the fucking apocalypse I swear. I really hate school and I'm not shy to shout it out. You got homework, then teachers and then homework and teachers.

Special Thanks to: These have been with me for a long time. I don't know how to repay them all.

**Yami yasi **

**Atem-tea lover 4ever **

**Midnight-Shadow18450**

**Koragirl **

**Fantasia49**

**YamixSetofanatic94**

**Shadowfox313**

**This chapter contains some very detailed themes so beware for young readers.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 22: To Be a Dream**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was already settling in the white room, with Yami as the centerpiece. Similar to the last time, he was tied up, connected to a heart monitors and IV fluids, the needle piercing through the inside of his elbows.

_Tea stood up almost in a millisecond as she saw a doctor come from the doors. He wasted no time to tell them what the verdict was._

"_He's going to be okay," he said knowingly. He chuckled as he saw everybody breathe. He went back to business after that. "He has some nasty bruises, a couple scratches and mild fever. He also has a bad concussion. I fear he might've been hit by a very heavy object. There are no neurological problems other than that. The worse thing for him will be the occurring headaches he will have," _

"_Thank you doctor," Mrs. Mazaki said with gratitude. _

"_May we see him?" Officer Kane asked the doctor. The doctor smiled at them warmly._

"_He is asleep so you can visit him right now. Please keep quiet when he wakes up" _

"_Of course," they answered. The doctor told them the room number, bid his good-byes and left the waiting room. _

Tea sat in the chair closest to Yami, holding his calloused hands with her soft ones. She lost track of time once they entered the white room. If felt like hours since he's been unconscious and her watching over him.

Any moment he would wake up and look at him. And it will be okay just like the first time Tea met him. Of course that's what she likes to believe. How many more times will this happen? She would give anything for this to never happen again, but she wasn't a fool and she knew that deep in her heart life wasn't very fair.

She held up their connected hands to her lips and kissed Yami's fingers ever so softly. She wished he would wake up to tell her that this wasn't going to happen again. It would sound so much more confident from his deep shiver-causing voice. Maybe if he said it to her than she would believe him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was the second week of Yami's imprisonment in the hospital. During the days he was kept on a schedule of when to eat, go outside and how long of watching the TV. Too bad for him not even the TV was enough to keep him entertain. That is until Tea came, along with her mom's rice balls, Yami's new favorite. She was doing her homework while he watches some more TV. He didn't want to start on his yet but promise her he would do it later. _

_Tea looked up from her math equations. "I had this weird dream last night," she told him. Yami kept his eyes on the screen, making a grab for another rice ball. _

"_Oh yeah?" he muttered. _

"_Yeah, I dreamed that we were at this park. I was in the swings and you were behind me pushing me. I didn't have a cast anymore and your ribs have completely healed," Tea said watching Yami._

_Yami said nothing for awhile, which didn't surprise Tea. She learned that he wasn't exactly a talkative person but she could wait for him to feel more at ease around her. "There's a park right outside, it has some swings," Yami said turning to Tea. "You might have to wait a while for me though," he added. _

_Tea smiled. "I could do that,"_

_They stared at each other for awhile until Yami looked away. "Is that all?" he asked her taking a bite. _

"_Pretty much, then all my friends and Seto came and played with us," she answered, giving Yami a napkin to wipe himself. _

_He thanked her and took it. While he wiped his mouth, his mind played with a question. "What does it mean?" _

_Tea raised an eyebrow unsure of what he meant by that question. Yami looked at her again, his eyes was different. "The dream of us in the park, what does that mean?" Tea opened her mouth a couple of times. She was having troubles trying to gather the words. _

"_Well?" _

"_It's a dream right?" Tea said and Yami nodded. "Well usually in a dream, it's basically your subconscious speaking," _

"_My subconscious?" Yami repeated looking a bit confused. Tea nodded as more words came to her._

"_It's the part of your mind that keeps track of things you don't remember or that you are not aware of," Tea explained. "For example close your eyes, "Yami looked unsure but did it anyway. "Now what's the color of my clothes?" Yami was about to open one of his eyes to take a peep but suddenly felt two warm hands blocking his view. "No peeking," she told him. _

_Yami mumbled an apology. "What's the color of my clothes, Yami?" Tea asked him again. Yami tilt his head, as he tried to imagine Tea in front of him on the bed, her clothes were gray at first and then suddenly warped into colors. His eyebrow furrowed, what was Tea getting at? "What am I wearing?" _

"_Green and white, its your uniform," Yami finally answered. _

"_And?" Tea pressed on. _

_Yami opened his mouth. He tried to imagine her again, her school uniform was already on and around her wrist and neck was…" that blue and white bracelet you found two days ago and the necklace Seto gave you for your birthday,"_

"_What color?" Tea was actually surprised that Yami even knew that. Although she never took her necklace off she would keep it under clothes. It always look so expensive it made her feel like she wasn't worth wearing. Of course Seto gave it to her so she manages to find another way to wear it. _

"_Turquoise," Yami felt Tea's hands leave his eyes. He opened them. Tea showed him the small bracelet on her wrist and pulled out her necklace from under her shirt. "How did I remember that?" Yami questioned._

"_You probably saw me take it out once and you weren't aware of it but your subconscious noticed it and kept that deep into your mind," Tea explained as she put the necklace back under her uniform. _

"_So my dreams could be about your necklace?"_

_Tea shrugged. "It could be," she crossed her legs to get more comfortable. "Dreams could be about anything you wish. Something that you want to happen or foresee in the future. Maybe about something that you enjoy to do,"_

_Yami looked puzzled taking in Tea's words. "And what about nightmares?"_

_Tea paused. "I guess it could be the opposite of what you want. Something that scares you even if you don't know it,"_

"_I see," Yami thought aloud. It was a strange thing to talk about; dreams and nightmares. It wasn't something he usually thought about._

As he slept in the hospital bed…

In his dream he saw everything that could be…

_He sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Soft hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The sound of an angel rang through Yami ears. He smirks._

"_Tea?" _

_The hands that were covering his eyes lowered and hung loose around his neck. "Hey," She said. Yami looked up and saw her smiling face looking down at him. As if showering her happiness on him. He couldn't fight the smile from appearing on his face. _

"_Hey,"_

"_How bout we go visit your brother and sister today?" she said as she plopped down beside him on the couch. _

"_Is your brother taking us?" Yami asked._

_Yami turned off the TV. "Yeah he said he wanted to catch up with some friends there. So come on lazy, get up, take a shower, and change, you smell," she laughed at the last part. Yami smell his shirt just to make sure. _

"_Yeah right," he grumbled._

"_Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Tea tugged his arm and forced him down the hall to his room. _

_---------------------_

_Yugi didn't look like he grew up at all. He was still a head shorter than Yami. His eyes still glistened with youth and fun. He had the whole world prepared for him and it had no dark clouds to get in his way. _

_Jasmin was the same with her mischievous smile. She and Yugi was the best thing from Yami's childhood. Even now with the small visits it made Yami happy for days. _

_And with Tea by his side with his brother and sister on the other he knew he will never have any worries. They would laugh and smile and hold each other whenever they feel like it. _

--------------------

**But now Yami could sense his dream shifting. He struggled with the sudden tight hold around his neck and he held on to Tea's hand. His eyes grew wider when he felt an empty space. He dares not to look at his hand. He knew she was gone. **

**He was thrown in the darkness, and the grip on his neck tightened even more. He clawed at the nothingness. He couldn't even see what was holding him to his death. **

**There was the need to scream scratching inside his throat. He can feel it crawling up. If he screamed would anybody hear him? **

**And then there was a laugh. Yami was out of breath by now. He couldn't feel his body at all. Did the grip on his neck stop the blood from circulating? Was he dead now? **

**Still the laugh didn't die down. If he was dead how were his ears working? Yami twisted his neck painfully looking for the source of the taunting noises. It was getting louder. He felt his hands pushing against his ears. **

**Was his body working on instincts now? **

**The laughter…it was inside his head. Who was it? It was causing havoc in his dreams, shredding his fantasies of a normal life.**

"**You could never escape me, boy" Yami froze, his body too.**

**The grip around his neck disappearing. It was too late though, the damage was done. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea gave another butterfly kiss along with an innocent prayer on Yami's knuckles. "Wake up and stop being so stubborn."

Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping. Everybody tore their eyes to look at the monitor. It showed Yami's heartbeat along with his BP (Blood Pressure) increasing.

"What's going on?" Tea asked. A nurse came to the room and look at the monitor. She held her two pointers fingers against Yami's neck to feel his heartbeat. She then opens one of Yami's eyelids and flashed a flashlight across his eyes, checking for some reaction. If he was in a coma, his pupils wouldn't react to the flashlight. If he was merely out or sleeping his pupils would grow small when the light is shown. An instinct of the brain if it was working properly.

Soon both of Yami's eyes open up.

"Sir its okay you're at the hospital," The nurse said she made another check at the heart monitor. "Its okay," she said this time to the family. "It was just a nightmare," she left after making a quick note on Yami's hospital notes.

Tea was the first to make a move as she grabbed Yami to her and squeezed him.

_Is he watching you?_

"Where is he?" he finally spoke. Tea pulled back to see Yami looking around.

_Are they watching you?_

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Jerry tried asking him, but Yami didn't give an answer.

"Yami?" Tea called to him. He was still looking around the room, looking for something that wasn't there. "Look at me. Do you hear me Yami?" Slowly Yami's eyes made their way connecting to Tea's. She gave him a teary smile. "Hey,"

"_Hey," She said. Yami looked up and saw her smiling face looking down at him. As if showering her happiness on him. He couldn't fight the smile from appearing on his face. _

"Tea?" his voice strained. He was still in shock from his dream but her smile told Yami that he was right.

A powerful thought came back to his head along with a strong urge.

_What he wanted was to go home and see Tea. If he wasn't so banged up he would run all the way to her house just to wrap his arms around her. Seeing her safe is all he needed right now._

Tea let out a small gasp of surprise and felt like she was being torn from her body into another. The warmth of two arms around her waist. She realizes that Yami was hugging her with such force; she can feel her lungs filling up with only his smell. His face dug deep in the dip of her neck warming it and tickling it with his short jag breathing.

'Wait. Yami is hugging me.' Tea thought. Her mind was finally processing this. Her heart swelled up with such feelings she couldn't even put it into words. The only thing she can think of was hugging him back.

And so it was done. Her arms snaked their way around Yami's neck and pulled him closer than ever. If that was possible. She closed her eyes in her moment of bliss and kissed Yami's unruly hair.

She was sure now more than ever that with him she can be happy and in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerry and everybody else could actually feel their eyes watering at the scene. It was familiar that it was at a sense of déjà vu. Jerry can remember clearly even now. It didn't happen a long time ago. It was perhaps days. Yami came home late with Officer Kane, his arm bandaged; he had that look of a scared and lonely child. Tea was sobbing so hard Jerry could feel himself tearing apart from that noise. It was a horrible day, that's how Jerry remembered. But it was different now, for one Yami hugged Tea not the other way around. Two, Yami wasn't bleeding and three, Tea wasn't crying. For that Jerry was grateful.

Mrs. Mazaki on the other hand, could feel a smile forming across her face. This was a moment for her daughter, who was growing up. For Yami too. Mrs. Mazaki could feel the love between them, how strong it was growing each day. She was so proud of them.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around them both. Soon Mr. Mazaki followed suit. Jerry stood still at his place. He looked out the window with his arms crossed against his chest. His pride wavering ever so slightly. He gave out an over dramatic sigh and went over to the hug fest. "You guys better not tell anybody about this," he mumbled as he put his arms around them.

Kane stood by the door, watching. With one more look to the family he slipped away silently and closed the door. As he walked down the hallway, aiming for the elevator his thoughts were running.

His grew puzzled over Yami's words.

"_Where is he?" he finally spoke. Tea pulled back to see Yami looking around. "Where are they?"_

Could he be talking about Richard? It was a strong possibility sure, but what about 'they'? The kidnappers? Maybe there were more than two; maybe the witnessed didn't see the other kidnappers because they were in the black car. None the less, Kane was even surer that Richard was in this. But why? Kane still had questions. Never ending questions about that man. It was still tough to decipher Richard's action.

He had to get to the old factory and report to the Chief. Speaking of Chief Wong, Kane wondered about the daughter, Vivian Wong. Was she told of Yami's condition and arrival to the hospital? 'She must be pulling hairs by now,' Kane scoffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kane arrived at what is called 'the crime scene'. Cops, investigators, detectives and forensics are looking over the body polishing stuff for evidence or any sign of what went on. Without Yami's word they would just have to figure it out for now.

"So what do we got here?" Kane asked one of the fellow investigators who was assigned to fill him in on the updates. The man was in his late thirties, he wore the uniform and he had that butch cop look. He flipped his notepad and pulled Kane aside to the dead body. Kane flinched at the sight of the newly decease body of Mitchell. How did the investigators identify the body? His face was mashed and covered with blood. He had both eyes swollen, and teeth from his mouth were missing. His hair messing and looked sticky from the blood. Kane covered in his nose when he can smell the reek of blood.

"His name is Mitchell Crawford. 27 of age with a skull tattoo and his name on his wrist,"

"What kind of criminal tattoos his own name?" Kane couldn't help but wondered aloud. Officer Robert didn't answer Kane's question and went on to explain the injuries;

"Cause of death was major blood loss and a gunshot to his heart. Autopsy will confirm it, just in case. There are signs of distress and struggle. Skull fracture on the left side near his ear. He has both cheek bones broken along with his nose, bruising around the eyes and mouth" Officer Robert listed on all the injuries and obvious details of the corpse.

"He was in a fight," Kane said while nodding, he remember Yami telling him that they were indeed in a fight.

"That's what we're thinking," Officer Robert said before turning the page. "There's no exact time of death, so we'll leave that to the autopsy,"

"So where's the other guy, I didn't see him when I came," Kane asked. They passed a couple of other CSI looking people. Officer Robert pointed at the ground where there were tire prints. A yellow tag with a number '3' was next to it, to signal it was a piece of evidence of the crime scene. "About 6yrds from the body, "Kane crouched down to get a close look of the pattern. "Looks the same as the one outside near the fence," he noticed. He stood up and follows Officer Robert to another piece of evidence that was very close by. It was a gun.

"Caliber of 9mm Smith & Wesson M&P 17 Rd Mag Safety. Very standard," Officer Robert explained the rest of the properties. "Its about 7yrds from the body, they must have been thrown it away when they shot him. It landed underneath the car so they must've not notice it when they drove away"

"So whose is it?" Kane questioned.

"The license has been registered so they're checking the owner's name at this moment. Information should come any minute now," Officer Robert answered. "I'm betting that its Mitchell's though. The notes read that both kidnappers had guns and after a search of the body, no gun was found," Officer Robert reasoned. A few minutes later a rookie looking cop came to them with a paper in their hands. They gave it to Officer Robert and ran back to the base.

Officer Robert read over the paper "Gun owner of the 9mm 17rd was Mitchell Crawford. Looks like I'm right," Officer Robert said rather proud of himself.

"I see," Kane said. He took a look at the body and then to the gun. He walked over to the body with a couple of other cops and investigators following him. Kane was always good at predicting the scene. This was their chance to see him in action for probably the first time. "So there was the fight," he said looking at the body and picturing Yami on top of the body and punching him with madness. "Got some teeth knocked out, his face mashed. And then?" he asked himself. The people behind murmuring trying to figure it out themselves as well. Kane skipped forward time and put his hand out as if he was holding a gun. "Weighs about 24oz at least," he whispered. He pulled on the imaginary safety and then the trigger. "Bang," he did a motion of the rebound. He looked at the body, imaging how the killer/kidnapper felt when he shot his comrade down. "Throws the gun away," he threw the imaginary gun seeing it land the where the gun now lay. He walked towards the tire tracks and image a dark color small car was waiting. Perhaps the cars engine was already on. "Runs to the car and then leaves," he stared out to the end of

People around him where writing notes down, some looked please that their theory was close. The scene didn't look too complicated once you put clue to clue together with a mix of human behaviors.

"Not enough," Kane muttered. He look at the opposite tunnel wall where he could see Yami sitting the way he first saw him. He turned to Officer Robert. "Yami was there when I came," he pointed to the other side of the tunnel. Some turn their heads to look where he was pointing at.

"Yami Atemu?" someone spoke up. "The suspect?" Kane turned to correct the person. It was a man in the suit, he looked normal enough but Kane narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The man seems familiar to him.

"A witness," he told him. The man in the suit walked closer; there Kane got a better look. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

The man in the suit gave him grin. "I'm a huge fan of the kidnapper scenes," he answered sweetly. Kane frowned. "Oh who am I kidding? You know how interested I am when it involves Yami getting pulled into trouble. What is it? The third time he's been kidnapped?" the man in the suit mocked.

You know there's always a two sided debut when it came to a case? This man, Hirutani Saito, was a detective with his own case in his mind. He was also a fellow friend of Richard, so you can guess what I'm getting at. A big guy with bad intentions that was sided as a good man because he was a 'detective' so it meant he was in the side of the law. However Kane remember clearly that Hirutani was the man that made Yami's world turned to the worst. With the help of Richard, Yami was put at risk of being locked up more than once. If that wasn't enough he always kept track of Yami. With the ordeal of Amaya Atemu's death (Yami's "mother") Hirutani was planning his next move.

"If you lay one finger on-" Kane was cut off and everybody turned their heads towards the noise of a crowd coming.

"Hey get those cameras back!" someone with powerful lungs yelled. "Dammit those fuckin leeches are already here," It was the Chief. He was a strong build man, a mustache, his hair sleeked back with strands of white hair. His posture showed power and confidence with proud shoulders.

"Yes sir!" Cops ran forward to the hordes of reporters, which were trying to get a picture of the dead body. Other fellow police members helped out of pushing the media away from the crime scene.

"Chief! Chief Wong! Can you give us a story here?"

"What killed this man, Chief Wong?"

Chief Wong however turned his back from the cameras and spoke to the members of the investigation. "I want that body bagged up and sent to the Labs for the autopsy. All evidence gathered up and sent to the station along with notes copied. Let's get a move on!" Kane along with the others did as they were told. "Keep this area locked; I want none of those reporters in here,"

Kane stopped where he was and looked around. Where did that snake, Hirutani go?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi I'm here for your local news channel twelve. We are outside of the city skirts at what looks like an abandoned factory. Where the authorities found a dead body in a deserted tunnel. So far the police haven't given us any lead or word," the reporter said motioning the camera to look past the crowd and to the body that being bagged by the Forensics unit. "Stay tuned for any new information,"

Hirutani waited behind the crowd watching the reporter. Once the camera was lowered he walked forward the woman reporter. He taps her shoulder to get her attention.

"I can tell you what's going on," he said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in the hospital, Tea and her family told Yami of their worries. Tea's hand hadn't left Yami's grip still Tea can sense that something was still wrong with Yami.

"We had no idea what to think Yami," Mrs. Mazaki told Yami. "It was horrible knowing that we couldn't do anything," She couldn't go on as Mr. Mazaki hugged her.

"What's done is done," he told his wife and the rest in the room. "What we should do now is be thankful for the good luck we received and take more precautious," Everybody agreed. This was a warning to the Mazakis' of what could've happen. "We need to be careful and watch our step now,"

To Yami this wasn't just a warning, it was a threat and a mere preview for his father's grand finale. If he survived these next days then he would considered himself lucky. He knows now that he is and was being watched like a hawk. At any given moment his father can spread the word to kill at a single second. Yami had no idea what to do, he had always felt trapped under his father for everything and everywhere he went. Things changed when he moved in with Tea. There was more light and he felt more at ease and carefree. He never wanted to feel what he felt as a child anymore but his father was a cruel man. Yami know now that his father was merely playing with him. Let Yami go for a few months and then came back. Yami was never free of him. His head was giving out some painful pulses.

"Yami?" Tea's voice called to him. "You okay?" Yami looked away from her, his grip loosened.

"I don't know," he whispered so only she could hear. "I don't know what I've done,"

The door opened. "Five minutes till visiting hours is over," it was the same nurse that came while Yami had his nightmare. Out of the corner of Tea's eyes she could see Yami visibly relax.

Why did he get scared all of a sudden? Tea wondered.

"We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up," Mr. Mazaki informed him. The doctor insisted that Yami slept under their watch and that tomorrow he could be discharge under the Mazaki's name.

"Sleep well Yami. This will all be a bad dream," Mrs. Mazaki whispered to Yami as she gave him another hug.

"See ya," Yami nodded at Jerry. All that was left was tea.

"Give me a second," she told her parents, they looked at each other and closed the doors.

"I don't know what I've done," Yami repeated his voice low. Tea looked at him with saddened eyes.

"We'll get through this Yami," Tea said. Yami looked at her for a second, shaking his head. "You're not alone," Tea took his hands into hers.

Yami had his eyes close, pleading silently for her not to leave. He wouldn't feel safe anymore, not without her. "Don't go," He didn't even know if he said it out loud.

Tea froze. She never heard his voice like that. Was he scared? Did he know that something was going to happen? She didn't want to leave him now. He was cracking and she wanted to be there to support him back up because if she didn't who would? No one else was here.

She set her forehead against his. It was something Seto and she used to do. "I don't want to," she told him with deep regret. "So you won't be along again," she mumbled afterwards.

Yet Yami knew he was never alone to start with. With that thought it got him thinking. If they were watching him now, would Tea be safer away from him? It was a nasty thought which would only make his condition worse. He was scared and he wanted Tea to be there, to hold him and whisper things in his ear of happy endings.

"I'll be back, I promise and then I will never leave you again," it sounded as if she was promising to herself more than to Yami. He felt like it was a dream somehow but it soon disappeared as he opened his eyes.

With a soft kiss on Yami's forehead she was gone.

Yami repeated rule number two in his head. He needed to stay calm; he shouldn't show any weakness for if that's what they were looking for then he would most certainly regret it. Damn if only his head would stopped hurting anytime soon.

He had to survive through a night until Tea came back. That was his new and yet used motivation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody was watching the news from their houses, hospitals room (Yami and Jasmin), the police station, the restaurants, bars, everywhere. Almost every radio station was heard with the news on TV. When alerts where given out at the time Yami was kidnapped some people shrugged it off, it wasn't their concern. Now that it was on TV, however people were getting curious they wanted to know what happen now.

"_We are back and during our small break we manage to find someone who can give us information of this new case," _The same reporter was on, this time with Hirutani next to her. He nodded and looked at the camera.

"_I am Detective Hirutani Saito. I am here to let the public know of what the law officers are hiding,"_

The reporter looked at him with shock. _"Hiding?"_

"_That is right,"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is he up to?" Kane wondered. He was in Chief's Wong' office with Vivian, who was too stubborn to be kicked out.

"Damn that Hirutani," Vivian's father cursed. Everybody in the room could feel something wrong happening. Vivian held her hand tightly together.

"_The dead body belongs to one of the kidnappers that go to the name of Mitchell Crawford," _Hirutani said_. "One of the two kidnappers of Yami Atemu," _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Yami?" _It was Jasmin. A few minutes after Tea left, Yami received a call from Jasmin. She heard of what happen from Kane and was previously watching the news. Soon as she heard of the case she made a secret call to Yami.

"Yeah," Yami muttered. He knew what she was asking for. That was detective Hirutani Saito. That villain. It's been years since they saw or heard of him. What he was doing showing up all of a sudden wasn't much a question. All they knew was that things were going to take a turn for the worse. He could feel his headache getting worse.

"_Could you give us your opinion of this case?" _the reporter asked Hirutani. He smiled at her and the camera. It seemed this reporter cared nothing of the investigation details but the real juicy art. He knew exactly what she and every innocent one out there wanted to hear.

"_Of course," _

Yami, Jasmin, Kane, Chief Wong and Vivian held their breaths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody leaned forward to catch his next words. _"I believe Yami Atemu killed both Amaya Atemu and Mitchell Crawford," _were the final words of Hirutani.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: HA I FINISH IT. For now. If you don't like my OC, Hirutani that is okay. I don't like him either. He is too much like Richard. He got that fox personality, you know? And he is out for Yami so he creeps me out.

But there you go, that's my chapter. Yami Yasi I hope you are satisfied at least, I really did work hard on this. I hope you guys can tell, from the dark and light dream of Yami, the short 'heart monitor' problem, the 'Crime Scene', kinda explaining Yami's past and of course the bits of YamixTea moments.

If you guys don't understand the detailed of what was going on, don't hesitate to send me a private message. If you guys don't like what's going on, I apologize. Still I'm not going to do anything to change what I've plan. Unlike the last chapter I finally wrote out my notes all over again. So basically these 'crime scenes' stuff is pretty important because it has to do a lot with Yami. And that will have to do with how he acts, thinks and then how he is with Tea. Vice Versa.

Please review you guys. Usually I don't beg for much but I seriously want to know how this came out. It's getting closer to the end so I want to see how it works out for all of us.


End file.
